Nem Todo Mundo Odeia o Neji
by lawliie
Summary: Como é a vida de um garoto de 15 anos? Como são seus amigos? Sua rotina? Se até hoje você pensava que garotos são todos iguais, se enganou. Descubra você mesmo lendo as proesas de Hyuuga Neji. Um garoto não pode escrever um diário? MENTIRA!
1. Chapter 1

(Nem) Todo Mundo odeia o Neji!

Classificação: Pov's Neji.

Fic UA.

Bom gente, essa fic se passa no ponto de vista de Hyuuga Neji, um garoto, até certo ponto normal, em relação aos outros. Neji então começa a narrar sua rotina, contando tudo sobre seus amigos, sua escola, suas atividades e sobre as garotas.

Ele vive eu uma cidade comum, tem uma vida comum, como todo mundo, tem uma escola comum.

A história começa a partir do momento em que a mãe de Neji insiste que ele deve procurar uma psicóloga, porque ela acha o filho perturbado. A psicóloga sugere então que Neji passe a contar sua rotina em um diário, de forma de expor seus pensamentos.

A partir daí, conheceremos a vida de Hyuuga Neji.

Observações:

= Todo mundo tem pai e/ou mãe.

= Os personagens estudam numa escola.

- Personagens principais:

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo.

Professores: Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Anko, Takari (personagem que eu inventei, é da outra fic minha Renascimento Uchiha), e os outros personagens, caso eu esqueci de algum... xD

= Casais: NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SasuSaku, InoSai, NejiTenten, mas não quer dizer que eles estarão juntos desde o início. Pode acontecer uma troca desses casais durante a história.

= A Fic tem a narração das ações e os registros do Diário de Neji.

= É ligeiramente baseada no seriado "Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris"

= Só tem post com comentários.

xD

Legendas

Fulano: blábláblá – fala

Siclano *pensa* - [i]bláblá[/i]

Beltrano *ação bláblá*

Neji (em minúsculo) Adolescente.

NEJI NARRADOR (em maiúsculo): narrador da fic, igual no Todo mundo odeia Chris é a famosa voz do além.

Algum Lugar (pra num falar Brooklin) 2008.

NEJI NARRADOR: Quando eu era guri, eu amava punk rock. Ouvia de tudo. Era uma beleza. Só minha mãe que não achava isso. Por causa do meu comportamento um tanto anarquista e problemático, ela me mandou ir pra psicóloga.

---------------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura -------------------------

* Episódio de hoje: Todo mundo odeia a psicóloga.

Neji estava em casa sentado em sua cama. O quarto dele era uma bagunça. Típico de quarto de garoto, que não vê vassoura há anos... Neji tava lá, na maior brisa escutando no fone de ouvido The Ramones no último volume.

Neji *grita*: Rock Rock Rock'n roll High School!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alguém bate na porta. Dois minutos depois alguém esmurra a porta. Dois minutos depois alguém arromba a porta. Neji ainda tá ouvindo musica no ultimo volume.

Mãe do Neji: Neji! Neji! NEEEEEJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *grita*

O garoto não responde.

Mãe: NEEEEEEJJJJIIIII *grita mais alto.*

Nada. A mãe vai até ele e puxa o fone de ouvido.

Neji: Que foi? Por que desligou o som??

Mãe: Eu to te gritando tem uma década muleque do cão!!!!!! Vê se responde! Se você ficar ouvindo essas porcaria de punk rock toda hora eu vou te dar uma surra que você nunca mais vai esquecer a música!

Neji *pensamento* Ihhh a veia tá com tpm hj...... Ninguém merece. Quando eu crescer eu juro que eu vou ouvir musica no ultimo volume!

NEJI NARRADOR: Isso é verdade! Até hoje eu ouço musica nessa altura. Por isso to ficando surdo....

Mãe *gritando*: Pirralho! Tu não arrumou seu quarto hoje! Tu nunca arrumou seu quarto! Isso aqui tá um lixo! Agora vai trocar de roupa porque hoje você vai na psicóloga.

Neji: O que? Eu vou onde? Não vou não....

Mãe: Vai na psicóloga e eu to mandando anda logo diaxo!

Neji *olhinhos do gato do shrek*: Mas mãe... Eu não sou doido...

NEJI NARRADOR *ironia*: Não... Imagina... Doido eu? A única loucura que eu fiz foi ter tentado colocar na escola na formatura do terceiro ano.

Mãe: Você vai sim, Neji. Você tem apresentado um comportamento estranho. Agora anda trocar de roupa muleque! E nada de por aquelas merda de camiseta de banda do inferno!

Neji: S...Sim... *aff ela tá atacada hj*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ela é atacada todo dia.

Mãe: Anda logo, que eu tô com pressa!

*Neji foi tomar banho, vestiu uma camiseta que a mãe dele consideraria "normal" azul escuro, uma calça jeans e um all star velho. Saiu.*

Mãe *brava*: Você vai assim! Você tá parecendo um mendigo!

Neji *U.U*: Essa foi a roupa mais normal que eu encontrei...

Mãe: Imagina o que eles vão pensar de mim?! Que eu sou uma desleixada...

Neji: Num grila mãe...

NEJI NARRADOR: Pra minha mãe, tudo importava. Mas o que ela mais valorizava era a aparência. E ela realmente ficava uma fera quando me via vestido desse jeito. E eu pra implicar andava molambento. Até hoje...

Mãe *franze a testa*: Bora! Muleque! Depois da terapia você tem que ir lá na casa do seu tio.

Neji: Que que o véio quer dessa vez?

Mãe: Mais respeito! Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei!

NEJI NARRADOR: Meu tio era um véio chato. O Hiashi... Brigava comigo até se a cadeira estivesse fora do lugar. Se chovia era culpa minha. Se a Hanabi gripasse era culpa minha. Se a Hinata aparecesse grávida a culpa era minha, e olha que eu é que não ia ser o pai. Fala sério!

*Os dois saem da casa para pegar o ônibus.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Oba! Eu adorava andar de táxi! Porque quando eu tava sozinho eu tinha que andar de ônibus. E ônibus como tudo mundo deve saber é a coisa mais fudida que esses fio duma calanga com um mosquito podiam inventar...

*Chegam no consultório. Entram na sala de espera.*

Mãe *sorrindo*: Boa tarde.

Secretária sem nome *com aquela cara entediada lixando a unha e mascando chiclete*: Boa tarde. *ela faz uma bola de chiclete*

NEJI NARRADOR: Chicletão nojento hein, tia?!

Mãe: Meu filho tem uma consulta.

Secretária sem nome: Senta e espera.

Mãe *pensamento*: [i]Sua filha da.... Como ousa falar desse jeito comigo sua pira....[/i]

NEJI NARRADOR: A próxima fala contem palavras de baixou calão que você podem conferir na versão para DVD sem cortes! ^^

*Neji e a mãe sentam. Esperam... Esperam... Esperam... Esperam mais... Uma hora depois...*

Neji *cara de adolescente revoltado* Que hora esse inferno começa?!

Mãe: Mais respeito moleque!

*A psicóloga sai da sala acompanhando o paciente na maior gargalhada parecendo bêbada.*

Psicóloga: A gente se vê depois Zé!

*A psicóloga era igual a Copélia do Toma lá Dá cá. Cheia de roupa extravagante etc...*

Psicóloga Copélia: E aí galera? Tudo belê? Vocês são os próximos? AAAAAAAAAAHHHH *gritinho básico* Menina! Mas tu tá MARA hoje! Você arrasou querida!

Mãe: Brigada Pepé! Amanhã é a minha terapia né? *dois beijinhos de madame*

Psicóloga Copélia: É sim querida!

Mãe: Hoje eu trouxe o meu filhinho pra consultar!

NEJI NARRADOR: Pô! Filhinho não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Essa véia tem a cara estranha... Eu hein... Ela tá com cara de pervertida... Eu não vou entrar naquela sala com ela não! SOCORRO!!!!!

Mãe: Levanta, Neji!

Neji: Não...

Mãe *puxa Neji pelo braço levantando ele*: Vamo!

Neji: Não vou não!

Mãe *empurra Neji pra dentro da sala da psicóloga*: Adolescentes...

Psicóloga Copélia: Conheço bem... *entra e fecha a porta*

NEJI NARRADOR: SOCORRO!!!!! CHAMA A NASA!!! A U.S NAVY! A CIA! O FBI! O BOBE! A PM! O CHUCK NORRIS! MÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEE!!! HELP!!!

*Neji entra na sala. É cheia de quadros com a foto de Freud, Nietzche [não tenho certeza se é assim q escreve], Shakespeare e Darwin.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Essa véia é doida de rocha... Pedra é pouco pra ela!

Psicóloga Copélia: E aí, cara? *fala com entonação jovem* Tudo belê?

Neji: *desconcertado*: Hum...

Psicóloga Copélia: A juventude é muito parada... Você tá parecendo um velho...

Neji: Estou?

Psicóloga Copélia: Tá sim, cara! Vê se relaxa...

NEJI NARRADOR: Sai fora tia! Eu sou menor de idade! Olha que eu te denuncio! Vai ver você é amiguinha do Emochimaru!

Psicóloga Copélia: Qual é o seu problema, cara?

Neji *sem entender nada*: Minha mãe espera que você encontre.

Psicóloga Copélia: Tá vendo, seu problema é a sua mãe!

Neji *irônico*: Como você descobriu tia?

Psicóloga Copélia: Tia não! *grita* Tia não! Tia é véia e EU não sou véia. Eu sou nova! Novíssima... Não sou véia.

NEJI NARRADOR *sarcástico*: Não imagina... Agora eu tenho certeza de que ela é amiguinha do Emochimaru!

Psicóloga Copélia: Eu só sou mais experiente.

NEJI NARRADOR: Essa 'experiência' tem outro nome. É certeza! A experiência dela é desde a pré-história... Período Jurássico... Deve ter convivido com o tiranossauro rex!

Psicóloga Copélia: Me diz, cara, que que você faz nas horas vagas?

Neji *arregala os olhos* : Eu... Eu... Ando de skate... toco guitarra...

Psicóloga Copélia: Sakatista é Mara! Adoro skatista.

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu acho que eu vou pular pela janela! Essa véia é PIOR que o Emochimaru e o Michael Jackson juntos! Socorro! São Kurt Cobain me ajuda!!!!!!!!!!AAAHHHH

Psicóloga Copélia: Muito bem, cara. O bagulho é o seguinte. Tu vai escrever um diário durante uns meses.

Neji: O QUE????

Psicóloga Copélia: É isso mesmo sk8boy! Escreva um diário contando tudo da sua vida!

Neji: Eu não!

Psicóloga Copélia: Por que não?

Neji: Você é pervertida!

Psicóloga Copélia: Não sou não, cara... É porque meu trabalho é esse...

Neji: Eu não vou escrever a droga de diário nenhum!

Psicóloga Copélia: Agora sim você tá começando a falar... Por que você não vai escrever?

Neji: Porque diário é coisa de menina! E eu nem tenho mais idade pra isso!

Psicóloga Copélia: Ah que isso cara... Pára de preconceito aew... Você prefere escrever um diário ou um teste de QI pra ferrar sua vida na escola e te fazer ir pra aula de reforço?

NEJI NARRADOR: AULA DE REFORÇO NÃO!!!! NÃO SOU RETARDADO!!! TT__TT

EU NÃO QUERO ESCREVER A MERDA DO DIÁRIO! DIÁRIO PE COISA DE BIBA, MARIQUINHA,ROBÔ COP GAY, PRINCEZINHA, LIBÉLULA! O QUE MEUS AMIGO VAO PENSAR DE MIM???!!!

Neji: Você é doida!

Psicóloga Copélia: Eu vou falar direitinho com sua mãe. Seu tratamento é escrever um diário.

NEJI NARRADOR: Fudeu! A véia vai falar com a minha mãe e ela vai me obrigar a escrever essa droga!!!!!

Psicóloga Copélia: A sessão acabou! Aqui seu diário *entrega um caderno pra ele* Bye Bye Darling!

Neji: Eu não vou escrever essa porra!

Psicóloga Copélia: Vai sim. Vou falar com a sua mãe.

NEJI NARRADOR: Tô frito, agora vou pagar mico! Escrever um diário?! Isso é coisa pra menina da idade da Hanabi! O que o povo vai pensar de mim? Os caras? E as minas? Assim fica difícil! Vai manchar minha reputação pra sempre véia! Tu me paga!

*Um tempo depois, a mãe do Neji vai conversar com a psicóloga Copélia no consultório. Neji fica emburrado na sala de espera olhando a secretária mascar o chiclete (Tá mais pra Chicletária)*

*Meia hora depois... Mãe do Neji aparece acompanhada da Psicóloga*

Mãe: Bora Muleque! Você tem que ainda ir na casa do seu tio.

Neji: Que droga.

Psicóloga Copélia: Muito bem querida, você sabe muito bem como vai ser o tratamento do Nejizinho...

NEJI NARRADOR: Nejizinho não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que inferno!!! Se eu pudesse eu acabava com essa merda de diminutivo!!! Eu odeio o diminutivo! É muito emo pô!!!!

Mãe: Tudo bem Pepé! Ele vai cumprir direitinho! Eu garanto!

Psicóloga Copélia: Eu sei que sim! ^^

Mãe: Eu disse vamo embora, Neji. Levanta! E pega seu diário!

Neji: Por favor mãe não fala isso alto não! Pega mal pra mim!

Mãe: Vai pegar mais mal pra você se você não me obedecer e escrever o diário. Tchau Pepé!

Psicóloga Copélia: Tchauzin amiga! Não esquece das dicas viu?

NEJI NARRADOR: O_O Dicas????? Que dicas? Acode a minha mãe que essa véia tá pervertendo ela!!!!

Mãe: Pode deixar Pepé! *dá uma piscadinha*

Neji: O_O Vamo mãe! Depressa!

NEJI NARRADOR: É melhor apressar que doideira pega! E esquisitice aguda também!

Mãe: Cala a boca que eu tô conversando! Té mais!

Psicóloga Copélia: Depois vocês voltam... Tchau Nejizinho!

NEJI NARRADOR: Até nunca mais véia! Só volto aí nesse seu terreiro no dia de São Nunca!!!!!

*Eles saem e vão pegar o metrô até a casa do Hiashi*

*Chegam na casa do Hiashi. Um lugar chique*

NEJI NARRADOR: Meu tio era um cara rico. Riquíssimo. Também pudera. Herdou toda a fortuna do meu avô e meu pai ficou liso. Não herdou nadica de nada... Só porque o tio Hiashi nasceu uns minutos antes dele. É. Eles são gêmeos.

Hiashi *cara fria* : Boa tarde.

Mãe: Boa tarde, Hiashi.

Neji: Hun.

NEJI NARRADOR: Pô escritora eu só falo "Hun"?! Tô parecendo o Deidara!!

Eu (Lalie): Não reclama Neji, senão eu te ponho falando "A Arte é um Estouro" U.U

Mãe: Desculpa Hiashi, mas a gente demorou porque o Neji tava na psicóloga.

NEJI NARRADOR: NÃÃÃOOO! TUDO MENOS CONTAR DO DIÁRIO! TT__TT

Hiashi: Quem mandou ter filho-problema perturbado?

NEJI NARRADOR: Véio do cão! Perturbado é a mãe! Você vai ver quem é perturbado aqui!!!!

Mãe: Ele só tá passando por uns probleminhas...

Hiashi: Dá pra imaginar os probleminhas dele...

Neji: Não tenho problema algum!

Hiashi: É bom não ter mesmo. Não quero que você seja um mau exemplo pra Hinata.

NEJI NARRADOR: Véio, será que tu não entendeu que eu não sou babá de priminha riquinha mimada?!

Hiashi: Por falar em Hinata, eu quero que você a acompanhe no shopping hoje.

Neji: O que?! Eu não vou acompanhar ninguém não! Arruma um segurança!

Mãe *brava*: Neji!

Neji: É isso mesmo!

Mãe: É claro que o Neji vai adorar ir, Hiashi. Não é Neji? *Olhar ameaçador*

Neji: Não.

*A mãe dá um cutucão nele*

Mãe *bem baixo*: Se você não for eu te faço ir à pé pra lua muleque!

NEJI NARRADOR: Pô ninguém mercê ameaça!

Hiashi: Vocês saem daqui a pouco.

*Hinata aparece*

Hinata: Oi Neji-kun.

*Neji não responde*

Hinata: Que esse caderno na sua mão?

NEJI NARRADOR: Não!!!!!!! Se ela descobrir que isso é um diário ela vai contar pras amiga dela e eu nunca mais vou chegar perto de mulher nenhuma!!!!!!

Neji *sem graça tentando desfarçar* : É só um caderno...

Mãe: Não é não...

NEJI NARRADOR *interrompe*: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ELA NÃO VAI FALAR ISSO NÃO! NÃO MAE! PELOS OSSOS DO JOE RAMONE!!!!!!!!! NÃO CONTA DO DIÁRIO! VAI FERRAR MINHA VIDA PRA SEMPRE! JÁ PENSOU? VOU SER O MENINO DO DIÁRIO ATÉ A FORMATURA DA FACULDADE!!!!

*A Mãe abre a boca pra começar a falar. O coração de Neji dispara. Começa a suar. A vida passa em câmera lenta e vagarosamente a mãe dele começa a falar*

NEJI NARRADOR: A próxima cena é a respeito do meu fracasso. Se minha mãe contar tudo pra Hinata, é obvio que ela vai falar pras amigas! É melhor eu ir cavar minha sepultura!!! TT__TT

Mãe *sorrindo*: Né não, Hinata-chan! É o diário que o Nejizinho tá escrevendo... Foi a psicóloga que mandou. ^^

*Pensamento de Neji: Bomba atômica destruindo Hiroshima...*

Hiashi: Seu filho é muito perturbado.

Neji *explode de raiva*: Perturbados são vocês!!!!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Brigado mãe! Por causa disso você fracassou minha vida! Até a formatura eu vou ser conhecido como o Garoto que Escreve Diário pra Psicóloga. Ninguém vai mais se aproximar de mim!!!! Tô na lama! Meu nome tá no muro da vergonha! O maior dos fracassados! No meu currículo vai aparecer assim: Experiências: Escrever diários!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!! TT__TT

Mãe: Pára de drama Neji!

*Hinata encara meio duvidosa o primo*

NEJI NARRADOR: Tradução do que ela tá pensando: Será que ele virou gay? Fala sério!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiashi: Neji, você vai acompanhar a Hinata. O carro já está esperando por vocês.

NEJI NARRADOR: Como não há escapatória da caverna do dragão...

*Neji levanta e deixa o diário na cadeira*

Mãe: Não vá esquecer seu diário, Nejizinho... É pra você escrever todos os seus melhores momentos!

NEJI NARRADOR *ironia*: Valeu mãe! Por deixar a Hinata ainda mais desconfiada da minha masculinidade! Ò__Ó

Mãe *vira pra Neji com o olhar ameaçador*: Se você sumir com esse diário eu juro que dou um jeito de sumir com você, muleque!

Neji *murmura*: Minha vida é um inferno...

Mãe: O que? Disse alguma coisa?

Neji *disfarçando*: Não... Disse nada não... Minha vida é eterna.. foi isso...

NEJI NARRADOR: Se minha mãe ouvisse eu dizendo isso, era capaz dela me mandar conhecer pessoalmente o inferno pra garantir que a minha vida é igual.

*Hinata e Neji saem da casa juntos. A garota ainda olha estranho pra ele.*

Neji: Que foi? Por acaso eu tô com cara de palhaço? Tô com uma melancia no pescoço?

Hinata *tímida*: Na... Não...

Neji *tentando contornar a situação*: Se você contar aquilo pra alguém eu conto aquilo que aconteceu com você no ano passado...

Hinata: Ih, Neji, fazendo chantagem... Olha que eu sei de mais podres seus do que você pensa... Teve aquela vez que aquela menina na quinta série...

Neji *quase chorando*: Hinata, pelo amor de Deus!!!! Não conta pra ninguém!!!!!!

Hinata *espertinha*: Isso vai ter um preço...

Neji: O que?

Hinata: Você vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu mandar durante um mês...

Neji: Mas você não vai contar pra ninguém?

Hinata: Vai depender muito... Talvez sim... Talvez não...

NEJI NARRADOR: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! TÔ FERRADO! Além de TER que escrever essa merda ainda to sofrendo chantagem da priminha tímida?! Hinatinha mázinha! TT__TT

-------------------------------(Almost) Everybody Hates Neji-------------------------------------

(Quase)Todo mundo odeia o Neji... (Musiquinha do final...)

Algum lugar (pra num falar Brooklin), 2008.

NEJI NARRADOR: Quando eu era adolescente eu adorava ir no shopping zoar com os amigos. Mas eu realmente O.D.I.A.V.A ir pro shopping acompanhar a minha prima. Apesar dela ter amigas super gatinhas, eu era humilhado é só fazia tudo errado. Ou melhor, tudo dava errado pra mim.

-----------------------------------------Musiquinha de abertura------------------------------------

*Episódio de hoje: Todo mundo odeia ir no Shopping*

*Neji e Hinata saem andando de casa e vão pegar o metrô. Depois de vinte e sete minutos eles chegam no shopping*

NEJI NARRADOR: Shopping era um passeio legal pra fazer com a galera. Já comprar coisas no shopping era legal de se fazer quando se tem dinheiro. Já que eu não era rico, só ia mesmo tomar um sorvetinho do McDonald que é barato e ficava babando na loja de instrumentos dizendo que só tava olhando... Coisa de pobre... U.U

*Pararam na porta do shopping. Vitrines... Madames... Patricinhas... Mauricinhos... Playboys... Metaleiros... Véias... Gatinhas... Gatinhos... Esnobes... Cartão de crédito... Pirralhos... Emos...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ãhn???????????

Autora (Lalie) *gota*: Hehe... No lugar onde eu moro só tem emo no shopping...

NEJI NARRADOR: Ah... assim sim! ^^

*Chagam Ino, Sakura e Temari. As quatro se cumprimentam com beijinhos na bochecha. Nem dão conta da existência de Neji *

Ino *grita*: AAAAHHH amiga!!!!!!!!!! *pra Hinata* Seu cabelo tá perfeituuuuu!!1 Amei! Que shampoo você usou?

Hinata *tímida*: Hehe... Gostou? Seda Lissage...

NEJI NARRADOR: Isso significa cale liso extremo, vaca lambida, play móbil.

Ino *outro grito*: Sakura testuda!!! Sua blusa é um Show!! Onde você comprou?! Pelo amor de Deus não fala que é importada não porque eu vi uma igual na lojinha do paraguaio lá perto de casa!

Sakura: Que isso, Ino porquinha! Eu comprei isso na Diesel... Você acha que EU compro blusa falsa?

NEJI NARRADOR *ironia*: Não... Magina... falsa? Nunca...

Sakura: Temari do céu olha só aquele gatinho!!!!!!! *pro menino que passa*

Temari: Mó feio Sakura! Você tá vesga?!

Ino: Ela é que não agrada de garoto nenhum... U.U É lindinhu, Sakura Marquise!

Sakura: Chá! Falei!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu acho que elas são doidas... Vocês não acham? Na verdade as garotas adolescentes parecem arara em bando no fio de alta tensão...

*As quatro garotas param de conversar. Parecem que se deram conta que Neji estava ali*

NEJI NARRADOR: Uhu!!!!! Perceberam minha existência! *Fogos de artifício*

Ino *Cara brava*: O que ELE tá fazendo aqui, Hinata?

Sakura *também brava*: Isso aqui é um passeio SÓ de garotas!

Temari: Será que ele veio atrás de dicas de beleza e de moda?

*As três riem*

Hinata *sem graça*: É que meu pai mandou... Não posso sair sozinha...

Ino: Você já é bem grandinha pra precisar de babá.

Hinata: Fala isso pro meu pai.

Temari: Ô bunitinho amigo do meu irmão, você vai ter que dar licença... Temos comprinhas pra fazer.

NEJI NARRADOR: Garotinhas superficiais, por que vocês não compram um cérebro? É melhor eu parar de narrar aqui senão eu arrumo uma namorada só no baile da terceira idade.

Hinata: É Neji. Vaza! Some! Desaparece!

Neji: Vai ser um prazer... *murmura* Garota é um bicho estranho...

Ino: Disse alguma coisa?

Neji: Não... Nada...

NEJI NARRADOR: Deu pra perceber né? Garotas me odeiam... Sou um garoto ferrado... O jeito é ir na loja de CD pra passar o tempo...

*Neji sai andando pelos corredores do shopping até que vê um borrão vermelho familiar*

Neji *grita*: Gaara!!!!!! Seu viado!!!!!

Gaara *grita*: Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seu gayzão!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Esse tipo de conversas entre garotos de mesma idade vocês podem ver em qualquer lugar, principalmente quando eles são muito amigos. É como a gente se tratava... ahsuahush

Neji: Que que você tá fazendo aqui esclerosado?

Gaara: Uai... Vim passear... Ver gatinhas... Comprar... Gastar dinheiro

Neji: Você pode, você é rico..

Gaara: Rico o escambal! E você que que tá fazendo aqui?

Neji: Acompanhar a Hinata pra ela não se meter em encrenca.

Gaara *sem lembrar e olhando as meninas*: Acompanhar quem?

Neji: A Hinata. Minha prima.

Gaara: Hinata...

Neji: A de cabelo de franjinha liso...

Gaara: Você acha que eu vou lembrar? A família é sua!

Neji: É claro, com tanta muié você nunca lembra de nenhuma.

Gaara: É claro. Mas pera aí! Você tá de babá?! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Neji *empurra Gaara*: Isso, vai rindo da desgraça alheia... Você vai ver o que vai te acontecer...

Gaara *dá um tapinha nas costas de Neji* : Neji babá que gracinha! Se babá é pra mulher, pra homem deve ser babão! Kkkk Neji babão de uma garota da idade dele! Kkkkk

Neji: ¬¬"

Gaara *chorando de rir*: Não pude resistir.... Isso só acontece com você! Mas que que você tá fazendo com esse caderno na mão? Você não é muito de estudar...

*Neji tenta esconder o caderno. Gaara pega*

Gaara: Diário?! Kkkkkkkkkk! Além de ser babá ainda tá com um diário? Neji... Neji... Que que tá acontecendo contigo brother? Passou a jogar no outro time?

Neji: Sai fora Gaara! Eu gosto é muié!

Gaara: Tá parecendo que você tá muito sensível hoje...

Neji: Cala boca, inferno! Isso aí foi uma neura da minha mãe de me mandar pra psicóloga...

Gaara: Psicóloga? Tá ficando perigoso, Neji... Nejizinhu tá com crises?

Neji: É a véia... Ela acha que eu sou doido, seu retardado!

Gaara: A diferença entre você e eu é que tua véia acha que você é doido, já eu sou doido... ahsuhash

Neji: Daí eu pago o pato indo numa psicóloga doida de pedra e retardada que me manda escrever um diário como tratamento.

Gaara: O que? Ela te mandou escrever um diário? Kkkkkk! Hilário!

Neji: Não vejo nada de engraçado! Quem escreve diário é biba! E garotinha do jardim de infância!

Gaara: Que meigo...

Neji: Eu te mandei calar a boca!

Gaara: Mas você tem sorte... Da última vez que eu foi no psiquiatra ele me receitou Gadernal, Sertralina, Ritalin e Rivotril.

NEJI NARRADOR: Ou seja: remédio de louco!

Neji: Ah cala boca, seu Maníaco do Parque! Filho do Freddy Kruger! Vamo dá um role!

Gaara: Bora!

*Chegam na loja de CD e vão ver alguns álbuns*

Gaara: Noooooooossaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cd relíquia do Ac/Dc!!!! *-*

Neji: Nooooooossaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Você viu que fortuna! É um roubo! 110 pilas!!!

Gaara *olhos brilando*: Mas vale a pena.........

Neji: Vale a pena se você não tiver dó de gastar dinheiro ou melhor, se você tiver o dinheiro...

Gaara: Mas tu é pão duro hein?

NEJI NARRADOR: Pão duro não! Eu só não tenho coragem de dar meu suado e precioso dinheirinho em qualquer coisa! Se bem que um cd relíquia do Ac/Dc não é qualquer coisa... TT__TT

*Gaara tira o cartão de credito*

Neji: Ricasso!

Gaara: Pelo menos é pra uma boa causa! ^^

Neji: Só se for pra enriquecer os caras que já até morreram... U.U

*Nesse momento passa o grupo das garotas perto da vitrine da loja*

Ino: Ih Hinata, olha só! Sua babá achou companhia com o irmãozinho da Temari....

Gaara: Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece!

Ino: Você deve conviver bem com assombrações Curupira do cabelo vermelho, quando você se olha no espelho!

Gaara: Me responde uma pergunta?

Ino: Não. Vou te responder uma resposta! Deerrrrrrr

*As garotas caem na risada*

Gaara: A água oxigenada afetou o seu cérebro ou você nasceu sem ele?

Ino *sarcástica*: Hahaha! Morri de ri seu idiota de cabelo vermelho!

Temari *brava*: Que que você tá fazendo aqui Gaara?! Não era pra você tá em casa estudando?!

Gaara: Era. E você não devia estar em casa ajudando no escritório?

Temari *mais brava ainda*: Vaza pivete! Não tô a fim de ver essa sua cara hoje!

*Atitude infantil: Gaara mostra a língua pra Temari*

Sakura: Vamos embora meninas, não vamos gastar nossa beleza com quem não merece. Galerinha mais ou menos!!!!

*As garota saem rindo*

Neji: Será que todas as garotas são assim?

Gaara: Vai saber... Até hoje não vi nenhuma diferente...

Neji: Será que a gente nasceu só pra ser maltratado?

Gaara: Sei lá Neji... Que papo é esse?! Tá me estranhando... Eu hein...

Neji: Só sei que eu queria achar a garota perfeita....

Gaara *irônico*: Tô morrendo de dó.... Story of a Lonely Guy...

Neji: Cala a boca filho do Chuck!

Gaara: Vamo embora.

Neji: Não dá... Tenho que esperar a boa vontade da Hinata...

Gaara: Tudo bem então. Já que eu não tô afim de arrumar confusão com a Temari, eu vou embora.

Neji: Ok.

NEJI NARRADOR: Tava na cara que ele tava era doidinho pra ir escutar a relíquia do Ac/Dc dele... Eu confesso tô com inveja! .

*Neji vai na Lan House jogar um pouco. Depois de uma hora...*

*Andando pra ir no McDonald's*

*As garotas tão todas reunidas lá*

Temari: Você tá louca Hinata! Isso aí tem uma tsunami de calorias!!! Você quer chegar nos quarenta pesando o mesmo tanto que uma baleia azul?!

Hinata *cora*: Ah que que tem...

Ino: Que que tem? Tem que essas gorduras saturadas vão tudo pra seus quadris e vai te deixar flácida...

NEJI NARRADOR: Tá parecendo concurso de desgraça essas conversas delas... Que bando de tragédia... Eu hein... Essas guria é do tipo que torce pro jacaré no filme do Tarzã!

Sakura: Ih... olha só quem apareceu... A Rapunzel sem tranças... Babá da Hinata!

*Elas riem*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ques meninas irritantes! Cruz credo! Vá de retro! Me erra! Pode ser bunitinhas mais são o cão chupando manga de chatas!

Neji: Vai pastar! Bando de idiotas metidinhas!

*Neji andando de pressa. De repente, POF! Esbarra numa garota*

Garota: Não olha por onde não cegueta!

NEJI NARRADOR: Me diz uma coisa. Será que hoje é o dia mundial de maltratar o Neji! Fala sério! T.T Garotinha bonitinha...*-*

*A garota estava com uma roupa mais descolada e nada patricinha. Calça larga, cabelos castanhos com duas tranças, blusa azul e all star*

Garota: Você derrubou todos os meus papéis!

Neji: Desculpa.

Garota: Olha aí! Molharam tudo!

*Neji a ajuda a levantar (que cavalheiro...*-*). Ela dá as costas e sai*

Neji *pensa*: Que garota lindinha... Como será que se chama? Idiota! Eu não perguntei o nome! Sou retardado mesmo!!!! baka! Baka! Baka!

NEJI NARRADOR: Realmente esse não é o meu dia.

Temari: Traz o babador! A babá tá babando!

*risos das garotas.*

Neji: Hinata! Eu vou embora! Se você quiser continuar com esses projetos de garotas aí, pode. Mas cuidado que burrice aguda pega.

Sakura: Ih... Ele tá se achando...

Neji: Será que vocês não se tocam que são fúteis, superficiais e ridículas? Ninguém vai querer uma Britney Spears, uma Christina Aguilera, uma Amy Whinehouse feito vocês!

NEJI NARRADOR: Lamento. Elas precisavam ouvir isso! São piores do que as vilãzinhas da Malhação!

Platéia: Apoiado!

Hinata *vermelha*: Tchau meninas. Depois a gente se fala.

Ino: Você vai mesmo obedecer esse aí?

Hinata: Não tem jeito.

Toda: Tchau *bejinhos e abracinhos*

**Temari**: Tchau pra você também bunitinho amigo do meu irmão.

**NEJI NARRADOR**: Pelo menos ela falou comigo! Foi um progresso! Eba!!!!! Um ponto pra mim! \o/

*carro passa na possa e molha só o Neji*

**Neji**: Realmente, nao é o meu dia!

Em algum lugar (pra não falar Brooklin), 2008.

NEJI NARRADOR: Andar pelas ruas da cidade era legal. Mas SÓ com os amigos. Sair por aí com a priminha não era nada interessante. E pior, sair pelas ruas todo molhado porque um filho do cão passou com um carro numa possa e fez questão de me molhar! Ò.Ó. Mas quando se pensa que está tudo bem, ainda pode piorar.

-------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura--------------------------------

*Episódio de hoje: Todo mundo odeia o Diário.*

*Neji e Hinata andam pela rua até o metrô*

Neji: Eu não sei como você agüenta elas.

Hinata: Ah Neji... São minhas amigas...

Neji: Tudo bem... Mas que elas são chatas isso são.

Hinata: É o jeito delas... E você me fez passar maior vergonha na frente delas.

NEJI NARRADOR: Fui eu que passei vergonha fia!

Hinata: Agora elas vão achar que eu sou uma criançinha.

Neji: Você não devia se rebaixar assim... Além de chatas, são mais burras que uma porta e superficiais em excesso.

Hinata: Quem vê assim até pensa que você é O especialista em garotas...

Neji: Vou te dar um aviso: os garotos não gostam de garotas assim.

Hinata: Elas não são assim, no fundo. São boas pessoas...

Neji: Não vou discutir.

NEJI NARRADOR: São tão boas que adoram humilhar os outros... Isso me surpreende... Mas até o Sadan Hussen teve amigos...

Hinata: Eu só peço para você não se meter na minha vida do tanto que meu pai pede.

Neji: Eu não tô nem aí pro que você faz ou deixa de fazer. No fim a culpa vai ser minha mesmo...

*Chegam no metrô. Não falam nada entre si. Depois de uns minutos chegam em casa*

Hiashi: Como foi o passeio?

Hinata: Legal, se o Neji não tivesse atrapalhado.

Hiashi: Hinata, você sabe que é dever do Neji te proteger.

Hinata: Será que você nunca vai ver que eu cresci?

*Ela sobe as escadas correndo e vai para o quarto*

*A mãe do Neji aparece*

Mãe: Nejizinhuuuu!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Diminutivo de novo não!!!! TT__TT

Mãe: Vá pegar seu diário pra começar a escrever! Se você não fizer isso, muleque, eu te mando pra Marte a tapas e lá sim você vai ter que escrever um diário de bordo contando sua vida!

NEJI NARRADOR: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!! EU PREFIRO A PRISAO TURCA! A TORTURA DA MÁFIA! ESCREVER NO DIÁRIO NÃO! TT__TT

Mãe: Eu quero ver se você escreveu até as nove horas da noite.

Neji: Pera aí! Eu só vou mostrar o diário pra psicóloga! Não tinha nada no contrato dizendo que você ia ler!

Mãe: Tudo bem... Se á assim... Mas eu vou ter que pelo menos ver as folhas escritas.

NEJI NARRADOR: Fala sério! Eu aposto que na encarnação passada ela foi fiscal de tortura nos campos de concentração do Hitler! Nada passava pela fiscalização da véia!

Neji: Como não há escapatória da Caverna do Dragão...

Mãe: O que? Disse alguma coisa?

Neji: Não... Nada.

NEJI NARRADOR: Era capaz de ela me mandar pra caverna dos pré-históricos se ela ouvisse isso. Mas ainda bem que a audição dela não era tão desenvolvida assim...

Mãe: Então que que você tá esperando muleque! Tá esperando a caneta mexer do nada! Ou tá esperando que um gnomo verdinho faça seu diário por você?!

NEJI NARRADOR: É até aceitável... Eu até que idealizei o gnomo verdinho escrevendo o diário pra mim, arrumando meu quarto, fazendo meu dever de casa... Eita ficção científica. Eu admito que eu esperei o gnomo verdinho, mas ele não veio. Então, fui escrever a droga do diário... Trágico!

*Neji vai para os jardins. Pega o caderno, a caneta e começa a escrever.*

[i]Hoje é 10 de outubro de 2008. E isso aqui é um diário. E eu não tenho a mínima de que p*rr# eu escrevo nessa desgrama! Já que esse diário é um diário [NEJI NARRADOR: Não! Demência! Isso é um acelerador quântico!] Eu vou te chamar de diário! Que coisa gay! Eu disse que essa história de ficar escrevendo a vida num caderninho ia pegar mal, e eu tava certo!

Não espere que eu te chame de Querido Diário, porque qualquer intimidade é suspeita demais e eu não quero que os leitores duvidem de minha virilidade! Eu te odeio caderninho desgraçado! Queria te mandar pro inferno, diário da capa verde! Você e a psicóloga Copélia prima do Orochimichael Jackson!

Que legal, quando a psicóloga for ler isso ela vai ver o tanto que eu xinguei ela! Ahushaushuahsuah *risada macabra*

Bom, vou me apresentar pra esse papel idiota. U.U

Meu nome é Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. (A la James Bonde! Uhu overpower!) *balança o cabelo para traz*

Eu acho que é pra eu falar da minha vida nesse pequeno caderno intitulado diário.

Credo! Nem parece um garoto falando! To parecendo o Super Nerd! Credo sai fora! Viva o Rock'n Roll \o/!!!!! Vamos lá. Tentar de novo! Cansei de ser educadinho!

E aí, mano! Eu sou o Neji e fim de papo! Tenho 16 e estudo numa escola que é um inferno, com uma droga de amigos retardados em uma classe de alunos que parece um bando de macaco drogado!

Bem melhor. É isso aí. Ficou bruto! Tô parecendo até o Naruto falando...

Tá. Agora eu vou falar de mim. De novo! \o/ Eu me amo!!!! *não sou egocêntrico!*Mas eu me adoro! *Não sou convencido!*Nem um pouco...

Sou skatista! Eu amo skate! Skate é minha vida! E eu faço altas manobras cara!Meu skate é regassado e véio mas eu amo ele! *-*

Meu quarto é uma zona! É uma bagunça! Não arrumo meu quarto desde... Desde... Eu nuca arrumei o meu quarto! Nossa que legal! Eu espero que o pôster dos Ramones que eu colei na parede hoje cedo ainda esteja de pé! Poxa vida, o do Smashing Pumpkings num parou na parede nem uma hora... TT__TT

Tem pôsteres de bandas de punk rock pra todo lado do meu quarto! Ramones! Sex Pistols! Bad Religion! Foo Fighters! Ac/Dc! Tem de tudo!!!! *-*

Agora eu vou falar da minha família. A família buscapé! Ahsuahsuahs

Minha mãe é que cuida de mim, porque meu pai morreu num acidente de carro no Canadá. E aqui tem o meu tio pra encher os pacová! E as fia dele, a Hanabi e a Hinata!

O véio é um porre! Fica me mandando vigiar a Hinata pra ver se ela não arruma nenhum namorado! Véio do cão! O que que eu tenho a ver com a vida dessa pirralha?! Vai ver se eu tô na China tio! Nem tenho cara de babá e por sua causa as guria amiga dela acha que eu tenho! Vou ser um adolescente rebelde, revoltado e problemático por sua causa tio! Você sabia que com isso os índices de suicido aumentam?! Tá bom que eu não sou nem um pouquinho dramático... Mas que momento emo! Sai fora inferno! E o véio ainda fica me mandando ir buscar a catarrenta da Hanabi no parque!!! Mas pedir pra brincar de Barbie no Castelo de Cristal com ela foi ridículo, humilhante e traumatizante!!!! TT__TT

Minha vontade era mandar o Hiashi pra bem longe! Pro Iraque! Que beleza! Os homens bomba iriam fazer a festa! A festa no Apê! Explosões em Bagdá! Aí quem sabe o Hiashi fique amigo do Bin Laden e me deixe em paz! Manda ele ir vigiar a Hinata pra ver o que acontece... A Nova Odalisca do Oriente! Hinatinha!!! Kkkkk

Mas eu vou ser sincero... (que gay! Esquece sinceridade é coisa de biba!) Eu não tenho culpa se a Hinata se envolver com o Naruto! Eu lavo as minhas mãos de uma vez por todas! Eu não vou ser responsabilizado se ela ver a rapozinha do Naruto!

Agora eu vou apresentar meus amigo retardado. Concordância Zero, mas isso aqui é só um diário e não a prova de português! Para ser realista, vai sem concordância mesmo! Quem se importa?!

Meu melhor amigo é o Gaara. Ele é louco. É sério. Tem pobrema mental! ( Tudo bem que eu sei que o certo é PROBLEMA *soletrando*) Mas o Gaara, ele tem cara de maníaco. Eu sempre fico zoando que ele é o filho bastardo do Freddy Kruger com o Chuck o boneco assassino. Ui. Se ele imagina que eu tô fazendo a caveira dele aqui, amanha eu vou estar comendo capim pela raiz! MÃÃÃEEE! Socorro!!!

Tá. O outro amigo meu é o Shikamaru. Ele vive dormindo. É preguiçoso. Tem preguiça até de pensar. Por isso que o apelido dele é Bicho Preguiça. Nunca vi gostar tanto de tirar uma palha assim... Vai dormir assim lá em Saturno!

Mas outro amigo? Tem o Sasuke. Tudo bem que ele é meio muito chato às vezes. Além de ser muito digamos, demais... Na verdade ele é mais amigo do Naruto, e é duro agüentar os pitis e crises de tpm dele... O mimado da turma. A gente chama ele de NX Sasuke porque ele gosta dessa banda... U.U. Dá pra sacar que é difícil achar um garoto "normal" que escuta Nx Zero.

E por último e não menos importante, tem o retardado do Naruto. O chefe da bagunça. O rei da confusão. É ele que apronta tudo no colégio. E é ele que sempre leva a culpa. Igual eu aqui em casa. É sério. Ele é muito retardado. Já repetiu sei lá quantas vezes a oitava série... Brincadeirinha. Eu lembro que teve uma vez na primeira série que ele escondeu a chave da sala e trancou tudo mundo lá dentro e soltou um bando de calangos que ele tinha escondido dentro da jaqueta dele. Daí todo mundo ficou gritando e a professora desmaiou porque ela tinha fobia de calango... haushaushuah... Ri pacas esse dia...

Talvez ao ler isso a psicóloga descubra que é o Naruto que tem problema mental. Não eu! Mas eu acho que se ele for pro hospício, ele faz uma rebelião e elege os doidos vereadores da cidade! Ele é popularmente conhecido por nós como Laranja Mecânica. Ou Laranja Mortífera. Ou o Palhaço Bozzo Laranjado. Ou até DebbyLoyd!

Daí a gente estuda numa escola que é chata. Porque TODA escola É chata! Não existe escola legal! Quem falou isso tava mentindo! E na escola tem a turma chata dos valentões. A gente odeia eles. O Sasuke principalmente. Vive recebendo porrada do Suigetsu e do Juugo. São dois brutamontes que fizeram questão de nascer sem cérebro. Igual o Lee que se acha a reencarnação do Chuck Norris bom de briga. O Lee adora me bater. Por isso no ano passado eu sempre chegava todo quebrado em casa, porque ele era lutador de karatê, capoeira, juijitsu, taekendo, kung fu, boxe, judô, sumô, luta greco-romana (Credo! Calça de lycra!!!! Maiô coladinho! Que viadagem!!).

Por isso que desde o ano passado eu tô matriculado no karatê. Tá certo que eu não sou o karetê-kid e meu professor não se parece nem um pouco com o véio do Sr. Miyage, mas eu to tentando aprender a lutar. Mas se o professor me chamar de Daniel-san eu grilo! __ E lá não tem nada de encera pra esquerda, encera pra direita! Tá certo que esse lance de encera sugere duplo sentido. Esquece o karatê! X_X Mas pelo menos eu evito apanhar...

Voltando ao assunto da escola, tem as meninas. Eu acho que até hoje eu não vi naquela escola uma guria 100% inteligente. São todas chatinhas e que adoram arrastar asa pros garotos mais velhos. E como dizem: Garotas não gostam de garotos, garotas gostam de carros e dinheiro. Não me leve a mal, mas pelo menos as que eu conheço são assim. Deve haver alguma exceção por aí. Se existir me avise que eu estou á procura. Mas não vou por meu anúncio nos classificados da Folha de São Paulo não! __

Tô desesperado mais nem tanto... Tá ok. Vou parar de escrever isso aqui porque já tem mais de cinco folhas escrito. Vai que o povo pensa que eu to apanhando gosto de escrever em diário! Sai fora zé mané!

Fui, diário idiota!

*Neji então volta para dentro de casa. A sua mãe está na sala*

Mãe: Pronto muleque? Já escreveu? Só tava esperando você acabar pra ir embora...

NEJI NARRADOR: Mentira!!! Ela tava de maior prosa com alguém aí! Quer botar a culpa de ficar na casa do tio até tarde?!

Mãe: Eu falei com a psicóloga e ela disse que só tem mais uma terapia mês que vem... Se bem que eu acho que você tinha que fazer terapia direto... Porque eu pago uma fortuna pra psicóloga todo mês...

NEJI NARRADOR: É verdade. É por causa da minha mãe que a psicóloga Copélia tem uma casa em Brooklin Beach e por causa do dinheiro da minha mãe, que ela tá indo pra Itália no final do ano! Francamente!!! Ela tá enriquecendo às custas da minha herança! Usurpadora!

Mãe: Que que você fez pra Hinatinha ficar tão triste assim, hein, muleque?! Ela até agora não saiu do quarto.

Neji: Agora a culpa é minha?

Mãe *têmpora pulsando, a ponto de matar um* *grita*: É LÓGICO QUE VOCÊ TEM CULPA! EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE NÃO DEVE MAGOAR AS GAROTAS? EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE NÃO DEVE CHATEÁ-LAS? EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE...

*meia hora depois*

*Neji já tá dormindo e até babando no sofá enquanto a mãe dele fala*

Mãe: EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE VOCÊ DEVE QUE PROTEGER A HINATA? EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE LEVANTAR A TAMPA DO VASO? EU NÃO TE ENSINEI QUE A MADONA SEMPRE FOI A RAINHA DO POP?

*Neji dá um pulo e acorda*

NEJI NARRADOR: Cuma? Madona? Sai fora!!!!! Ela não me ensinou nada sobre Madona! Não gosto de Madona! E pára de manchar minha imagem véia, senão ninguém vai ler essa coisa aqui! Eles vão pensar que eu sou o que? Que eu sou aprendiz de libélula!!!!! E de libélula que ouve Madona! Por mil vezes! Não ouço Madona!!!!!!!!!!!

Autora (Lalie): Pra que tanto drama? A gente já entendeu. Né, platéia?

Platéia: Ééééé... *balança a cabeça*

Neji: Tá bom mãe, já entendi. E eu não gosto de Madona!

Autora (Lalie)*têmpora pulsando*: Tá bom Neji!!!! Eu já entendi! E cala a boca e pára de falar na Madona senão os leitores vão até desistir da fic! Eu aposto que eles não agüentam mais ouvir você falar na Madona!!!!!!

Neji: Desculpa! T.T

Autora (Lalie): Tá bom, agora volta lá pra fic. E nada de Madona! *olhar assassino*

*A mãe ainda continua fazendo a história do "Eu não te ensinei que..." *

Neji *interrompe*: Ah... Ela deve tá assim porque tá nos dias...

*ele nem completa a frase e uma sapato voador bate nele (lembrou Havaiana de pau)*

Mãe *grita*: Você não ouviu?! É estritamente PROIBIDO falar sobre a intimidade de uma moçinha em público Neji! Eu só não te bato porque a gente tá na casa do seu tio!

NEJI NARRADOR: Uhu! Salvo pelo titio!!!!

Mãe: Será que você nunca aprende?! Por falar isso da Hinata você tá de castigo! Sem mesada!

Neji *cara de anjo*: Mas mãe...

Mãe: Agora você aprendeu que não deve mais falar sobre aqueles dias das mulheres!

Neji: Ah... Que saber! Tô nem aí! Eu não tenho culpa se ela só tem amiga chata! É isso!

Mãe *muito brava*: É melhor você calar a boca Neji! Você tem o direito de permanecer calado! Se você der mais um pio eu vou ser capaz de te cortar mais outras coisas! Ò.Ó

Neji *engole seco*: Glup!

Mãe: Agora me dá esse caderno!

*ela folheia. Com uma cara brava, mas muito brava ela grita*

Mãe: ISSO AQUI TÁ UMA DROGA! QUE GARRANCHO É ESSE?! QUE LETRA HORRIVEL! ISSO AQUI TÁ PIOR QUE PINTURA DE CAVERNA PRÉ-HISTÓRICA! SUA LETRA TÁ UM NINHO DE RATO...

NEJI NARRADOR: Humilhou fundo... U.U

Mãe: Você vai ter que passar isso tudo a limpo! E com a letra bonita.

Neji: Mas mãe, são mais de cinco folhas...

Mãe: Pensasse isso antes de fazer essa letra de garrancho! Escreve de novo!

Neji: TT__TT Piedade!!

Mãe: Sem discussão.

*Neji vai pra casa dele. Já é duas da manhã e lá estava Neji passando o caderno à limpo. Escrevendo, escrevendo...*

*No dia seguinte a mão do Neji tá o dobro de tamanho. Inchou de tanto escrever. Ficou de molho na água de sal. Tava até roxa! Tudo isso por causa que a letra dele é ruim.*

*Neji dá um sorrisinho sem graça*

Neji: Pelo menos não vou precisar copiar a matéria da escola!

Mãe: Vai sim!!!!

Neji: TT__TT

Em algum lugar (Pra num falar Brooklin), 2008.

*Cena do Neji dormindo... zzzzzz*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ê... Trem bão... Dormir é uma arte, como diria o Shikamaru... Que delícia de sono... Tô ficando até mole agora...zzzz

--------------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura --------------------------

*Episódio de hoje: Todo mundo odeia a escola.*

*O sol já raiava e o galo já tinha cantado há muito tempo...[Que brega! X_X Essa foi ridícula!]*

*Neji ainda dormia, atirado de qualquer maneira na cama.*

Neji *resmunga dormindo*: Não... Faz não... Não vou no... Tá é não... Doido... Dinossauro... ET...

*O celular escandaloso desperta. 7 e 15 da manhã. A aula começa às 8. A música tema de Missão Impossível ainda toca do celular no último volume dizendo que ele deve acordar.*

Neji*fala dormindo*: Celular... do... Cão...

*Pega o celular e atira na parede do quarto. O celular é tão ruim que não quebra. Parece quando se quer acabar com alguma coisa, ela nunca acaba de pirraça.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Tá bom que aquele ali sou eu e que tô dormindo, mas eu ainda tô vivo. Por falar naquele tijolo que é popularmente apelidado de celular, tem mais de quinze anos que eu tô tentando me livrar dele. Mas o celular ainda faz questão de existir. Tentei de tudo pra dar fim nele. Joguei do sexto andar... Joguei na enxurrada. Tentei bater ele no liquidificador...

*15 minutos depois... Neji ainda dorme*

Mãe *grita*: NEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Nada*

*A mãe bate na porta e grita de novo.*

Mãe: NEJI SEU MULEQUE! ACORDA! ANDA DEPRESSA QUE VOCÊ TEM ESCOLA! SEU SEM NOÇÃO! SE VOCÊ NÃO ENTRAR HOJE NA ESCOLA EU TE BOTO PRA FORA DE CASA!

NEJI NARRADOR: 90% de chances que ela é uma terrorista disfarçada... Se ela continuar assim ela pode concorrer ao cargo de Madrasta da Branca de Neji. Digo, Branca de Neve! Ok! EU NÃO SOU NECESSARIAMENTE A BRANCA DE NEVE! Ò_Ó

*Mais 15 minutos...*

*Mãe do Neji dá um chutão na porta que cai no chão.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Eita que vai ter que gastar um dinheirão arrumando a minha porta! Porque eu não aceito ficar sem porta!!!

*Mãe entra como se fosse o Swazeneger, o Rambo ou o Chuck Norris no quarto.*

*Ela cata o Neji pela blusa e começa a sacudi-lo*

Mãe: Acorda diaxo! Depressa que eu não tenho o tempo do mundo! Acorda senão eu vou te mandar pro exército! Você vai ver seu desleixado! Anda depressa!

*Mãe joga água no Neji*

Neji *grita*: TÃO ME AFOGANDO! OS ETS TOMARAM O MUNDO E QUEREM FEZER TODO MUNDO SAIR NA RUA DE CUECA!!!!! NAAAAAOOOOO! NÃO SAIO DE CUECA NÃO!

Mãe: ¬¬º *gota enorme*

Neji *sem jeito*: Hehe... Digo... Bom dia...

Mãe: Que mané bom dia!!!! Você tá mais atrasado que noiva em dia de casamento! Anda logo Neji! Ou você tá pensando que os ets vão te levar de teletrasporte pra escola?! Anda logo!

NEJI NARRADOR: Desculpa gente. É que eu tenho distúrbios do sono... ^^"

*Neji espreguiça*

Mãe: Anda logo Bela Adormecia! Você acha que tem tempo? Falta 15 pras 8!

NEJI NARRADRO: Poxa... De Branca de Neve pra Bela Adormecida?! Caiu de nível! Cansei dessa história da Disney! Que coisa gay! Tá me estranhando?!

*Neji levanta correndo, toma banho, veste uma calça jeans, uma blusa escrito "The Ramones" e um all star bem velho*

Neji: Ih... Ainda tenho que pegar o ônibus....

*Sai correndo desesperado*

*Chega no ponto de ônibus botando os bofes para fora*

Neji: Uf.... Pelo menos cheguei. Mas pera aí... Cadê todo mundo?

*bola de feno passa e os grilos fazem o barulho*

Neji *põe a mão na cabeça*: Putz... Perdi o buzão! TT__TT

*Sai correndo pela rua.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Era ótimo quando isso acontecia. *ironia*. Levava meia hora correndo feito um doido pelas ruas pra chegar atrasado no colégio. Meu dia já começou mal...

*Neji corre... corre... corre... Maratonista da São Silvestre...*

*Meia hora depois ele chega na escola. Quase não respira de tão cansado*

Neji: Pelo menos eu cheguei...

*empurra o portão. Trancado!*

Neji: MAS QUE #$% DE #$% QUE #$#$ ODEIO ESSE INFERNO!!! TRANCADO!!!!!!

*Neji faz pose de meditação: fecha os olhos e cruza os dedos*

Neji: Aauuuuuummmmm!!!! Muita calma! Relaxa! No Stress! Paz cintilante...

*Neji xinga [difícil de acreditar, não?] e dá um chute no portão. Machuca o dedo*

*sai pulando e gritando de dor*

Neji: #$###$$#$$##!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Pera aí... Tem outra entrada. Pelo portão do laboratório!

*sai correndo pro outro lado da escola*

*Empurra a porta. Tá trancada de novo!*

Neji: AAAHHH MAS UM DIA EU AINDA JOGO UMA BOMBA NESSE ESCOLA!!!

Diretora Tsunade *grita da janela brava*: Atrasado de novo, Hyuuga?! Eu te disse que você não ia entrar!

Neji *resmunga*: Essa véia de botox me paga!

Tsunade: Disse alguma coisa?

Neji *disfarça*: Pelo amor de Deus!!!!! Me deixa entrar!!!

Tsunade: Eu não volto com a minha palavra!

Neji *ajoelha no chão e finge chorar*: Se eu não entrar hoje minha mãe vai me botar pra fora de casa! Misericórdia desse pobre aluno menosprezado e reprimido, cansado e acabado por causa dessa adolescência perturbada de hoje...

Tsunade: ¬¬º *gota*

Neji *ainda fingindo chorar*: Sou um pobre menor infrator, inconseqüente e irresponsável. Um rebelde sem causa que merece ser punido por chegar atrasado só porque queria estudar...

NEJI NARRADOR: Mentira! Cara, como eu era dramático. Se a Tsunade não me mandasse entrar de pena de mim, me mandava entrar pra não encher mais o saco dela.

Tsunade: Tá bom, Hyuuga! Pára de choramingar e entra logo! Você tá espantando todo mundo! A Shizune já abriu o portão.

Neji *ri*: Yatta!

*Neji sai pulando e entra na escola...*

*Neji entra todo felizinho na escola. Anda bem devagar, nem parece que tá atrasado.*

*Chega na porta da sala e olha pela janela*

Neji: IIIhh é o Iruka que tá lá... É ruim que eu vou assistir aula de matemática... Eu vou é matar aula... ^^

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu realmente amava matar aula. Só que quase sempre eu era pego... Todo mundo conseguia matar aula de boa, só eu que não...

*Neji vira as costas pra sala e se prepara pra ir matar aula andando pela escola. Mas de repente ele esbarra em alguém.*

Shizune: Aonde o senhor pensa que vai, Hyuuga? Pensando em matar aula de novo?

NEJI NARRADOR: A Shizune era a secretária da escola. Ela conseguia ser mais chata que a própria Tsunade que era a diretora. Ops... Fui pego no flagra...

Neji *inventa uma desculpa*: É que eu ia no banheiro, sabe... Dor de barriga...

Shizune: Ah é? A mesma dor de barriga de ontem,de anteontem, de antes de antes de ontem...

Neji: hehe... É...

Shizune: Essa não cola mais, Hyuuga. Você precisa de novas desculpas pra matar aula! Agora, anda logo e entra nessa sala antes que eu te dê uma suspensão!

*De cara amarrada, ele entra nasala*

Neji *resmunga*: Véia mal amada!

Iruka *irônico*: Olha só quem resolveu aparecer... Atrasado de novo?! Daqui a pouco você vai ser comparado ao Kakashi, Hyuuga!

NEJI NARRADOR: Cá entre nós, eu não me importo de ser comprado ao Kakashi não... Ele é sempre rodeado de mulher e sempre chove na horta dele...

Iruka: Que que você tá esperando, Neji! Vai pra sua carteira depressa! Se não eu vou ter que te tirar os pontos de conceito?!

Neji: Como? Pelo que eu lembre, desde do mês passado que o senhor me tirou todos os pontos de conceito! Eu não sei de onde você vai arrumar ponto pra me tirar. Já tô com o saldo negativo...

Iruka: Hahá *risada sarcástica* Por causa dessa gracinha você vai ter que resolver todos os testes de vestibulares do capítulo sobre sistema linear!

Neji *resmunga*: Só no dia de São Nunca.

Iruka: Disse alguma coisa?

Neji: Vou fazer tudo.

Iruka: Bom mesmo!

*Neji vai pro fundo da sala e senta. Do lado direito está Shikamaru dormindo. Do esquerdo está Naruto tentando copiar um dever do Sasuke. Na carteira da frente estava Gaara brisando e olhando os passarinhos pela janela*

Gaara *boceja*: Achei que você não vinha na aula.

Neji: Você acha que minha mãe ia deixar eu ficar em casa?

Naruto: Gente, eu tô desesperado! O povo tá dizendo que hoje tem prova de química e eu não sei nada! TT__TT Se eu sair mal na prova eu vou tomar bomba!!!

Neji: O que? Prova?! Onde? Quando? Como?

Sasuke: Ô alienado! Sabia não?

Neji: Cala a boca ! É obvio que você estudou né?

Sasuke: Não ^^

Naruto: O jeito é colar! Vamo lá, Neji, ajuda a fazer a cola!

Sasuke: É mesmo Punk Diva!

NEJI NARRADOR: Deixa eu explicar a origem do meu apelido Punk Diva. É ridículo, eu sei, e os retardados ali não tiveram criatividade. É porque eu gosto de punk rock e Diva é por casa do meu cabelo! ^^ Grandão e bonito! Eles dizem que é cabelo de Diva do shampoo Seda! Hasuhaus! E também porque Diva é o nome da vizinha do Naruto! Mó sem noção. Vai entender...

*Neji pega o papelzinho da cola. Desembrulha. É sério. O papel tem quase dois metros de comprimento*

Neji: O_O Que isso?! 2 metros de cola?!

Naruto: NAAAAOOOO!! Demorei mais de quinze minutos enrolando o papel! Neji seu viado!

Iruka *bravo*: A conversa aí atrás! Vocês querem ir pra fora?

*Neji cutuca o Gaara, que senta na frente*

Neji *bem baixo*: Você estudou?

Gaara: Pra que?

Neji: Pra prova de química.

Gaara: Não.

Neji: Você vai colar?

Gaara: Do Naruto? Tá louco?! É mais fácil deixar a prova em branco do que colar dele. Se brincar a nota ainda é maior.

Neji: Eu sei. Ele cola tudo errado... Mas tirar um zero é pior.

Gaara: Sabia qual é o seu problema? Você é muito dramático Neji! Relaxa!

Neji: Relaxa?! Eu não sei nada!

Gaara: Um zero não é o fim do mundo...

Neji: Um zero pode não ser o fim do mundo, mas a minha mãe vai virar o apocalipse se eu zerar a prova.

Iruka *muito bravo*: Pela milésima vez Hyuuga! Quer calar a boca!!!!!!!!! Hoje você tá impossível!

Neji: Desculpa professor, mas é um assunto muito importante...

Iruka: Eu não quero saber das suas discussões de relação com o Sabaku.

*A sala toda vaia*

Lee: Discutindo relação Hyuuga?! Suspeitava desde o princípio!

Neji: Cala a boca, cabeça de penico!

Iruka: Eu acho que se os senhores não calem a boca e me deixarem dar aula eu vou ser obrigado a mandá-los resolver esse assunto com a diretora!

NEJI NARRADOR: Educadinho ele, não?

Neji *continua conversando*: Que que a gente faz?

Gaara: Ou você arruma alguém pra colar, do tipo, alguém inteligente CDF, ou você chuta a prova inteira e escreve abobrinha nas questões.

Neji: Tá. Eu vou dar um jeito.

Iruka *irritado ao extremo*: Pelo amor de Deus, Hyuuga!!!!! Fecha a matraca enjoamento! Que que eu tenho que fazer pra você ficar quieto! Anda! Sai desse lugar! Senta lá do outro lado da sala!

Neji: Ah não... Aqui tá bom...

Iruka: Tá bom pra sua conversa! Anda logo, já que você vai ficar de recuperação mesmo, não atrapalhe os outros! Vai lá pra primeira carteira!

Neji: Mas...

Iruka: AGORA! Antes que eu cometa um homicídio aqui na sala! Eu já tô por aqui com você!!!

*Neji emburrado, levanta e vai sentar do outro lado da sala*

*Já que não tinha nada pra fazer, ou melhor, Neji não queria fazer nada, ele foi dormir no resto da aula de matemática.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM! [Onomatopéia super hiper mega ridícula que quer simbolizar um projeto de sinal... Ainda bem que eu não inspirei no sinal da minha escola que parece uma ambulância com defeito ^^]

Neji: É ruim que eu vou ficar sentado aqui... Já que o chato do Iruka já foi embora e agora é aula do Asuma, vou voltar pro meu amado lugarzinho... ^-^

*Vai até o fundo da sala e senta.*

Sasuke: Você é teimoso, hein Punk Diva.

Neji: Ah, não reclama NxSasuke! Esse é o meu lugar e ninguém me tira daqui.

Sasuke: Quando eu penso que uma pessoa pode ser insistente, o Neji supera!

*Asuma aparece*

Asuma: Bom dia gente.

*Bola de feno passa. Cri cri cri... Ninguém responde.*

Asuma *de novo*: Bom dia gente.

*Cri cri cri... Nada.*

Asuma *grita*: BOM DIA PÔ!

Sala toda sem animação: Bom dia.

Asuma: Vocês sempre ficam lesados depois da aula do Iruka?

Sakura *estilo nerd*: Não professor o povo dessa sala é lesado sem precisar da aula do Iruka.

Asuma: Ah sim...

Naruto *grita*: SASUKEEEE! Não é essa matéria não seu idiota!!!! A cola vai tar errada!

*Todo mundo olha para o Naruto*

Asuma: Que cola, Uzumaki?! Por acaso você tá pensando em colar hoje?!

Sakura *jeitinho irritante de nerd*: Ihhh.. Lá vai o platelminto querer colar de novo...

Naruto *inocente*: Brigada Sakura... Pelo elogio... Eu gosto muito de você também... Sabe, se você quiser sair comigo...

Sasuke: Idiota.

Naruto: Por quê? A Sakura-chan me fez um elogio. Me chamou de... de... do que mesmo?

Sasuke: De platelminto.

Naruto: Isso! Você tá com inveja né emo?!

Sasuke: Emo é a mãe! E pra sua informação, platelminto é verme! Pera aí... ou verme é nematelminto?

Shikamaru *resmunga dormindo*: Isso é complicado... *boceja*

Asuma: Já pararam a discussão sobre biologia? Deixa eu começar a aula.

*Asuma vai até o quadro e faz uma margem dividindo, escreve a data, a matéria: Geografia e o nome.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Com coisa que ele acha que ninguém não sabe o nome dele ainda...

Asuma: Como todo mundo deve saber população é...

Neji: Sasuke, que que você vai fazer?

Sauke: Eu já disse que eu vou colar.

Neji: Mas será que vai dar certo? A cola do Naruto tá mais enrolada que papel higiênico!

Naruto: Pára de jogar zica Neji! Vai dar certo!

Gaara: É no terceiro horário.

Naruto *grita*: O QUE?

Asuma: De novo, Uzumaki! Será que você não dá conta de não gritar na sala?!

*Asuma volta a explicar a matéria.*

Gaara: Eu acho maior garantia boicotar a prova.

Naruto: Como assim?

Gaara: Ao invés de vocês ficarem aí quebrando a cuca tentando achar um jeito de colar, porque a gente não provoca um acidente.

Neji: Que tipo de acidente?

Gaara: Quem sabe se as provas sumirem de repente... E fossem parar no lixo reciclável da escola... Daí a gente não teria prova.

Naruto: Conta mais que eu tô agradando da idéia.

*Gaara então sussurrava seu plano*

Neji: Ih... Não vai dar certo!

Naruto: Cara, por que você tem a necessidade de jogar praga toda vez?!

Neji: Eu não tô jogando praga. Eu só tô sendo realista!

Gaara: É Neji! Pensa positivo!

Neji: Tudo bem, mas depois não reclamem que eu não avisei que ia dar problema.

Shikamaru: Cara... Cês são tão problemáticos... Esquece a prova e tá de boa!

Sasuke: Eu ainda acho mais garantia colar!

Naruto: Ai tá bem! Se não der certo o plano, nós colamos.

*Bate o sinal*

*O coração de todo mundo acelera*

Gaara *estilo James Bond*: O plano começa agora.

*Minuciosamente, eles começam a "ação"*

*Musiquinha de Missão Impossível*

Gaara: Parte 1 – Derramar cola no piso e esperar a Professora chegar.

NEJI NARRADOR: Que bunitinho... A gente tava parecendo criançinha de pré-escolar brincando de Policia e Ladrão! Que tipo de retardado acharia que a professora escorregaria na poça de cola do chão? ¬¬"

*Naruto e Sasuke foram até a porta e derramaram cola no chão.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Se ainda fosse algo que escorrega, do tipo quiabo... Mas cola?

Gaara: Agora é só esperar ela passar e cair. Em cinco, quatro, três, dois...

*Kurenai, a professora de Química passa pela porta. Sessão de imagens em câmera lenta esperando ela pisar na cola.*

*Câmera lenta... Kurenai não pisa na cola e não escorrega. Ela entrou na sala*

Kurenai: Quem foi que jogou cola ali?

Neji: Eu disse que não ia funcionar.

*Sakura atrasada, porque tinha saído da sala, entra correndo, desesperada achando que ia perder a prova*

Sakura: Meu Deus, Meu Deus! A Prova! A Prova.

*POOOOOFFTTTT*

*Sakura dá um escorregão e vai deslizando pelo chão até parar na mesa da Professora*

Naruto: Ih... Olha só onde ela foi catar mamona!

Gaara: Eu disse que funcionava! ^^

Neji: Ô anta! Não era pra funcionar nela! U.U

*Sakura desacordada. Aparece aqueles passarinhos voando em cima da cabeça dela. Feito quando o Pica-pau bate com a cabeça*

*Kurenai vai até Sakura e dá uns tapinhas na cara dela*

Kurenai: Sakura... Acorda!

Sakura *grita*: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A PROVA!!!!! AHHHHHH!

*Sai correndo desesperada pela prova até a carteira dela. Ela tá toda suja de cola. Tá desesperada tentando lembrar a matéria*

Sakura *falando sozinha*: Oxidação é quando a substancia...

Shikamaru: Pelo jeito ela deve ter ficado mais doida do que era antes.

Naruto: Será que ela bateu com a cabeça?

Sasuke: Não. Ela é neurótica assim mesmo! ^^

Gaara: Já que o plano A não funcionou. Vamos para o B.

Naruto: A gente tem plano B? O.O

Gaara: Não. A gente inventa!

*Gota geral.*

*ele conta o plano*

Gaara: Então enquanto ela organiza as filas, a gente bota o Plano B em ação.

Neji: Não vai funcionar!

Todos: Cala a boca Neji!

*Os garotos fazem o cumprimento de mãos pra dá sorte e começam o plano B*

Gaara *estilo James Bond de novo ¬¬"*: Você começa Naruto.

Naruto: Deixa comigo... Em uma das minhas sete vidas eu fui o Sr. Ator da companhia de Teatro Serelepe Céu Azul Colorido de Estrelas! Ganhei até diploma.

O.Oº *gota geral*

Naruto: Que isso gente... Só porque eu tenho talento para representar? Que preconceito é esse!

NEJI NARRADOR: O problema é só o nome suspeito da "Companhia de Teatro" dele! Tá mais pra nome de parque de diversões do Michael Jackson! Eu hein! Sabe lá quem freqüentava esse tipo de ambiente colorido e feliz! Aposto que ele era o palhaço Carequinha!

Gaara: Poupe os detalhes de seu passado arco-íris Naruto! Que viadagem é essa! Anda logo e bota o plano B em ação!

Naruto: Que plano? o.o'

Sasuke *dá um tapa na cabeça do Naruto*: Ameba! É o plano de você...

Naruto *coloca a mão atrás da cabeça e grita*: Ah sim! O plano!

Neji: Você não quer falar mais alto pra ver se a professora não escuta?!

Naruto: O PLANO!

*Todos tentam tampar a boca do Naruto*

Sasuke: Se você gritar isso de novo eu juro que te bato até você ficar inteligente!

Gaara: Já acabaram de discutir a relação?

Shikamaru *entra na conversa de pára-quedas*: Cara que problemático...

Gaara: Naruto, anda logo!

Naruto: Ah sim!

*O plano começa e era exatamente o seguinte:*

*Naruto levanta da carteira e vai andando lentamente.*

Naruto *grita*: Dattebayo! Eu to feliz hoje... Pena que eu tenho prova... Sabia que eu gosto de você Sakura-chan!

*Sasuke joga uma caneta bic no Naruto e diz pra ele andar depressa*

Naruto: O dia tá tão lindo...

*Naruto cai no chão e finge desmaiar*

*A sala toda olha*

*Naruto começa a tremer e balançar no chão feito um doido. Ele começa a gritar e a espernear parecendo que está dando um ataque cardíaco ou algo do tipo. Ele começa a bater os braços no chão e a babar feito loco. Fica com os olhos vesgos e continua gritando. Parecia que tava tendo uma convulsão ou um ataque de nervos.*

Naruto *gritando e babando*: AAAAAHHHHHH Eu tô morrendo! Calma tia Márcia que eu já vou te encontrar no céu! Acuda Padre João que o céu está se abrindo! Ai que eu tô morrendo de frio!!!! Ai que eu tô morrendo de calor! Afasta esses urubus!!! Que eu tô morrendo!

*Naruto estirado no chão começa a tremer ainda mais. Todo mundo se assusta*

*Kurenai vai correndo até ele e começa a medir a temperatura. Ela fica desesperada com o suposto ataque de doença de Naruto*

Kurenai: Meu Deus que que ele tem?! Chama a enfermeira! Ajuda! Alguém leva ele pro hospital! Que que ele tá tendo?!

Sasuke *pra deixar ela mais preocupada*: Sei não professora, mas ele costuma ter ataque de epilepsia direto! E se ele não for medicado depressa ele morre de ataque cardíaco e ele tem raiva também! E convulsão! Daqui a pouco ele vai vomitar sangue! E é contagioso!

*Quando ele fala que é contagioso todo mundo se afasta. Kurenai entra em desespero*

Kurenai: Chama alguém! Sakura!

Sakura: Pra mim ele pode morrer que não faz falta!

Kurenai: Anda logo menina!

*Sakura sai correndo*

*Enquanto isso a segunda parte do plano...*

*Gaara e Neji vão de fininho até a mesa da professora. Bem lentamente, eles procuram o pacote de provas.*

*Cinco minutos depois, o Naruto ainda tá tendo o "Ataque" e os dois estão procurando as provas.*

*De repente*

Neji *grita*: YATTA! ACHEI!

*Todo mundo olha*

*Gota em Gaara e Neji. Sasuke e Naruto se assustam.*

Neji: Que dizer... Ops...

*Ele está com o pacote de provas na mão. Naruto se levanta do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido.*

Naruto *grita*: Depois eu que sou retardado!

Sasuke *grita*: Seu lesado, Neji!!!!

*Naruto sai andando em direção a Neji*

Kurenai: Mais ele não tava doente, tendo um ataque de qualquer coisa?!

Shikamaru *entra de ganso na conversa*: ô Tia... Ele tá fingindo! Vê se entende... Que problemático...

Gaara: Shikamaru sua ameba! Cala a boca!

Shikamaru: Guri perturbado... Só porque eu disse a verdade?

*Apagador voa em Shikamaru. Desmaia*

Neji *assusta*: Gaara! Você mata o Shika desse jeito?! Você tomou seu calmante hoje?

Gaara *cara de psicótico*: Tenho sede de mortes! Matar! Matar! Matar!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ui! Assim ele pode trabalhar em filme de terror coreano! Socorro! Mamãe! Ele dá medo! O.O

Neji: Dispensa o médico e chama o exorcista!

Naruto: É mais fácil chamar os enfermeiros do manicômio!

Sasuke: Tenta o Van Hellsing! Ou o Constantine! Ou manda ele pra psiquiatria! Aplica uma injeção de morfina!

Neji: Cara, você tem cada idéia...

Kurenai: Eu ainda não entendo. Não era o Naruto que tava quase morrendo e é o Gaara que tá dando um ataque?

NEJI NARRADOR: Meu Deus! Ainda bem que ela não é loira (sem preconceitos, é claro). Se ela fosse um pouquinho menos morena... Eita Kinder Ovo!

*De repente, Sakura entra desesperada na sala gritando, Acompanhada de Tsunade*

*Gaara vê o que vai acontecer, tira as provas das mãos de Neji e as joga pela janela. Aquele tanto de papel voa pelos ares, dando uma imagem bonita.*

Sakura: É aqui Tsunade! Ele tá morrendo! Tá babando todo! Parece que tá com um encosto ou um demônio no corpo dele! É macumba! Mandinga! Esse guri não é normal! A doença dele é contagiosa! AAAAAAAHHHH

*Sakura dá um grito ao ver que Naruto estava em pé, em seu estado, digamos que, "normal de sempre"*

Naruto *gota ¬¬"* Oi Sakura-cha! Que bom que você se preocupa comigo!

Sakura *desapontada*: Pensei que você tava morrendo... Que pena... Achei que ia me livrar mais cedo de você.

Naruto: Eu também te amo Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Vê se me erra idiota! Eu gosto é do Sasuke-kun *-*

*Ela vai até o Sasuke e fica babando em cima dele*

Sasuke: Desgruda! Chiclete de tutti-frutti!

Sakura: *-*

Tsunade: Vocês querem me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui?

Neji, Gaara e Sasuke: FOI O NARUTO!

Naruto: NANI?! FOI EU NÃO! FOI TUDO CULPA DO GAARA!

Gaara: FOI O NEJI QUE QUIS!

Neji: EU?! FOI O SASUKE QUE TAVA QUERENDO!

Sasuke: QUE ISSO! FOI O SHIKAMARU!

*Meu Deus! Que conversa mais estranha! Isso tá parecendo confissões da Sauna Gay! Que momento Clodovil é esse?! Isso tá muito confidencial! Que papo de Bambi é esse?!*

Tsunade *quase louca*: Vocês querem me explicar que inferno tá acontecendo?! Um tá morrendo! O outro tá ficando doido! Os outros fazendo confissões suspeitas!

*De repente Shizune entra na sala*

Shizune: Quem foi que esparramou esse tanto de prova de química no pátio?

*Tsunade fica brava. Muito brava. Mas muito brava mesmo! A veia na testa pulsa. Ela vai ficando vermelha. Os garotos engolem seco.*

Tsunade *grita*: É BOM VOCÊS TEREM UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO PRA ISSO! É MAIS UMA TENTATIVA DE BOICOTAR AS PROVAS?! PRA MINHA SALA! AAAGOOORAAAAAAAA!!!!! NARA! SABAKU! UZUMAKI! UCHIHA E HYUUGA!

NEJI NARRADOR: É hoje que meu couro vai ser esfolado! Vou morrer! TT__TT Socorro! To ferrado! TT__TT Ir pra sala da Tsunade era pior que a prisão turca!!!! Eita que meu funeral é hoje! A Tsunade e a minha mãe vão me matar! TT__TT

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

(Nem) Todo Mundo Odeia o Neji!!!!

---------------------------------------Musiquinha de encerramento------------------------------

Em algum lugar (pra não falar Brooklyn), 2008.

*Sala da Tsunade*

NEJI NARRADOR: Apresento a vocês leitores a "Sala Macabra da Ferração Oranizada Pela Vovó Tsunade". É o pior lugar que se pode desejar estar em vida, depois do escritório da minha mãe, é claro!

----------------------------------- Musiquinha de Abertura---------------------------------------

*Episódio de Hoje: Todo mundo odeia bronca*

*Tsunade senta na mesa, com cara de Vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Ela cruza as mãos em cima da mesa. A veia na testa pulsando. Abaixa a cabeça. Os garotos ficam enfileirados prontos pra ouvir a sentença*

Tsunade *começa calma*: Eu gostaria de saber...

NEJI NARRADOR: Pera aí que ela vai gritar!

Tsunade *berra, não grita*: QUAL O INFERNO DE MOTIVO QUE LEVOU VOCÊS, SEU BANDO DE BABUÍNOS BALBUCIANTES BAILANDO EM BANDO...

Gaara *sussurra*: Tenta falar isso depressa! balbuínosbalbuciantesbailandoembando! \o/

Neji e Naruto *sussurra*: balbuínosbalbuciantesbailandoembando! \o/

NEJI NARRADOR *ironia*: Qualquer semelhança com a fala do filme do Harry Potter é mere coincidência... ¬¬"

*Tsunade lança um olhar super hiper mega assassino pra eles.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu acho que se a gente não calasse a boca ela ia fazer a gente engolir todos os dentes!

Tsunade *calma*: Eu acho que essa gracinha do Sr. Sabaku, do Sr. Hyuuga e do Sr. Uzumaki vão aumentar o castigo dos dois.

Naruto: Mas...

Tsunade *berra*: O SENHOR TEM O DIREITO DE FICAR CALADO! UZUMAKI!

Sasuke: O direito ele tem. O que ele não tem é a capacidade de ficar calado.

Tsunade: O MESMO VALE PRA VOCÊ UCHIHA!

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

Tsunade: E PRA VOCE TAMBÉM NARA!

Shikamaru: Mas eu não falei nada...

Tsunade: Falou sim!

Shikamaru: Eu tenho culpa se as minhas falas são só "Que problemático"?

Tsunade: Mais falou!

NEJI NARRADOR: Agora eles vão bater um papinho... Quem sabe ela esquece do castigo...

Tsunade: Onde eu tava mesmo?

Autora (Tia L): Na parte da bronca.

Tsunade: Ah sim! ^^ VOCÊS SÃO UMA CASO SÉRIO! É A SEGUNDA VEZ NA SEMANA QUE VOCES SE METEM EM CONFUSÃO!

Shikamaru: Terceira.

Tsunade *berra de novo*: QUE SEJA! EU NÃO TÔ MAIS AGUENTANDO UNS ENCOSTOS COMO VOCÊS! SUSPENSÃO PRA TODO MUNDO!

Todos *O.O*: O QUE?!

Tsunade: TRÊS DIAS SEM VIR NA ESCOLA!

Todos: Mas...

Tsunade: SE VOCES ABRIREM A BOCA MAIS UMA VEZ EU DOU EXPLUSÃO JÁ DIRETO!

*Todos os garotos estão assustados*

Tsunade: SOME DA MINHA FRENTE! AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Os garotos saem voando, teletransportando, correndo ou de qualquer forma mais rápida de desaparecer.*

*No corredor*

Naruto: Eu acho que ela tá com TPM.

Sasuke: Né não. Ela já tá é na menopausa.

Neji: A última vez que eu falei que alguém tava com TPM eu recebi uma chinelada havaiana voadora na cara!

Shikamaru: Cruzes! Quem de espancou?

Neji: Minha mãe.

*todos gargalham*

Neji: E hoje ela vai me espancar mais ainda por eu ter sido suspenso.

Gaara: Preocupa não Nejizinhu... Eu chamo a sociedade protetora dos animais!

*Neji empurra o Gaara*

Naruto: Ela não precisa ficar sabendo da suspensão...

Neji: Ah é?! Esconder algo da minha mãe é como tentar esconder um crime do CSI!

Gaara: Vê se relaxa, Neji... Você como sempre é tão dramático....

Neji: Você fala isso porque a mãe não é sua! Como que eu vou mentir pra ela que eu não tô na escola?

Naruto: Às vezes tu é mais burro que eu, Neji! Pensa um pouco!

Neji: Se vocês estão pensando que eu vou mentir pode tirar o jumento da chuva...

Gaara: Qualé Neji... Uma mentirinha às vezes faz bem... Do tipo, eu acho que se o Sasuke falar pra mãe dele ele vai tá ferrado também.

Sasuke: É. Se minha mãe descobre é capaz de ela me mandar pro exército!

Neji: Ah claro... Se a minha descobrir ela me dá uma passagem só de ida pro inferno.

Shikamaru: A vida problemática de Hyuuga Neji! Que gracinha...

Gaara: Gente... é só a gente fazer o seguinte. A gente sai de casa e fala que vai pra escola. Daí a gente vai pro shopping.

Sasuke: Se a Tsunade não resolver ligar pros nossos pais.

Gaara: Ah não... Ela vai tar muito ocupada no cabeleireiro, ou na manicure, ou comprando ingresso pro Show do Victor e Leo.

Neji: Quem?

Gaara *u.ú*: Ah uma duplinha sertaneja que a Temari ama ouvir. Do tipo, sábado às 9 da matina ela arreganha o som no último volume e grita as músicas enquanto lava o banheiro.

Todos: ¬¬º

Gaara: Daí eu tô na maior leseira querendo dormir mais ela fica gritando as músicas.

Todos: ¬¬º

Neji: Poupe dos detalhes do gosto musical da Temari.

Shikamaru: Continua... *-*

Gaara ò.ó: Se você arrastar a asa pra minha irmã pode se considerar um cara morto! *olhar assassino*

Shikamaru ^^º: Desculpa!

Gaara: Bom mesmo!

*Tsunade aparece do nada*

Tsunade *berrando*: O QUE VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO FAZENDO NA ESCOLA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA VER A CARA DE ADOLESCENTE REBELDE DE VOCÊS TÃO CEDO! EU MANDEI VAZAR! AGOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA!

*Todos fazem cara de medo*

Tsunade: ANDA LOGO! ANTES QUE EU MUDE DE IDÉIA E MANDE VOCES FAZER COMPANHIA PROS PINGUINS DA ANTÁRTIDA!

NEJI NARRADOR: Se existe alguém que consegue ser mais assustadora que a minha mãe é a Tsunade!

*Os garotos saem correndo*

*Os garotos passam correndo pelo portão da escola.*

*O portão se fecha*

Gaara *grita*: UM DIA EU AINDA BOTO FOGO NESSA BUDEGA!

Neji *grita*: E ELE BOTA MESMO! ELE É PSICOPATA!

Shikamaru: Ok. Nós tamos aqui. O que a gente faz?

Naruto: Cara eu tô com fome.

Sasuke: Isso não é novidade!

Naruto: Mas como é que eu vou fazer pra comer o meu precioso ramen?

*Naruto começa a falar feito o Gollum/Smeagol do Senhor dos Anéis*

Naruto: My precious... My precious... Meu precioso! *-*

Neji: Ele é maníaco?

Sasuke: Eu acho que a mãe dele deixou ele cair do berço quando era bebê.

Gaara: Ele fugiu do manicômio.

Shikamaru: Ele fuma maconha.

*Todos: O.O*

Todos: Sério?!

Shikamaru: Não. É brincadeira!

Todos: Ahhh sim!

Shikamaru: Por que vocês acreditam em tudo que eu falo?

Sasuke: Porque você apesar de parecer burro é inteligente.

Naruto: Ãhn? O.Õ

Neji: Naruto: O maníaco do Ramen! Um "cereal" killer instantâneo.

*eles riem*

Naruto: Né brinquedo não, povo! Eu não consigo viver sem ramen! Se eu não comer pelo menos três ramens por dias eu fico louco!

Gaara: Tadinho... Tem crise de abstinência!

Shikamaru: Eles colocam droga no Miojo!

Todos O.O: Serio?

Shikamaru: Pô! De novo! É obvio que não! Ou vocês acham que tem cocaína no pozinho de tempero?

Neji: Se tiver tá explicado a origem da burrice do Naruto! Queimou os neurônios dele tudo!

Naruto: Se vocês ficarem falando que eu sou drogado minha mãe me manda pro Iraque!

Sasuke *sarcástico*: To morrendo de dó...

Gaara: Lá não tem ramen, Naruto.

Naruto: Serio? TT__TT

Gaara: Lá só tem Coca-cola! Qualquer tapera do mundo tem coca-cola! Você pode ir lá pro meio do deserto que você vai ver uma máquina de coca-cola.

Naruto: Mais o inferno não é quente? Como que a coca fica gelada?

Gaara: Foi uma metáfora, Naruto. U.Ú

Naruto: Meta quem?

Gaara: Ah esquece... Você é muito obtuso pra entender...

Shikamaru: Coca-cola mata.

Todos O.O: Verdade?

Shikamaru: Pohá!!!!!!!! É a terceira vez! ò.ó

Neji: Eu bebi coca cola hoje? Eu vou morrer? Dar câncer?

Todos: Neurótico!

Neji: Eu sou muito novo pra bater as botas! E eu nem uso botas!

*Todos: O.Õ*

Neji: E eu não quero comer capim! Ainda mais pela raiz! Capim é vaca que come!

*Gaara vai até Neji e dá um murro nele*

Neji *bravo*: Por que você fez isso?!

Gaara: Pra você calar a boca!

*Neji faz cara de assassino*

Shikamaru *cai de pára-quedas na conversa*: É sério. Coca cola dá osteoporose! E câncer e corrói as tripas!

Neji: Tá vendo?!

Naruto *entra de pára-quedas*: Neji, você vai comer capim com coca cola?

*gota*

Neji: Não, Naruto! Eu vou é te fazer engolir a latinha com esterco dentro se você falar mais uma idiotice!

Naruto *Momento Chaves*: Tá bom mais não se irrite!

Sasuke: Tá bom bando de bobocas, que que a gente faz?

Neji: Boboca é a mãe!

Sasuke: Mãe de quem?

Neji: Ah vai pro inferno...

Sasuke: tudo bem. To indo! ^^

Shikamaru: Vamos pro Shopping!

Gaara: Uai, povo! Vumitão!

Sasuke *volta do inferno*: Bora! \o/

*Os garotos vão andando pelas ruas até o Shopping*

Neji *fala de repente*: PUUUUUUUUTZZZZZZZZ! TÔ FERRADO!

*Todos se assustam. O.O*

Gaara: Ih... Lá vem. Quer ver que é problema?

Sasuke: Anda logo Diva! Manda a bomba!

Neji: A minha mãe vai ficar sabendo que eu fui suspenso!

Shikamaru: Preocupa não... de qualquer jeito ela ia ficar sabendo mesmo...

Neji: Não é isso! Eu aposto que a minha prima vai contar!

Gaara: Prima? Você tem prima? Por que não falou antes?

Neji: Sim! Tenho prima! E falei antes! É a Hinata!

Naruto *cara de mal*: Ele tem sorte de ter uma prima assim... *risada macabra*

Neji: Se você chegar perto da Hinata é capaz do meu tio matar eu e você juntos de uma vez só!

Naruto *O.Õ*: Ele é tão terrorista assim?

Neji: Você não sabe o quanto... A Hinata vai contar! Que droga!

Gaara: Preocupa não Punk Diva! Eu juro que se você morrer eu mando tocar Guns'n Roses no funeral!

Neji: Não seu se eu agradeço ou te mando ir se...

Gaara: Respeito!

Neji: ò.ó

Gaara: Minha irmã vai contar mesmo pra minha mãe. To até vendo... Um mês sem sair de casa... Um mês sem computador... Um mês sem ouvir sonzão! Um mês só no quarto! Ela podia me deixar um mês sem comer também!

*Eles chegam no Shopping*

Naruto: Gatinhas me esperam *-*

Sasuke: É hoje que eu faço a festa! *-*

Shikamaru: Yatta! *-*

*Quase ninguém lá. Os garotos esperavam encontrar garotas, gente jovem, mais não foi isso que aconteceu*

Todos *desapontados*: O.O

Gaara: Ué! Só tem véia aqui!

Sasuke: Não é possível!

Neji: Ih povo, só tem madame nessas horas no shopping!

Naruto: Pô mano! Cortou meu barato!

Sasuke: Ih fio... Hoje deve ser dia de liquidação da C&A... ou da Renner... Só tem véia... ahsuhasuha

Shikamaru: Seus burros!!!!! É obvio que hoje não ia ter gatinhas! Elas estão na escola!

Todos: Parabéns debilóide! É obvio que elas tão na escola! Derrrrrrr!

*Dão tapinhas nas costas de Shikamaru*

Gaara: Vocês podem continuar aí na porta... Se brincar se vocês ficarem aí plantados na porta talvez uma véia rica e madame decide te adotar! Ahsuahsuah

Neji: É... Daí a madame te leva pra casa, dá comida, roupa lavada... No bom sentido é claro!

Sasuke: Nunca tem bom sentido!

*Todos riem*

*Eles entram no Shopping*

*De repente vêem alguém.*

Neji *assusta*: Não pode ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Que foi? Alguma mina? *-*

Neji: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! TT__TT

*Neji começa a andar de um lado pro outro*

*gota geral*

Neji: Não pode ser!!!!!

*Gaara vai até ele e começa a sacudi-lo*

Gaara: Quer calar a boca e falar o que tá havendo inferno!

Neji *grita*: Não xinga não desgraça!

Gaara: Xingo sim #$%#!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ui... Palavras ofensivas! . Papai e Mamãe, tirem as crianças da frente do computador!

*Neji vai correndo e esconde dentro de um vaso de planta.*

Gaara: Seu retardado! Fala logo!

Neji: É a minha mãe!!!!! Ela tá aqui! To ferrado! Ela vai me matar! Vai me estrangular! Enforcar! Decapitar!

Naruto: Sua mãe tá aqui? Que legal! Quem sabe ela não paga um McLanchen Feliz pra gente! *-*

Sasuke *dá um murro na cabeça do Naruto*: Seu burro! Jegue!

Neji: Sua anta! Se ela descobre que eu to aqui é capaz dela fazer o hambúrguer do sanduíche com a minha carne!

Shikamaru *entra de asa delta na conversa*: Os sanduíches do McDonald são feitos de carne humana.

Todos *O_O*: Serio?

Shikamaru *¬¬º*: Não. Pô, por que vocês não riem das minhas piadas?!

Sasuke: Para de falar merda Shika! Vai pescar!

Shikamaru: Ãhn?

Sasuke: Ah esquece!

*Neji ainda tá escondido atrás da planta*

Gaara: Ou... Neji... Você vai sair daí ou não?

Neji *fala baixo*: Não. U.Uº

Shikamaru *Volta da pesca ¬¬'*: E se aí tiver formigas carnívoras? Pulgas?

Neji: Vai se ferrar Shikamaru!

Naruto: Eu acho que o Neji tá gostando de ficar aí vestido de Homem-Samambaia!

Todos: KKKKKKKKKK

Neji *bravo*: Vai zuando! Isso é porque não é a mãe de vocês que tá aqui!

Gaara *sério*: Neji, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

Neji *assustado*: O que?

Gaara: Você jura que não vai dar um piti, ou sair gritando feito um louco?

Neji: Que que é Gaara?

Gaara: Você jura que não vai fazer drama?

Neji *grita*: Fala logo pô!

Shikamaru: Gaara, eles vão pensar que você é doido, conversando assim com uma planta.

Gaara: Tem problema não... Eles já acham isso... ^^

Neji *grita*: FALA LOGO!

Shikamaru: Meu Deus! E a planta ainda responde!

Gaara: Pra você ver!

Neji: FALA LOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò_Ó

Gaara: Sua mãe tá vindo pra cá.

Neji: NANI?!!

*Neji começa a tossir, dá um ataque do coração e tudo mais!*

Sasuke: Gente! Ele tá ficando roxo!

Naruto: É mesmo! Ele vai morrer!

*Os garotos começam a esmurrar as costas do Neji*

Neji *quase morto*: Eu to bem! Eu to bem!

*Eles não param de bater*

Neji: EU TÔ BEM!!!!!

Neji: O que a gente faz?

Gaara: Agüenta aí que a gente dá um jeito!

NEJI NARRADOR *ironia*: Eu sei o "jeito" que eles vão dar...

*Então, a mãe do Neji passa por ele e pára*

Mãe: Ué, vocês não são os amiguinhos do Nejizinhu?

NEJI NARRADOR *instinto assassino*: Se ela falar mais um diminutivo eu mato ela! Daí vai aparecer na Folha de São Paulo bem grande: Filho Mata Mãe Por Causa de Diminutivos!

Gaara: Ah sim, somos amigos do Neji...

Shikamaru: É...

Sasuke: Da escola...

Naruto: Quem é Neji?

*Sasuke cutuca Naruto*

Naruto: Sim... O Neji! Sei quem ele é! ^^º

Mãe: Que bom! ^^ Mas o que vocês fazem aqui? Não deviam estar na aula?

Sasuke: Devíamos?

Gaara: Sim. Devíamos... Mas...

Shikamaru: Mas...

Naruto: Mas...

Mãe: Mas...

Gaara: É que a escola tá promovendo um passeio...

NEJI NARRADOR: Do jeito que eles arrumam uma desculpa esfarrapada aí é que eu vou me dar mal mesmo!

Mãe: Passeio no shopping?

Gaara: É...

Todos: Ééééé.....

Mãe: Isso tá muito suspeito... que tipo de professora daria um trabalho no shopping?

Gaara: Trabalho de...

Naruto: Reciclagem!

Sasuke: Consumismo!

Shikamaru: Moda!

Mãe *confusa*: Pera aí. O trabalho é de reciclagem, consumismo ou moda?

Gaara *suando*: Os três!

Mãe: E o Nejizinhu? Não deveria estar com vocês?

Sasuke: Não!

Gaara: Sim!

Mãe: Vocês não estão de acordo. O Neji está ou não com vocês?

Gaara: Mais ou menos!

Mãe: Como alguém pode estar mais ou menos?

Gaara: O Neji, ele tá na escola, né gente?

Todos *descaradamente*: Ééééé....

Sasuke: É. Ele tá digitando o trabalho.

Gaara: Isso!

Mãe: Mas cadê o resto da turma?

NEJI NARRADOR: Só pode! A minha mãe tem um faro pra mentira que só ela! E pra interrogatório também!

Sasuke: Estão por aí...

Naruto: É...

Shikamaru: Andando...

Gaara: Nas lojas... Supermercados...

Neji *pensa*: Vai lá Gaara! Enrola ela!

*de repente, o pior começa a acontecer. No meio da planta que o Neji estava escondido tinha formigas. E formigas carnívoras!!!*

*E o pior ainda viria: Neji é mortalmente alérgico a formigas!*

*As formigas começam a subir pelas pernas e braços do Neji. Ele fica se remexendo tentando matá-las*

*A planta começa a mexer.*

Mãe *olha muito desconfiada*: Que é isso?

Todos: O que?

Mãe: A planta tá mexendo!

Naruto: E ela fala!

*Todos batem no Naruto*

NEJI NARRADOR: Putz! Só pode! Minha mãe tinha ouvido de tuberculoso!

Gaara: Não é nada não...

Mãe: É sim.

Sasuke: É o vento...

Mãe: Não é não. Aqui tem é ar condicionado.

Shikamaru: A planta mexe pra dar um clima de floresta natural...

Mãe: Não é não! Uma amiga minha que foi a paisagista daqui e não tinha nada de planta mexendo...

Naruto: É os pinchers, cachorrinhos pequinês, poodles... Cachorrinho de madame que vem fazer as necessidades na plantinha.

Gaara: É isso! É a plantinha tem que ficar quieta! FICA QUIETA PLANTINHA!

Shikamaru: É uma cacatua!

Todos: Uma o que?

Shikamaru: Cacatua que fugiu do Pet Shop.

Naruto: Cacatua é um tipo de pato? O.Õ

Sasuke: Não seu burro! É um réptil!

Gaara: Seus retardados! É uma arara!

Naruto: Eu ainda acho que é um pato!

*De repente um espirro é escutado. Ele vem da planta.*

Gaara: Saúde!

Mãe: O que? Quem espirrou?

Shikamaru: Foi a cacatua!

Naruto: Não foi o cachorrinho poodle!

*A planta mexe cada vez mais*

*A "planta" espirra de novo"

Gaara: Que bonitinho! A cacatua é ensinada e amestrada! É como um papagaio que imita a fala! Essa cacatua espirra!

Planta: ATCHIM!!!

Mãe: Eu conheço esse espirro!

Planta: ATCHIN!!!

Mãe: Conheço sim!

Naruto: É o cachorrinho de madame!

Mãe: Não é cacatua nem cachorrinho... É...

*Ela vai se aproximando da planta até que de repente...*

*O coração pára.*

*Momento câmera lenta. A mãe vai se aproximando cada vez mais da planta em que Neji se escondia quando de repente ouve-se um grito familiar*

Pessoa-escandalosa-indefinida-no-momento: MENINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Mãe: COLEGAAAA!!!!

*Neji reconhece quem é. A Psicóloga Copélia*

Neji *pensa*: Putz! Salvo pela Copélia! \o/ Não posso esquecer! Devo uma pra ela!

NEJI NARRADOR: Posso esquecer sim! Como vou! Não quero fazer trocas de favores com essa véia esquisita!

Psicóloga Copélia: Menina! Você tá arrazando!

Mãe: Pois é! Você também! Querida! Adorei seu cabelo!

Psicóloga Copélia: Pois é! É o novo estilo: Cabelo Amy Whinehouse!

NEJI NARRADOR: Tá mai pra cabelo juba de leão retorcida e ensebada!

*As formigas não deixam Neji em paz. Ele começa cada vez mais se remexer na planta*

Neji *pensa*: É melhor eles se livrarem delas antes que eu vire almoço de formiga! Socorroooooo!

Psicóloga Copélia: Menina! Vamos ali na loja da Daslu que tem umas roupitchas perfeitas!

Mãe *-*: Na hora! Mas tem alguma coisa ali na planta...

Psicóloga Copelia: Preocupa não. Deve ser a cacatua...

*As duas saem*

*Neji sai do esconderijo de formigas mortíferas.*

*Ele está todo inchado, empolado, roxo, vermelho, azul, de toda cor*

Todos: O.O

Gaara: Neji do céu! Que aconteceu!

Neji: Não sei quem estava certo, mas tinha formigas carnívoras na planta...

Sasuke: E você virou aperitivo delas?! Ahsuahsuahusahs

Naruto: Esse tipo de coisa só acontece com você mesmo...

Neji *U.Ú*: Vai zuando fio! To de toda cor! Cheio de calombos! Tudo por culpa de vocês! Imprestáveis! Não dão conta nem de dispensar minha mãe!

Gaara: Você não tem idéia do quanto mandar ela embora é difícil!

Shikamaru: Com uma mãe assim você nem precisa pagar segurança...

Naruto: É sério Neji! Você tá horrível! Tá parecendo até uma beterraba com furúnculos!

Todos: Cuma? O.O

Sasuke: Eu já acho que ele tá parecendo a Barbie Morena com catapora!

Shikamaru: Com sarampo!

Gaara: Não gente! Tá parecendo um camarão que vende na barraquinha da praia!

Todos: Neji Camarãozinhu! Ahushauhs

*Eles começam a bater nas costas do Neji*

Neji: Ai! Seus vagabundos! Isso tá doendo! Tá coçando!!

Sasuke *O.O*: Isso é contagioso?! Doença de camarão?

Neji: Não burro! Isso é alergia! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Você já viu sua cara no espelho?

Neji: Não.

*Gaara levanta um espelho*

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: Falei que tava estranho!

Neji: Meu Deus eu to morrendo! Minha pele vai cair! Que que vai acontecer comigo?!

Gaara: Num estressa Camarão! A gente vai ali na farmácia e compra uma Hypogloss! Pomadinha de bebê! ^^

Sasuke: Que gracinha! Nejizinhu vai ficar com pele de bumbum de neném!

Neji *bravo*: Se você falar mais um diminutivo eu te faço comer pomada Minâncora com as formigas! Ò.Ó

*Sasuke assusta.*

*De repente Neji se vira pra ir na farmácia e esbarra em alguém*

Alguém-ainda-desconhecido: AAAAHHHHH

Neji: AAAHHHH

*Ele olha e vê. Ninguém mais ninguém menos que a pirralha da Hanabi.*

Hanabi: Neji?

Neji: O.O

Hanabi: Você não devia estar na escola?

Neji *tentando contornar*: E você não devia estar na escola?

Hanabi: Eu que te perguntei primeiro!

Neji: Mas eu sou mais velho e você me deve satisfações!

Hanabi: É um passeio da escola! E você viu? A tia está aqui!

Neji: Por favor Hanabi! Não conta pra ela!!!

Hanabi: Já até sei! Você andou aprontando... A tia iria adorar ficar sabendo que você anda passeando no shopping.

Naruto: Ah Neji... Manda essa anã vazar! Ou você vai obedecer a priminha pequena?

Hanabi: Você sabe o que vai acontecer né? A sua mãe vai ficar furiosa...

Neji: Por tudo que é mais sagrado! Não conta!!!! TT__TT

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu confesso que até hoje eu tenho vontade de enforcar a Hanabi!

Hanabi: Que que aconteceu com você? Por que sua cara tá parecendo algo muito estranho?

Neji: É alergia!

Hanabi: Então eu vou chamar a tia...

Neji: NAAAAOOO!!!

Hanabi: ¬¬º

Neji: Tu é muito chata né guria? Manda! Que que você quer?

Hanabi: Já que você falou... Eu quero um McLanchen Feliz que vem a boneca da Moranguinho...

Shikamaru *interrompe*: A Moranguinho era pra ser a filha do Chuck o Boneco Assassino...

Naruto: Já cansei das informações do Shikamaru...

Sasuke: Ninguém mais acredita em você Shika...

Shikamaru: TT__TT Depois não fala que eu não avisei que a Moranguinho é coisa do demônio!

Hanabi: Eu quero um sorvete, uma boneca Polly, uma Barbie, um Poney...

Shikamaru: A Barbie também é coisa do diabo! É macabro, sinistro! Tem mensagens subliminares...

Todos: Cala a Boca Shikamaru!!!!!

Shikamaru: Não seria cala a boca Mágda?

Naruto: Quem? O.Õ

Gaara: MEU DEUS!!! Paciência! Calma! Relaxa! Alguém traz meu diazepan? Meu calmante senão eu comento um assassinato!!!!! Santa burrice!!!! Ò.Ó

Todos: Calma Gaara!

Gaara: Respira... Relaxa... Pensa em algo bonitinho... Uhu, garotas havaianas....

Naruto: Chinelo havaiana? As legítimas?

Gaara *bate no Naruto*: Não seu burro! As anatômicas só Ipanema tem! Eu to falando é de mulher seu cérebro de dinossauro!

Shikamaru: Que cultura inútil...

Hanabi: Você vai ou não comprar minha listinha de presentes?

Neji: Você tá achando que eu tenho cara de Papai Noel?

Hanabi: Não. Eu to achando que você tem cara de: Me dá esses presentes senão você se ferra! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Depois eu que sou maníaco! Essa guria é muito estranha! A Menina-Monstro!!

Hanabi *olhar assassino*: O QUE?

Gaara: Na... Nada...

Sasuke: Com uma família dessas você nem precisa de inimigo Neji!

Neji: Pra você ver né, Emo-Uchiha! E depois você que o-d-i-a-v-a sua família!

Sasuke: Conformei ^^º

*Neji tira a carteira e dá o dinheiro pra Hanabi*

Shikamaru: Eu to com uma leve impressão de que ela é filha do Kakuzo...

Gaara: Você também acha? Que coincidência...

Hanabi *$__$*: Dinheiro! Dinheiro!

Neji: Putz! Alem de ferrado, suspenso da escola, com nota zero na prova, todo pecado de formiga eu ainda to pobre! Fala sério! Que mais falta pra acontecer comigo?

*Porém, quando tudo já está ruim tem jeito de piorar... Algo de terrível aguarda Neji!*

*Eles olham e vêem Tsunade caminhando entre as lojas do shopping*

Gaara: Minha Santa Cassildinhaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Neji: Socorro! A véia tá aqui!

Naruto: Aposto que ela veio pra liquidação da Renner...

Shikamaru: Pra você ver... É por isso que ninguém acha a diretora na escola... ela fica passeando no shopping.

Sasuke: Agora ferrou de vez!

Neji *começa a dar um ataque*: Ela vai ver minha mãe! Vai falar que eu fui suspenso! Eu vou morrer!!!! TT__TT

*Gaara bate no Neji*

Gaara: Cala a boca! Você vai se ferrar de qualquer jeito...

Sasuke: É... Se sua mãe não descobrir sozinha, as suas duas primas contam, se elas não contarem, a Tsunade conta. Tu tá ferrado de qualquer jeito! Ahsuhaushaush Neji camarãozinho...

Neji: Valeu...

Gaara: Que que a gente faz?

Shikamaru: Posso dar uma sugestão?

Gaara: Fala Shika.

Shikamaru: A gente vai embora e deixa a água rolar.

Gaara: Alguém mais?

Naruto: A gente tranca ela no vestiário da Renner.

Sasuke: Que tal se a gente falar que os Back Street Boys estão na cidade?

Neji: Que tal a gente ir na farmácia comprar a droga da pomada Hypogloss depressa, que eu tô numa coceira do cão aqui!

Gaara: Tudo bem. Povo, vamos fazer uma caridade pra esse miserável empolado alérgico a formigas e ir comprar a pomadinha dele! ^^

Neji: Se você falar pomadinha mais uma vez eu te faço comer a pomada como se fosse requeijão! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Tudo bem... Vamos lá então.

*Eles vão para a farmácia.*

*De repente chegam até o balcão e...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Um doce pra quem acertar quem é!!! *-*

Neji *Sussurra para Gaara*: Ou! É a garota que eu esbarrei ontem.

Gaara *surdo*: Quê?

Neji *falando baixo*: É a menina.

Gaara *grita*: Fala alto! Eu não to te ouvindo! Que menina?!

*Neji dá um cutucão no Gaara.*

*De repente Neji lembra que está com a cara toda deformada por causa das picadas de formiga. Pega um folheto de remédio e tenta esconder a cara.*

Garota-da-farmácia: Posso ajudar?

Neji *pensa*: Meu Deus que que eu faço?! Acho que eu vou sair correndo!!!!

Garota: Posso ajudar?

*Neji ainda permanece escondido por detrás do catalogo de remédios*

*Minutos se passam. A garota olha meio desconfiada.*

Gaara *decide falar*: Ãhn... Ele precisa de uma pomada anti-alérgica...

Garota: Quem?

Naruto: Esse ser aqui escondido atrás do catálogo de remédios...

Garota: Ah sim... Qual é?

Neji *murmura*: Qualquer pomada serve...

Garota: Mas que tipo de alergia que você teve?

Neji: A formigas.

Garota: Ah sim. Espera um instante.

*A garota sai.*

Gaara: Por que você tá escondendo aí?

Neji: É a garota que eu esbarrei ontem.

Gaara: E o que isso tem a ver?

Neji: Eu não quero que ela me veja assim.

Gaara: Aff... Aposto que quando você tiver velho você vai compra Renew Clinical todo mês...

Shikamaru: Ih não joe... Agora tem Chronos da Natura e Ciclos de Racco, mais chique. Renew ficou ultrapassado...

Sasuke: Meu Deus... O mundo tá perdido... U.U

*A garota aparece. Neji se esconde atrás do catálogo.*

Garota: Aqui está.

Neji: Obrigado.

*Ele pega a pomada e sai com os amigos da farmácia.*

*Quando já estão no corredor...*

Neji: Mas como eu sou burro!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Isso não é novidade...

Neji: Demente! Debiloide! Idiota! Retardado!

Shikamaru: Ai ai... Manda o motivo da sua burrice.

Neji: Eu não perguntei o nome dela! TT__TT

Gaara: Mas isso deu pra perceber não é? Gênio...

Neji: Na hora que eu penso que eu sou burro... Eu sou muito burro mesmo.

Naruto *momento Chaves*: O que você tem de burro você tem de burro Neji!^^

Neji *inconformado*: Ah não...

Gaara: Pelo menos você sabe onde encontrá-la...

*De repente, na virada de um corredor eles se deparam com alguém.*

Garotos: AAAAHHH

Alguém: AAAAHHH

*Era Tsunade*

Tsunade: Muito bonito! Garotos suspensos passeando no shopping! Ò.Ó

*engolem seco*

Tsunade: Vocês sabem o que eu faço com garotinhos mal cridos e desobedientes!!!

NEJI NARRADOR *O.O*: Meu Deus! Que véia pervertida! Socorro! Ela me dá medo!!! Eu aposto que ela era a bruxa do João e Maria que depois de dar docinhos os ameaçam fazer de almoço!

Tsunade: Eu adoro encaminhá-los à sala de torturas! Vocês vão se ver comigo!

Gaara *sussurra*: Que a gente faz?

Shikamaru: Eu dou um jeito.

*Shikamaru começa a gritar*

Shikamaru: Os Backstreet Boys estão na cidade! Os Backstreet boys voltaram!!!!

Tsunade *-*: Onde?! *começa a olhar para os lados.

Shikamaru: Os Backstreet Boys! *dá um gritinho*

*Um monte de garotas com pôsteres, fotos, cartazes aparecem do nada e se aglomeram no meio deles e de Tsunade*

Gaara: CORRE!!!!!!

*As garotas começam a correr atrás deles.*

Sasuke: Por algum acaso elas estão achando que a gente é os Backstreet Boys?!

*Conseguem escapar da garotas. Estão com as roupas rasgadas, unhados, amarrotados, surrados, machucados e tudo mais.*

Neji: Com certeza ela pensam que a gente é os Backstreet Boys!

(Nem) Todo mundo Odeia o Neji

--------------------------------------Musiquinha de Encerramento-----------------------

Algum Lugar (pra não falar Brooklyn) 2008.

NEJI NARRADOR: Bom gente! Bem-vindos à minha vida azarada! Hoje é dia de contar tudo pro diário! Não pense que eu estou tomando gosto viu?! Nada de viadagem! Ò.Ó

-------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura---------------------------------------

*Episódio de hoje: Todo Mundo Odeia Mentir*

*Os cinco garotos estão na rua. Correndo*

Gaara: Corre Shikamaru! Depressa!

*Shikamaru está cansado e correndo de vagar*

Shikamaru: Eu to no meu ritmo mais rápido Gaara!

Gaara: Já pensou o seu mais lento?

*A cena era a seguinte: Os cinco garotos correndo e uma multidão de garotas correndo atrás deles*

Neji: Ao menos uma vez na vida eu vou poder dizer que um bando de garotas tá correndo atrás de mim! \o/

Sasuke: Vai ser burro! Elas acham que você não é você!

Neji: Mais mesmo assim estão correndo! ^^

Gaara: Se elas souberem quem é você na verdade e que você tá fingindo ser outra pessoa totalmente diferente de você elas NUNCA correriam atrás de você!

Todos O.Õ: Ahn?

Shikamaru: Elas vão ficar tão desapontadas quando descobrirem que a gente não é o Backstreet Boys!

Naruto: Com quem será que eu pareço? O Nick Carter?Ou o Brian Littrell?

Todos: O.Oº

Gaara: Meu Deus! Ele curte Backstreet! Ahsuahsuahsuhauhsuahushauhsuahushuahsuh

Todos: haushuahsuahsuahushaushuh

Sasuke: Continua correndo que elas tão alcançando a gente!

Neji: Eu acho que elas vão nos matar! TT__TT

Shikamaru: Eu tenho certeza!

Sasuke: Eu acho que eu levei um beliscão na bund...

Todos: O.O

*corre!*

*Chegam até um beco*

*param quase botando os bofes pra fora... Ofegantes...*

Shikamaru: Eu acho que eu vou morrer... cof...cof...

Sasuke: Quem foi a ANTA que deu a idéia da gente parar num beco?! Isso é um beco!!! E becos são SEM SAÍDA!!!!

Naruto: Sério? Pensei que becos fossem aquelas coisas que a gente passa dentro e é escuro e depois agente vê uma luz lá no final...

Shikamaru: Paciência... Respira! ISSO QUE VOCE TÁ FALANDO É UM TÚNEL!!!!! BUUURRROOOOO

Naruto: Ah sim! ^^º

Gaara: Véio! Elas rasgaram minha melhor calça! TT__TT

Neji: Eu to todo descabelado! TT__TT

Todos: O.O

Neji: Qual é gente! Tem que manter um visu legal!

Todos: O.O

Neji: Vocês não sabem o quanto é difícil manter um cabelo como o meu! U.U

Gaara: Eu acho que alguém tá se revelando...

*Neji bate no Gaara*

Sasuke: Neji metrossexual! Neji – Beckham! Ahsuhausah

*Neji Bate no Sasuke*

Shikamaru: Tudo bem cambada! Que a gente faz?

Neji: Vocês eu não sei mas EU vou arrumar meu cabelo e dar um jeito na alergia...

Gaara: Que saco! Minha calça tá resgada!!!! TT__TT

Naruto: Ninguém mandou você ser o mais metido!

Gaara: Eu sei que eu sou lindo, bonito e gostoso, mas rasgar a calça é demais!!! *-*

Neji: Ei!!! Eu que sou o egocêntrico aqui! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Ah vai cuidar do seu cabelo rapunzel!

Shikamaru: Eu acho que a gente despistou elas...

Naruto: Que pena...

Sasuke: Você quer morrer Naruto?

Naruto: Ah Sasuke, pára de ser gay e aceita que as garotas tavam correndo atrás da gente!

Neji: Alguém tem uma escova?

Todos: O_O

Gaara: Eu to começando a desconfiar de você mano Neji!

Neji: Ah não Gaara! Eu to falando, você tem inveja do meu cabelo!

Gaara: U.Ú

Neji: Só porque você tem esse cabelo ruim de pica-pau bêbado que não sabe de que árvore caiu!

Autora (Lah – eu): Ih Neji, você tá enganado! O cabelo do Gaara é super hiper mega KAWAII *-* Chega a ser SUGOI!!! Cabelo bonitão! *-* Espetadinho! *-* Rebelde!*-* Completamente apaixonante e...

Neji TT_TT: Até você?! Vou me matar! Ç_Ç

Autora (Lah – eu): Que eu saiba o emo suicida da história é o Sasuke...U.U

Sasuke: Ei! Pára de denegrir minha imagem!

*Neji fica deprê*

Autora (Lah): Fica assim não Nejizinhu... A gente te ama, né platéia?

Platéia (Ala feminina): ÉEEEEEEEE *O*

Neji: Nejizinhu é a #$!&*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Olhar de Jack Estripador!

*Voltando à narração...*

Neji: T.T: Eu to ferrado... Minha mãe vai descobrir tudo! Ainda mais por causa dessa alergia do cão!!!!!

Gaara: Será que você não pensa Neji?! Bota o tico e o teco pra funcionar aí!

Neji: Daí ela vai me espancar até eu virar um chinês e parar em outra família...

Gaara *sacode o Neji*: Pensa um pouco Neji! Você pode usar essa alergia a seu favor!!!!

Neji: O que?

Gaara: Deixa eu te explicar. Você vai falar o seguinte pra sua mãe.

*Gaara cochicha o plano*

Neji: Gaara você é um gênio! Não, você é o Einstein! Por isso eu te adoro!

Gaara O.Õ: Dá pra parar com o "Momento Amigos Para Sempre Nós Iremos Ser"?

Naruto *completa*: Na Primavera ou em qualquer uma das estações! ahsuahsuhauh

Neji *sem jeito*: Gomen... Mas você é mal hein Gaara! Ô guri mal caráter do olho junto!

Sasuke: O Gaara deixa no chinelo o Bart Simpson, o Denis Pimentinha e o Pestinha juntos!

*Então eles se preparam para executar o plano maquiavélico!*


	2. Chapter 2

Neji: Bora cambada! Hoje pelo menos tudo vai dar certo!

Shikamaru: As garotas já foram?

*Naruto olha pros lados*

Naruto: TT_TT Foram sim...

Gaara: Ok. Agora o Neji vai pra casa dele e vocês quatro vão para a minha.

Sasuke: Por que tem que ser na sua casa?

Shikamaru *com segundas e terceiras e quartas intenções...*: Pra mim tá perfeito... *-*

*Gaara lança um olhar mortal de Samara.*

Gaara: Vocês vão pra minha casa pelo simples motivo de que NÃO TEM NINGUÉM LÁ!

Shikamaru: Que pena...

Gaara: Cala a boca e vamo embora.

Neji: Por um momento pensei que vcoe ia falar merda... O.O

Gaara: Falar o que? O.Õ

Neji: Cala a boca e me... Ah deixa pra lá..

Gaara Ò.Ó: Ah vai pro inferno!

Sasuke: Vocês vão parar de ou não? E é bom seu plano funcionar mesmo Gaara, porque se minha mãe descobre que eu fui suspenso ela não vai deixar eu ir no show do NxZero *-*

Gaara: Pensando melhor eu acho que eu vou é contar pra ela só pra você não ir no show!!!!

Sasuke: Pelo amor de Deus Gaara! Faz isso não! Eu até te dou o ingresso que eu tenho sobrando. Daí você vai comigo...

Gaara: CREDO!!!!!!! Eu não vou num show com um marmanjo e cheio de emo nunca!!!! Prefiro morrer! Nem se me pagasse 1 milhão de dólares!!!

Shikamaru: Por que você não convida a Sakura? Ela ia ficar feliz pra vida inteira...

Sasuke: Tá louco!!!! Aquela menina é mais chata que chulé em pé de mesa! Prefiro convidar o Burrinho do Shrek do que ela!

Naruto: Ah Sasukeeeeeeee! Então me deixa chamar a Sakura-chan pra ir comigo!

Sasuke: Então empacota e leva! U.Ú

Gaara: Vamo embora!

Todos: Tá bem...

*Os garotos saem do beco e seguem o rumo de suas casas. Num momento, Neji muda de rota. Até que ele chega em casa.*

*Bate a campainha.*

Neji: É agora que o plano começa ahsuahsuaushuah *risada maquiavélica*

*A mãe abre a porta*

Neji *começa a dar um esquete* : AAAAHHH Socorro mãe!!!!

*Cai no chão*

*Mãe assusta*

Mãe: Que foi Nejizinhu?!

*Neji começa a se debater no chão.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu acho que eu podia ser ator! Ahsuahs! É uma pena que eu não fui! Eu devia ter sido ator.. olha só eu ia pegar um tanto de atriz bonitona...

Autora (eu): Ah cala a boca!

*Neji começa a se debater no chão.*

Mãe: Que foi Neji! Que aconteceu!

Neji: ALERGIAAAAA!!!

Mãe: Meu Deus!!! Deixa eu ver!!

*Neji levanta o rosto*

Mãe: AAAHHH

Neji: AAAAHHHH

Mãe: Sua cara tá horrível!!!

Neji: A minha cara tá horrível!!!!

Mãe: Que que aconteceu muleque?!

*Agora e expressão dela mudou de preocupação para furiosa!*

Neji: É que... Na escola... Uma experiência nos jardins... E tinha formigas que me picaram...

Mãe: Formigas é?! VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE VOCÊ É ALÉRGICO A FORMIGAS?! SERÁ QUE EU TENHO QUE CUIDAR DE TUDO?! VOCE NÃO TEM MESMO NAOÇAO NÃO É?! VOCE TEM DÓ DE MIM?! SACRIFIQUEI TODOS ESSES ANOS PRA CUIDAR DE VOCE SEM O SEU PAI E VOCE VOLTA PICADO POR FORMIGAS? SERÁ QUE VOCE NUNCA VAI TER RESPONSABILIDADES?! VOCE NÃO SABE A DIFERENÇA ENTRE UMA EXPERIENCIA E UMA FORMIGA?! AGORA VOCE APARECE EM CASA PRA ME DAR MAIS TRABALHO!!!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: O.O Meu Deus, ela tá nervosa! O vulcão vai entrar em erupção! Sai de perto!!!!!!!

Mãe: E ELES TE MANDAM PRA CASA! ESSAS ESCOLAS DE HOJE! AGORA EU VOU TER QUE INTERROMPER MEINHAS ATIVIDADES PORQUE A ESCOLA NÃO TOMA CONTA DIREITO DOS ALUNOS! ELES NÃO LERAM NA SUA FICHA AS ALERGIAS A GLUTEN, FORMIGAS, LACTOSE, ABELHAS, VESPAS, MOSQUITOS....

NEJI NARRADOR: Qualé. Ela tava no shopping...

Mãe: Anda depressa Neji! Entra pra dentro!!! AGORAAAAAA!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu to com medo dela! Se brincar ela vai me fazer beber própolis pra acabar com alergia! SOCORRO! MINHA MÃE É UMA TERRORISTA!!!!!

*Neji entra em casa*

*Ela joga um pijama pra ele*

[OFF: MEU DEUS *-* Neji de Pijama!!!]

Mãe: Anda e veste isso aí! Depois vai pro seu quarto.

Neji: Ha... Hai.

*Neji vai pro quarto rapidamente. Tira tudo de cima da cama e deita.*

*Depois de quinze minutos a mãe dele aparece trazendo uma sacola de remédios.*

NEJI NARRADOR: O.O Tudo menos os remédios caseiros da mamãe! TT__TT

*A mãe pega um termômetro*

Mãe: Se você tiver com febre eu te levo no Pronto Socorro.

Neji: Não seria mais fácil você me dar um anti-térmico?

Mãe: Não discuta. Vou fazer um chazinho de boldo com mel pra você. Num instantinho você melhora. Se não melhorar eu coloco uma dose a mais com alho.

Neji: NANI?!

NEJI NARRADOR: Minha mãe tinha uma combinação estranha com seus remédios caseiros e as doenças. Se você tem enjôo sardinha com ameixa enlatada. Se você está com dor de cabeça desinfetante e queijo parmesão. Se seu problema fosse gases, doce de manga com a raspa da panela de carne. Se fosse cegueira, uma caneca e uma bengala!

*A mãe sai e vai preparar o remédio.*

*Mais quinze minutos depois...*

*A mãe volta pro quarto.*

Mãe: Nejizinhuuuuuu!!! Será que você está com febre?! Eu já fiz seu remedinhooo!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ô véinhaaa se você falar mais um diminutivozinhu eu vou te fazer engolir esse termometrozinhu goelinha a baixoooooo!

*A mãe pega o termômetro.*

Mãe: Que pena... 37 graus... Você tá com febre Nejizinhu...

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu acho que o sonho dela é conseguir me matar... u.u

*A mãe pega o remédio (boldo com mel) e coloca boca abaixo do Neji.*

Mãe: Isso, engole...

*Neji fica verde, amarelo, roxo, azul, marrom, vermelho, azul com bolinha amarela, verde com listrinha laranjada, vermelho xadrez com roxo, de toda cor! *

Mãe: Muito bem Nejizinhu, engoliu tudinho...

*De repente...*

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

*Da mesma forma que Neji engoliu, e pôs pra fora de novo.*

BBLLEEEEEEEEEECCCCKKKKKK DE NOVO!!!!!

Mãe: Neji, que tá acontecendo? Por que você tá vomitando?

MAIS UM BBBLLLEEEEECCCKKKKK!

Mãe: Meu Deus acode....

*E assim prosseguiu. A mãe desesperada com o filho em meio a sucessões de BLECKS*

*Depois de alguns minutos...*

Neji *branco feito cera*: Eu acho que eu vomitei até a alma agora!

Mãe: Preocupa não Nejizinhu, eu vou lá pegar a dose do remédio mais concentrada. Falei que tinha que ter posto o alho!

Neji: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! VOCE TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR???!!!

Mãe: Tudo bem... Eu desisto. Mas essa receita do boldo com mel e alho eu aprendi com a minha mãe, que aprendeu com a sua avó que aprendeu com a sua bisavó que aprendeu com sua tataravó que aprendeu com uma porto-riquenha.

Neji: Vai saber onde a porto-riquenha aprendeu isso...

Mãe: Mas é tiro e queda! Nunca fala.

NEJI NARRADOR: Lógico. Ele cura da sua doença pra te deixar com outra doença pior ainda!

Mãe: Então eu vou buscar o xarope...

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu to em dúvida... To começando a acreditar que contar pra ela a verdade da suspensão é melhor!

*A mãe volta com o xarope: um vidro enorme, daqueles bem antigões, tampado com uma rolha, com teia de aranhas, e com um líquido verde musgo parecendo lodo (é a poção polissuco!!). No vidro só faltava ter a caveirinha significando veneno, perigo, inflamável...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Isso aí é um instrumento de tortura!!! Caso eu fizesse bagunça quando eu era pequeno a minha mãe apontava pra cima da geladeira onde ficava o xarope e dizia que ia me fazer tomar!!!TT__TT

Mãe: Olha o aviãozinho!!! Nejizinhuuu!!! Vruuuuuummm!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: O.Õ Ah não! Fala sério!

Mãe: Esse xarope vai curar você rapidinho.

NEJI NARRADOR: Minha mãe tinha uma psicologia estranha em relação a xaropes...

-------------------------------------- Neji POV'S on -----------------------------------------------

Hanabi: Tiaaaaa!!! Meu dente tá mole! Ele vai cair!

Mãe: Toma um xarope!

Hinata: Tia eu virei o pé!

Mãe: Toma um xarope Hinatinha!

Hanabi: Tia meu peixinho morreu!

Mãe: Toma um xarope que passa!

Hinata: Tia eu preciso aprender matemática!

Mãe: Toma um xarope que vcoe aprende!

Hanabi: Tia o Neji foi atropelado!

Mãe: Dá logo um xarope pra ele!

-------------------------------------------Neji POV'S off ------------------------------------------

Mãe: Abre a boquinha!!! Vruuuuuuuuummm!!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Essa onomatopéia de avião tá R.I.D.I.C.U.L.A!!!

*A mãe enfia a colher de xarope na boca do Neji. Ele novamente fica roxo, azul, amarelo, verde, vermelho, azul de bolinha amarelo, vermelho de listra verde...*

*Depois de cinco minutos...*

Mãe: Agora você já pode me contar direitinho o que aconteceu.

NEJI NARRADOR: Ihhhh agora ferrou!

*cri cri...*

Mãe: Você vai me contar ou não?

Neji: Annn... Vou.

*Se encaram por um tempo.*

Mãe: Eu to esperando... Ou você quer que eu ligue pra sua escola?

Neji: Tá eu conto!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Quer dizer, me dá cinco minutos pra eu inventar e lembrar do que o Gaara falou?

Neji: Foi assim... A gente tava fazendo um trabalho na escola nos jardins. Um trabalho de biologia.

Mãe: Sobre o que era o trabalho?

Neji: Sobre plantas. Daí eu fui ver uma planta lá e tinha formiga e me picou.

Mãe: Ah sim. E por que seus amigos estavam no shopping hoje?

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu desisto! Minha mãe já foi detetive! Sherlok Holmes!

Neji: Eles estavam fazendo trabalho.

Mãe: E você?

Neji: Fiquei na escola digitando, porque as formigas me picaram.

Mãe: Mas por que você apareceu em casa ao agora?

Neji: O efeito das formigas é retardado.

Mãe *grita*: Eu sei até quem você tá tentando fazer de retardado aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Você não me engana muleque!!!!!!!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: OOOOOOOOOPSSS!!!! AGORA FERROU MESMO.

Mãe: Anda logo! Fala! O que você andou aprontando!

Neji: Eu? Aprontando?

Mãe: É! Ò.Ó

Neji: Eu tive alergia e...

Mãe: Eu vou ligar pra sua escola é AGORA!!!!

Neji: Naaaaaooo!!

Mãe: Por que não?

Neji: Porque... porque... porque a diretora não tá.

Mãe: E por que a diretora não tá?!

Neji: Porque... porque ela tá fazendo pilling, lipoaspiração, botox, tá na sessão de massagem, banho de algas marinhas...

Mãe: Pera aí! Isso é uma escola ou um SPA?!

Neji: Uma escola, obviamente. Mas é que a diretora adora dar uma recauchutada....

Mãe: Recauchutada vai ficar é essa sua cara se você não deixar eu pegar o telefone!!! Ò.Ó

*Neji engole seco. Momento câmera lenta...*

*De repente o telefone toca!*

NEJI NARRADOR: Salvo pelo gongo! Pô que #$% é GONGO?! Que isso? O.Õ

Neji *pensa*: Torce pra ser uma amiga!!!! *faz figa, cruza os dedos, pega a arruda e começa a benzer e a fazer a macumbinha....*

Mãe *grita*: SILVINHAAAAA!!! AMIGA!!!!! QUANTO TEMPO!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Nossa pelo tanto que ela grita ela nem precisa de telefone. Se brincar ela fala daqui e a pessoa escuta! Acho que eu fiquei surdo!

Mãe *esquece da vida e vai pro telefone*: SILVINHA AMIGA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DAS ÚLTIMAS! SABE A MARI. É A MARI DO MIRANDA! ELA SEPAROU DELE! MENINA! MAIOR BARRA! E NO CASAMENTO DA TINA! ELA BRIGOU COM A PRIMA QUE TAVA DANDO EM CIMA DO NOIVO DELA! BARRACO ENORME! POIS É E NO ENTERRO DO PEREIRA! DEUS! O FILHO DELE APARECEU BEBADO!

NEJI NARRADOR: Olha a rádio patroa!!! Fofoca de segunda a sexta! Toda hora que você precisar! A maior informante da rede Grobo!

*Neji pega o celular cacebado dele, que ele tentou se livrar batendo no liquidificador (Porém o liquidificador não era Juicer Wallitta com 700 watts de potência! Por isso não funcionou!) e então ele liga pro Gaara.*

Neji: Gaara do céu! Salva minha vida!

Gaara *engrossa a voz*: IIIIHHH que isso mano Neji! Tá me estranhando?

Neji: Você precisa me ajudar! Eu to com a corda no pescoço!

Gaara: Então desamarra ela!

Neji: Larga de ser burro! Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Gaara: Agora não vai dar não. A cambada tá aqui assaltando a minha geladeira! Eles comeram meu Danoninho! TT__TT

Neji: Eu te compro duas caixas de Danoninho se você me ajudar!

Gaara: Ah e eles comeram meu requeijão, meu chocolate, meu Nescau, meu Sucrilhos, meus morangos...

Neji: Ah Gaara! Vê se te enxerga! Eu não quero saber do seu cardápio de rico! Me ajuda!

Gaara: Num vai dar não. Eu to no meio de uma partida de Rognarok! E depois a gente vai jogar Guitar Hero! Eu não saio daqui enquanto não tocar Scorpions!

Neji: Vocês não estão aí de cueca jogando playstation né?! O.O

Gaara *engrossa a voz de novo*: Sai fora Neji!!!

Neji: Eu preciso que vocês passem um trote na Tsunade!

*Shikamaru escuta e grita.*

Shikamaru: Oba! Trote!

Gaara: Sai pra lá Shika, que é eu que to no telefone!

Neji: Anda logo pô! Senão meus créditos vão pro ralo!!!!

Gaara: Que tipo de trote?

Neji: O do tipo: AGORA E QUE FAÇA ELA SAIR DA ESCOLA VOANDO! É porque minha mãe vai ligar pra ela e ela não pode atender!

Gaara: Todo bem! Deixa com nóis cumpadi!

*Desliga o telefone*

Neji: Gaara fio dum cão! Gastou meus credito tudo!

*Na casa do Gaara. E gente, eles NÃO estavam de cueca! xD*

Shikamaru: Vamo logo que eu to doidinho pra passar trote na véia! *-*

Sasuke: Você serve só pra isso né bicho preguiça!

Shikamaru: Mas fala sério! Passar trote na véia era o meu sonho! *-*

Naruto: Nem eu nunca tive um sonho tão estúpido quanto esse.

Autora (Lah –eu): Ah teve sim! *imita a voz do Naruto* Meu sonho é ser Hokage!

Naruto: Mas o Shikamaru é limitado pra burro! Meu sonho é passar trote na Tsunade! Que idiota!

Todos: Ah cala a matraca Naruto!

Naruto: Tudo bem! Não falo mais nada!

Sasuke: O que que a gente fala pra ela?

Shikamaru *todo animadinho*: Sobre os Backstreet Boys! *-*

Gaara: Mais de novo! Cara, você é fascinado pelos Backtreet só pode! O.Õ

Naruto: Eu faço a voz do Nick!

*Todos batem no Naruto*

Sasuke: Anda logo que tava na minha vez de tocar a música no jogo!

Shikamaru: Ah Sasukemo! Para de ser chato! Não tem Fresno no Guitar Hero seu Burro!!!! A gente vai passar Trote!!!! A GENTE VAI PASSAR TROTE! SEMPRE QUIS FAZER ISSO!!!! *Solta foguetes, bombinhas, aparece uma passeata norte americana de felicidade! O povo batendo palma! E aqueles balões!!!!*

Sasuke U.Ú: Quem disse que eu ia tocar Fresno? Eu vou tocar é essa musica! Daradaradaradaradaradaratandan (o ritmo da musica! ¬¬)

Gaara: Tá bom cambada! Anda logo! Quem vai fazer a voz!

Shikamaru: Eu! Deixa eu! Me escolhe! Diz que sim! Eu! Eu! Eu aqui! *pula e levanta a mão.*

Gaara: Mais alguém se candidata?

Shikamaru: Eu! Me escolhe!

Gaara: Ninguém?

Shikamaru: Eu! Eu!

Sasuke: Anda logo Gaara e dá esse telefone pro Shikamaru porque senão ele morre aqui!

*Gaara entrega o telefone*

*Shikamaru abraça o telefone*

Naruto: Eu to com medo dele! Ele tá muito empolgadinho!

Shikamaru: Telefonezinho do meu coração! Eu te amo! __

Sasuke: Eu to começando a ter certeza de que ele tem uma queda pela voz da secretária eletrônica! O.Õ

Gaara: Se você falar errado eu vou deixar o Neji te bater. Na verdade eu vou deixar ele te arrebentar até fazer você não ser mais preguiçoso!

Shikamaru: Tudo bem! Mas o que eu faço primeiro?

Gaara ¬¬" : Liga o telefone!

Shikamaru: Tá *-*

*Disca o numero da escola*

Shikamaru: Tá chamando! Que emoção!

Do-outro-lado-da-linha: Alô!

Shikamaru *engrossa a voz*: Alou! Com quem eu falow?

Do-outro-lado-da-linha: Shizune.

Shika: Bowa Tarde! *voz estilo Silvio Santos arrastado e cantado*

Shizune: Quem é?

Shikamaru: Quem sou eu?! Eu sou o super agente de músicos! Super conhecido!

Shizune: Agente de músicos? *-*

Shikamaru: Sim! Promovi muita gente! Bruno e Marrone. Conhece? Chitaozinho e Xoxoró... Latino... Kelly Key... Strike... Conhece?

Shizune: Claro que sim!

Shikamaru: Pois é. Eu gostaria de falar com a Sra Tsunade.

Shizune: Ah sim! Vou passar pra ela.

Shizune *grita*: AAAAAHHH TSUNADEEE SAMA! TEM UM CARA SUUUUPERRR FAMOSO QUERENDO FALAR COM VOCE!

*Tsunade pega o telefone*

Tsunade: Alo!

Shikamaru: A senhora...

Tsunade: Senhorita por favor *interrompe*

Shikamaru: Ah sim. Perdão. A Senhorita acaba de ganhar um Super Prêmio!

Tsunade: Prêmio?! $_$

Shikamaru: É sim!!!! Você é a cliente mais sortuda que temos!!!

Tsunade: Sortuda?! Eu?!

Shikamaru: Lógico! A Senhorita acaba de ganhar um jantar com a dupla sertaneja Bruno e Marrone.

Tsunade: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MEU DEUS!!! *-*

Shikamaru: É isso mesmo! Um jantar com eles! Você vai conhecer seus ídolos e vai passar a tarde inteira num Spa!

Tsunade: Meu Deus Shizune!!!!!!!!! Ganhei! Ganhei!!!!*-*

Shikamaru: Parabéns! A Senhorita foi a sorteada dos nossos bilhetes premiados da loja de departamentos C&A! Concorreu entre mulheres do país inteiro! Você foi a cliente 1 milhão da loja! Meus parabéns!

Tsunade *histérica*: EU GANHEI SHIZUNEEEEEEE!!!!!*-* QUE QUE EU FAÇO?!

Shikamaru: Você deve vir na Rua do Hell esquina com a Alameda do Contorno, onde tem o retorno para a cidade de Cruz Credo.

Tsunade: TÔ INDO PRA AÍ AGORA! TEM ALGUMA REFERENCIA?

Shikamaru: É no fim do mundo, onde Judas perdeu as botas, as meias e as cuecas e todo o resto. Do lado da esquina que o vento faz a curva e onde todas as estradas terminam.

Tsunade: ENTENDI! *-*

Shikamaru: Só que se a Senhorita não chegar aqui em meia hora, a senhorita vai perder o jantar.

Tsunade: CLARO! TÔ INDO DIRETO PRA AÍ! ME AGARDA QUE EU TÔ CHEGANDO! EU NÃO VOU PERDER A CHANCE DE JANTAR COM O BRUNO E MARRONE!!!! *-*

*Desliga o telefone.*

Tsunade: Shizuneeeeeeeeee!!! Ganhei um dia no Spa! E depois um jantar com o Bruno e Marrone!

*As duas gritam!* AAAAAAAHHHH *feito duas adolescentes que vão no show do Simple Plan e conhecem os caras*

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Você tem muita sorte!

Tsunade: Não tenho? Foi a numero 1 milhão que comprou na loja!

Shizune: Nooooossa!

Tsunade: Agora cala a boca que eu tenho que ir lá pro lugar que o cara mandou senão eu perco minha vez!

Shizune: Hai!

Tsunade: Se alguém ligar por mim diz que eu viajei! Fui pro Alasca, Iraque, ver a erupção do Vesúvio, ou pra Antártida!

Shizune: Hai.

Tsunade: E só volto daqui a três dias.

*Tsunade sai correndo. Passa por cima de todo mundo. Entra no carro de qualquer maneira. Pisa fundo no acelerador e sai pelo estacionamento cantando pneu. Atropela um gato preto, um pombo, um cachorro, um bezerro, qualquer animal que passe na frente.*

*Tsunade sai pelas ruas envenenada. Quase atropela uma velhinha, um ciclista e um estudante. Sai xingando e buzinando*

Tsunade *enfia a cara na janela*: NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO VOVÓZINHA!!! CACHORRO BURRO! NÃO TÁ VENDO O CARRO NÃO?! #%#¨$%¨#&%#¨*)($&&

*Enquanto isso na casa do Gaara.*

Gaara: Shikamaru, cê tem talento pra isso meu!

Shikamaru: Brigado!

Gaara: É sério! O muleque mal caráter do olho junto!

Sasuke: Nunca imaginei que ele ia passar um trote desses...

Gaara: E pelo jeito funcionou!

Naruto: Gente a gente não tinha que ir lá no encontro com a Tsunade e com o Bruno e Marrone?!

Sasuke: Seu burrooooooo!!!! Você não entendeu que era mentira?!

Naruto: Eu juro que eu acreditei! *cara de inocente.*

Gaara: É porque você é MUITO BURRO!!!!!

Sasuke: Tá povo! Vamo continuar a jogar guitar hero?

Todos: Lógico!

*De repente a campainha da casa de Gaara toca*

Gaara: O.O Ops.

Sasuke: Que foi?!

Naruto: São seus pais?

Shikamaru: É a Tsunade?

*Toca ainda mais. Em ritmo frenético. Tin Don Tin Don Tin Don!!!!!!*

OFF: Dava pra parar com onomatopéias?

Gaara: Não pode ser... O.O

Todos: Quem?

*Agora a pessoa que estava do lado de fora começa a tocar Jingle Bells, Dorme Neném, a quinta sinfonia de Beethoven e Mozart na campainha...*

Pessoa-do-lado-de-fora *berrando*: GAAAAAAARAAAAAAA!!!! ABRE ESSA P#%%###% DE PORTA LOGO! OU VOCE QUER QUE EU A DERRUBE NO GRITO!!!! ANDA LOGO SEU LESADO!!!! EU TÔ DE FORA!!! HORA QUE EU TE VER EU VOU TE ESPANCAR!!!! ANDA LOGO SUA LESMA DO CABELO VERMELHOOOOOOO!!!

Shikamaru: Eu conheço essa voz.

Sasuke: Você andou arrumando encrenca com mulher de novo Gaara?

Gaara: Se essa mulher for a minha irmã, digamos que sim.

Naruto: Putz... É a Temari!

Gaara: Ela vai me matar... T_T

Sasuke: Por que?

Gaara: Adivinha! *imita a voz de mulher* Você trouxe seus amigos pra cá?????!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH

Temari *do lado de fora*: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! EU TÔ PERDENDO A PACIENCIA!!!

Gaara: Que que eu faço?!

Naruto: Sei lá. A irmã é sua.

Gaara: Tá. Vocês se escondem porque se ela descobrir vocês aqui é capaz de eu me encontrar com São Pedro ainda hoje... Se ela descobrir, partimos para o plano B.

Todos: Plano B?

*Nesse instante Gaara dá um olhada pra lá de má para Shikamaru. Naruto e Sasuke entendem e fazem o mesmo.*

Shikamaru *se faz de inocente*: Ué?! Por que vocês tão tudo olhando pra mim?

*Os três ainda olham*

Shikamaru: Por que cês tão me encarando?

Gaara *cínico*: Shikamaru meu [u]amigão[/u]!!!! Você vai salvar minha pele!

Shikamaru: Salvar do que? Salvar sua pele do câncer?

Naruto: Dos raios ultra-violentos! ^^

Sasuke *dá um pedala na cabeça do Naruto*: É raios ultravioletas sua besta!

Naruto: E o que foi que eu disse? ^^

Sasuke: Ah esquece... Você é muito abstrato pra entender!

Naruto *finge chorar*: Gaaaaraaaa! Ele me chamou de obstetra!!! TT__TT

Gaara: É ABSTRATO Naruto!!! Não obstetra!

*Campainha continua a ser tocada!*

Temari *esmurra a porta*: Gaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Abre a portaaaaaa!!!!

Sasuke *momento de descontração inútil, grita*: Abre a porrrrrrta Mariquinhaaaa!

Naruto *pra fazer dupla*: Eu num abro naooooooo!

Sasuke: Esqueci o resto da música. ^^º

Naruto: Também; se é que isso é musica.

Temari *escuta e grita de novo. OFF: Como ela grita muito!*: Gaaaaraaaa quem tá aí?!

Gaara *grita*: A Sandy e o Junior!!!!

Temari: SERIO?

Gaara: NAAAAAOOOO

Temari: Então abre logo isso aqui!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Gaara *sussurra pra eles.*: Vocês se escondem. Caso ela descubra, o Shikamaru entra em ação.

Shikamaru: Ação? Como assim ação?

Gaara *olhar malicioso.*: Você verá.

*Então, Naruto se esconde dentro do guarda-roupa, Sasuke esconde debaixo da cama e Shikamaru atrás da cortina.*

Sasuke *pensa*: Cara to me sentindo na pele de um amante se escondendo do marido bravo da mulher vadia. O pior é que eu to me escondendo de uma mulher brava e to tentando salvar a pele de um marmanjo! Isso não vai pegar bem pra mim! .

Naruto *pensa*: Putz... Até em armário de rico tem naftalina! Eu vou morrer sufocado aqui! X_X

Shikamaru *pensa*: Será que alguém é tão burro de não me ver aqui! Que tipo de retardado se esconde atrás da cortina! Isso é coisa do filme do Didi! Ò.Ó

Gaara *pensa*: Eu to com medo de que ela me mate ao abrir a porta.

*Lentamente Gaara vai até a porta e a abre. Entra o Furacão Temari!*

*Temari empurra a porta, Gaara cai no chão, ela quase pisa em cima dele e começa a gritar*

Temari: GAARA!!! VOCE É UM RETARDADO MESMO! O QUE VOCE TAVA FAZENDO PRA NÃO ABRIR A PORTA PRA MIM? VOCE SABE QUE EU NÃO LEVO CHAVE!EU TAVA AQUI TINHA MEIA HORA E VOCE TAVA FAZENDO HORA COM A MINHA CARA!!!!!!!

*Ela levanta Gaara pela blusa e começa e chacoalhá-lo.*

Temari: TEM ALGUEM AÍ COM VOCE! VOCE É UM FANFARRÃO! TEM ALGUEM AÍ COM VOCÊ? VOCE É UM MULEQUE!

*O.O: Off: Temari Capitão Nascimento? O.Õ*

Temari *sacode Gaara*: Seu Muleque! Fanfarrão!

Off: Vai falar pede pra sair?

Temari: Pede pra sair!!!!!

Gaara: O.O

*Depois de algum tempo...*

Gaara: Pára Temari!

*Temari larga ele*

Temari *assustadoramente*: Você tá ferrado Gaara! Ò.Ó

*Temari entra em casa muitoooooo brava*

Gaara: O.O Eu tenho medo dela!

Temari: Você disse alguma coisa?!

Gaara *inocentimente*: Não. Você quer um suquinho de maracujá?

Temari *fica mais brava ainda e começa a gritar*: Suquinho?! Maracujá?! O que vcoe quer dizer com isso?! Que eu to estressada?! Eu não to estressada!! Eu to calma! Muito calma!!!!

Gaara *pensa*: É melhor eu sair de perto senão ela vai começar a dar um ataque de Amy Whinehouse e vai me dar uma voadora!

*Gaara sai de fininho*

Temari *grita de novo*: Se eu escutar um barulhinho você vai se ver comigo!

*Gaara entra no quarto dele bem de mansinho com os olhos arregalados e ofegante.*

Sasuke *sussurra*: Gaara. Gaara!

Gaara: Fala baixo Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ela já foi?

Gaara: Não.

*Do outro lado da porta Temari liga o som no último volume e coloca Victor e Leo.*

Off: Pra quem não sabe, ela é MUITOOOO fan dessa dupla sertaneja... .

*Desafinadamente, ela começa a cantar junto.*

*Os três saem do "esconderijo"*

*Como a música tava alta eles resolvem conversar*

Sasuke: Ela é assustadora!

Gaara: O QUE?! Fala mais alto!

Sasuke *Grita*: Ela é assustadora!

Temari *grita mais ainda*: GAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA! QUEM TÁ AÍ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Putz Ferrou!!!!

*Temari aparece no quarto do Gaara pisando duro.*

*Ela chega na porta e começa a esmurrar*

Temari *que nem uma doida*: Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quem tá aí?!!!!! Se for mulher que tá aí dentro você já morreu!!!!! Ò.Ó

Gaara *Pensa*: Se for homem aí que eu morro mesmo...

Temari: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! É mulher que tá aí dentro???

Gaara *pensa*: Quase... tem um emo, um cara preguiçoso meio suspeito e um bobão que ainda não recebeu a cartinha...

*Temari esmurra a porta ainda mais*

Gaara *pensa*: Será que a pena de morte é maior ou menor se for mulher que tiver aqui dentro? Por que aí eu mandava os "meninos" colocarem umas roupitchas...

Temari: Gaaaaaraaaa!!!

Sasuke: Que que a gente faz Gaara?

Gaara *entediado*: O plano B.

Naruto: Seja mais direto.

Gaara: Shikamaru, pega essa rosa vermelha que tá no chão e põe na boca.

Shikamaru: O.O

Sasuke: O que uma rosa vermelha faz no seu quarto? Depois eu que sou emo... u.u

Gaara: Isso se chama precaução. Vai que eu preciso dar essa rosa pra uma guria...

Sasuke: Tá mais para "vai que me dá vontade tirar um fotucha de migucho segurando um florzucha e cortando meus pulsos?!

Naruto: Fala sério!

Gaara: Vocês vão me obedecer ou não?! Qual foi o dia que eu meti vocês numa roubada?

Naruto: Quer que eu respondo todas as vezes?

Sasuke: Cala a boca!

*Enquanto isso Temari ainda bate na porta achando que tem mulher dentro do quarto.*

Gaara: Anda Shikamaru! Põe essa camisa aqui e deixa metade aberta!

Shikamaru: O.O Por quê?

Gaara: O seu show vai começar!

*Shikamaru coloca uma camisa pêssego de cetim e deixa metade aberta. Coloca a rosa na boca. Parecendo o Sidney Magal. É gente, o tipo cantor brega.*

Gaara: Agora Sasuke e Naruto! Sasuke pega o violão e o Naruto o pandeiro. Quando eu abrir a porta vocês começam o show.

Shikamaru *Custando a falar com a rosa na boca*: Eu-até-agora-não-entendi-que-show?

Gaara: Seu demente! Você vai cantar uma musica brega e romântica pra Temari!

Shikamaru: O.O O que?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto e Sasuke: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Shikamaru: Como eu vou cantar com uma rosa na boca?!

Gaara: Eu não quero saber! Cospe ela fora! Engole! Faz o que você quiser! Mas você vai ter que cantar!!!!

Shikamaru: Que musica?!

Naruto: Toca um modão aí Sasuke!!! O menino da porteira!

Sasuke: O.Õ

Gaara: Preparados? 1, 2, 3...

Naruto: É no 3 ou no já?

Sasuke: Você tinha que perguntar!!!

Gaara: É no: Abre a porta!!!! Pô!

*Gaara abre a porta. Temari quase cai no chão.*

*Shikamaru sai do quarto com a rosa na boca e ajuda Temari a se levantar.*

*Temari está da seguinte forma: roupão, bobes no cabelo, chinelo havaiana e creme verde na cara.*

Temari: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH GAARA! VOCE TROUXE SEUS AMIGOS AQUI?! OLHA O MEU ESTADO!!!

Shikamaru *jeitão galante*: Temari... *dá a mão pra ela levantar e dá um sorrisão Colgate*

*Temari cora e pega na mão de Shikamaru*

Shikamaru *voz super!!!! Galante *: Temari, eu estava preparando um surpresa pra você!

Temari *fica pior que a Hinata e começa a gaguejar*: Sur...sur... sur... surpresa? O.O

Gaara: Temari? Você engoliu um sapo?! Tá gaguejando feito um motor de lambreta véio!

Temari *muda o humor, fica brava*: Cala a boca Gaara, que eu ainda vou acertar com você! Mas agora... *faz olhar apaixonado*

Gaara *pensa*: É sério ela tem problema!!! Dupla personalidade?! Tá parecendo o Smeagol-Gullum do Senhor dos Anéis! O.Õ

Shikamaru *ainda estilo Sidney Magal*: Temari... *-*

Temari *toda derretida*: Shikamaru... *-*

Naruto *sussura pro Sasuke* Cara isso tá parecendo a Dona Florinda e o Professor Girafales, A Temari e o Shikamaru!!

*Sasuke capota*

Sasuke *faz voz grossa*: Dona Florinda...

Naruto *faz voz de mulher*: Professor Girafales... Que milagre o senhor por aqui...

Sasuke *voz grossa*: Vim lhe trazer esse humilde presente...

Naruto *voz fina*: O senhor não gostaria de entrar pra tomar uma xícara de café?

Sasuke *voz grossa*: Não seria muito incômodo?

*Gaara fica parado com uma gota ENORME na cabeça. Gota não. As Cataratas do Iguaçu inteiras!*

Naruto *engrossa a voz*: Que isso Gaara! tá encarando a gente?! Sai fora!

Sasuke *engrossa a voz*: É Gaara! Me erra!

Gaara: Só tava observando sua performance de melhor casal do Chaves! Vocês dois foram muito convincentes...

OFF: Tá bom! Já gastou muito papel com esse momento Chaves inútil. Que hora que você vai continuar a história do Shikamaru e da Temari?! Ò.Ó

Autora (Lawlie – eu): Tá bom... U.U

*Continuando... Temari e Shikamaru permanecem se olhando. E se olham mais e mais... Não se cansam de se olhar... Quase babam... *

Sasuke: A gente vai ficar aqui fazendo papel de castiçal?

Shikamaru *voz MEGA galante agora*: Toca aí num Ré Menor!

Sasuke: Como? O.Õ

Gaara: Anda Sasuke e não estraga o momento dos dois! *faz olhar assassino*

Sasuke: Tá bom tá bom!

*Só que não saiu nada ensaiado e completamente desafinado. Saiu um horror. Sasuke começou a tocar o violão (tocar do tipo: bater nas cordas na esperança de sair um som =x) Naruto batia no pandeiro como se ele tivesse batendo num tambor de musica afro no meio de um show de metal (ou seja: fazendo barulho pior que um priminho de 3 anos de idade quando encontra um pandeirinho) e Shikamaru cantava desafinado, fora do ritmo e errava a letra (ou seja: Parecia um pato adolescente que estava engasgado com uma espinha de peixe)*

Shikamaru: Agora é a hora de dizer  
Que hoje eu te amo  
Não vou negar  
Que outra pessoa não servirá

Tem que ser você  
Sem por que, sem pra que  
Tem que ser você  
Sem ser necessário entender

aaaaaaaaaahh...  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh... (esse último UUUUUUUHHHHH saiu como na música The Same Mistake do James Blunt, só que parecia algo bem mais medonho!)

*Teamari derrete*

*Gaara começa a tirar fotos*

Gaara *sorrisinho macabro igual do Mutley*: Hihihih! Esse vai ser meu triunfo!

*Temari se derrete toda e começa a cantar a música junto com o Shikamaru.*

*Pra quem não sabe, é a música que passa na novela das 9 na globo... Nem sei o nome da novela, minha mãe que fica assistindo por aí.. xD*

Temari *recupera um pouco a fala*: Shikamaru... Isso é uma declaração de amor?

Gaara *resmunga*: Não. É um laudo médico que ele fez atestando sua burrice...

Temari: Ò.Ó Que que você falou Gaara?

Gaara: Nada... *pensa*: Ainda bem que ela não ouviu...*

Temari *muda completamente de humor.*: Shikamaru... Foi tudo pra mim?

Gaara *resmunga de novo*: Não sua burra... Foi pra Dercy Gonçalves! Ela tá bem aí atrás de você...

Temari *maligna* Gaara eu vou te matar!

Gaara: Mas eu não fiz nada!

Temari: Eu vou te matar, mas depois de passar um tempão com o Shika-kun!!! *-*

Sasuke: Olha onde o Shikamaru foi amarrar o jegue dele...

Gaara: Não tinha uma expressão um pouco mais pobrinha pra você usar não?

Sasuke: Tinha sim ^^ Olha com quem que o Shikamaru foi juntar os trapinhos, dividir a marmita, ele encontrou a metade da laranja...

Gaara: Tá bom sasuke... ¬¬ Cala a boca...

Temari *apaixonadíssima*: Shika-kun... *-* Eu vou vestir uma roupa descente e a gente vai sair né? Eu quero mostrar pra aquelas invejosas que agora eu tenho um namorado só meu!!! *///*

*Temari sai andando nas nuvens...*

*Shikamaru dá um jeito de trocar aquela camisa pêssego ridícula que o Gaara mandou ele usar e mudar logo de semblante.*

Shikamaru: Gaara! seu burro! Não tinha uma camisa de hominho na loja que você comprou esse regasso pêssego aqui não?

Sasuke: Acho que ele tá dizendo que "regasso pêssego" é a camisa... ahsuahsuahs

Gaara: Não. Shikamaru. Não tinha camisa de homem na loja. Eu comprei ela especialmente pra você!

Shikamaru: Eu te mato ser muleque curupira do cabelo vermelho! Que camisa de gay foi essa?!

Naruto: Ahhh Shikamaru não reclama! Pensa bem... Agora você vai poder sair com a irmã gostos...

*Gaara ao ouvir isso lança um olhar super hiper mega ASSASSINO pro Naruto*

Naruto: Digo... Irmã LEGAL do Gaara.

Gaara *vira super bravo pro Shikamaru*: Se você se aproveitar da minha irmã eu sou capaz de te... te.... fazer algo nada legal!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: É. O último cara pra quem o Gaara disse isso tá em coma na UTI até hoje...

Naruto: É. Ele era o médico! ^^

Shikamaru: O.O

Gaara: Não teve graça.. U.U

Naruto: Eita cabra da peste essa Gaara!!!

Gaara: Eu vou ficar de olho!!

*Temari aparece de vestido, um tanto LEGAL, como diria Naruto e que a deixava muito gosto... diga-se LEGAL*

Temari: Vamos Shika-kun!

Shikamaru *capota... baba... morre*: Vamos sim... *-*

Gaara: Mas eu vou junto! Ò.Ó

Temari U.U: Irmão pentelho...

Shikamaru: Gaara você não vai não...

Gaara: Então o Naruto vai!

Naruto: Eu? Por que eu? Não pode ser o Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história... A irmã e do Gaara!

*De repente eles olham e Shikamaru e Temari já tinham ido embora, evaporado, sumido, vazado...*

Gaara *sai correndo atrás deles*: EU TE PEGO CABRA SAFADOOOOO!!!!!

*Não adiantou nada. Os dois já estavam longe...*

Gaara: O Shikamaru me paga!!!

Naruto: Irmãozinho tá com ciúmes...

*Gaara bate no Naruto...*

Sasuke: Ah fio... relaxa... Amanhã eles aparecem... Você só deve se preocupar se vier um brinde daqui a nove meses...

Gaara: O.O

Sasuke: Ah... Vamo jogar Guitar Hero que dá mais futuro! ^^

Naruto: Bora! \o/

*Gaara vai pra um canto e fica, digamos, bolado com essa história de brinde daqui a nove meses...*

*Enquanto isso na casa do Neji...*

*Neji está deitado na cama, completamente bolado com a situação*

Neji *pensa*: Putz... Será que o Gaara conseguiu tirar a Tsunade da sala dela...

----------------------------------Momento da Tsunade on POV's --------------------------------

NEJI NARRADOR *Voz de Narrador de Linha Direta*: Agora, vocês vão saber a verdadeira história. O que realmente aconteceu com essa diretora de escola, completamente abandonada nas ruas do destino...

Tsunade *esmurra o narrador OFF: Tadinhuuuu*: Cala a boca!! Ò.Ó Você é muito chato sabia?! Chato! Chato! Chato! Chatíssimo! Chatérrimo!!! A história é MINHA! Aconteceu Comigo!

NEJI NARRADOR *Embora estivesse desmaiado.. x_x *: Aconteceu comigo?! Isso é um quadro do programa do Gugu! Caiu de nível hein Tsunade! Pra quem vivia enchendo o peito (O.Õ Literalmente) pra dizer que já apareceu no programa do Faustão (No quadro Se Vira Nos Trinta, Quarenta e até nos 50 anos), do Silvio Santos (Roda a Roda, quadro das véia do Baú) e até do Luciano Hulk (A nova musa da quinta idade) aparece no programa do Aconteceu Comigo do Domingo Legal é fim de carreira!

Tsunade *esmaga o narrador OFF: Faz isso não! A gente precisa dele!*: Cala a boca seu abelhudo! Ò.Ó

Tsunde *se recompõe*: Bom agora EU é que vou contar a história!

*Ela prepara a voz como uma vítima e começa o 'depoimento'*

Tsunade: Estava eu... Quietinha na minha sala, trabalhando.

OFF: Trabalhando significa: lixando as unhas, lendo revista Caras, vendo Ana Maria Braga na TV de plasma da sala dela, olhando um catálogo de roupas da Daslu, respondendo e-mails do tipo: Se você repassar esse e-mail para 52462373465 pessoas, a pessoa amada te corresponderá em 172662352 dias, entre outros afazeres HIPER importantes...

Tsunade: Então, o telefone toca e era um cara com a voz muito sexy me dizendo que eu ganhei um num sei o que pra conhecer o Bruno e o Marrone. E como eu amo ele *-*, não ia deixar passar em branco e deixar que outra mulherzinha vá jantar com eles... Daí eu peguei o carro, e fui dirigindo...

OFF: Dirigindo?! Ela tava era fazendo competição com o Foguete Power da NASA!

Tsunade: Então eu fui na Rua do Hell esquina com a Alameda do Contorno, onde tem o retorno para a cidade de Cruz Credo. Fiz direitinho o que o cara com a voz sexy me mandou! Fui no fim do mundo, onde Judas perdeu as botas, as meias e as cuecas e todo o resto. Do lado da esquina que o vento faz a curva e onde todas as estradas terminam. Só que eu acho que eu andei de mais e cheguei no Acre, e depois em o Raio que o Parta. Daí eu parei pra pedir informação. Só achei um tal de Senhor Shinigami, fiquei com medo dele, vai que ele era um maníaco tarado! Então eu andei mais um pouco e cheguei num lugar que nem tinha placa, só um monte de osso de vaca e então eu to aqui e preciso de ajuda! SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SOS!!!

*Aparece a imagem da Tsunade com o carro quebrado no meio do nada. é. Aquele sertão totalmente deserto! É tão deserto que nem tem grilo pra fazer cricri e muito menos bola de feno pra passar voando. Era tão deserta que o grilo desistiu de esperar e saiu voando pra um lugar mais animadinho em cima da bola de feno! . A Tsunade tava esfarrapada e pedindo ajudaaaa!!*

----------------------------------Momento da Tsunade off POV's --------------------------------

*Na casa do Neji*

*A campainha toca*

Neji *grita*: MAAAEEE!! Tão tocando a campainha!!!

Mãe *Ainda conversando no telefone*: MARCINHA JURA?! A SILVIA ME LIGOU! É SÉRIO! VAI TER REUNIAO DO CHÁ DAS 5 AMANHÃ? E O SHOPPING? TÁ DE PÉ? MAS EU NÃO ENTENDI SE A JUH VAI...

Neji: MAAAAAEEEEE!!

*Mãe ainda continua falando*

Neji: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!

NEJI NARRADOR: Só pode! Quando ele tá no telefone ela é surda!

Mãe: NEJIIII!!!! Eu já disse pra você que é falta de educação gritar quando eu to no telefone?!

Neji: Mas é que tão batendo na campainha..

Mãe: E o que você está fazendo aí que ainda não foi atender?

Neji: É que... que... eu não posso...

Mãe: Como assim não pode? Você tem duas pernas pra que?

Neji: É que eu to de pijama...

Mãe: E daí?

Neji: E daí que não é muito legal atender porta de pijama...

Mãe: Larga de ser fresco Neji! Ainda se você fosse uma garota tudo bem, mas...

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu confesso, apesar de tudo eu já fui confundido com uma garota! TT__TT

Platéia: O.O

Mãe: Anda logo sua lesma! Vai atender a porta!

Neji: Eu não to, digamos em estado legal de sair daqui!

Mãe: Só por que você está usando seu pijama dos Transformers versão desenho animado mais fofuxo e com suas pantufas do Pernalonga não significam que você não pode ir atender a campainha...

Neji: TT__TT *pensa* Espero que não seja alguém comprometedor!

*Tin Don... Campainha ainda toca*

*Neji levanta pra atender, suando frio...*

*Bem devagar ele vai pra abrir a porta. A som dela rangendo o incomoda.*

*Até que de repente...*

*Ele abre a porta depressa e fica parado em frente das pessoas na porta*

Pessoas-paradas-na-porta: O.O"

*Neji tenta esconder atrás da porta, fica vermelho de vergonha*

OFF: Neji vermelho de vergonha que bunitinhuuuuuuuu *-*

Pessoa-1: Ei.. Não adianta nada você se esconder aí!

Pessoa-2: Se você não sair daí eu vou tirar uma foto sua pra colocar na internet, no orkut e no livro de fim de ano da escola!

Pessoa-3: Gente... Deixa ele em paz...

Pessoa-2: Eu não vou perder essa oportunidade! Olha só! Pantufinhas do Pernalonga!

*Neji sai detrás da porta e encara aquelas pessoas*

*Hinata estava lá, acompanhada nada mais nada menos com Sakura e Ino, esta última com uma câmera na mão.*

Ino: Deixa eu tirar uma foto sua Neji! Pijaminha de Transformers... haushaushuah

Hinata: Eu já pedi pra deixar ele em paz Ino...

*Hinata pega a câmera de Ino*

Ino: Nossa... Você é chata hein Hinata!

Sakura: Ah... Hinata... Por que você nunca deixa a gente ser más?

*Neji entra correndo em casa e vai pro quarto.*

Mãe *bate na porta*: Que foi Neji! Por que você entrou aí feito um tiro?! Sabia que é feio fazer isso com as visitas?!

*Neji troca de roupa depressa e sai do quarto devidamente vestido*

*Chega na sala a mãe dele está fazendo social para as garotas.*

Mãe: Pois é meninas... Vocês são o que do Nejizinhu?

NEJI NARRADOR: É... O sonho da minha mãe era que eu arrumasse uma namorada... Não porque eu não quisesse, mas sempre faltava mulher na minha... T.T

Ino: Muito obrigada pelo bolo de chocolate Sra Hyuuga, mas é que eu to de regime...

Mãe: Regime? Mas você é tão magrinha...

NEJI NARRADOR: Ok... não vamos gastar tempo com essa conversinha de mulherzinha! Putz... Comecei com o diminutivo de novo!

*Neji chega perto da Hinata.*

Neji *sussurra pra ela*: Que diabos vocês vieram fazer aqui?!

Hinata: Cuidado com o que fala Nejizinhu... Pelo jeito a tia não sabe que você foi expulso.

Neji: Por favor não conta! T.T

Hinata: A tia tá doidinha pra saber mais sobre a escola... Ela vai adorar saber que você tramou um plano pra adiar a prova de química, do tipo, quase quebrou a perna da Sakura e quase matou a Kurenai do coração... E ainda vocês foram passear no shopping né! Bem feito! As formigas fizeram bom proveito!

Neji *quase chorando*: Hinata.... Você não vai ser tão má de contar pra ela vai? Por favor não conta...

Hinata: A gente não conta, mas vai depender de você...

Neji: Ihh lá vem...

Hinata: Temos uma proposta pra você...

Neji: Proposta significa algo que vai fazer vocês se darem bem e eu me dar mal...

Hinata: Tanto faz...

Neji: Mal caráter do olho junto!

Hinata: Olha o que fala Neji... Eu posso contar tudinho pra tia...

Neji: Tá bom... Manda a proposta!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ai ai... Quer apostar que eu me ferro de novo?!

Hinata *fala com jeitinho inocente*: Tia você dá licença pra gente falar com o Neji?

Mãe: Ué... Vocês podem falar aqui mesmo...

Hinata: Em particular...

Mãe: Entendi...

*A mãe sai, dá uma piscadinha pro Neji...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ela tá esperando o que? Que eu me dê bem com as amigas da Hinata?! Sai fora véia que só vem chumbo grosso delas!

*Hinata fecha a porta*

*Hinata abre a porta e vê a mãe do Neji escutando a conversa deles com um copo*

NEJI NARRADOR: Meu Deus! Ela tá desesperada mesmo!

Mãe *sem graça*: Desculpa... Eu... Eu vou preparar um suco pra vocês.

*Mãe sai. Hinata fecha a porta de novo*

*Hinata muda de cara: de boazinha passa a ser perversa*

OFF: Hinata é do M.A.L na minha fic!!!!! Muito má!

Hinata: É o seguinte Neji! Você vai ter que explicar tim tim por tim tim o que aconteceu!

Neji: Do que você tá falando?

Hinata: Não se faça de inocente! Você sabe muito bem!

Neji: Sei do que?

Ino: Da Temari ora essas!

Neji: E o que EU tenho a ver com isso?!

Hinata: Você deve estar mancomunado com seus amigos retardados pra fazer algo de muito mau com ela.

Neji *não entende*: Maconhado com os meus amigos? O.Õ

Hinata: Sua anta de cabelo grande! É MANCOMUNADO!!!

Neji: AAAAhhhhh... e o que é isso?

Sakura: Ele é burrinho assim mesmo ou é só charme?

Hinata: Você tá de armação com seus amigos?

Neji: Eu não! Mas o que aconteceu pô?!

Ino: A Temari, aquela vadia tá de rolo com seu amiguinho esquisito que é um palerma dorminhoco!

*Neji engasga e começa a rir*

Neji: kkkkkkkkkk *fica roxo*

*as garotas ficam com uma gota na cabeça.*

Sakura: Por que você tá rindo! Não tem graça! A Temari se envolver com um tipinho como aquele! Zé ninguém!

OFF: Garotas do mal!! Muito mal!

Ino: Pára de rir seu palerma! Anda logo e fala pra gente!

Neji: Então quer dizer que o preguiçoso foi o mais rápido de nós todos?! Nooooooossaaaaaaa! Fale! Falei! O Shika só tem cara de preguiçoso! Porque se tratando de mulher aquele ali é mais rápido que uma nave supersônica! Foi rapidao! Dale Shika! Sempre acreditei em você! Tá pegando a irmãzona do Gaara!

Garotas: O.O'

Hinata: Me poupe das suas comparações priminho...

Neji: Priminho é o seu....

Hinata: Respeito!!!

Neji: Seu cabelo ridículo!

Hinata: Meu cabelo não é ridículo! O seu que é!

Neji: Ihhh fia... Eu cuido 1000 vezes mais e melhor do meu cabelo do que você!

Ino: Não muda de assunto! Anda o que você tem a ver com a Temari estar namorando o Shikamaru?

Sakura: É! Aquela vaca vadia invejosa ligou pra gente! Contando da novidade! Que ela tava namorando o talzinho lá...

Neji: Vocês é que estão parecendo invejosas...

Hinata: Nunca!

Sakura: Não diga bobagens!

Ino: Eu? Com inveja dela com aquele lá?!

NEJI NARRADOR: Estão todas mortas de inveja! Parece que as três foram mordidas pelo mosquitinho verde da inveja! Aff... diminutivo de novo?!

Neji: Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu tava em casa repousando porque eu tava doente...

Hinata: Mentira! Você foi expulso!

Neji: Suspenso! É diferente!

Hinata: Tanto faz! Porque se você não fizer o que a gente propor eu conto tudo pra tia!

Neji *resmunga*: As santinhas são as piores... U.U

Hinata: Disse alguma coisa?

Neji: As formigas são piores...

Hinata: Você tem problema...

Neji: Tá! Eu vou repetir de novo que eu não tive nada a ver com o lance lá da irmã do Gaara com o Shika. Isso tudo deve ter sido armação dos guris lá porque eles estavam todos lá na casa do Gaara...

Ino: Então é culpa do ruivinho?

Neji: Então se é só isso vocês me dão licença que eu tenho que ler a autobiografia de Sid Vicious.

Hinata: Pera aí Neji! Ainda não dissemos o acordo!

Neji: Que acordo? Pensei que já tava tudo de boa... Eu falei que eu não tive nada com a fulaninha lá tá namorando o Shika...

Sakura: É outro acordo bobinho... Aquilo foi só o prólogo...

Neji: Iiiihhh.

Ino: Vou ser direta. A gente quer fazer inveja na Temari.

Neji: Boa sorte pra vocês!

Sakura: E você vai nos ajudar!

Hinata: Porque se não eu conto tudo pra tia!

Ino: A gente vai fazer inveja na Temari porque a gente vai conseguir os garotos mais bonitinhos...

Neji: Seja mais especifica.

Sakura: Eu quero, ou melhor a gente exige, que você marque um encontro com seus amigos.

NEJI NARRADOR: Falei que eu ia sobrar! T.T

Ino: É isso mesmo! Eu quero um encontro com o ruivinho!

Sakura: E eu com o Sasuke! *-*

*Hinata fica calada*

Neji: Já sei... E a Hinata com o Naruto...

*Hinata cora*

Neji: Eu não tenho certeza se eles vão estar de acordo...

Sakura: Se vira!

Ino: É! Ou você consegue o que a gente quer ou você já era! Ò.Ó

Neji: Mas pra Hinata não vai ter encontro...

Ino: Por que não? Ela merece oras...

Neji: Se o Hiashi desconfiar eu to morto!

Sakura: Problema seu! Vai morrer de qualquer jeito!

Neji: Não é justo...

Ino: O que...

Neji: Vocês todos vão ser casais... E eu? Vou sobrar?! T.T

Sakura: Problema seu! Quem mandou ser azarado!

Neji: Não é justo! Quero uma garota também! T.T

Ino: Quem disse que a vida é justa? Você está entre a cruz e a espada...

*Neji entra em deprê! A História de Um Garoto Sozinho! Que pena...*

Neji *T.T*: Se não tem jeito mesmo... Vou sobrar nessa história... Ninguém gosta de mim nessa fic...

Público-feminino-da-fic-que-ama-o-Neji: Neeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiii! Não fica assim não! A gente te ama!!!!

*As garotas começam a disputar quem ama mais o Neji...*

Neji T.T: Não adianta nada! eu ainda to sozinho na fic!

Público-feminino-da-fic-que-ama-o-Neji: É culpa da autora! Vamos matar ela!

Neji: Naaaooo! Aí que eu fico sozinho de vez! T.T

Sakura: Quer parar a discussão!

Ino: É! A gente não tá nem aí se você vai ficar sozinho!

Hinata: Você vai fazer o que a gente pediu?

Neji: Não tem outro jeito né?

Todas: Não.

Neji: É... sobrei de novo... TT__TT

(Almost) Everybody hates Neji

---------------------------------------------Musiquinha de Encerramento--------------------------

(Fim do capítulo)

Algum lugar (Ah cara isso de novo? Brooklyn!) 2008

NEJI NARRADOR: Ai ai... Novas surpresas chegaram! Ahsuahusauhs *risada maníaca* Adoro surpresas... Tá mas quando eu tava nessa encrenca de escola, surpresas nunca eram bem vindas, principalmente por causa de quem as trazia: a louca desvairada e bêbada da diretora: Tsunade!

-----------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura----------------------------------

Episódio de Hoje: Todo Mundo Odeia sobrar na escola.

*Neji depois da "conversa" completamente amistosa com as garotas...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Conversa?! Tava parecendo era sessão chantagem! Eu devia ter denunciado aquelas umas lá... Chantagem! Dava um processo e tanto!

Autora: Posso continuar a história?

NEJI NARRADOR: Claro...

*Depois da interrupção do nosso personagem principal....*

NEJI NARRADOR: UUUHHHUUUUU!!! EU SOU DEMAIS!

Autora: De novo?! Nem se acha o coitado... Egocêntrico! Obrigada por interromper!

*Tá! Continuando a história... Depois de receber as c-h-a-n-t-a-g-e-n-s das garotas...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Garotas patys chatíssimas!!!!!!

*Tudo bem! U.Ú garotas patys chatíssimas...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Elas são más...

Autora: Ai cale-se cale-se cale-se! Você me deixa loucaaaaaaaaaa!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ninguém tem paciência comigo... Tá continua então!!!

*Depois de resolver o lance lá das garotas e do tal encontro, Neji vai para o quarto, coloca uma musica deprê. Mas uma musica [u]muito deprê[/u]! Mais MUITO mesmo!*

NEJI NARRADOR: Tá bom! Você já deu ênfase que chega no MUUUUUUITOOO DEPRE! Todo mundo já entendeu que eu tava num momento, digamos, muito emo...

*Então, ele liga o som e coloca aquelas músicas de fossa... fundo do poço...*

Neji: [i]How could this happen to me... I've made my mistakes… Got no where to run… The night goes on… As I'm fading away… I'm sick of this lies… I just wanna scream… HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME…[/i]

*É gente! Foi mal aí, pra quem curte ou não, mas o Neji tava cantando Untitled do Simple Plan. Pra cantar Simple Plan ele realmente tinha que tá na fossa!!!!*

Neji *falando com ele mesmo*: Minha vida é uma droga! Olha aí! Meus amigos vão todos se dar bem com as gurias... E eu sobrei! T.T

NEJI NARRADOR: Vocês tão a fim mesmo de continuar lendo isso? Os próximos parágrafos vão ser muuuuuuuuitooooooo melodramáticos!

Neji: Olha aí... O Shika que é preguiçoso se deu bem! O Naruto que é retardado vai pegar a Hinata! O Gaara que é psicopata vai pegar a Ino... Até o Sasuke que é emo vai pegar a Sakura...T.T Já sei! Vou virar emo também!

*Imagem do Neji emo!!!!! AAAAAAHHHH Visão do infernoooo! É a seguinte "coisa": Neji com aquele cabelão grande abençoado por Deus pela cara abaixo! Que tamanho de franja! =O!!! Ele com uma calça apertada, um all star todo quadriculado, uma blusa preta, as unhas pintadas, lápis de olho, com um ipod no ouvido cantando NxZero: Razoes e Emoções!*

Neji *para assustado! O.O*: Será que dá pra esquecer o que eu disse a respeito de virar emo? Mudei de idéia! Prefiro meu visu legal punk rock forever sk8r boy anarchyst!

*Tudo bem! Esquece a imagem do Neji-emo-miguxinho-do-fundinho-do-core-machucado-pela-falta-de-um-amorzuxo-bem-fofuxo-que-vai-te-trazer-alegria-no-core!!!*

Neji: Ah mas é verdade! Ninguém me ama... Ninguém me quer... Eu sou um azarado... Um bobão! T.T

Autora: AAAAAAAHHH CALA A BOCA NEJI!!! JÁ ENCHEU O SACO PÔ! VAI DURMIR!!!!!

Neji *assusta*: Tá...O.O

*De repente o telefone toca*

*O coração do Neji gela!*

Neji *pensa*: Putz! E se for a Tsunade?! Caraiiii vei... ferrou!!!!!!!

*ele sai correndo pra atender o telefone*

Neji: Alô.

Do-outro-lado-da-linha *com aquele jeito mal humorado*: Alô! Quem fala?

Neji: Neji. *derrrrrr*

Do-outro-lado-da-linha: Aqui é a Tsunade.

Neji *pensa*: Ainda bem que eu atendi antes da minha mãe, senão aí que ferrava.*

Neji: Sim?

Tsunade: É com você mesmo que eu queria falar! Eu andei tendo uns probleminhas hoje mais cedo....

NEJI NARRADOR: Probleminhas significavam: ter caído num trote do Shikamaru a respeito de uma dupla sertaneja! Ter ido parar quase que no fim do mundo por causa dessa "travessura" de muito bom gosto! Na verdade ela não chegou no mundo shinigami por pouco! Véia lesada!!!! Chá!!!!!

Tsunade: Eu estou disposta a negociar a suspensão de vocês.

Neji: Negociar?

NEJI NARRADOR: Negociar com a Tsunade? Sai fora! É pior que fazer um acordo com o capeta!

Tsunade: É Hyuuga! Estou disposta a deixar vocês cumprirem o castigo aqui mesmo na escola! Como um tipo de tarefa... Você me entende?

Neji: Que tipo de tarefa?

Tsunade: Algo que recompense as bagunças que vocês andaram aprontando! Ora! São serviços nem um pouco agradáveis!

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu to ficando com medo!

Tsunade: Amanhã eu quero vocês de volta na escola às 5 da manhã! Isso foi uma ordem não um pedido!

*Ela desliga o telefone*

Neji *grita com o telefone*: Mal educada! Desligou na minha cara! Véia esquisita de botox! Cliente do Dr. Hollywoody! Recauchutada! Esclerosada! Vai fazer falta de educação comigo! Sua vaca de rancho leiteiro...

*Ele cala a boca, pára e pensa*

Neji *grita*: OBAAAA!!! UHUUUUU! Minha mãe não vai me matar! Voltei pra escola!!!!!

*Ele começa a fazer a dancinha da vitória*

NEJI NARRADOR: Nem queiram saber como é.... .

Todos: Conta conta!!!!!*-*

NEJI NARRADOR: Nem morto!

Todos: Faz a dancinha?! Como é?*-*

NEJI NARRADOR: Vai aí! Mostra a cena logo!

*A dancinha era o seguinte: Neji começa a fazer passinhos de funk, com a mão girando e rebolando e cantando: [i] Ahá! Uhú! Ahá! Uhú! Quem era o gostosão daqui?! Sou eu sou eu!!!! Ahá! Uhú!!!!*

Todos: O.O!!!

Autora: Eu falei que ele era louco!

Todos: Não falou não!

Autora: Mais to falando agora! Ele tem transtorno bipolar! Na mesma hora que tava deprê ficou rebolando aí! Egocêntrico!

*Neji ainda continua fazendo a "dancinha da vitória". Ainda bem que ele não tá de pijama! .*

*É de acordo com a musica: O que você faz quando ninguém te vê fazendo o que você queria fazer... Se não for isso é algo parecido... x_x*

Neji *cantando*: Eu não fui suspenso! Minha mãe não vai me matar! Eu sou lindo!

*gota. Na verdade disso eu não duvido...*

Neji *pára, fica calado e pensa*: Pera aí! Se a Tsunade desistiu da suspensão é porque ela tá guardando algo realmente maligno pra gente!!!! Eu to com medo!!!!! Ela vai mandar a gente pro Afeganistão! Vai trancar a gente num campo de concentração e queimar a gente numa câmara de gás! E fazer sabão com nossos restos mortais pras cantineiras lavarem os pratos da merenda!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORROOOO!

NEJI NARRADOR: PUTZ! Saio de uma fria pra entrar numa bem mais gelada!!!

Neji: Tenho que ligar pro povo!!!! O.O

*Neji pega o telefone e disca correndo o número do Gaara*

Do-outro-lado-da-linha (Pô isso é mesmo necessário?): Alô! *com uma voz animada*

Neji: Gaara! Meu filho me acode aconteceu uma tragédia! É caso de vida ou morte!

Do-outro-lado-da-linha *voz animada*: Tragédia?! Você ligou para o lugar certo! Funerária Santa Maria, Sua Morte é a Nossa Alegria!

Neji: O.O

Do-outro-lado-da-linha: Diga qual foi a causa de morte e os últimos desejos do cliente que a gente resolve! Caixão Rosa? Guns'n Roses no funeral? Chuva de pétalas de rosa?! Xou da Xuxa? A gente providencia! E você ainda ganha um descontão! Com direito a uma cova rasa no Cemitério Descance em Paz no Paraíso Prometido! O cemitério é equipado com torre de telefonia móvel, lanchonete McDonald's, sauna, piscina, spa e academia! Todo conforto necessário para o descanso eterno! Na Funerária Santa Maria, Sua Morte é a Nossa Alegria, a eternidade vai parecer pequenina diante das regalias disponíveis...

Neji: O.Õ Desculpa! Foi engano!

*Ele fica assustado desliga o telefone depressa*

Neji: Meu Deus... Que povo louco! McDonald's na funerária... Vai ver o morto que fazer um lanchinho... Talvez o cadáver desejasse um BigMac...

*Neji pega o telefone e liga de novo para o Gaara*

Gaara *voz deprimida*: Alô

Neji: Gaaaaraaa!

Gaara: Ah é você... Pensei que era a Temari...

Neji: Eu por acaso tenho voz de Temari?

Gaara: Não...

Neji: Até que enfim consegui te ligar! Quem mandou ter o número de telefone parecido com a funerária Santa Maria...

Gaara: Que viagem véi...

Neji: Gaara, você já sabe da última?

Gaara: É a Temari?

Neji: Pô!!! Que mane Temari! Eu não sou sua irmã!!!

Gaara: Eu agradeço todos os dias que você não é...

Neji: A Tsunade mandou a gente voltar pra escola!

Gaara *grita*: O QUE? *cai da cadeira*

Neji: É isso mesmo Gaara!

Gaara: Ferrou então! Ela vai trucidar a gente! Ou melhor vai matar a gente, cozinhar a nossa carne e colocar na sopa! E com os ossos ela vai fazer um tanto de esqueleto pra ser estudado na aula de biologia!!! O.O

Neji: O que a gente faz?

Gaara: Volta pra escola...

Neji: Mas...

Gaara: Eu prefiro voltar pra escola do que ter que bancar comida pra esses esfomiados aqui! E você Neji! Me deve 2 caixas de Danoninho! Porque esses mortos de fome atacaram tudo aqui! Eles quase comeram o enfeite de frutas da sala e o sabonete de chocolate!

Neji: O.O

Sasuke e Naruto *grita*: A gente vai te matar Gaara!

Naruto: Me passa o pacote de Cheetos!

Gaara *no telefone*: Acabaram com meu Cheetos também! E ele vinha com cartinha dos deuses da Grécia! T.T

Neji: Pára de ser melodramático Gaara! tá! Eu te compro o Danoninho!

Gaara *-*: Oba!!! De morango viu?

Neji: Viu!

Neji *pensa*: Aff, pra "proposta" que eu tenho pra eles eu vou ter que comprar um caminhão de Danoninhos pro Gaara... Fali!

Gaara: Ok, a gente se fala amanhã! Eu ainda tenho que expulsar esses dois da minha casa...

*Naruto e Sasuke fazem um olhar assassino pra Gaara*

Neji: Falou Maníaco!

Gaara: Xau Punk Diva!

*desligam o telefone*

Neji: Aff... preciso bolar um plano... Vou dizer oi pro meu diário que ficou esquecido por tanto tempo... Que mané oi pra diário! Que coisa gay! Credo! Vou abalar o caderno! Isso!

*Neji pega o diário e começa a escrver*

NEJI NARRADOR: Pooooo! Diário não! Eu já disse que é um caderno!!! Ò.Ó

[i]Oi droga de papel! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Só porque eu me amo! Amo! Amo! Amo!

Diário do cão! Você é uma bosta sabia! Não presta pra nada! Coisa inútil! Te odeio! Nunca fui com sua cara! Se é que um caderno tem cara... U.U

E como a psicóloga que mais parece uma cafetina desvairada protagonista de filme pornô mandou eu escrever um diário aqui tou eu!

Putz! Eu xinguei ela! E ela vai ler isso aqui! Ferrou de novo! Ah mais que foi bem xingado foi! Eu sou demais...

Tá eu tou com raiva! Raiva! Raiva!

Por que que eu to repetindo tudo?! To parecendo que eu to dentro da droga de um poço que fica dando eco! Que idotice!

To ferrado mesmo! Xingar a psicóloga não vai mudar minha situação! Ela é meio burra! Me manda escrever num diário de papel! Tem que avisar pra ela que hoje em dia existe Blog!

Vamos ao que eu tenho que fazer:

Cumprir a detenção da Tsunade! Vou dar um jeito de fugir disso! Quem sabe eu não provoque uma rebelião dos ratos do laboratório e os solte qualquer dia desses...

Tenho que convencer os garotos de sair com as chatinhas p%¨$%$! Pera aí! Se eu não fui suspenso elas não podem me ameaçar mais! Yeah! 10 pontos pra mim! \o/

Agora eu vou dedicar meu tempo pra xingar a Tsunade!!!!!! Aquela vaca! Idiota do rancho leiteiro! Véia de botox! Chata! Eu sei que ela toma uns porres de vez em sempre! E fica mais bêbada que o Jeremias! Recauchutada! Eu acho que eu vou ser um garoto bonzinho e não vou usar nomes feios do tipo palavrões pra xingar ela! Cansei de falar nessa véia que só ferra minha vida! Qualquer dia desses eu vou aprontar uma pra ela! Prometo! Véia da praça! Tu me paga! Vai ter um final trágico! Véia doida psicótica e mal amada! Odeio professora mal comi.... ah deixa pra lá... Cansei de falar mal dela!

Mas eu to com raiva mesmo! Minha vida é um saco! Eu quero uma garotaaaaa!! T.T

Quero saber quem é aquele guria do shopping...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Cansei dessa droga de escrever! To com raiva mesmo! vou chutar a lata de lixo!!!! Olha! Chutei a lata! Iiiihhh esparramou o lixo tudo aqui! ^.^º Faz mal não! Vou quebrar a lata do lixo!!! Yeaaaahh! Quebrou!!!!! =D

To rindo feito um condenado aqui!!!! Adorei quebrar a lata! Eba!!!! Kkkkk Eu sou um mother fucker feliz!!!\o/

Sem ofensas à pessoa da minha mãe! Mesmo ela sendo chata ela é minha mãe!

Diário chato vá se ferrar! Não gosto de você!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E eu me amo!!!!!

Vai pro inferno diário![/i]

*Neji pára de escrever e joga o diário na parede. Faz um barulho enorme e um dos pôsteres dele cai no chão*

Neji: Que droga! Vou dormir! Ainda bem que a droga da alergia passou! Voltei a ter meu rostinho lindo de novo...

*Neji vai dormir e começa a ter uns sonhos perturbados...*

---------------------------------------Sonho de Neji On ¬¬º----------------------------------------

*Neji está num deserto, do tipo o Saara. Daí aparece um oásis! É gente! Não é aquela banda de rock não! É uma miragem!*

*Uma odalisca vem andando pela areia com o rosto coberto*

OFF: Sonho em deserto? Devia ser do Gaara? O.Õ

Autora: Ah..... Mas vai ser do Neji!

*Continuando... Daí a odalisca começa a dançar e se aproxima. De longe parecia a garota do Shopping (no caso é a Tenten, mas ele não sabe o nome dela ainda)*

*Porém... A odalisca vai se aproximando e começou a tirar o lenço que cobria o rosto.....*

*Neji foi se aproximando para ver melhor o rosto dela até que....*

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Ao retirar o lenço do rosto, a odalisca que era a garota do shopping (Tenten) se transformou no Rock Lee*

*Neji cai pra trás e começa a gritar*

*De repente do deserto o Neji vai parar num cemitério. A lua está grande no céu e ele está vestido com um vestido de mulher todo preto!

Ao ver o seu estado Neji começa a gritar de novo!*

Neji: Pô cara! Eu não quero fazer cover da Amy Lee não!!!!!!!!!!!1 Nem da Tarja do Nightwish!!!! socorrooooooooooooooo!!!!

*Os cadáveres se levantam dos túmulos e começam a rir dele! E começa a música do Michael Jackson Triller e os defuntos começam a dançar em volta do Neji feito no clipe.*

OFF (comentário inútil da autora): Eu já tive que dançar Triller na escola com uma máscara de Frankstein verde que mais parecia um pepino com ketchup! Foi igual o clipe do Michael Jackson!

*Daí o Neji começa a gritar de novo e cai uma chuva de lama do céu e molha tudo de barro.*

Um morto começa a gritar: A girafa tá vindo! A girafa tá vindo!!!!!!

Neji *grita também*: Socorro!!!! Girafa não!!!! Eu preciso correr!!!!!!

*Ao que tudo indica o Neji MORRE de medo de girafa!!!!*

Neji *grita*: Girafa!!!! Socorro!!!!!!!!!

*Daí ele cai num precipício sem fim que na verdade tinha fim e era uma pscina de ramen!*

*O Neji cai numa vasilha gigantesca de ramen! E lá dentro tinha um feijões estranhos muito verdes.*

*Neji pega um desses feijões e come*

*Só que os feijões tinham nitroglicerina e ia explodir. Então ele não podia se mexer por que senão a nitroglicerina ia causar uma explosão no estomago dele e ele ia morrer de uma forma tão trágica que seus restos mortais seriam recolhidos numa esponja e colocados num tubo de ensaio!*

OFF (história real da autora: Aconteceu Comigo): Eu sonhei com isso! Juro! Com a nitroglicerina!

*Continuando... Mas o Neji não consegue e se move e no momento que ele ia, digamos explodir, algo começa a apitar...*

*PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP*

*Onomatopéia extremamente ridícula pra designar um despertador tosco*

------------------------------------- Sonho de Neji Off----------------------------------------------

Depois desse sonho DANTESCO, Neji acorda assustado...

Neji: Meu.... que viagem... Sonho estranho... Eu acho que eu to ficando doido...

*Então Neji vai tomar banho pra ir pra escola...*

Neji *falando consigo mesmo enquanto tá no chuveiro*: Aff ainda nem amanheceu... olha aí, são 4 e meia da matina e aquela veia da Tsunade quer que a gente vá na droga de escola cumprir castigo... Olha só... To me sentindo um bóia fria acordando essas horas pra ir pra colheita do café... Aposto que os caras vão querer aprontar uma pra ela...

*Neji acaba o banho (sem detalhes garotinhas pervertidas...)*

*Coloca uma roupa qualquer e sai pra escola.*

*Chegando lá, está tudo fechando. Na frente do portão, estão Gaara e Naruto.*

Gaara: Chegou o idiota do cabelão!

Neji: Bom dia pra você também, Jack Estipador.

*Naruto tá cochilando com a cabeça encostada no poste.*

*De repente Naruto começa a dar um crise de sonambulismo.*

Naruto *abraça o poste dormindo*: Vem aqui não foge não... eu gosto de você, Sakura-chan...

*Naruto começa a beijar o poste*

Neji *grita*: Acordaaaaaaaaaaaaa Naruto!!!!!!!!!

*Naruto se assusta e cai no chão*

Naruto: O que? Como? Quando? Onde? Cadê a Sakura-chan?

Neji: Você tava sonhando seu retardado...

Naruto: Mas parecia tão real...

Neji: Era um poste!

*Sasuke chega. Com um ipod no ouvido todo animadão contando uma musica qualquer...*

Sasuke *feliz*: Bom dia gente! Bom dia escola! Bom dia mundo! Bom dia sol que nem nasceu! Bom dia florzinha amarela!

Todos: O.Õ

Sasuke: Qual é gente! Presta atenção! O dia tá lindo hoje!

Todos: O.Õ

Gaara: Vai se ferrar Sasuke!

Sasuke: Você devia ver o lado bom das coisas... Vocês são muito pessimistas...

*Shikamaru chega*

*Gaara vai pra cima dele, como se fosse pra bater. Ele segura Shikamaru pela gola da blusa*

Gaara *começa a gritar*: Seu safado! Chachorro! Vagabundo! Que que você fez com a minha irmã?

*Começa a chacoalhar o Shikamaru*

Gaara: Fala!!! Que que você fez com ela! Eu te mato! Seu cabra da peste! Vagabundo! Que que você fez com ela?!

Shikamaru *assustado*: Eu? Na...nada... Fiz o que vocês me pediram...

Gaara: Fala! Não mente! O que você fez com ela?!

Shikamaru: Eu não fiz nada com ela!!!

*Gaara larga Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: Mas ela fez tudo comigo...

Gaara: O.O

Gaara: Eu vou te mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!

*Tsunade chega*

Tsunade: Parem de brincar crianças!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ela se acha... u.u

*Gaara continua correndo atrás de Shikamaru*

Tsunade *grita*: PAAAAAAAAAREM!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Os garotos param assustados*

Tsunade: Seus baderneiros! Eu achei que ficar em casa era pouco pra vocês então o castigo vai ser aqui mesmo na escola. E durante uma semana inteira!

Sasuke: Bom Dia Tsunade! ^^

Tsunade *com raiva*: Bom dia? Bom dia nada! pra mim tá um péssimo dia!!!!

Sasuke: O.O

Tsunade: Agora vocês vão entrar na escola e espero que tenham trago roupa extra.

Todos: O_O

NEJI NARRADOR: O que? Roupa extra?! O que que essa véia pervertida vai fazer com a gente?!?!

Todos: Roupa extra?

Tsunade: É!

Todos de novo: O.O

Naruto: Mas por que que a gente vai precisar de outra roupa? *pensa: véia pervertida*

Gaara: Você não tá pensando que a gente vai...

Tsunade: Isso mesmo...

Sasuke: Não. Você não pode fazer isso!

Tsunade: Posso sim...

Neji: Não tem nenhuma regra dizendo que a gente tem que fazer isso.

Tsunade: E nenhuma regra dizendo que vocês não podem.

Gaara: Mas você não quer que a gente vá até lá e faça tudo aquilo?

Tsunade: Quero sim...

Sasuke: Você é muito perversa!

Tsunade: Não sou não! ^^ Sou um anjo de pessoa...

Shikamaru: Não gosto de anjos...

Sasuke: Cala a boca Shikamaru!

Naruto: Eu até agora não entendi o porquê das roupas... O.Õ

Gaara: Às vezes você me surpreende.. seu burro! Ela quer que a gente...

Neji: Pára de fazer mistério Gaara! Que a Tsunade não é nenhum tipo de Xuxa maníaca...

Naruto: Xuxa?! Eu gosto das músicas dela...

*Naruto começa a dançar e a cantar as músicas da Xuxa*

Naruto: Ilari lari ê oh oh oh....

Todos: O.Õ

Tsunade: O que? Vocês me acham a Xuxa?! Ò_Ó! Tá na cara que eu sou bem melhor que ela!

Todos: O.O

Tsunade: Andem logo! Pro banheiro! AGORA!!!!

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: Socorro??

Neji: Provavelmente essa é a hora que você devia sentir medo.

Gaara: Eu to com medo Neji!

Shikamaru: Você vai primeiro Gaara!

Gaara: Eu não Shikamaru! Esqueceu que eu ainda vou te matar hoje?

Shikamaru: Já que eu vou morrer mesmo eu tinha que ter um ultimo pedido não?

Sasuke: Gente eu não quero me perder na desvirtuação! Eu sou muito novo pra isso!

Tsunade: De que vocês estão falando?

NEJI NARRADOR: É leitores! Aposto que vocês estão pensando bobeira!

Tsunade: Vocês vão ou não vão?!

Sasuke: Sua véia tarada! Eu não vou fazer nada no banheiro?! Eu vou chamar a Rede Globo! Isso é crime! Eu não quero que você me mate!!!! Socorro! Eu vou começar a gritar!!!

Tsunade: O.Õ Mas do que vocês estão falando?

Gaara: Cala a boca Sasuke!!!!!!

Sasuke: Calo não Gaara! já basta tudo o que o Orochimaru me fez?! Não vou agüentar ela não!

Todos: O_O Confissões inusitadas não?

Tsunade: Vocês são todos loucos! Pirados! Aluados! Alienados! Retardados! E todos os outros ados possíveis!

Naruto: Ãnh?

Tsunade: Será que vocês não entenderam que o castigo de vocês é limpar os banheiros?!

Gaara *sem graça*: Limpar...

Sasuke *mais sem graça ainda*: Os banheiros?

Tsunade: É! Bando de loucos... Limpar os banheiros...

Naruto: Mas... mas... não era a volta da Xuxa 3000?

Tsunade: O.Õ Vocês beberam? Agora andem logo! Peguem as vassouras! E comecem a limpar os banheiros porque daqui a pouco vai ter aula!!!!

Todos *super sem graça*: Ha... hai!...

*Eles saem correndo pra trabalhar...*

NEJI NARRADOR: Nooooossaaaa.... Nesse dia a gente viajou na maionese pensando merda... haushauhs

*Os garotos vão então para os banheiros.*

*Está aquela típica zona... papel higiênico colado no teto, pia escorrendo água, chão sujo...*

*Eles olham com cara de espanto*

Gaara: Tá explicado o porquê da roupa extra... É porque depois disso aqui a gente vai tá cheirando a banheiro público de rodoviária...

Sasuke: Nem fala isso, que me dá vontade chorar! T_T

Shikamaru: Não tinha um castigo pior pra ela dar não?

Neji: É melhor calar a boca Shika, senão ela manda a gente limpar as gaiolas do laboratório. E aí, ao invés de cheirar a banheiro, a gente vai tá fedendo bosta de bicho...

*De repente eles escutam um grito*

*Naruto aparece deslizando pelo chão do banheiro de tipo "eu sou demais por isso eu patino no banheiro"*

Naruto: Gente! Eu to parecendo um patinador profissional!

Gaara: Você quer que eu te traga um colã de purpurina? E coloque a musica It's rainning men pra você dançar?

Naruto: UHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!! \o/

Neji: Meu Deus... Como ele é feliz...

*de repente, Naruto escorrega demais e cai no "barro"*

Naruto: Ops...

Shikamaru: Definitivamente ele não teve infância...

Neji: É... pelo menos eu vou ter um história pra contar pros meus netos... Eu limpava banheiros estúpidos na minha escola estúpida...

Gaara: Como não tem jeito mesmo...

*Eles começam a pegar o desinfetante, as vassouras, os rodos, o álcool, o acido sulfúrico...*

Sasuke O.O: Narutooooooooo naoooooo! Isso não é de beber não!!!!

Naruto: O que? Tem gosto de framboesa!

*Sasuke pega o desinfetante da mão do Naruto*

Naruto *bêbado com o desinfetante*: Qual é Uísque Utin (Sasuke Uchiha)... robô meu suco?! Ich! Ich! Eles dão drops de graça!

*Sasuke vê Naruto com aquelas pedras salinas de vaso sanitário na boca*

Sasuke O.O: OMFG!!! Tira isso da boca seu retardado!!! Lesado! Daqui a pouco você vai tá bebendo soda caustica!

*Sasuke começa a bater nas costas do Naruto pra fazer ele "descomer" a pedra salina*

Gaara: Aff... O Naruto tem só metade do cérebro.

Neji: Eu to começando a desconfiar é que ele não tem cérebro!

*De repente Naruto cai desmaiado no chão*

*Sasuke aparece com aquela cara de "Serviço feito"*

Sasuke: Pelo menos assim ele não se droga com nenhum produto químico de limpar banheiro...

Shikamaru: A situação tava brava... Aposto que se ele estivesse acordado ele ia dançar tango com a vassoura e chamar ela de Conchita...

Gaara: É melhor deixar o Naruto dormir enquanto a gente limpa essa droga aqui...

*Os minutos passam e os garotos continuam limpando banheiro...*

*Por fim Sasuke tinha achado um avental de babadinhos cor-de-rosa, Neji colocou um lenço a la Dona Florinda no cabelo, Gaara usava as luvas pra limpar os vasos e Shikamaru varria o chão cantando: Lava roupa todo dia que agonia*

*Momento totalmente Diarista... E pra variar alguém abre a porta e solta uma gargalhada tão grande mais tão grande que pode ser ouvida na Conchichina*

Alguém-desconhecido-que-abre-a-porta-do-banheiro: Aháaaaaaaaaaa!!! Olha só! Que bunitinho... os garotos estão fantasiados de mulherzinha pra limpar banheiro! Ganhamos diaristas pessoal! Lhes apresento: O Hyuuga agora vai chamar Deusdette...

*Ok! O povo que chegou era: Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji e Sai*

OFF: Na fic eles são uns malas sem alça e com a rodinha quebrada e zíper emperrado... É povo, eles são chatos e vivem enchendo o saco do nosso querido grupo de garotos. Ou seja: O Lee odeia o Neji, o Shino não gosta de ninguém, o Kiba não gosta do Naruto, o Chouji era amigo do Shikamaru mas os dois brigaram por causa de mulher, e o Sai detesta o Sasuke.

*Explicações feitas, continuando...*

Kiba: Então o nome do Uzumaki vai ser Creuzinha.

Lee: Olha só e o Sabaku é a Marinete... o Uchiha é a Solineuza e o Nara é a Ipanema!

*risadas risadas...*

*Gaara vai direto pra cima do Rock Lee com cara de Chuck Norris prestes a dar um Hund House Kick*

Gaara *espumando de raiva*: Repete isso de novo cabelo de penico! Ò_Ó

Lee: Ora ora... A diarista ficou bravinha.

*Gaara empurra Lee*

Lee: Coitada acha que pode!

Naruto: Ele não tem medo de morrer...

*Gaara faz cara de assassino e começa a brigar com o Lee*

*Lee empurra Gaara. Gaara dá um soco nele*

*Do nada aparece aquele tanto de gente intrometida pra gritar Briga! Briga! Briga!*

*Uns começam a bater nos outros... Neji dá um murro no Kiba que chuta o Naruto que derruba o Shikamaru que começa a gritar com o Shino que derruba o Chouji que pisa no pé do Sai que começa a estapear o Sasuke gritando Mocréia!*

*De repente eles escutam um grito familiar*

Tsunade: QUEM FOI QUE COMEÇOU ESSE FURDUNÇO AQUI?!

*Todo mundo pára. O Gaara tá enforcando o Lee, que tá batendo no chão pedindo ajuda. O Kiba tá puxando o Neji pelo cabelo. O Shino segura o Naruto pela camisa (Naruto que obviamente acordou do coma químico que ele estava por se embebedar com o desinfetante) , Sai ficava dando tapinhas nos braços do Sasuke (momento gay), ou seja, tava uma baderna)*

Tsunade: DE QUEM É A CULPA DISSO AQUI!

*Um aponta pro outro*

Tsunade: MAS VOCES SÃO MESMO UM PERTURBADOS!MAL EU DEI UMADETENÇÃO, ELES JÁ ARRUMAM BRIGA DE NOVO! TÕ CANSADA DISSO! EU DEVIA ERA EXPULSAR VOCES DE UMA VEZ!

Todos: NAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooo! TT__TT *Cara de gatinho de botas*

Tsunade: E QUER SABER?! O BANHEIRO QUE VOCES LIMPARAM TÁ UM LIXO!

*Abaixam a cabeça*

Tsunade: ANDEM LOGO PRA SALA QUE SE EU VER A CARA DE VOCES HOJE DE NOVO É CAPAZ DE EU MATAR! Ò_Ó

*Glup! Engolem seco*

Tsunade: PRA SALA! AGORAAAAAA!!!

*Todos dispersam feito fumaça.*

*Já no corredor*

Gaara: Mas que droga! Eu to todo molhado! Eu juro que eu ainda mato aquele bando de jumentos!

Sasuke: Aquele emo dos infernos do Sai bagunçou meu cabelo! Invejoso!

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: Ele acha que pode mais que eu! É obvio que eu posso mais que ele!

Todos: O.Õ

Sasuke: Qual é?! E eu to cheirando desinfetante!

Neji: Nem fala! Nem sei qual viado que ficou puxando meu cabelo. Quase que esse dunha arrancou minha cabeça!

Gaara: Agora eu to garrando um ódio desses idiotas! A gente vai aprontar uma com eles que eles jamais vão esquecer...

Shikamaru: Gaara, Gaara... A gente já tá mais ferrado que Judas em Sábado de Aleluia... A gente vai acabar sendo expulso!

Gaara U.Ú: Esqueceu que eu não falo mais com você Shikamaru! Você tá de rolo com a minha irmã! Não vou admitir isso!

Sasuke: Fala sério...

Shikamaru: Qual é... Eu já disse que eu fiz só o que vocês mandaram! E por que eu não posso pegar sua irmã?

Gaara *cara de maníaco*: Pegar minha irmã? Tu quer morrer? Minha irmã não é garota de se "pegar". E é justamente por te conhecer que eu quero que você fique longe dela! Garoto mal! Você é mau!!! Só pensa merda!

Naruto: Calma gente!

*De repente o bando de garotas passam.*

Ino: Oi Nejizinhu!

Sasuke: Desde quando ela fala com você?

Neji: Desde nunca.

Ino: Você fez o que a gente pediu?

Neji: Não.

Sakura: Vocês podem dar licença do Neji por um instante?

Naruto: Desde quando o Neji tá falando com elas?

Gaara: Isso tá muito mal contado...

*Neji é arrastado pelas garotas*

Ino *brava*: Você não fez o que a gente mando né?!

Sakura: Eu te avisei! Você tá ferrado!

Neji: Vocês se esqueceram que vocês não podem mais contar pra minha mãe que eu fui suspenso. Porque eu to na escola!

Hinata: Isso a gente não pode contar, mas...

Neji: Mas o que? Eu venci! Problema seu e eu não vou falar nada pro povo...

Hinata: Mas a gente pode ir correndo falar pra Tsunade que vocês aprontaram uma e...

Sakura: E como ela não quer nem sonhar com o nome de vocês ela...

Ino: Ela vai correndo telefonar pra mãe de vocês e te expulsar.

Neji: O.O

Hinata: Ou seja Neji! Não há escapatória.

Sakura: É Hyuuga, ou você faz o que a gente manda ou você se ferra.

Ino: Em quem que a Tsunade vai acreditar? Em alunas exemplares como nós ou em um bando de idiotas perdedores como vocês.

NEJI NARRADOR: Perdedores que ela tá doidinha pra pegar!

Sakura: Ok Neji! Agora vá lá e faça o que a gente mandou.

Neji: Ferrou de novo!


	3. Chapter 3

*As garotas saem.*

*Neji vai até os amigos*

Gaara: Anda logo seu esclerosado! O que aconteceu pra elas falarem com você?

Naruto: É Neji... O que que as garotas mais populares da escola querem com um perdedor feito você?

Sasuke: Fala logo! Quem morreu? Você tá com uma cara de enterro...

Neji: Foi eu quem morri. E o enterro sai às 6. meu último desejo é que toquem Nirvana no funeral...

Shikamaru: Qual é Neji? Que momento "goticozinho eu odeio o mundo e quero que vocês morram" foi esse?

Neji *fica bravo*: è tudo culpa sua seu retardado! Eu vou ajudar o Gaara a te matar! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: Mas o que foi que eu fiz deus do rock?

Gaara: Nasceu verme!

Shikamaru: Aff...

*De repente alguém aparece*

Alguém-muito-escandalosa: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kun!!!!!

*Pula no pescoço do Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: Socorro... cof.. coff.

Temari: Aishiteru meu príncipe problemático! Meu herói às avessas... Meu probleminha preferido! Meu ursinho de pelúcia surrado! Cute cute! Eu te amo meu problemático preferido! *-*

Shikamaru: Me larga Temari! Cof cof!

Gaara: O_O OMG!!!

Gaara: Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu larga a minha irmã! Ò_Ó

Temari: Não me larga não Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Você... cof... está... cof.... me... cof... enforcando....

Temari: Shika eu te amo...

*Temari começa a dar beijos em todo o rosto do Shikamaru e ele fica sujo de batom*

Gaara: O_O

Shikamaru: Me solta Temari.. Por favor!

Gaara: Seu... seu... seu... canalha! Pára de agarrar a [u]minha[/u] irmã!

Shikamaru: É ela que tá me agarrando!!

*De repente, Gaara consegue desgrudar a Temari do Shikamaru*

Temari: Ò.Ó Gaara! seu pirralho! Ele é o [u]meu[/u] namorado!

Gaara: Ò.Ó Não é não!

Neji *grita*: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Vocês não querem saber de mim não é?!

*Todo mundo para e olha pro Neji*

Neji: NINGUÉM TÁ NEM AÍ! MUITO BEM NÃO VOU CONTAR! EU VOU EMBORA! E ESPERO QUE VOCES MORRAM!

Naruto: Espera Neji fala!

Neji *faz pirraça*: Agora não vou falar também não!

Gaara: Agora você fala senão eu te mando pra guilhotina com o pé rapado do Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Ei!

Temari: T_T O Shika não Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasuke: Fala logo Neji!

Neji: Eu não vou falar! Eu não vou falar que é pra vocês terem um encontro com as garotas!

Todos *engasgam*: O que?! O.O

Neji: Eu falei?

Temari: Falou sim! ^^

Neji: Droga! ¬¬

Naruto: Como assim!

Neji *grita*: É isso mesmo... pô cansei! Elas tão me chantageando porque elas querem saí com vocês porque elas estão com inveja da Temari e se vocês não saírem com elas, elas vão me matar, e eu obviamente irei matar vocês se não fizerem isso, porque eu já to ferrado mesmo e eu quero que o mundo exploda e um meteoro de krypton rache a cabeça de vocês e te contaminem com criptonita de modo a fazer fosse ficarem com 6 braços!! Ò.Ó

Todos: O_O

Neji *continua gritando*: O recado tá dado! E vocês já sabem! Cansei de sair ferrado e eu vou matar todos vocês!

Todos: O_O

Neji: Tchau! Ò.Ó

*Neji sai pisando duro*

Temari: Depois garotas é que tem TPM...

Gaara: Cala a boca Temari! E vasa daqui!!! *olhar mortal*

Temari: Ha...Hai... *corre*

*Enquanto isso na sala da Diretora Tsunade*

Tsuande: O que? Expulsa de três colégios? O_O

Pessoa-novata: É.. ^^'

Tsunade: Que motivos te faz estudar nesse colégio?! Você está pensando que o colégio é um reformatório garota?!

Garota: Não... mas é que...

Tsunade: Não quero explicações Mitarashi! Ande logo! Você é do segundo ano!

Garota: Hai... *sai correndo*

*Shizune entra na sala*

Shizune: Aluna nova?!

Tsunade *brava*: É Shizune.. Expulsa de 3 colégios... Uma garota-problema... Vive se metendo em confusão... E ainda é do segundo ano... Imagine só... se ela se enturma com os moleques da sala... o Uzumaki e companhia... Isso aqui ia virar um caos...

Shizune: É.... n_n'

*Enquanto isso nos corredores...*

Garota: Aaff.. Que escola chata... nada de interessante... Não tem nenhuma parede pixada, nenhum muro quebrado, nenhum armário regassado... Que falta de graça... U.U

*Neji está andando*

Neji: Que escola chata! Eu odeio esse povo! Não tem nada de interessante...

*Na hora em que parecia que os dois iriam se encontrar, Neji vira e entra na sala e a garota vira no corredor oposto.*

*Era aula do professor Kakashi, matéria: Física, ou melhor Brísica.*

Kakashi *virado pro quadro passando matéria*: Como vocês devem saber, a óptica é a parte da física que o Sr., Sr. Hyuuga deveria se preocupar senão você vai ficar de recuperação se chegar atrasado de novo.

Neji: Esse cara tem um olho na nuca...

Kakashi: E ouvidos nas paredes também! Menos dois pontos pra você...

*Neji senta na cadeira e joga a pasta pra um lado*

*A aula do Kakashi prossegue.*

*É o seguinte: As garotas ficam babando e passando bilhetinhos do tipo [i]"Oh my God ele é tão gostoso"[/i] e [i]"Meu Deus eu queria um trem desses na minha casa"[/i], alem de "[/i]Ele só perde pro Brad Pitt e Johnny Depp[/i]"*

*Já os meninos ficam com aquela cara de: [i]Eu sou melhor que ele! [/i] e o típico [i]O que ele tem que eu não tenho?[/i]*

*Quer que eu responda? O Kakashi é lindo, magnífico, tudo de bom... (pensamentos eros... .) Deixa pra lá...*

*O Gaara tá na sala e lança um aviãozinho de papel no Neji*

*Neji olha com cara de: Que inferno é isso?*

*Ele abre e lê, ou melhor, tenta decifrar os garranchos do Gaara*

[i]Hei seu idiota! Que historia é essa de a gente ter que sair com as meninas pra você?[/i]

*Neji escreve de volta e manda o bucha de papel (o avião virou bucha)*

[i]Você vai ter que sair com a Ino[i/]

*Gaara escreve de novo*

[i]Tá louco?! Eu sair com aquela Patricinha de Bervely Hills? Tudo bem que ela é bonita até demais, mas eu não vou agüentar ela no meu ouvido dizendo que a coleção do fulano é pior do que a do beltrano que é um estilista do cão em Milão.[/i]

*Neji escreve*

[i]Gaara, pensa bem, pelo menos você vai pegar uma mina. E eu que não vou pegar ninguém... Dá só uns pegas na Ino e fica de boa. Você vai sair no lucro.[/i]

*Gaara escreve*

[i]Vai pro inferno Neji[/i]

*Kakashi pára e olha. As alunas babam*

Kakashi: As comadres aí atrás vão parar de ficar mandando bilhetinhos ou será que eu posso continuar a aula...

Gaara: Pode sim professor porque eu já mandei o Neji pro inferno. ^^

Neji: E eu acabei de voltar! ^^

Kakashi: Se vocês não arrumarem uma piada mais engraçada eu vou ter que ser obrigado a mandar os dois pra um lugar pior que o inferno.

Gaara: Existe?

Kakashi: A sala do Orochimaru!

*Engolem seco*

Gaara: A Sala do Orochigay não!!!! O_O

Neji: Sai fora Kakashi! Tá me estranhando!

Kakashi: Lógico que não. Aposto que o tio Orô vai adorar receber uma visita de vocês!

Neji e Gaara: Tá a gente calou! O_O

*A aula do Kakashi acaba e começa a aula de teatro com uma professora substituta*

Naruto: Ihhh aula com substituta! Horário vago! Uhu!!!!

Sasuke: Vamos pendurar o Naruto no ventilador?

Shikamaru: Pra quê?

Sasuke: Pra nada...

Shikamaru: Tá. Pode ser...

*Entra a professora substituta. Uma véia com sessenta e lá vai cassetada anos de existência. Era tão velha que chegava de parecer com o Mestre Yoda*

Gaara: Cara, essa véia é tão véia que eu aposto que ela ensaiou a extinção dos dinossauros...

Neji: Não véi... Ela é tão véia que tava lá na hora em que Deus criou o mundo e eu aposto que ela ficou barulhando o ouvido Dele dando palpite sobre a cor de tudo...

Naruto: Nooooo sério? O.O

Shikamaru: É Naruto! Ela quem ajudou Moisés o fazer a arca...

Naruto: Nooooo Ela ajudou a colocar os bichinhos lá dentro também?

Shikamaru: Sim, Naruto...

Naruto: Noooo Que massa.... *-*

Sasuke: Moisés que fez a arca? Não seria Noé?

Shikamaru: Deixa o Naruto se divertir Sasuke... Pelo visto você fez catequese bem...

Sasuke: Bem? Fui lá só pra ver as meninas...

Professora-véia-com-a-voz-esganiçada: Bom dia crianças, meu nome é Cornélia e eu vou dar aula de Teatro, porque a antiga professora de vocês caiu do Palco encenando a peça do Peter Pan e quebrou a bacia, fraturou três vértebras, sofreu traumatismo craniano, deu hemorragia interna, tá com hérnia, hipertensão e tá comendo e respirando com ajuda de aparelhos.

Todos: O_O

Professora-véia-com-a-voz-esganiçada: Mas nós vamos rezar pra ela né?

Gaara: Era mais fácil ela ter morrido. Daria menos gastos...

Sasuke: Eu nunca pensei que encenar uma peça do Peter Pan fosse perigoso...

Shikamaru: Eu conheci uma mulher que morreu fazendo a Peça do Patinho Feio... Coitada foi lá e Pato Branco daí...

*Momento Bozena de Shikamaru*

Gaara: ninguém quer saber das suas histórias de Pato Branco Shikamaru...

Shikamaru *sotaque de gaúcho*: Mas é sério daí, a mulher se esforçou tanto daí, pra incorporar o papel de pato daí, que ela botou um ovo daí...

Todos: O__O noooohhh

Sasuke: E ela morreu como?

Shikamaru *ainda com sotaque*: Botou o ovo de avestruz que ela comeu daí... Daí ela ficou conhecida como a Mulher do Ovo de Avestruz da Peça do Patinho Feio de Pato Branco Daí...

Todos: Nooooohh...

Gaara: Aff...U.U

Professora Cornélia: Bom pessoal, eu quero que vocês façam grupos de cinco pra representar uma peça de Shakespeare.

Todos: O que?

Professora Cornélia: Isso mesmo! ^^

Sakura: Vamos apresentar peças? *-*

Professora Cornélia: Sim! E formem grupos de cinco pessoas. Contando que a peça deve ser pequena... É só pra ver a capacidade de atuação de vocês. Vamos lá... abram-se para a arte, deixe a magia pitoresca dos palcos conquistar vocês!

Naruto: Ih tia... deixa comigo... eu já contei que eu fui o Sr. Ator da companhia de Teatro Serelepe Céu Azul Colorido de Estrelas! Ganhei até diploma?

Todos: Já Naruto! U.Ú

NEJI NARRADOR: Foi lá no inicio da fic, lembra?

Naruto: Mas eu já contei que eu fui escalado pra fazer papel de um cara que um dia conhecia o Michael Jacksson e aí eles iam pra Disney e...

Todos: O_O Não Naruto!

Naurto: Pois é e na Disney tinha...

Sasuke: O_O Por favor poupe-me dos detalhes! A gente já disse que você tinha um passado colorido de parque de diversões de arco-íris cheio de algodão doce, do tipo Balão Mágico.

Gaara: Naruto.. melhora de vida... Daqui a pouco você tá até confessando que fazia parte de um show stip num cabaré GLS...

Naruto: Como vocês sabiam?

Todos: O_o

Naruto: Seus bobos... atuando na companhia de Teatro Serelepe Céu Azul Colorido de Estrelas é claro!

Todos: Ainda bem!

Professora Cornélia: Já formaram os grupos?

*Alguém bate na porta. É Shizune.*

Shizune: Licença, mas a Tsunade quer falar com o Hyuuga.

Neji: O_O EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

Lee: A consciência pesou foi? *risada sarcástica*

Shizune: A diretora está esperando Hyuuga.

Neji: Mas eu não fiz nada!

Shizune: Não importa! Anda logo!

Neji: Hai! *sussura pros garotos* Pelo amor de Deus coloca uma menina no grupo porque senão a gente vai ter que vestir de mulher...

Gaara: Preocupa não Neji! A gente dá um jeito.

*Neji sai acompanhado de Shizune. Chega na sala da Tsunade*

Neji *faz cara de coitado*: Seja o que quer que for, eu juro! Não fui eu! Eu disse pra eles não fazerem isso! Eu não tive culpa! Se for me castigar vai ter que punir todo mundo...

Tsunade: O.O Do que você tá falando?

Neji *gota*: Você não vai me expulsar?

Tsunade: Não... Pelo jeito você andou aprontando... Mas não vem ao caso. É sua mãe no telefone.

Neji: Minha mãe?

NEJI NARRADOR: Quem morreu pra ela ligar aqui?

*Atende o telefone*

Neji: Alô. Mãe?

Mãe: NEJI!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu não sou surdo pô! Pra que gritar no telefone?

Mãe: NEJI!!!

Neji: To ouvindo mãe!

Mãe: Eu vou ter uma viagem de última hora! A Marli me chamou pra ir num cruzeiro com ela, porque o Fábio Junior vai estar lá!

Neji: Você me ligou pra dizer isso?

Mãe: Eu vou ficar fora durante uma semana! Você tem que colocar o lixo pra fora, regar as plantas, dar comida pro canário, abrir a correspondência e se alguma operadora de telemarketing ligar diz pra ela que eu fui pro inferno e não volto nunca mais.

Neji: Tá.

Mãe: Entendeu? Tem um aviso na geladeira! Tem comida enlata e ramen pra 72 anos dentro do armário. E você vai ficar na casa do seu tipo porque eu não quero você dormindo lá sozinho porque eu te conheço seu baderneiro!

Neji: Tá.

Mãe: Você não pode deixar nenhum ladrão roubar nossas coisas...

NEJI NARRADOR: Se um ladrão aparecer que que eu faço? Chamo o Chuck Norris?

Mãe: Você não pode levar seus amigos lá pra casa e se eu souber que você deu uma festa pra cidade inteira eu te mato!

NEJI NARRADOR: E uma festa pra escola inteira pode?

Mãe: Se der uma enchente você tem que salvar o máximo da mobília. Se acontecer um furacão salve apenas minha TV, se acontecer uma invasão alienígena não deixe eles levarem meus discos LPs do Abba.

NEJI NARRADOR: Os ets vão querer muito ouvir Abba...

Mãe: Você entendeu? Tem regras na porta da geladeira! Agora volta pra aula senão eu te dou um cascudo!

Neji: Tá.

*Desliga o telefone*

Tsunade: Agora você pode ir!

*Neji volta pra sala. Chega lá não tem ninguém. Eles estão no anfiteatro.*

*Neji chega no anfiteatro*

*Encontra o povo e vai falar com eles*

Sasuke: Que foi.

Neji: Minha mãe viajou.

Naruto: Oba! Vamos ter festa!

Neji: Se eu fizer uma festa ela me sufoca no travesseiro e desova meu corpo no Tietê.

Gaara: Ah... Mas você vai ficar sozinho...

Neji: Não. Vou pra casa do meu tio.

Sasuke: Que falta de graça...

Neji: é falta de sorte mesmo. Mas e aí fizeram o que eu mandei?

Todos: O que?

Neji *U.Ú*: Colocaram uma menina no grupo...

Gaara: Neji, a gente tem uma péssima notícia pra te dar...

Sasuke: É uma tragédia...

Neji: Ih lá vem! .

Gaara: Neji, a gente sente muito mas...

Shikamaru: A véia mandou fazer os grupos e...

Naruto: Você já deve saber que a gente é excluído e...

Neji: E...

Gaara: E que a peça a ser apresentada vai ser Romeu e Julieta e...

Sasuke: Eu não tive culpa! Foi eles que escolheram! E...

Naruto: E a véia falou que se a gente não tivesse que fazer a peça a gente ia ficar com menos 34 pontos e...

Shikamaru: E como eu não quero bombar de ano, vale a pena fazer tudo por nota e...

Gaara: E o nosso grupo é a gente e...

Neji *espumando de raiva: FALA LOGO PÔ! PÁRA DE ENROLAR!!!!

Gaara: Ah tá bem vou falar! O grupo é eu, você, o Shikamaru, o Naruto e o Sasuke!

Neji: Que dizer que vocês não colocaram uma garota?

Sasuke: Não é bem isso, figurativamente a peça terá de sair... e...

Naruto: AI CHEGA DE FAZER SUSPENSE! NEJI VOCÊ FOI ESCOLHIDO PRA SER A JULIETA!

Neji: O_o O que?????????? *cai no chão*

Shikamaru: Aleatoriamente é claro!

Neji: COMO ASSIM EU VOU SER A JULIETA! EU AVISEI QUE EU NÃO IA VESTIR DE MULHER DE NOVO!!!!!!!!!Ò__Ó

-----------------------------------------Flash back on------------------------------------------

Histórias da Sétima Série...

Neji: O que?! Gaara seu idiota eu não vou vestir de Maria Madalena pra fazer o especial de Natal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Calma Neji! E eu que vou ter que vestir de camelo! E pior eu sou a parte traseira do camelo!

Neji: Mas eu não vou vestir de Maria Madalena! Eu vou fazer papel de prostituta?

Naruto: Também, mas ela é santa!

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF Eu juro que eu mato vocês!

Sasuke: Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos a gente vai ganhar ponto em Religião (matéria da escola)!

Neji: Ponto em Religião?! Mas se ainda fosse em Matemática! Mas Religião?!

*Por fim, Neji se veste de Maria Madalena, o teatro é um fiasco e eles ficam de recuperação em Religião.*

Histórias da Oitava Série...

Neji: Mas de novo! Qual é! Pára de querer me vestir de mulher só por causa do meu cabelo! Eu já disse pra vocês colocarem uma menina no grupo!

Naruto: Mas não tem como! Elas já tem as panelinhas delas!

Neji: Mas eu não quero vestir de Madonna!

Shikamaru: Não reclama! Pelo menos é só uma dança: Like a Virgin e não vai ter o leão! E a gente achou um top roxo que combina com a sua pele!

Neji: Vocês vão ver a surra que eu vou dar em vocês combinar com a pele de vocês!

Sasuke: Bem que eu disse pra gente pegar a calça de lycra verde-limão!

Gaara: Você vai dançar a música da Madonna pra gente ganhar ponto em Artes.

Neji: Mas eu nem pareço com a Madonna! Ela é loira!

Gaara: Não seja por isso! *joga um balde de tinta guache amarela na cabeça do Neji*

Shikamaru: Vamo! A gente vai ser os caras saradões que dançam atrás da Madonna!

Neji: Ó_Ó Vocês não são saradões! E eu não sou a Madonna.

*Por fim, eles dançam a musica da Madonna. Fica tão ruim, mais tão ruim que eles são suspensos por três dias da escola*

-----------------------------------------Flash back off------------------------------------------

Gaara: Neji! Vai! Eu sei que a gente já te fez vestir de Maria Madalena, Madonna...

Neji: E de Britney, Rita Bunduda (pra quem não sabe é de uma peça muito tosca de uma empregada), Sininho, Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Julia Roberts...

Gaara: Eu sei, Neji, mas quebra esse galho! O Naruto vai bombar de ano... *cara de pena*

Naruto: É Neji! Faz isso comigo não! Por favor! O que que custa?

Neji: O que que custa?! Custa minha honra! Minha moralidade de macho!

Todos: ¬¬"

Neji: Vocês são do mal sabia?

Gaara: Sabia. E se você fazer o papel de Julieta a gente sai com as garotas!

Neji: Eu não agüento mais ser chantageado! Isso já é crime!

Sasuke: Neji! Você salva a pele do Naruto e a gente salva a sua...

Neji: Vocês estão querendo comprar? Quem vai sofrer mais? Eu vestido de mulher ou vocês pegando as gostosas?

Shikamaru: Você é claro!

Todos: Cala a boca Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Mas eu só disse a verdade...

Gaara: Neji! Você sabe que é nosso amigão! A gente deve tanto a você... E saiba, qualquer coisa que você precisar da gente você pode contar...

NEJI NARRADOR: Ah é?! Se brincar eles me mandam pra África por causa de dinheiro! Me vendem em praça pública pra comprar carro... Esses são meus amigos, amigos da onça!

Todos: Por favor Neji... *carinha de anjio*

Neji: Tá bom! Isso tudo porque vocês são meus brothers! E vão sair com as garotas pra elas não acabarem com a minha vida! Mais eu juro que um dia vocês vão ter que me pagar pelo tanto de galho que eu quebrei pra vocês!

*Todos dão tapas nas costas do Neji e dizem: Aeh, Neji!*

*Um tempo passa e eles vão procurar o "figurino"*

Neji: Quem vocês vão ser na peça? Ou melhor quem é o Romeu?

Gaara: O Sasuke.

NEJI NARRADOR: O_O O Sasuke naoooo! Eu tenho medo dele! Ele é meio emo e meio gay!!!!!

Gaara: Eu vou ser o pai do Romeu. E o Shikamaru o pai da Julieta. E o Naruto vai ser figurante!

Neji: Não é justo!

Gaara: Aqui tá seu figurino!

*entrega um vestido longo de saia rodada.*

Gaara: Vai lá experimentar!

Neji: Eu tenho que usar isso?!

Shikamaru: Obviamente...

Neji: O que eu ano faço....

*Os garotos vão trocar de roupa. Depois de alguns minutos*

Neji *aparece xingando*: Pô! Mas que #$#%$#! Que inferno! Eu tenho que usar espartilho?! Fala sério!

*Neji tá vestido de Julieta*

Sasuke: Pior eu que tenho que usar uma calça coladinha e esse chapéu com essa pena gay!

NEJI NARRADOR: Aposto que ele adorou!

*Então eles estão brigando a respeito da roupa*

*Alguém passa distraidamente em frente a porta*

*A menina chuta uma bolinha de papel, com as mãos no bolso e assoviando uma musica qualquer. Ela passa em frente a porto e vê que é ali que é sua sala.*

*Ela continua andando até que repara numa movimentação. Ela anda pra trás e vê: Um garoto vestido de mulher, brigando com um garoto vestido com roupa medieval e os outros gritando e empurrando*

Garota: O_o

*Ela pára e fica olhando*

*Ela começa a rir. Começa a gargalhar. Ri tão alto que todo mundo pára e olha ela*

Gaara: Qual é?! Sua menina esquisita! Vai rir da sua vó!

Garota: Eu...kkk... Nunca...kkk... pensei...kkk... que a escola...kkkk.... tinha esse tipo de.... Transformista!

*A garota gargalha*

Sasuke: Aff... vai procurar sua turma... ¬¬'

*A garota ainda continua rindo*

*Neji fica vermelho que nem um camarão bronzeado artificialmente. Ele esconde atrás de um armário*

Garota: Ei! Você não é o carinha que esbarrou em mim outro dia desses?

Neji: Eu?

Garota *ironicamente*: Não! O shinigami aí atrás de você! É obvio que é você! Sai daí!

Neji: Eu não!

Garota: Só porque você tá vestido de Rainha Elizabeth...

Sasuke: É Julieta!

Garota: O_O ahsuhaushuahs

Gaara: Quem é você?

Garota: Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten e sou aluna nova!

Shikamaru: Novata?

Naruto: Deve ser CDF...

Tenten: CDF o escambau! Fui expulsa de três escolas antes e eu acho que eu nunca vi um grupo como vocês!

Shikamaru: Expulsa?

Sasuke: Você é maloqueira?

Naruto: Você usa droga?

Tenten: O_o Não! Obvio que não!

Neji *sai detrás do armário*: Por que você tá conversando com a gente?

Tenten *ri*: Por que? Ora! Vocês acham que eu tenho cara de ficar conversando com patricinha? Eu acho que eu encontrei a turma mais desajustada da escola... Presta atenção, Você aí, do cabelo vermelho você tem cara de psicopata, e você, loirinho tem cara de burro...

Sasuke: Só a cara?

Tenten: E você tem tudo de emo!

Sasuke: Aff

Tenten: E você do cabelo amarrado tem cara de preguiçoso, e eu não sei que inferno que você fez *aponta pro Neji* pra tá vestido de Rainha Elizabeth!

Sasuke: É Julieta!

Tenten: Que seja! Mas que você tá parecendo uma transformista transviada você tá! U.U

Neji: Valeu, menina metida!

Tenten: Metida é seu....

Shikamaru: Óhhhh respeito!!!

Tenten: Tá! Calei. Mas você aí fica bem de vestidinho, a cor palha combina com seus olhos!

Neji: E seu cabelo parece as orelhas do Mickey!

*Eles se encaram*

Tenten: Tá foi mal! Eu sei que eu fui arrogante, mas vai vestir uma roupa de homem... A não ser que você esteja gostando do vestido da Elizabeth...

Sasuke Ò_Ó: É Julieta! Julieta! Julieta!!! Mais que drogaaaaa! Será que vocês não tem cultura pra saber que isso é a Julieta!!!!

Tenten: Aff... ele grilou...

*Neji sai e vai trocar de roupa. Sasuke ainda continua indignado.*

Sasuke *resmunga*: é Julieta! Julieta!

*Neji volta devidamente vestido*

Tenten *senta no chão*: Vocês não me disseram o nome de vocês...

Gaara: Alguém já te disse que você é doida?

Tenten: Já. Só que eu não levo a sério.

Gaara: Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara. O dele é Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten: Eu achei vocês legais! Agora eu to de saída porque eu não to a fim de assistir aula de teatro... Acho que eu vou matar aula...

Neji: Você é louca? Não pode matar aula!

Tenten: Aff e daí? Tchauzim pra vocês! Podem continuar a peça de vocês em paz!

*A professora Cornélia aparece do nada*

Professora: Ah que bom! Aqui está a aluna nova! Você pode ficar nesse grupo aqui dos meninos...

Tenten: O que?

Professora: É! Você vai fazer o papel da Julieta no lugar do Hyuuga. Vai ficar mais decente, pelo menos....

Tenten: Eu? Mas eu...

*A professora sai*

Tenten: Eu odeio a Julieta!

Neji: Agora você se ferrou! ^^

Tenten: Aff...

Neji: Então, como eu saí do papel principal eu to vazando...

Tenten: Volta aqui seu cabeludo metido a besta!

Neji: Aff... Você tem um gênio meio ruim né?

Tenten: Sempre disseram.

Neji: Fala logo! Que que você quer!

Tenten: Eu não vou fazer o papel de Elizabeth!

Neji: E eu com isso?

Sasuke: É JULIETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *suicida*

*Eles param e olham*

Tenten: Carinha emotivo esse...

Gaara: Você não tem idéia do tanto...

Tenten: Mas eu não vou vestir de diva, nem de princesinha pra vocês ganharem ponto!

Shikamaru: A gente já disse que se a gente não fizer o teatro o Naruto toma bomba!

Tenten: Com coisa que eu me importo... Eu sou novata, cheguei agora nem sei quem é Naruto...

Sasuke *volta do suicídio*: Naruto é aquele ali com cara de burro irmão do Deby&Loyd.

Tenten: Ah sim... Mas quem vai ser a droga do Romeu nessa peça?

Sasuke *indignado*: Obvio que vou ser eu! U.U

NEJI NARRADOR: Devo confessar que eu queria ser o Romeu, mas como eu era muito cabeça dura....

Tenten: A não... Eu não vou ter que te beijar não né?

Sasuke: Espero que não!

NEJI NARRADOR: Tá vendo! Bem que eu disse! Ele é gay! Recusando uma garota! Ahá! Gayzão!

Tenten: Ainda bem... Porque eu nunca fiquei com emo e não to afim de manchar minha reputação!

*OWNED Sasuke é rebaixado a nada depois disso*

*De repente o grupinho de garotas populares chega...*

Sakura: Seja bem vinda aluna nova, a diretora nos mandou te acolher na sala...

Tenten: Aff, como se eu fosse perigosa... *olha pro teto*

Sakura: E como a Tsunade disse, ela não quer que você ande com esse tipo de gente *olha com desprezo para os garotos*

Tenten: Me desculpa, mas eu acho que eu é quem escolho com quem eu ando!

Ino: Você devia tentar ser um pouco mais igual à gente. Andar com esses aí vai te trazer má fama.

Tenten: Agradeço o conselho, mas eu nunca liguei pra fama.

Sakura: Isso não foi um conselho. Foi uma ordem da Tsunade.

Tenten: Então manda um conselho meu pra ela: Vá te %$&*$¨&%$# (palavrão dos grandes).

Todos: O_O

Ino: Nossa, você se acha muito rebelde falando palavrão!

Tenten: Nossa e você se acha muito certinha pra corrigir os outros!

Ino: Ora sua vaca!

Tenten: Vaca é sua mãe! Seu projeto de loira de farmácia descolorida e burra!

Garotos: O_O Briga!

Sakura: Quer saber?! Eu não fui com a sua cara sua rata esquisita!

Tenten: Nem eu com a sua, garotinha de cabelo enjoativo de algodão doce da carrocinha de pipoca!

Sakura: Vamos Ino, não vamos gastar nossa beleza com essa idiotinha...

Ino: Passar bem! *falsa*

Tenten: Já eu espero que você passe mal! Muito mal!

*Sinal bate*

Tenten: Graças a Deus esse martírio de teatro acabou... O que é agora?

Shikamaru: Se eu fosse você eu não cantaria melhoras agora...

Tenten: Por quê?

Gaara: É aula de biologia e...

Neji: E além da professora ser estressada por natureza e...

Sasuke: E viver em TPM constante, ela...

Naruto: Ela é uma vaca peitud...

*Sasuke bate no Naruto*

Sasuke: Respeita ela! Se ela ouvir isso você vai virar ração de hamster.

Tenten: Ela é tão má assim?

Neji: Eu não diria má... Um tanto perversa...

Naruto: E pervertida!

Sasuke; Se você continuar insistindo que ela é pervertida você vai acabar virando húmus pra horta da escola.

Naruto: Mas eu juro! Teve um dia que ela chegou perto de mim e disse com uma voz muito suspeita, parecia voz de dançarina de cabaré, e ela disse: Naruto, você fez o dever? Por que se não eu posso te ajudar a entender a matéria das plantas...

Shikamaru: Isso não teve nada de pervertido Naruto...

Naruto U.Ú: Mas é claro que teve! Vocês é que são cegos, surdos e mudos! Nunca ouviram falar em mensagem subliminar?

Gaara: Em mensagem subliminar eu acredito, mas isso aí Naruto é caraminhola da sua cachola.

Neji: Putz Gaara, você não conseguiria arrumar umas expressões mais moderninhas não? Caraminhola da Cachola! Nem o meu avô dizia isso...

Gaara: Vai catar mamona Neji!

Neji: Gaara do céu! Eu não acredito! Mamona! Se situa!!!!

Tenten: Eu acabo de crer que vocês tem problema! U.U

Naruto: Com certeza gata!

Tenten *fica brava* Ó_Ó: Que mané gata! Quem é você pra me chamar assim! Eu odeio gatos! Eles são estranho e fazem cocô na areia! Eu não gosto deles! Ò_Ó

Naruto: Tá bom... Não fica brava não... ^^º

Tenten: Mas vocês não disseram que é a professora.

*Eles estão na sala. De repente alguém entra apressada*

Professora: Vocês calem a boca depressa bando de flagelo que eu quero dar aula! Quem abrir a boca eu juro que vai engolir um trypanossoma inteiro!

Sakura: Bom dia Anko! ^^

Anko: Só se for pra você Haruno! E cala a boca e pára de ser puxa saco!

*Sakura cala*

Tenten *grita*: Ihi!!!! Bem feito a rosadinha tomou!

*Sakura joga o caderno nela. A mira é tão ruim que erra*

Tenten: Ihhhh Além de puxa saco é vesga!

Sakura: Vai ver se eu to na esquina Tom e Jerry!

Anko: As educadas senhoritas poderiam CALAR A DROGA DE BOCA QUE SÓ É ABERTA PRA DIZER ASNEIRA!!!!!!!

*Elas calam.*

Tenten *sussurra*: Você me disseram que ela era estressada e não mal comid...

*Eles cutucam ela pra calar a boca*

Gaara: A véia deve que levou um fora do Kakashi hoje! Ahsuhaushu

Shikamaru: Bem feito pra ela! Quem mandou ela me dar dever extra! Agora engole um sapo do Kakashi!

Tenten: Kakashi é o professor gostosão da escola?

Garotos: ¬¬ *olhar de inveja*

Sasuke: Não. Kakashi é o professor mais mala da escola que dá aula de física!

Tenten: E vocês são um bando de invejosos mal amados... u.u

Sakura *jeito de nerd*: Professora que dia é a prova?

Todos *atiram bolinha de papel*: Cala a boca sua CDF!

Sakura... -.- Que que eu fiz?

Anko: A prova é amanhã!

Todos: O que?!

Ino: Por sua culpa Sakura! Você vai ter que me passar cola!

*A sala começa a conversar. Fica aquela zona. Um grita de um canto, o outro do outro e assim fica aquela farra*

Anko: Calem a boca! Calem a boca!!!!!! CALA A BOCA SEUS CAPETAS DO INFERNO!!!!! Ò_Ó

*A sala cala, menos Tenten que continua conversando alto*

Tenten: Isso tudo por causa que a professora é uma mal amada que levou um fora do professor gostosão e ainda se veste como uma dançarina de boate strip.

Anko *furiosa*: O que você disse mocinha?!

Tenten: Na...nada.

Anko: Você está na detenção! Hoje depois da aula!

Tenten: To frita....

Naruto: Desculpa te desanimar, mas a detenção é pior que o inferno!

Anko: Então seus desmiolados, eu quero que vocês leiam a partir da página 532 até a página 2356 sobre a constituição das plantas vasculares sem sementes. Enquanto vocês trabalham eu vou fazer algo muuuuuito importante.

*Ela senta na cadeira, pega uma caixa de doce (acho que o nome é dango), pega uma lixa de unha e um revista Caras. Começa a lixar a unha, comer doce e folhear a revista.*

Tenten: Aff, essa professora é muito chata.

Neji: É melhor você calar senão ela te manda pra Tsunade.

*Muito demoradamente o sinal bate e é hora do intervalo*

*Eles saem pelos corredores. O Lee aparece.*

Lee: Ora lá vem os idiotas da escola poluir a paisagem...

Kiba: Eu posso sentir o fedor do Naruto daqui!

Sasuke: A gente tava lavando banheiro, esqueceu?

Neji: Não é isso não! O mal cheiro aqui é o cachorro molhado do Kiba!

Kiba *faz cara de bravo*: Eu só não te quebro a cara Hyuuga, porque você é primo da Hinata!

NEJI NARRADOR: É nessas horas que é bom ter parente. Principalmente prima bonitinha!

Tenten *olha pro teto*: Dei-me paciência Senhor, pra aturar os ataques que macho men desses garotos...

Lee: Quem é a gatinha?

*Tenten fica brava*

Tenten: GATINHA?! É O CAPETA QUE SAIU DO INFERNO PRA TE ATORMENTAR CABELO DE CUIA DE INDIO TUPINIQUIM!!!!!

Neji *cai na gargalhada*: Índio tupiniquim!!!! Heehehehehehe.

Lee: Cala a boca, Rapunzel sem trancinhas!

Tenten: Rapunzel sem tranças! Hehehehehehe.

*Neji faz olhar assassino*

Tenten: Tá parei!

Lee: Sabe mina! Eu gostei de ti!

Tenten: Engraçado, eu não!

Lee: Eu juro que você ainda vai ser minha!

Tenten: Vaza pra sua oca índio yanomami tupiniquim! Vê se me erra! Vai fazer a dança da chuva com o cacique!

*Os garotos riem*

Lee: Aff, vamos embora. Beijinhos pra você bonequinha!

Tenten: Eca! Mande lembranças ao cacique!

*Lee e os colegas saem. Hinata aparece.*

Hinata: Neji! Eu preciso falar com você. *jeitinho doce.*

Tenten: Quem é essa coitada melosinha água com açúcar?

Gaara: É a prima dele.

Tenten: Ops! ^^"

Naruto: Oi Hinata!

*Hinata cora*

Hinata: Na... Naruto.

Gaara *sussurra pra Tenten*: Não se com a carinha de anjinho dela viu. Ela é tão má quanto as outras garotas.

Tenten: Nossa. Então quer dizer que as santinhas são as piores.

Shikamaru: Depende em que sentido você quer falar. As santinhas são muito boas em...

Sasuke: Cala a boca Shika! Seu pervertido!

Shikamaru: Ah Sasuke! Mas fala se não é... Pelo menos dizem...

Tenten: Dizem o que? *curiosa*

Sasuke: Se você abrir essa sua boca você vai morrer!

Shikamaru: Eu não tenho medo de você seu emo de beira de esquina! Eu tenho medo é do Gaara! Ele sim pode me matar!

Tenten: Vocês vão me deixar curiosa?

Shikamaru: Tá bom eu vou falar. As santinhas são boas em... prefiro não comentar...

Tenten: Aaaafff! Eu é que vou te matar! Eu tenho uma coleção imensa de facas!

Shikamaru: Ah não! Por que todo mundo quer matar o pobre do Shika?! Eu desisto!

*Enquanto isso Hinata está conversando em particular com Neji*

Hinata *muda de rosto angelical para rosto maquiavélico*: Então está tudo combinado não é?

Neji *se faz de desentendido*: O que?

Hinata: Ora! Seu desmiolado! Às vezes eu me envergonho de ser sua prima.

Neji: É... eu também lamento não poder escolher os parentes...

Hinata: Espero que você tenha falado com seus amigos! Sobre o encontro!

Neji: Mas seu pai vai me matar se você sair com o Naruto!

Hinata: Quem vai morrer é você mesmo. Eu não me importo.

Neji: Aff. Alguém já te disse que você é falsa?

Hinata: Não. Todo mundo me acha um doce de pessoa.

Neji: Mas no fundo você é um doce estragado que só serve pra dar dor de barriga nos outros...

Hinata: Neji, Neji... É melhor você escolher suas palavras. Se você ficar falando isso de mim, eu posso espalhar uma história tão horrenda a seu respeito. *começa a fazer cara de choro e você fina*. A pobre da Hinata tem um primo cafajeste e infrator... Pobrezinha...

NEJI NARRADOR: Momento novela das oito: véio, a Hinata é mais falsa que a Flora!

Neji: E é obvio que todo mundo vai acreditar em você.

Hinata: Como você é inteligente priminho... Agora vá lá e combine com seus amigos de passar na casa das meninas às oito para um jantar à luz de velas! Avise que eles devem ir bem vestidos e não molambentos!

Neji: Ainda tem isso?!

Hinata: Lembre-se que a Sakura quer sair com o Sasuke, a Ino com o Gaara e eu com o Naruto.

Neji: Tá bom Hinatinha minha adorável priminha docinho de coquinho! *irônico*

Hinata: ^^ Brigada!

*Sai.*

Neji *fala com sigo mesmo*: Tudo bem... começou a operação cupido solteirão de Hyuuga Neji.

--------------------------------------- Musiquinha de encerramento-------------------------------

(Almost) Everybody hates Neji...

Fim do Capítulo.

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu já to cansado disso tudo! Eu quero férias! Lawlie que dia que essa droga de fic acaba! Eu quero ir pro Hawaii!

Lawlie: Ihh.. Só quando os leitores disserem que acabou!

NEJI NARRADOR: O que?! Pára de ser puxa saco Lawlie!

Lawlie: Vai fazer seu trabalho depressa seu inútil bonitão!

NEJI NARRADOR: Sua ero hentai! Eu tenho namorada!

Lawlie: Eu só disse o que todo mundo diz... u.u Agora anda depressa e narre a história!

NEJI NARRADOR: Tudo bem... Já que é assim, eu vou apelar para o Sindicato dos Personagens de Anime Revoltados, Explorados e Escravizados por Escritoras de Fanfics! Eu quero minhas férias.

Lawlie *tira a bazuca* : Anda logo! Narra essa budega depressa!

NEJI NARRADOR *treme*: Já entendi... Vamos lá. Hoje é o dia em que eu vou ter que me virar pra transformar os sapos dos meus amigos em príncipes para as patricinhas bruxas e verruguentas amigas da minha priminha docinho de [u]cocô[/u].

-------------------------------------- Musiquinha de Abertura------------------------------------

*Episódio de hoje: Todo Mundo Odeia Segurar Vela*

Gaara: Que foi dessa vez Neji?

Neji: Tudo bem! Foi ser direto dessa vez! Chega mais cambada!

*Tenten se aproxima*

Neji: Ei você não!

Tenten: Por que eu não? *indignada*

Neji: Por que isso aqui é assunto de homem!

Tenten: Não to vendo nenhum homem aqui! Eu quero saber!

Neji: Mas não vai! É assunto pros amigos!

Tenten: Ei! Eu não sou amiga de vocês?!

Neji: Não. Você chegou hoje e eu nem sei de que caminhão de mudança você caiu! Portanto, você é agregada aqui e não tem direito de falar nada não!

Tenten *joga o caderno no Neji*: Machista!!!! Seu idiota!

Neji: Isso doeu!

Tenten: Sabia que você é muito chato?!

Neji: E sabia que você é muito espaçosa e mandona?!

Tenten: Eu quero saber da conversa!

Neji: Sua velha fuxiqueira!

Tenten: Seu velho fofoqueiro!

Gaara *momento Chaves*: AI CALE-SE CALE-SE VOCES ME DEIXAM LOUUUUUCO!!!!

*Todo mundo pára.*

*Gota geral*

Gaara: Muito bem! O casalzinho será que podia parar de discutir que já encheu o saco!!!

Tenten *joga o livro no Gaara*: Casalzinho uma ova! Se um dia eu me interessar por esse aí, vocês podem me internar que eu vou estar ou bêbada, ou drogada ou louca ou os três!

Neji: Que façam delas as minhas palavras! Un *momento Deidara Un *

*eles viram a cara e fazem bico*

Sasuke: O que você ia falar Neji?

Tenten: To indo embora também!

Neji: Agora você volta aqui! Você queria saber! Agora vem cá e escuta a conversa!

Tenten: Não quero saber mais!

Neji: Mas agora você vai ouvir!

Tenten *tampa os ouvidos*: Lálálá! Não to ouvindo nada!

Neji: Tudo bem! É o seguinte! Hoje às oito vocês vão ter sair com as garotas.

*Sasuke engasga.*

Todos: O que?!

Neji: É isso mesmo! A gente fez um trato! Gaara é pra você passar na casa da Ino às oito! Sasuke na casa da Sakura.

Sasuke *começa a fazer escândalo.*: O QUE?????!!!! EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM ELA! MAIS QUE DISPARATE!

Neji *joga o livro no Sasuke*: Cala a boca seu emo do inferno! Você vai sair com ela sim! Nem que isso seja a última coisa que você faça!

Sasuke: E vai ser a última coisa mesmo! Eu prefiro a morte! Eu vou me matar!

*Sasuke pega uma colher e começa a cortar os pulsos.*

Gaara ¬¬: Se você quiser morrer Sasuke, me avisa que eu te trago uma faca. Mesmo que você fica aí por dias, não vai morrer cortando seus pulsos com uma colher!

Sasuke*sem graça*: Eu tava brincando.

Neji: E Naruto, você vai passar na casa do meu tio às oito. A Hinata quer ir com você.

Naruto: Serio?!

Neji: É. Mas se você tentar uma gracinha pra cima dela, você vai comer capim pela raiz amanha!

Naruto: Mas capim não é comida de vaca Neji? Não podia ser alface não?

Neji *gota*: Naruto você já viu alguém enterrado embaixo de uma plantação de alface?

Naruto: Não. Mas é por que eu gosto mais de alface! ^^

Neji: Como é burro... Paciência... *começa a meditar*

Naruto: Couve também é legal! ^^

Neji: Tudo bem! Eu entendo! Ok! É pra vocês serem pontuais e se vistam bem!

Naruto: Como?

Neji: Terno, seu idiota!

Naruto: Pode ser com uma gravata do Mickey? Por que eu só tenho essa...^^

Neji: Pode! Daí você pega sua gravata e se enforca duma vez!

Naruto: Ok! ^^

Neji: Vocês entenderam?

Todos: Sim.

Naruto: Meu terno é laranjado. Pode?

Neji *têmpora pulsa*: Meu Deus... Calma... Muita calma...

*Sinal bate*

Gaara: Vamo embora gente! Agora é aula de inglês.

*Os garotos viram e saem.*

Neji: Tenten! Espera! Eu quero falar uma coisa com você.

Tenten: Aff. Agora é assim?! Como você conseguiu ser educado?! Fala logo!

Neji: Pára de ser irônica!

Tenten: Eu não estou sendo irônica! Você que é sarcástico!

Neji: Afff! Eu não sou sarcástico!

Tenten: Mas é teimoso! Dá pra falar logo?

Neji *fala bem baixo*: Desculpa.

Tenten: O que? Eu não ouvi.

Neji *ainda falando baixo*: Desculpa.

Tenten: Fala pra fora! Eu não to te ouvindo!

Neji *quase grita*: Desculpa!!

Tenten: Já era sem tempo! Tá desculpado! ^^ Me desculpa também?

Neji: Sim.

Tenten: Então é só isso, porque eu já vou.

Neji: Espera.

Tenten; Então fala!

Neji: Você quer ir jantar comigo hoje?

NEJI NARRADOR: UHU! Strike 1!! Tive coragem!

Tenten: Não.

NEJI NARRADOR: Meu Deus! Rebaixado a nada agora! T_T Como ela é tão direta assim?

Neji: Ah, então tá.

Tenten: Espera. Eu posso até ir com você, mas...

Neji: Serio?

Tenten: Mas nem pense que isso é um encontro!

Neji: Claro!

Tenten: E eu não to fazendo isso por que eu gosto de você e é só porque...

Neji: Tá tudo bem *feliz da vida*

Tenten: E tem uma condição.

Neji: Qualquer uma!

Tenten: Me ajude a estragar o jantar das patricinhas! Eu quero que elas lembrem que não devem agir desse jeito com os garoto!

Neji: Na hora! É só arrumar o plano.

Tenten: Na hora você vai ficar sabendo.

Neji: Então eu passo na sua casa...

Tenten: Não. A gente se encontra lá.

Neji: Ok!

NEJI NARRADOR: Soltem fogos de artifício! Consegui sair com uma garota!

*Eles vão para a sala. É aula de inglês.*

*A professora de inglês não é velha. Pelo contrario. Ela é nova e bonitona. Tem vinte e poucos anos, um cabelo preto todo desfiado, olhos azuis, tem um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer menina. Ela é viajada. Já morou em diversos paises e agora é professora de inglês. Normalmente os garotos das salas sempre babam por ela e ficam dizendo que ela é a melhor professora que tem. Já as meninas falam que não gostam dela e que ela é metida.*

Gaara: Eu gosto dessa professora. É a única em que eu preto atenção.

Sasuke: Você é mesmo pervertido hein Gaara!

Naruto: Ah, Sasuke... Vai dizer que a professora não é gostos...

Shikamaru: Cala a boca Naruto! Vai que ela escuta!

Naruto: Mas é mesmo!

Gaara: Concordo! Ela não é igual aqueles jaburus de professora que a gente tem!

Naruto: É! Aquelas veias são tudo umas capivaras canhão!

Sasuke: Vocês só pensam naquilo?

Naruto: Ah Sasuke! Larga de ser gay!

Shikamaru: E admita que a professora é boazuda!

Sasuke: Tá eu admito! Ela é bonitinha...

*Neji e Tenten aparecem*

Tenten: Aff, vocês ainda tão babando pela professora! Vê se cresce!

Neji: Ah fica quieta! Você tava toda derretida pelo Kakashi, por que a gente não pode gostar dela?!

Tenten: Porque vocês são um bando de pirralhos... Todo fusca um dia já sonhou em ser uma ferrari.

Naruto: Você é uma destruidora de sonhos! Sua mala!

Tenten: Pára de ser platônico!

Naruto: Agora cala a boca que eu quero ouvir a voz dela...*-*

Professora: Bom dia gente.

*Os garotos calam e as garotas conversam.*

Todos-os-garotos-da-sala: Bom dia professora!

Professora (O nome dela é Takari): Eu trouxe a prova corrigida.

Shikamaru *sussurra pros meninos*: Ela é o sonho de consumo de qualquer um...

*Gaara dá um murro nele*

Gaara: Ei! Você tá namorando a minha irmã!

Shikamaru: Mas olhar não arranca pedaço!

Gaara: Eu é que vou arrancar um pedaço do seu fígado se você continuar falando assim. Agora cala a boca.

Professora Takari: Oh suas maritacas, digo, alunas dá pra calar a boca?

Ino: Ah professora, desculpa mas a gente não te viu. *falsa*

Professora Takari: Que pena, Yamanaka. Quem sabe se você tivesse me visto você tiraria azul da próxima vez...

Ino *sussurra pra Sakura*: Eu odeio ela.

Sakura: Olha só a cara dos meninos pra ela! Aff. Com coisa que ela é isso tudo.

*A professora entrega a prova*

Neji *grita*: Uhu!!!!! Tirei oito!!!!!!!!! Vou fazer uma festaaaa!!!

Naruto: Eu tirei média! Vou na festa dele!!!!!!

Gaara: Eu fechei a prova!!!!

Professora Takari: Congratulations dear students!

Sakura *grita*: O que?! Sete? Mas como?! Eu não aceito essa nota!

Professora Takari: Aceitando ou não você não soube o verbo To be.

Ino: Professora, você não colocou minha nota.

Professora Takari: Coloquei sim. Você não tá vendo aí não?

Ino: Tem só uma bolinha aqui!

Prof. Takari: Isso é um zero.

Ino: O QUE?!

Takari: É isso mesmo. Você não soube nem traduzir ice cream! Vamos à correção. A primeira é letra D. D de demente! A segunda é A, Yamanaka. A de asno! A terceira é E de Esclerosados!

Gaara: E a quarta é B de BURRA YAMANAKA!!!!!

Ino: Cala a boca Palito de Fósforo!

Gaara: Bem que você gosta do palitinho aqui né?

Ino: Seu... seu...

Takari: Por que vocês na deixam pra brigar mais tarde, quando não tiver ninguém olhando?

*A aula continua. Até que bate o sinal pra próxima*

Neji: AAAAHHH NAOOOO! É AULA DE EDUCAÇAO FÍSICA AGORA!!!

Sasuke: Aff, o professor é mó gay!

Tenten: De educação física?

Naruto: É. E o Neji apanha quase toda aula.

Tenten: Meu Deus... Por que você não reage? Será que você é tão pamonha assim?

Neji: Não sou pamonha! Só não curto apanhar mais ainda.

Tenten: Mas você é um homem ou um saco de batatas?

Neji: Será que teria a opção de um homem dentro do saco de batatas?

Tenten: Fala sério! U.U

*Eles vão para a quadra*

*De repente, Neji leva uma bolada na cabeça*

Neji: QUEM FOI O FILHO DE UMA CALANGA COM UM MOSQUITO QUE JOGOU A DROGA DESSA BOLA NA MINHA CABEÇA????!!!!

Lee: Por que? A mocinha machucou?

Tenten: Aff.. O tupiniquim apareceu de novo!

Lee: Oi queridinha! *manda um beijo no ar*

Tenten: ECA! Vê se me erra cabelo de penico!

Lee: Vamos fazer uma aposta!

Tenten: Eu curo muito apostas! *-* É violenta? Tem risco de morte? Arranca braços e cabeças? Tortura?!

Lee: Não docinho! Eu desafio o Hyuuga e o bando de amigos dele num jogo de futebol.

Tenten: Isso não tem graça.... Ninguém vai morrer... U.U

Neji: Futebol?

Sasuke: Eu não jogo esse esporte violento e de trogloditas...

Gaara: Eu posso ser reserva?

Naruto: Gente é legal! *-*

Shikamaru: Isso é tão problemático, seria melhor ficar quieto olhando as nuvens.

Lee: Bando de maricas! Hasuash

Kiba: Perna de pau!

Naruto: Com coisa que você joga bem, Poodle de Madame!

Lee: É isso! As Marias Mijonas tão com medo!

Tenten: Seus retardados! Vocês vão deixar ele falar assim com vocês?! Anda logo! Vão pra cima dele! Batam muito até retirar o fígado dele pelo nariz! Aff Acho que eu nunca vi uns caras como vocês! Que lerdeza! Se fosse comigo, eu dava uma voadora, chutava a cabeça e ainda fazia ele comer terra!

Todos: O__O

Sasuke: Credo! Que guria violenta!

Neji: Eu tenho medo dela!

Lee: Essa é o meu docinho!

*Tenten dá um murro na cabeça do Lee e ele fica com um "galo"*

Lee *-*: Aaaahh! Eu te amo meu amorrrr

Gaara: Te aposto que ela é parente do Bin Laden.

Tenten: E você, filho do Chuck! Pára de me encher o saco! Que levar uma também!

Naruto: Vamos jogar bola gente! *-* Por favorrrr! Diz que sim! Eu quero jogar!!!!!!

Tenten: Anda logo! *empurra eles pra dentro da quadra* Joga lá! Pára de frescura;

Gai-sensei *aparece do nada*: Que bom! Hoje vai ter time! Leeeee que bom que você veio!*-*

Lee *-*: Professor! Eu nunca ia deixar de vir...

Gai-sensei: Oh, Lee você é o melhor aluno que eu tenho...*-*

Lee: E você é o melhor professor *-*

*Do nada começa a tocar uma musica beeeeem romântica da Celine Dion, e eles aparecem numa paisagem paradisíaca de praias havainas*

Tenten: O.Õ: Eca! Que gay!

Neji: A gente te avisou sobre o professor!

Tenten: Mas eu não sabia que ele vestia roupa de ginástica feminina. Que caça de lycra é aquela?

Gaara: Você que ainda não viu o uniforme de ginástica artística dele...

Tenten: Nem quero ver! O_O To traumatizada!

Gai-sensei: Anda logo molecada! Pra quadra jogar! O time do Hyuuga conta o do Lee.

Neji: Tá vendo o que você foi fazer a gente fazer?!

Tenten *cínica*: Eu?! Mas eu não fiz nada...

Neji: Depois a gente manda a conta do gellol pra você!

Sasuke: É! Não vai ser você que vai levar chute na canela!

Shikamaru: Mamãe! Eu to com medo deles! Eles estão fazendo cara feia pra gente...

Sasuke: Eles não estão fazendo cara feia. A cara deles já é feia de natureza! U.U

Gai-sensei: Anda logo! Vão jogar!

*Uma cena feito no filme Armagedon. Uma fila de garotos todos com aquela pose de reis do mundo heróis de todo o universo.*

*Eles vão até a quadra. Param um grupo na frente do outro. Time Hyuuga versus Time Lee. Quem será que ganha essa parada?*

*Tudo bem que o time do Neji mais parece um bando de fracotes com cara de "Estamos no lugar errado mamãe!"*

*Além do que o time do Lee estava parecendo aqueles valentões de futebol americano dos Estados Unidos*

*Como ia ser uma partida de futebol de salão, o falado desafio do Lee tinha os seguintes times.*

*Time do Lee: composto por Lee, Shino, Kiba, Juugo e Suigetsu. Time do Neji: Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru.*

Gai-sensei: Como a gente não tem verba pra fazer uniforme vai ser o time de camisa contra o time sem camisa.

Sasuke: O que?! Eu não vou tirar minha blusa não!

Naruto *começa a tirar a camisa*: Qual é Sasuke, que que tem?

*Hinata quase desmaia*

Shikamaru: É Sasuke... Não tem problema algum. *tira a blusa.*

*Temari aparece do nada e dá uma tapa nas costas do Shikamaru. Mas é aquele tapa beeemm doído.*

Shikamau: Ai Temari... Isso dói!

*Temari bate nele mais ainda*

Temari *muito brava*: Você não vai tirar essa camisa! Se você tirar eu vou tirar seu couro de tanto de bater!

Shikamaru: Isso tá doendo!

Temari: É pra doer mesmo! Eu não quero que nenhuma maria-chuteira fique de olho no meu Shika!

Lee: Preocupa não Gai-sensei. Já que eles estão na maior frescura a gente pode ser o time sem camisa.

Gai-sensei: Muito bem Lee.

Torcida-feminina-que-ia-ver-o-jogo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NAAAAOOOOO *começa a atirar latinhas, tomates, alfaces, repolhos, ovos, pessoas, Madonnas, cabeças e tudo que encontravam pela frente.

Gai-sensei: Eu vou apitar o começo do jogo.

Torcida-feminina-que-ia-ver-o-jogo: *grita feito líder de torcida*: Queremos time Hyuuga sem camisa!

*Gai-sensei faz sinal pra elas calarem a boca. Apita o inicio do jogo*

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão *aparece do nada*: Comeeeeça a partida! Time Hyuuga de um lado, contra o time Lee do outro. Tudo igual no Maracanã..

Lawlie: Isso não é o Maracanã. ¬¬

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Onde que é então?

Lawlie: Sei lá. Quem te chamou aqui?

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Não sei. Acho que ninguém. Afinal eu sou mais pentelho que o Galvão.

Lawlie: Não vou te pagar cachê! Você é pentelho e de acordo com o sindicato de escritores mal sucedidos de fanfics não existe nem cachê nem esmola pra personagem pentelho! Se você quiser tem muitos Papais Noéis por aí distribuindo brinquedinhos pra pentelhos como você!

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Ok. Mas continuandoooooo a nossa partida. Zero a Zero. E começaaaaaaa. Rock Lee chuta a bola. Espera! Era a cabeça do Sasuke. Uiiiiiiiii Cartão amarelo para a Fera Verde. Suigetsu pega o rebote e vai correndo e tropeça no pé do Shikamaru! Neji fica com a sobra, vai correndo, tá perto do gol, ele vai marcar, ele está perto e...... Ele pisa na bola! Cai sentado no chão!

*A torcida vaia*

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Ele é não é mais perna de pau por falta de espaço! E Kiba sai na zaga com a bola, desvia de um, desvia de outro, desvia do Naruto e dá um tapa na cabeça dele. Joga para o Lee e é... é... é... GOOOOOLLLL!!!!

*A torcida vaia... Joga o Michael Jackson no campo.*

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: O Orochimaru entrou no jogo. O Gaara que até agora tava arrumando o meião começa a correr do Orochimaru. Sasuke pega a bola e vai correndo em direção ao gol. Esperaaaa!!!! Esse é o gol errado. É o gol do time dele. E é... é... é... GOOOOOLLL CONTRA!!!

Sasuke *grita*: Ninguém me avisou pra onde tinha que correr!

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Novamente Naruto sai com a posse da bola, vai correndo! Olha pro lado certo Naruto! PAFT!!!! O Naruto bateu a testa na trave e caiu desmaiado!!

*Algum tempo depois....*

*o Time Hyuuga está destruído, morto, cansado...*

*Gai-sensei apita*

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Apita o arbitro! Fim de jogo no Maracanã!

Lawlie: NÃO È O MARACANÃ!!!

Locutor-mais-pentelho-que-o-Galvão: Tá! Fim de jogo no lugar que eu não sei onde é! 465 para o time do Lee contra 0 do Time Hyuuga. Literalmente uma lavada! Um chocolate!!

*Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Gaara saem arrasados do campo.*

Lee *sai gritando*: AU AU AU! ELES SÃO PERNA DE PAU!!!

Gaara *grita*: ADO ADO ADO!! O LEE È UM VI...

*A Tsunade aparece bem atrás dele de cara feia.*

Gaara: O LEE È UM CARA MAU.

Tenten *aparece feito uma louca*: Seus idiotas! Até a Britney Spears joga mais bola que vocês! Por que vocês não me avisaram que vocês são pior que o Tabajara?!

Neji: Eu não queria aceitar a partida...

Sasuke: Eu quebrei uma unha!!!!

Todos: O_O

Naruto *acorda do desmaio*: Eu to vendo tudo verdeeee....

Shikamaru: Eu disse que isso era complicado...

*Sinal bate.*

*É hora de ir pra casa....*

Neji: É muita coisa pra um dia só... Não agüento mais...

Tenten: Aff. Eu devia era nunca mais conversar com vocês... Vocês são um vergonha!

Gaara: A gente avisou que futebol não era nosso forte.

Tenten: Eu poderia saber qual é então?

Shikamaru: O meu forte é dormir...

Sasuke: O meu é fazer Orkut! Eu amo orkut! *-*

Naruto: Sei lá! Dattebayo!

Neji: Ele não tem forte nenhum!

Tenten: Vocês querem saber qual é o meu ponto forte?

Todos: Sim!

Tenten: É arrumar confusão e aprontar com as pessoas...^^

Gaara: Suspeitava desde o principio.

Neji: Você esqueceu de citar que você é pichadora e expulsa de não sei quantos reformatórios...

Tenten: Eram colégios! E você é um chato!

Neji: Você é que é chata!

Tenten: To indo embora! Ligo pra algum de vocês depois!

Todos menos o Neji: Tcahu!

Tenten: Tchau! *coloca língua pro Neji*

*Neji vira a cara*

Naruto: Agora os dois vão começar a brigar...

Sasuke: Isso é entediante.

Shikamaru: E problemático.

*Temari aparece do nada de novo.*

Shikamaru *resmunga*: Por falar em problemática...

Gaara *dá um murro nele*: É minha irmã!

Shikamaru: Mas não deixa de ser problemática.

Temari *grita*: Shiiiiiikaaaaa meu amor! Você não acredita no que eu descobri!!!!!!

Shikamaru: O NxZero separou?

Temari: Não.

Shikamaru: O Gaara não é seu irmão e é filho do capeta.

Temari: Não. O.Õ

Shikamaru: A Xuxa morreu e foi pro inferno?

Temari: Não.

Naruto *entra do nada na conversa*: Já sei! A Temari tá grávida!

Shikamaru *engasga e quase morre do coração*: O Que?!

Temari: Ãnh?! O.O

Neji: Parabéns Shika!

Gaara *enfarta*: Eu vou matar ele! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Eu quero ser padrinho! ^^

Gaara *ataque de Chuck Norris*: EU VOU MATAR TODO MUNDO AQUI!!!!!!

Temari *grita*: Cala a boca!!!! Não é nada disso não!!!! Shika! Shika!!! Acorda!!! Não desmaia não!!!

Shikamaru *até verde de susto*: Temari você quer me matar do coração?!

Temari: Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!

Neji, Naruto e Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH....

Gaara: Temari! Você me matou agora! Nunca! Mais nunca! Nunca faça isso de novo!

Temari: Gente não é nada disso! Vocês são muito retardados! Shika! Vem aqui que eu quero sair agora com você! A gente vai almoçar lá no shopping, e eu vou escolher uma roupa bem linda pro Shika ir jantar comigo, pra matar aquelas invejosas que querem sair com vocês!

Shikamaru: Então tá!

Gaara: Pera aí! Você não vai não! Vai que vocês se animam lá experimentando roupas e meu pesadelo se realiza!!! Não vou deixar não Temari! Vocês não vão sair juntos!

Temari *faz cara de má*: Gaara, se você não me deixar sair com o Shika eu vou mostrar pra todo mundo aquele álbum de quando você era bebê!

Gaara: O_O: Tudo bem! Podem sair! Mas tenham cuidado por favor! Eu não quero se chamado de titio Gaara.

Temari ^^: Fala isso pro Kankuro então!

Gaara *enfarta de novo*: NAAAAOOOO!!!

Temari: Então tchauzinho! Vamos Shika!! *pega no braço dele*

Neji: Gaara você tá bem?

Gaara: Titio Gaara naooooo!! T_T

Sasuke: Esse cara tem problema! O.Õ

Naruto: Gente, tá na minha hora de ir! Tchau!

Sasuke: Eu também to indo porque a véia tá me esperando pra almoçar.

Neji: Também. Eu to indo pra casa do tio Hiashi. Gaara você vai ficar bem.

Gaara *deitado no chão ainda tendo alucinações*: Titio Gaara naaaaaoooo!!!

*Então cada um pega seu rumo e vai para casa*

NEJI NARRADOR: Lawlie! Lawlie!

*A Lawlie tá escutando Nightwish então não escuta*

NEJI NARRADOR: LAWLIE!!!!

Lawlie: Que foi?!

NEJI NARRADOR: Você não esqueceu de uma parte da história?

Lawlie: Que história?

NEJI NARRADOR: A minha história pô!

Lawlie: Que parte?

NEJI NARRADOR: A parte da detenção da Tenten!

Lawlie: Eu e minha cabeça! É mesmo! Vou contar o que aconteceu!

NEJI NARRADOR: É bom você contar depressa... quem mandou ser má escritora!

Lawlie: Cala a boca narrador do inferno!

*Agora contando o que aconteceu....*

*Na hora do massacre (lê-se jogo de futebol) a Tenten foi chamada para cumprir a detenção.*

Shizune: Anda logo, já é novata e se meteu em confusão...

Tenten: Aff, não enche!

Shizune: A detenção é naquela porta.

*Ela aponta pra uma sala com um letreiro indicada DENTENÇÃO. Shizune bate.*

Voz-que-sai-lá-de-dentro: Pode entrar!

*Tenten abre a porta com muito cuidado até que...*

Orochimaru: Uhú! Sasuke-kun, que bom que você chegou eu tava te esperando há séculos!

Tenten: O_O

*Vocês deviam perguntar o porquê dessa cara (O_O) da Tenten.*

*Simplesmente o Orochimaru tava com uma roupa de dar inveja na Madonna e ainda por cima com algumas digamos, bugigangas numa caixinha muito feliz.*

*E essa caixinha continha: algemas, brinquedinhos não legais, etc...*

Orochimaru: Aaaaaawww não é o Sasuke-kun?!?!?! T__T

Tenten: O_O Na...Não.

Orochimaru *começa a chorar*: Primeiro foi o Kabuto que foi embora... Depois o Sasuke... To deprê!

Tenten: Desculpa mas o senhor é da detenção?

Orochimaru *ainda chorando*: A vida é inútil... Eu quero o Kabuto de volta.

*Ele pega um chicote e bate no chão*

Orochimaru *grita*: Kabuutooooo!!! TT_TT

Tenten: Cara estranho... Eu acho que eu vou embora.

Orochimaru: Hey! Volta aqui sua mocréiazinha! Você vai empilhar essas caixas.

Tenten: Ok.

*Então Tenten empilha as caixas o mais rápido possível enquanto Orochimaru via um álbum de fotografias e chorava.*

*E como se fosse o Flash ela termina logo a detenção e vai embora.*

*Enquanto isso, na rotina de Neji...*

*Neji chega na casa do Hiashi.*

Hanabi *voz de guria pentelha*: Nejiiiiii!!!! Você vai me levar no parquinho hoje!

Neji: Não posso, Hanabi. A Hinata já me pediu um favor.

Hanabi *começa a gritar*: EU QUERO!!! EU QUERO IR NO PARQUINHO!!!!!!

Neji: Não dá.

Hanabi: EU VOU CONTAR PRO MEU PAI QUE O NEJI TÁ SENDO MALVADO COMIGO!!!!

Neji: Hanabi, vem cá. Hoje não vai dar mesmo, mas eu compro um sorvete!

Hanabi: Oba!!!! ^^

*Hinata chega*

Hinata: Neji, dá pra você vir aqui um instante. Eu tenho que te falar algo.

Neji: O que é agora?

Hinata: Pára de ser mal educado priminho...

Neji: Não é isso, é só que quando voce me chama pra conversar é só pra pedir favor, dinheiro, encontro com o Naruto.

Hinata: Tá eu vou ser franca.

*Ele vai até Neji e começa a mexer no cabelo dele.*

Neji: Iiiihhh, já vi! O que você vai me pedir é algo difícil.

*Hinata começa a fazer cara de coitadinha.*

Hinata: Ahhh, Neji, você sabe que o meu pai não vai deixar eu ir num restaurante com um garoto...

Neji; Pensasse nisso antes de mandar eu arquitetar toda essa história.

Hinata: Pois é primo. Você vai ter que contar um historinha pra ele.

Neji: O que?!

Hinata: Sabe... É tudo porque o meu pai não vai gostar nenhum pouquinho de ver a preciosa pérola dele jantando com um garoto da escola. E pior, esse garoto é amigo do seu sobrinho estimado que cuida da honra das primas...

Neji *irônico*: Que honra?

Hinata *muda de tom doce para maligno.*: Agora cala a boca Neji e me escuta! Você vai até o meu pai e vai falar pra ele que você vai me levar pra tomar sorvete no shopping.

Neji: E você acha que ele vai acreditar?

Hinata: Claro. Se ele não acreditar quem vai se ferrar vai ser você mesmo.

Neji *com a fala falsa*: Pode deixar Hina-chan. Eu quero que esse jantar seu se torne inesquecível.

NEJI NARRADOR: UHU! To até vendo meu cérebro formulando algo pra zoar ela!

Neji *pensa*: Você mal pode esperar... A Tenten vai te fazer uma surpresa e tanto hoje à noite...

*Enquanto isso, na grama ainda desmaiado e completamente perturbado está Gaara.*

Gaara *fala consigo mesmo*: Será que o Kankuro... Não... não pode ser... ele é muito novo pra ser pai... e eu pra ser tio... e a Temari?! Meu Deus! Se eu ficar sabendo de algo eu juro que eu mato ela e o Shikamaru! O duro é se eu não ficar sabendo.... Não tem problema. Eu mato todo mundo... Eles agora estão no shopping. A Temari nesse momento mostra uma camisa verde pro Shikamaru...

*Um filme começa a rodar na cabeça de Gaara*

-----------------------------------Imaginação do Gaara on------------------------------

*Temari está numa loja de roupas masculinas com o Shikamaru*

Temari *de um jeito provocante coloca a cabeça pra fora do provador*: Shiiiiiika olha só essa camisa verde... em você vai ficar linda...

*Temari sai do provador vestindo um micro vestido vermelho*

Temari: Vem cá Shiiiika... Você não quer vir aqui no provador um pouquinho?

Shikamaru: Mas aí? No provador?

Temari: É sim... *pisca*

*Shikamaru levanta*

*Temari puxa ele pela camisa e começa a beijá-lo.*

-----------------------------Imaginação do Gaara off-----------------------------------------

Gaara *deitado na calçada*; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NÃO!!! ISSO NÃO PODE ACONTECER!!!! NAOOOOOO!!!

Tia-gari-da-rua-com-uma-vassoura: Moço?! Você tá bem???

Gaara: Minha irmã!!! Naooooooooo!!

Tia-gari-da-rua-com-uma-vassoura: Moço? Você tá bêbado? Drogado?

*Gaara levanta e sai correndo. Deixa a Tia varredeira de rua no vácuo*

Tia-gari-da-rua-com-uma-vassoura: Essa juventude perdida de hoje... Olha só... O moçinho tá drogado em plena luza do dia....

*Gaara ainda correndo pelas ruas*

Gaara: Eu juro que eu vou matar os dois! A Temari me paga! E eu vou fazer um tapete com a pele do Shikamaru!!!!!

*Enquanto isso o Naruto está na casa dele*

Naruto *grita*: Cheguei mãeeee!!!

Mãe do Naruto: Então coloca o lixo pra fora!

Naruto *pega o saco de lixo*: NAAAAAAOOOO MÃE VOCE JOGOU BONECO DO SUPERMAN FORA?! EU AMO ELE!!!!!

Mãe do Naruto: Você não acha que tá muito grandinho pra brincar de boneco do Superman?

Naruto: Mas eu amava ele... Eu quero um de Natal.

Mãe do Naruto: O Natal já passou...¬¬

Naruto: Mas eu quero um!

Mãe do Naruto: Pára de fazer hora com a minha cara muleque e vai almoçar depressa! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Ha...Hai..^^

*Enquanto isso na casa do Sasuke*

Sasuke *chega e joga a pasta no sofá*: Que droga. Odeio essa vida.

Itachi *aparece do nada*: Iiiihhh... o emo desgraça da família chegou.

*Itachi dá um pedala na cabeça do Sasuke*

Mãe do Sasuke: Não fala assim com ele não Itachinho!

Itachi: Pô mãe! Não me chama assim não! É mico!

Mãe do Sasuke: Mas você sempre vai ser meu Itachinho!!! ^^

Itachi: To vazando... Vou sair com a minha turma.

Sasuke *entra de para-quedas na conversa*: Aquele bando de maloqueiros viados?

Itachi: Não bambi emo! Minha turma não é como a sua cheia de bebês chorões gayzinhos...

Sasuke: Mas que a sua turma tem um nome ridículo isso tem! A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I! parece nome de fan clube do Broz'!

Todos: Quem?!

Sasuke: Ah esquece...

*Enquanto isso na perseguição Do Gaara atrás da honra da Temari...*

*Gaara entra correndo no shopping feito o Rambo em missão especial*

*Ele chega correndo na loja de roupa masculina*

*Quando de repente...*

Temari: Vem cá Shika! Pára de se mexer!

Shikamaru: Temari! Aí não! Tá apertado!

Temari: Pára de reclamar e vem logo aqui! Isso o me dá seu pé!

Gaara *o queixo cai*: O_O

NEJI NARRADOR: Eita pervertidos de plantão!

Shikamaru: Temari! Pára com isso, vai que alguém aparece!

Temari: Pára de ser agourento Shika, ninguém vai ver nada não!

Gaara *desmaiando*: 'O'

*Gaara abre a porta da sessão de sapatos da loja. Obviamente de onde vinham os sons das conversas.*

Gaara *desesperado*: Temari! Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo isso aí com o Shikamaru bem no shopping!

Temari *gota*: Do que você tá falando?

*A cena era a seguinte: Shikamaru estava simplesmente sentado na cadeira, provando sapatos. E a Temari mostrava alguns pares pra ele.*

Shikamaru O.Õ: Gaara amigão, você andou bebendo?

*Gaara olha em volta e percebe que não era nada do que ele estava pensando.*

*As vendedoras param e ficam com cara de paisagem pra eles.*

Temari: Gaara, que inferno você faz aqui?

Gaara: Eu... Eu... eu vim porque vocês iam fazer coisas erradas aqui na loja...

Shikamaru: Que tipo de coisas erradas?

Gaara: Do tipo, você sabe né?

Temari: Ele não sabe Gaara! e você tomou seu antidepressivo hoje?

Gaara ^^: Esqueci!

Temari: Tomou seu gadernal?

Gaara: Não.... heheh

Temari: E seu rivotril?

Gaara: Putz... Esqueci...

Temari: Então é isso Gaara! Você tá tendo alucinações por causa da falta dos seus remedinhos...

Shikamaru: Velho! Você é tão estranho e anormal!

Gaara: Não sou não, seu baiano preguiçoso!

Shikamaru: Eu não sou baiano! Nem oxente eu falo!

Temari: É sério Gaara, você anda imaginando muita merda! Desta vez você pulou o Corguinho de Peruca Loira e Minissaia.

Gaara: Aff... Vocês são todos uns estranhos.... E ainda têm coragem de dizer que eu sou louco?! Eu não sou louco!

Shikamaru: Manera aí cunhadinho!

Gaara: Cunhadinho?! Ò_Ó *corre atrás do Shikamaru com um cabide*

Gaara *grita*: Cunhadinho é seu #$%%$#$# (censurado) Eu vou te matar seu filho da mãe aproveitador das irmãs dos outros!

Shikamaru: Eu tava brincando Gaara!

Gaara: Já basta Titio Gaara! Cunhadinho Gaara é demais pra minha pessoa!

Temari: Você é um maníaco Gaara! Se você matar meu namorado eu vou te matar! Lembra aquela vez na quinta série?

Gaara: É mesmo Temari! O guri esquisito de nome Evaristo tava correndo atrás da Temari!

Temari: Ah o Evaristinho até que era bonitinho....

Shikamaru: Fui deixado no vácuo por um cara chamado Evaristo. Acho que eu to com ciúmes do Evaristinho.

Temari: Você judiou tanto do coitado!

Gaara: Coitado?! Coitado é do rato que nasceu pelado! É, o Evaristinho parecia um rato!

Temari: Mas aí você resolveu assustar ele... E pegou o gato de estimação do coitadinho. O gato se chamava Faísca!

Gaara: O nome combinou direitinho com o que eu fiz com o gato! *risada macabra*

Temari: O Gaara jogou querosene no rabo do gato e pôs fogo...

Gaara: Foi tão engraçado *começa a rir. Gargalha. Ri tanto que quase cai no chão*

Temari: O gato ficou correndo de um lado pro outro e o Gaara fez cara de maníaco e levou o Faísca pro Evaristinho ver.

*Gaara cai no chão e começa a dar uma crise de riso*

Temari: Daí o Gaara falou pro Evaristinho que se ele não parasse de correr atrás de mim, ele ia fazer com o menino o mesmo que ele fez com o gato todo chamuscado.

Shikamaru: Ainda bem que eu não tenho gatos...

Temari: No dia seguinte quando o gato viu o Gaara ele morreu.

Shikamaru: O Gaara matou o gato?

Temari: Não. O gato morreu sozinho de susto. Quando ele viu o Gaara ele deu um ataque do coração e morreu.

Gaara: O Evaristinho surtou depois disso. Virou emo e morre de medo de gatos... *Gaara ri malignamente*

Shikamaru: Temari... eu acho que eu vou embora.... Eu... tenho que... minha mãe tá me chamando...

Temari: Calma Shika! Eu ainda não contei o resto! O Gaara pegou o cadáver do gato, cozinhou na panela de pressão, tirou os ossos e fez um esqueleto de gato. Depois disso, ele pois os ossos do gato numa caixa e mandou de presente de Natal pro Evaristinho.

Shikamaru: Eu tenho que ir... Minha mãe tá me chamando...

Temari: Shika?! Você tá com medo do Gaara?!

Shikamaru *treme*: Medo?! Não....

Gaara: Preocupa não Bicho Preguiça.... Eu já parei de fazer isso com gatos. Agora eu faço com animais maiores....

Shikamaru: Temari... Eu vou embora... Seu irmão tem problema...

Temari: Todo mundo diz isso...

Gaara: Gente... Eu to com fome... Eu vou lá no McDonalds... Comer um pouquinho de sanduíche feito de carne humana...

Shikamaru: Eu to começando a ter medo dele! Onde eu fui amarrar meu jegue...

*Expressaozinha horrorosa essa... Não tinha uma mais brega não?*

*As horas passaram e já estava quase em tempo de se arrumar pra todos saírem para o encontro da noite...*

*Naruto tá na casa dele e resolva ligar pro Sasuke.*

Naruto *pega o celular*: Hehe, vou ligar a cobrar pra ele porque ele é rico e eu não tenho crédito!

*Sasuke está no quarto dele, deprimido deitado na cama. O celular toca ao som de For Fun.*

*Ele atende. A musiquinha a cobrar começa a tocar.*

Sasuke *no ritmo da música a cobrar*: Tem pobre ligando pra mim... Tem pobre ligando pra mim... Após o sinal diga o xingamento e a penitenciária de onde está falando. Tundun...

Naruto: Sasukeeeee!!!

Sasuke: Só podia ser você não é pobreza?!

Naruto: É né... eu nunca tenho crédito... E porque tá essa barulheira aí?

Sasuke: É porque eu tava escutando Simple Plan no último volume...Ai que depressão.... Vai começar a tocar minha música... Welcome to my life... *começa a cantar* To be hurt..... Welcome to my liiiifeeee...

Naruto: Cala a boca Sasuke! Que eu não liguei pra te ouvir cantando!

*No quarto do Sasuke o Itachi dá um murro na porta e grita*

Itachi: Ei desliga essa porr de música que meu ouvido não é penico! Eu não agüento morar na mesma casa que esse emogay!

*Sasuke desliga o som.*

Sasuke: Fala logo o que você quer Naruto! Você fica aí gastando meus créditos, só porque você gasta os seus vendo seu horóscopo!

Naruto: Horóscopo é muito importante Sasuke, você precisa acreditar? Qual é seu signo?

Sasuke: Eu vou desligar esse telefone!

Naruto: Espera! Eu tenho que te perguntar algo muito importante!

Sasuke: Aff, o que foi dessa vez?

Naruto: Com qual roupa você vai na festa?

Sasuke *enfarta*: Ah não Naruto! Você não ligou pra me perguntar isso não! Eu to tendo uma alucinação... Efeito das bolachas Passatempo de hoje...

Naruto: Qual é Sasuke?! O que você acha que fica melhor? Uma camisa florida com uma gravata de zebra? Ou uma camisa laranja com uma gravata do Piu-Piu?

Sasuke *cai da cama*: Narutooooo você acha que eu tenho cara de Patricinha de Bervely Hills pra te dizer qual blusa combina com qual gravata?!

Naruto: Acho sim! ^^

Sasuke: Quer saber?! Como eu sou uma pessoa muiiiiiiiitíssimo educada eu não vou mandar você fazer o que eu realmente queria que você fizesse com essas camisas! E vá se enforcar com as gravatas!!!!!!!

Naruto: Me ajuda Sasuke por favor!!!!

Sasuke: Você é muito anormal! Vista uma roupa que você não vestiria!

*desliga o telefone*

Naruto: Sasukeeee!!! *barulho do telefone Tu...Tu...Tu...* Desligou na minha cara esse viado!!!

Naruto *grita*: MAAAAEEEEEEEEE!!!! Eu preciso de uma roupa!!!!!

*As horas passaram. Já era sete e meia da noite e indicava que os garotos precisavam buscar as garotas em suas casas.*

*Gaara está saindo de casa quando de repente a campainha toca.*

*Ele leva um susto*

Gaara: AAAAHHHH! Eu juro que eu mato o idiota que inventou a campainha!

Temari: Eu acho que você vai ser o próximo Jack Estripador...

Gaara O_O: Temari?! Você vai com essa roupa?!

Temari: Vou sim maninho! ^^

Gaara: Mais esse vestido é quase uma blusa!!!!!

Temari: Qual é Gaara! larga de seu careta! Na loja tinha um bem mais curto...

Gaara: Você não vai desse jeito!

Temari: Ah eu vou sim! Se dependesse do seu gosto eu me vestiria como uma freira!

Gaara: Mas o que os outros vão falar de você?! E eu conheço os homens, eles pensam bobeira quando vêem um par de pernas!

Temari: Larga de ser idiota!

*A campainha toca de novo.*

Gaara *assusta (cena que deixa ele com os cabelos em pé)*: AAAAAHHH eu mato o desgraçado que teve a idéia dessa campainha do infernooooo!!!

*Gaara vai atender a porta com olhar assassino*

Gaara *com aquela nuvenzinha negra na cabeça*: Você!

Shikamaru: Oi Gaara!

Gaara: Oi por quê? Que que você tá fazendo aqui essa hora da noite?

Shikamaru: Eu vim buscar a Temari pra gente ir...

Gaara: Você não vai levar ela não!

Temari: Gaara!

Shikamaru: Tema-chan! Você tá linda!

Temari *cora*: Brigada Shika-kun!

*Que coisa melosa...*

Gaara: Ei! Larga ela!

*Shikamaru vai até Temari e dá um beijo nela*

Temari: Vamos?

Shikamaru: Sim!

*Eles saem.*

Gaara: Ei! E eu? Fiquei no vácuo!

*Sai correndo atrás deles*

Gaara: Ei! Me espera!!!! Eu ainda tenho que passar na casa daquela guria... Como é mesmo o nome dela?!

Temari: É Ino seu maníaco! E ela mora pro outro lado!

Gaara: A tá!

*Ele sai andando pelo outro caminho.*

*Só para lembrar: O Gaara vestia uma camisa social branca com uma cala azul marinho. Shikamaru estava com uma camisa verde e uma calça bege. Temari vestia um minivestido, o qual o Gaara reclamou muito e o Shikamaru agradeceu a Deus. Era roxo e ela colocou com uma sandália preta.*

*Enquanto isso na casa de Hiashi...*

Neji: Ô Tioooo!!! *bate na porta do escritório.*

Hiashi: Entra Neji.

Neji *muito vermelho*: Tio, eu queria te falar uma coisa...

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu espero que meu tio não saque que quando eu minto, eu fico vermelho! .

Hiashi: Fala logo.

Neji: É que a Hinata me pediu pra levar ela no shopping pra tomar sorvete...

Hiashi: Sorvete? A essas horas?

Neji: É... é que tá meio quente hoje...

Hiashi: Hoje a previsão é de chuva e frio...

Neji: Ah... mas ela me pediu...

Hiashi: Tá! Vocês podem ir, mas a Hanabi vai junto porque ela adora sorvete. E você tem que trazê-las de volta mais cedo.

Neji: Ha... Hai.

*Neji vai falar com a Hinata.*

Neji: Sujou Hinata, o seu pai mandou a Hanabi ir junto.

Hinata: O que?! Não! Ela não pode ir não!

Neji: Agora você dá um jeito.

Hinata: Pode deixar.

*Ela vai falar com a Hanabi.*

Hinata: Prontinho. Ela não vai.

Neji: O que você fez?

Hinata: Só prometi que você prometeu a ela que ia comprar uma Barbie.

Neji: O QUE? Eu não prometi nada!

Hinata: Agora prometeu. ^^

Neji: Você é má. Muito má... Minha mesada já era! T.T

Hinata: Você acredita que todo mundo diz que eu sou um docinho... ^^ Agora vamos lê fora que o meu pai não pode nem sonhar em ver o Naruto.

*Neji estava vestindo uma camisa preta, uma calça também preta e um sapato social.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Eu tava garanhão hein?

*Hinata vestia um vestido lilás florido com uma faixa de cetim lilás e uma sandália de salto.*

*Eles vão esperar no jardim.*

*De repente avistam algo bem laranjado andando.*

*Hinata cora.*

*Naruto aparece no portão.*

Naruto *sorridente.*: Vamos?

*Ele vestia uma camisa laranja berrante, uma calça preta e um sapato amarelo. Além do mais, ele passou gel e colocou o cabelo todo para trás.*

Hinata: Na..Naruto...

Neji O.O: Meu filho, você tá parecendo o Falcão!

Naruto *nem presta atenção no Neji*: Hinata você tá tão bonita...

Hinata: Você também, Naruto-kun....

Naruto: Seu vestido é como a lua...

Hinata: E sua camisa parece o sol...

Neji: Credo! Eu acho que eu vou vomitar...

*Eles saem.*

*Enquanto isso Sasuke vai buscar Sakura.*

*Sasuke veste uma camisa azul escuro com uma calça bege. Ele toca a campainha*

Sakura *grita bem alto*: SAAAAAAAAAASUUUUKEEEEEE

*Pula no pescoço dele*

*Ela está vestindo um vestido rosa (dã... que óbvio...) curto frente única e rodadinho.*

Sasuke: Você tá me enforcando Sakura!

Sakura: O que?! Disse alguma coisa? *ainda enforcando o Sasuke.*

Sasuke: Vamos logo!

Sakura: Tá! ^^

*Eles Saem.*

*Gaara chega na casa da Ino.*

Gaara *resmunga*: Por que que essa patricinha tinha que morar do outro lado da cidade?! Eu quase percorri o trajeto da São Silvestre três vezes pra chegar aqui!

NEJI NARRADOR: Exagerado....

GAARA NARRADOR: Cala a boca!

NEJI NARRADOR: Ei! Que que você tá fazendo aqui! Só tem um narrador aqui e ele sou eu!

GAARA NARRADOR: Grande coisa...

NEJI NARRADOR: O nome da fic é Nem Todo Mundo Odeia o Neji! É o Neji! Neji! É minha! Quando você fizer uma fic chamada Nem Todo Mundo Odeia o Gaara, você pode narrar!

GAARA NARRADOR: Que seja.

*Gaara toca a campainha.*

*Ino atende*

Ino: Oi palito de fósforo!

Gaara: Porca!

Ino: Porca é a mãe!

Gaara: A minha ou a sua?

Ino: A sua ora! Ò_Ó

Gaara: Ó_Ó

*Viram a cara.*

*Ino está usando um vestido verde tomara que caia estampado.*

Ino: Eu te odeio!

Gaara: Então por que quer sair comigo?

Ino: Porque...porque... porque... Ah, vamos embora!

*Eles saem.*

*Até que todos se encontram no restaurante.*

*Neji senta-se no degrau da escada até que...*

*Tenten aparece. (dã... que novidade... u.u)*

*Mas ela não aparece só por aparecer. Ela simplesmente destaca-se na multidão.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Cala a boca que ela tava linda!

*Tenten está usando um vestido preto meio rodado até um pouco acima do joelho. Colocou meia calça também preta e um sapato de salto.*

Neji: Você está...

Tenten: Se você falar gata eu te faço engolir o castiçal da mesa!

Neji: Tudo bem....

Tenten: Eu quero que fique explícito que eu vim aqui única e exclusivamente pra acabar com o jantar dos outros.

Neji: Claro... entendo...

Tenten: E você não está nada mal. Gostei da camisa.

Neji: Hehe... *ele fica vermelho*

Tenten: Eu trouxe algumas coisinhas pra gente fazer hora com a cara dos idiotas.

*Ela ergue uma bolsa enorme.*

Neji: Hehe... desse jeito a gente tá até parecendo o Sr. E Sra. Smith...

Tenten ¬¬: Não viaja Hyuuga. Por favor.

Neji: Tá desculpa. Como eu devo de chamar? Agente 99?

Tenten *dá um tapa na cabeça do Neji*: Se liga! Que idiota! Você tá achando que é espião?

Neji: É só pra descontrair.... ^^"

Tenten: Fala sério.... ¬¬

Neji: Tá. E o que tem dentro dessa bolsa?

Tenten *olhar maligno.*: O pesadelo das patricinhas.

Neji: Qual é o plano?

Tenten *pensa*: Vejamos... Quem já tá aqui?

Neji: A Hinata e o Naruto e o Shikamaru e a Temari.

Tenten: Eu não sei se eu vou querer aprontar com a Temari, porque ela não é chata né?

Neji: É... Eu acho que ela é até legal e de certa forma ela é que tá sendo invejada pelas outras.

Tenten: Tá. Não vou aprontar nada pros dois. Mas se sobrar pra eles eu não vou reclamar.

Neji: E se sobrar pra gente? Do tipo se ferrar?

Tenten: A gente se diverte!

Neji: Você fala isso numa certeza de que é bom levar a culpa por tudo...

Tenten: Relaxa Neji, vai ser legal... Me diz uma coisa, a Hinata gosta de caramujos?

Neji: O que? Você trouxe lesmas aí dentro?

Tenten: Ou ela prefere camundongos? Eu tenho tinta!

Neji: Você é maligna, sabia?

Tenten: Imagina... Vamos lá cumprimentar o Sr. Uzumaki e a Sra. Hinatinha Falsinha!

*Ela tira um saquinho de papel da bolsa.*

*Ela vai até a mesa dos dois.*

Naruto *cara de bobo pra Hinata*: Ah... Hinata... A lua é tão redonda....

Hinata *cara de mais boba ainda*: Ah Naruto você fala coisas tão lindas...

Naruto: Sério Hina-chan? Eu gosto tanto da lua... Ela é como seu rosto...

Hinata: Sério Naruto-kun?*--*

Naruto: É sim Hina-chan... *--*

Hinata: Sabia que seu cabelo parece os raiozinhos do sol...

Naruto: Ah, Hina-chan, o sol é tão brilhante...

Tenten *irônica*: Num brincaaa... se você for lá você morre....

Hinata: Que que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Tenten *muda de humor e começa a gritar como uma patricinha*: AAaahhhh Hina-chan!!! Que bom você tá aqui!!!

*Tenten abraça a Hinata e dá dois beijinhos como aquelas madames.*

Tenten: Seu vestido é mara!

Hinata: O seu também *olhar de injeja*

*Discretamente Tenten abre o saquinho de papel e joga todo o "presentinho" dentro do vestido de Hinata.*

*Os dois voltam a conversar.*

Naruto: Ah, Hina-chan o céu é tão azul...

Hinata: Ah Naruto...

*ele segura a mão dela.*

Naruto: As estrelas são como sua mão, pegajosa e gosmenta.

Hinata: O que? Que lindo.... *--*

Naruto: Hinata, por que sua mão tá molhada e gelada?

Hinata: Eu to nervosa Naruto-kun... *--*

Naruto: Não é nervosismo não. Isso aqui são lesmas?

Hinata: Você pediu escargott? (não sei se é assim que escreve.)

Naruto: Nem sei o que é isso Hinata, mas tem lesmas no seu vestido inteiro. Tem uma no seu cabelo, outra no seu decote....

Hinata: O que?

*Ela olha, tem doze lesmas no corpo.*

Hinata *começa a gritar escandalosamente*: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TIRA TIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ela começa a sapatear.*

*Naruto pega água do vaso de flor e joga nela.*

Naruto: As lesmas não saem!

*Um garçom passa com uma garrafa de cerveja. Naruto pega e joga nela.*

Hinata: QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO!!!!!!!!

*Ela sai correndo para o banheiro. Vira o pé, cai no chão. Levanta de novo e sai correndo.*

*No restaurante tem aquelas portas de vidro. Ela não vê e corre direto para a porta. Quando de repente.... POF!!!! Cai de maduro no chão!*

*Ela levanta e sai correndo de novo pro banheiro.*

Hinata: Que humilhação! Fui humilhada em público!!!

*Ela entra no banheiro. Tenten vai atrás.*

Tenten: Isso. É pra você aprender a não ser tão falsa e mesquinha.

Hinata: Sua vaca!

Tenten: Sua patricinha metida a besta!

*Tenten sai.*

*Hinata joga o que ela encontra pela frente na porta.*

Hinata: Você não perde por esperar! Você me paga sua ratazana de esgoto!

*Tenten voltou sorridente pra mesa. Foi até onde Naruto estava.*

Naruto: O que você fez com a Hinata?

Tenten: Nada de mais, Naruto...

Naruto: Mas eu ia ter um jantar romântico com ela...

Tenten: Depois eu te pago um ramen.

Naruto *-*: Fechado!

NEJI NARRADOR: OW! A Hinata foi trocada por um Nissin Miojo de 99 centavos!

Tenten: Agora é a hora de aterrorizar a Barbie que está a caminho.

*Ino e Gaara chega*

Gaara *reclamando*: Você mora no inferno sabia?! Meus pés machucaram por causa dessa droga de sapato que você mandou por!

Ino: Quem mandou não ter carro!

Gaara: Eu sou menor! E mesmo que meu pai me desse um carro, minha mãe jamais me deixaria dirigir?

Ino: Por quê?

Gaara: Ela tem medo que eu atropele as criancinhas, os velhinos, os gatinhos, os cachorrinhos e até mesmo ela.

Ino: Você é anormal!

Gaara: E você se acha tão normal assim? Você tenta fazer cover da Britney Spears e depois eu sou louco...

Ino: Eu odiei esse restaurante.

Gaara: Eu achei legal!

Ino: Você é estranho sabia?

Gaara: E você é chata sabia?

Ino: Seu cabelo parece que você tomou choque.

Gaara: Seu nariz é grande.

Ino: Você é tão branquelo quando leite Parmalat.

Gaara: Seu cabelo tem cor de pamonha.

Ino: Você passa lápis de olho!

Gaara: Você parece uma porca!

Ino: Você tem cara de rato!

Tenten: Você tem certeza que a gente devia atrapalhar? Tá tão legal a discussão dos dois. Daqui a pouco um ofende a mãe do outro e o barraco desce!

Neji: Duvido. O Gaara vai continuar enchendo o saco dele até amanhã.

Tenten: Então vamos dar uma forcinha e acabar com isso logo.

Ino: Você é filho do Bozzo!

Gaara: Você é filha do Palhaço Carequinha!

Ino: Você é a cara do Boneco Assassino!

Gaara: Você é tão medonha quanto a Xuxa!

Tenten: Tudo bem. Acho que isso aqui resolve. *ela tira um fraquinho do bolso.*

Neji: Que isso?

Tenten: Essência de gambá.

Neji: O que?

Tenten *sorrindo*: Isso é a coisa mais fedorenta do mundo!

Neji: Tem certeza?

Tenten: Absoluta. É pior que esgoto, misturado a vomitado, cheiro de carne e batata podre. Fede mais que um lixão, um chiqueiro e uma granja juntos.

Neji: Onde você arrumou isso?

Tenten: Digamos que, nas minhas passagens pelas escolas que estive, eu conheci uns caras que fabricavam essa Essência de Gambá, na verdade o nome era em francês: Lê Essaicé de le Gambé. Eu consegui comprar um frasco pro caso de uma emergência.

Neji: Pra que você ia usar isso?

Tenten: Nunca se sabe né?

Neji: O que na verdade tem aí?

Tenten: Você realmente não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber.

Neji *faz cara de nojo*: Por quanto tempo isso dura?

Tenten: Un... Nunca testei antes, mas me garantiram que não sai em uma semana.

Neji: Eu to com dó dela....

Tenten: Não devia. Ela é chata, humilha todo mundo. Merece ser humilhada também.

Neji: Em que a gente mistura?

Tenten: Que tal espaguete?

Neji: Eu realmente tenho medo de você e não quero ser seu inimigo.

Tenten: Vamos começar o plano.

*Neji vai até a cozinha e pega um prato de Macarrão a Bolognesa (não sei se é assim que escreve, mas é aquele espaguete com molho de carne moída)*

*Tenten pega o prato de macarrão e coloca todo frasco de "Essência de Gambá" lá dentro.*

Tenten: Perfeito... espero que ela goste de comida italiana com perfume francês...

*Ela vai até a Ino*

Tenten: Oi Ino.

Ino: O que? Ouviu alguma coisa? Eu acho que eu escutei uma ratinha dizendo meu nome...

Tenten: Que gentil da sua parte...

Ino: Ah... é. Era realmente uma ratinha. Quem deu permissão pra você, esquisita, falar comigo?

Tenten: E precisa de permissão?

Ino: Sabe garotinha, eu sou popular, você não! E obviamente você necessita de permissão pra falar comigo, afinal você não é ninguém.

Tenten: Tudo bem. Mas eu vim somente te perguntar se você gosta de espaguete.

Ino: Eu odeio espaguete! Massa engorda!

Tenten: Nossa, mas dizem que é uma beleza pro cérebro. Principalmente se ficar bem perto dele!

*Tenten pega o prato de macarrão e joga na cabeça dela.*

Ino: AAAAAHHHHHHH Sua piranha de quinta categoria! O que você fez comigo?!

Tenten: Sabia que o macarrão se confunde com o seu cabelo?!

Ino: Sua rata! Você me paga!!! Tem molho de tomate no meu vestido inteiro!!!! Você sabe quanto custou o meu vestido?!

Tenten: Não dou a mínima. O macarrão eu sei exatamente quanto custou...

Ino: E esse cheiro?! O que você pôs nesse macarrão! Tá fedendo lixo isso aqui!

Tenten: é só um perfuminho francês de brinde...

Ino: Sua! Sua! Você me paga!

*Ino parte pra cima de Tenten mas escorrega no molho de tomate.*

Gaara *gargalha*: Veja só! O prato de hoje é Porca Ino à Bolognesa!

*Ino levanta e sai correndo*

Ino: Que disparate! Fui humilhada! Que vexame! E que cheiro ruim é esse! Que carniça!

Tenten *grita*: É essência de gambá patricinha! Você vai ficar com esse perfume durante um bom tempo!

*Gaara tá rindo tanto que quase rola no chão!*

Gaara *chorando de rir*: Gente! Vocês são demais! Viu só a cara dela?

Tenten: Tá. Agora é a nossa última missão: Cerejinha Nervosinha!

Neji: O que você vai aprontar com ela?

Tenten: Não sei ainda... eu estive pensando... Ela merece algo trágico.

*Tenten sorri discretamente*

Neji *com medo*: Não vá matá-la viu?

Tenten *com cara de psicopata*: Imagina Hyuuga, eu só vou retirar as tripas dela e fazer uma coleira pro meu cachorro. Peraí. Eu não tenho cachorro. Não tem problema não... eu arranco o cérebro da rosadinha pelo nariz dele e amarro a coleira nele e saio na rua arrastando o cérebro e chamando de Totó.

Neji: O_O

Tenten: Brincadeirinha... haushausha Ele acreditou!

Neji: Vindo de você eu acredito em tudo!

Tenten: Vejamos, o que me sobrou dentro da bolsa. Temos chiclete de tuti-fruti Ping Pong de cinco centavos... Tenho ácido sulfúrico, uma serra elétrica, facas de todo o tipo, um anzol de pesca, um suquinho indígena....

Neji: Suco indígena?

Tenten: É sim. Mais amargo que jiló, boldo, remédio, sei lá mais o quê... Além de causar uma dor de barriga do cão. Três dias de rainha. No trono! Ahsuahsuha! Acho que vai ser legal a gente homenagear a Miss Diarréia Sakurinha.

Neji: Então você vai colocar essa purgante no suco da Sakura?

Tenten: É. E depois vem a segunda parte.

Neji: Segunda?

Tenten: É. Mas ela vai ser a primeira a ser executada. *ela tira um vidrinho da bolsa*

*No vidro lê-se: Pimenta Malagueta Fogo do Diabo Mais Quente Que o Inferno. Tem um desenho de um capetinha no rótulo.*

Neji: Meu Deus...

Tenten: Pimenta mexicana e baiana. Isso aqui é uma solução de pimenta malagueta, pimenta de bode, pimenta dedo de moça, pimenta cumari, pimenta vulcano, pimenta extrema-unção. Todos os tipos de pimentas bravas estão reunidas aqui!

Neji: Você vai colocar isso na comida dela?

Tenten: Uma gota disso basta. Esse molho de pimente corrói qualquer coisa, desentope pia de cozinha, tira gordura, graxa... Mas é sério. Quando ela provar a comida ela vai correr para o copo de suco cheio de purgante. E aí tem o nosso Gran Finale!

Neji: Gran Finale? Tem isso?

Tenten: Exatamente. Ela merece. Ela mexeu com a gente e ainda por culpa dela a fessora mal amada de biologia vai dar prova! Então... você viu aquela bacia de caranguejos ali perto da cozinha?

Neji: Você não está pensando em...

Tenten: Lógico! Eu te troxe aqui pra fazer o trabalho sujo Hyuuga.

*Ela só chama o Neji de Hyuuga, tem base?*

Neji: Então eu vou ter que...

Tenten: Larga de ser fresco! Você vai lá naquele aquário e pega uns cinco caranguejos bem bonitinhos e bem vivinhos viu?

Neji: Eu odeio diminutivo!

Tenten: Ai ai... Será que a Sakura vai gostar dos brincos que eu vou dar pra ela?

Neji: Tenten, você podia ser vilã de novela mexicana.

Tenten: Arriba Muchacho! Neji Erculano Alejandro Pérez!

Neji: Vambora! Tenten Esmeralda Marissol Mendez e Gonzalez.

Tenten ¬¬: Menos, Neji. Bem menos. Quase nada!

*O Plano começa*

Tenten: Vai lá no garçom e pega o prato da Sakura.

Neji: Mas o que eu falo?

Tenten: Improvisa Hyuuga, improvisa!

Neji *vai até o garçom*: Boa noite. Será que eu poderia levar o jantar daquele casalzinho?

Garçom: Negativo.

Neji: Mas... Mas... *começa a fazer drama e a fazer cara de choro*: Ele é o grande amor da vida dela e eles querem um jantar romântico. E ele me pediu pra fazer isso pra ele sabe... Os dois ficaram meses sem se falar e ele era paraplégico... E quando viu ela, ele voltou a andar! Que emoção... Mais os pais dos dois não aceitavam o relacionamento, até que a família dela morreu inteira num desastre de avião e ela ficou em coma por três anos... Quando ele foi visitar ela, ela voltou da morte só pra beijá-lo... E ele teve que ir para a guerra, e de novo foram separados pelo destino. Ele quase morreu com uma bomba atômica e voltou sem metade do cérebro. Agora ele só dá conta de falar três palavras e ele baba toda hora, mas mesmo assim ela o ama e eu sou amigo dos dois...

Garçom *chorando rios de lágrimas comovido com a lorota do Neji. Ele assoa o nariz*: Po... pode levar... *começa a chorar mais.*

Tenten *achando o máximo*: O que você fez?! Você devia ser ator!!!!!! Mexicano!!!! Neji, até eu fiquei comovida!!!!

Neji: Autógrafos mais tarde baby!

Tenten ¬¬: Não empolga! Me dá a comida dela.

*Obviamente a comida da Sakura era uma salada, pra não engordar a Maria Anoréxica.*

*Tenten pega o molho de pimenta e derruba metade na salada*

Neji: Mas você disse que isso corroia qualquer coisa? Isso mata? Vai derreter o estômago dela!

*As folhas de alface murcham e desintegram*

Tenten: Agora e o Suco de Purgante Lactopurga 3000!

*Ela pega o suco e enche da solução indígena e enche o copo da Sakura.*

Tenten: Pode deixar que eu levo pra Miss Cherry Rosadinha. Enquanto isso vai pescar os caranguejos.

Neji: To vendo que eu é que vou me dar mal nisso.

*Tenten vai até a mesa da Sakura. A conversa é a seguinte:*

Sakura: Sasuke eu te adoro... *-*

Sasuke: Humf.

Sakura: Eu te amo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Humf!

Sakura: O dia tá lindo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Hunf!

Sakura: A Amy Whinehouse morreu Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hunf.

Sakura: A Madonna tem osteoporose e caiu do palco Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hunf.

Sakura: A Ratinha tá trazendo nosso jantar Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hunf.

Tenten: Oi chicletinho cor de rosa! Te trouxe a comida!

Sakura: O que você acha Sasuke-kun? Devo aceitar?

Sasuke: Hunf.

*Sakura pega a comida*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, você viu a Ino-chan e a Hina-chan?

Sasuke: Hunf. Não.

*Ela sá a primeira garfada.*

*Sakura vai ficando com a pele rosinha, depois passa pra um vermelho tomate, depois fica com a cara roxa*

Sakura: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SOCORRO! HELP! HELP!!! TÁ QUENTE!!! TÁ QUEIMANDO!!!! TÁ ARDENDO!!! TEM PIMENTA NISSO AQUI!!!!!!!

*Ela pega o copo de suco. Toma que nem uma louca.*

Sakura: ECA!!! ECA!!! O QUE TEM NISSO AQUI?!?!?!?!?!?! QUE AMARGO!!!!!!!!

*Começa a cuspir pra todo lado.*

*De repente...*

Sakura: Eu... eu... eu não to legal... minha barriga tá doendo eu acho que....

*Um cheiro ruim toma conta do local.*

Sasuke: Eca!!!! Que catinga!!!!

*Sakura sai correndo que nem uma louca!!! E mais uma vez...*

POOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

*Onomatopéia exagerada!!!!*

*Neji derruba uma bacia cheia de carangueijos vivos em cima da Sakura. E o resto dá pra se imaginar...*

Sakura: AI!!! AI!!! TÁ ME BESLISCANDO!!!!! AI MINHA ORELHA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! TIRA!!! TIRA!!!! QUE BICHO NOJENTO!!!!!!!!!!!

*Sasuke cai na gargalhada O_Õ*

Sasuke: Gente!!!! Esse jantar foi o melhor da minha vida!! Acabou com o meu tédio....

*Sakura desaparece de vista gritando. É... pelo menos o cheiro do suco fazendo efeito chegou até eles.*

Tenten: Garotos! Agora é o seginte: CORRE!!!!!!!

Todos: Por que?

Tenten: Vocês querem limpar toda essa bagunça e pagar a conta?

Neji: Vamos deixar o prejuízo com as patricinhas de Bervely Hills!!

Tenten: Então: CORRE!!!!

*Dois segundos e não tinha mais ninguém lá. Só as três garotas no banheiro tramando sua vingança...*


	4. Chapter 4

*Já numa calçada bem distante, o grupo se sentou.*

Gaara: Tenten, você me dá medo!!

Naruto: É sério. Cara, ela é mais assustadora que o próprio Gaara!

Sasuke: De onde saiu tanta criatividade assim? Cara! Eu morri de rir! Aquelas ali mereceram!

Gaara: Cadê o Bicho Preguiça?

Neji: Tá com saudade do cunhadinho?

*Olhar mortal!*

Neji: Tá! Parei! ^^"

Sasuke: Você não viu que o Shika foi o único que tá aproveitando a noite com a sua irmã?

Gaara: O_O

Tenten: Foi a única que eu não aprontei... Ah... Os dois ficam tão lindinhos juntos...

Gaara: O_O Eu vou trás deles!!!!!!!

*Gaara começa a correr.*

*Neji segura ele*

Tenten: Calma aí Gaara! Deixa os dois em paz!

Gaara: Não posso! Eu não quero ser Titio Gaara tão cedo...

Neji: Ele ainda tá noiado com isso...

Sasuke: Eu até agora não consigo parar de rir quando penso na Sakura....os caranguejos... o purgante....

Naruto: Ah e eu quero meu ramen!

Tenten: Pode deixar que eu vou te comprar dois miojos!

*Ela sai pra comprar os ramens.*

*Ficam só os garotos sentados na calçada*

Sasuke: Ela é louca!

Neji: E eu aposto que as meninas vão querer revanche.

Naruto: Se eu fosse ela eu ficaria preocupada, porque ninguém faz isso com a Ino e sai de boa.

Gaara: Ela realmente não sabe com quem se mete.

*Tenten chega*

Tenten: Oi gente!

*Todo mundo cala*

Tenten: Que foi, falavam de mim?

Neji: É....

Sasuke: Toma cuidado Tenten, porque elas vão se vingar.

*Tenten gargalha*

Tenten: Eu não tenho medo!

*Enquanto isso no restaurante. Ou melhor no banheiro do restaurante.*

*Hinata tava na pia retirando as últimas lesmas.*

Hinata *cara de nojo*: Aiiiiii.... eca!!!! Isso é muito nojento!!!!!!! E Ino!!! Que cheiro horrível!!!! Isso cheira a gambá!

Ino: Aquela rata além de me jogar macarrão jogou esse negócio fedorento!!!!

Hinata: E a Sakura?

Ino: Ela tá com dor de barriga. Parece que a coisinha deu purgante pra ela!

Sakura *grita de dentro do banheiro*: Ela me paga!!!!!!

Ino *faz cara de vilã*: Ela não perde por esperar. Quem meche com Yamanaka Ino nunca sai impune!

Hinata: O que você tá planejando pra ela?

Ino: Ela vai desejar não ter nascido.

*Alguns minutos passam e elas saem do banheiro. Os clientes do restaurante param e olham perguntando sobre o fedor.*

*Elas estão na saída quando...*

Garçom: Você não pagaram a conta.

Ino: O que? É obvio que a gente não deve nada nessa pocilga aqui!

Garçom *irônico*: Ah claro, um prejuízo enorme... o aquário de caranguejos, toda essa bagunça no chão, um prato de espaguete, um suco de laranja, uma entrada de salada, mais um prato de filé ao molho madeira....

*Ele fala mais uns cinqüenta itens.*

Garçom: E tem a gorjeta!

Ino: O que?! Eu não vou pagar isso tudo...

Garçom: Vocês podem então ficar pra lavar as louças...

Sakura *sussurra pra Ino*: Vamo logo Ino, eu acho que eu vou passar mal de novo... Maldita dor de barriga.

Ino: Tá bem.

*Por fim, Ino e Hinata dividem a conta e vão embora*

*Cada um vai pra sua casa.*

*Neji espera por Hinata no portão da casa dela.*

Hinata *chega*: Você me paga Neji!

*Neji sorrri sarcasticamente.*

*Eles entram.*

Hiashi: Como foi o passeio?

Hinata *falsa*: Muito bom papai.

Hiashi: Mas por que você tá molhada?

Hinata: Foi só um pequeno acidente com água mineral, não é Neji?

Neji: Claro.

Hinata: Boa noite papai.

*Ela sobe pro quarto. Neji também vai para o quarto de hospedes, já que sua mãe viajara ele ia passar os dias na casa do tio*

*Ele tranca a porta, coloca uma roupa mais confortável, do tipo, uma camiseta velha e uma bermuda. Abre a mochila e retira o Caderno-diário.*

*Ele pega uma caneta e começa a escrever...*

[i]Tá... to escrevendo de novo nesse caderno. Que vergonha! Já é tarde da noite e eu to sem dormir. Grande coisa, ninguém se importa...

Oi Caderno! Eu já disse pra você não esperar que eu não vou te chamar de Querido Diário! Porque é sério! Você não devia ser chamado de Diário e sim de Diabo! Eu te odeio! Já te falei isso né?

Que idiota, to brigando com um caderno ridículo. Pelo menos ele não pode me bater... è só um caderno, porque se eu tivesse brigando com alguém de verdade eu ia tar saindo com o olho roxo, o nariz quebrado...

Mas já que esse diário medonho é parte de minha terapia... Isso é muito constrangedor! Eu ainda faço terapia!!!! Como se eu fosse alguém perturbado! Terapia é exclusivamente para madames aborrecidas com o ócio de ter dinheiro e poder gastar e não se contentar com a vida boa. Nem malucos de pedra feito o Gaara vão pra terapia. É certo que o caso do Gaara é quase algo pra um hospício cheio de psiquiatras e viagras...

Meu Deus, o que eu to falando... Dr. Neji Feud Hyuuga na sua psicanálise! Mas o que eu tinha pra falar com você diário, digo, caderno! C-A-D-E-R-N-O!!!!! Que saco!!!!! Daqui a pouco vaza a informação de que eu escrevo num Diário da Hello Kitty!

É! Eu ainda to grilado com o lance da psicóloga! Mas mudando de assunto...

Hoje aconteceu tanta coisa!!!!!! Eu bem queria escrever um palavrão aqui, mas esquece...

Primeira desventura do dia: a véia peituda maníaca bêbada drogada viciada metida a moçinha. Não diário, eu não to falando da Madonna. É a Tsunade mesmo! Ela me ligou dizendo que era pra gente ir pra aquele inferno que eles chamam de escola cumprir castigo!

Daí a gente chegou lá e ela veio com um papo estranho e todo mundo pensou bobagem, porque qualquer coisa vinda da Tsunade é merda mesmo! Ela pediu roupa extra. E você pergunta pra quê? Será que ela queria que a gente fizesse strip pra ela? Bancasse o Vilage People com coreografia pro YMCA?! ou talvez alguma fantasia bem obscura e depravada! Eita! Veia indecente!!!!!

O Sasuke, nesse momento de quase morte, até confessou uns lances lá... Sempre duvidei dele. Vai dizer que aquelas idas ao banheiro não eram propositais? Ele sempre encontrava o caminho pra sala do Orochimaru e voltava muito estranho. Por favor, quero ênfase na palavra "muito".

Tá, mas a véia bêbada e peituda botoxada e recauchutada não mandou a gente fazer dancinha pra ela não. Ela falou pra gente lavar os banheiro. E você já deve saber como é banheiro de escola né? Papel higiênico colado no teto, fazendo moldura na parede, de enfeite na lâmpada... Fora o cheiro de Rio Tietê nem um pouquinho agradável...

Eu esqueci de relatar lá na hora, mas as poesias de banheiro são inigualáveis... Aquele tipo de mensagem que os apaixonados adoram deixar na parede dos boxes... Isso é tão abstrato... pensa bem, se é um banheiro feminino, um homem nunca vai entrar lá pra ver a declaração. Quer dizer, com exceção do Sasuke é claro. É, mas o Sasuke não conta como homem.

Espero que ninguém veja essas anotações pelo amor da minha Santa Cassildinha! Mas ainda no assunto das poesias de banheiro eu juro que eu li essa aqui: Eu aqui nessa solidão profunda, merda bate na água, água bate na (?), acho que vocês podem imaginar onde a água bate né? Deixa quieto!

Depois de limpar o banheiro como a nossa cara. Ficou uma droga nossa limpesa! Mas aí apareceu o idiota do Lee retardado com seus caboclos sem cérebro. Ele chamou a gente de Diarista e você sabe que o Gaara não leva desaforo pra casa. Nem eu! A gente começou a brigar e... A Tsunade véia tonta apareceu e cortou o barato! Eu ia botar pra quebrar o pescoço de alguns lá, quer dizer, eu é que tava quase morrendo no meio do vuco-vuco!

Então, a gente leva uma bronca e vai pra sala. Chega na sala minha mãe avisa que vai pra um Cruzeiro do Roberto Carlos ou do Fabio Junior. Não importa. Mas eu volto pra sala e as amebas dos meus amigos me colocam pra fazer papel de Julieta na peça da professora substituta. E o Romeu era o Sasuke. Não é de ter medo?

Mas graças a Deus entra uma novata louca na sala e a véia fessora manda a menina fazer o papel no meu lugar. É. Eu já tinha esbarrado na Tenten uns dias desses... Ela é doida de pedra. Você consegue imaginar alguém pior que o Gaara? É ela. Ela já começa enturmando com a gente. É meio espaçosa, mas gente boa. E bonitinha... Na verdade bonitinha é pouco... Deixa quieto [2] ou melhor. Prefiro não comentar.

Daí, a Tenten arrumou briga com as patricinhas da sala que juraram ela de morte. Nem tanto, mas elas se odiaram quando se viram. E então teve uma partida de futebol hiper desastrosa no final da aula. Eu avisei que a gente era perna de pau!

Eu acho que a gente ficou com saldo de gols negativo, se isso é possível. Somos pior que o Tabajara Futebol Clube jogando. O que você queria? Temos o Naruto no time. Ele não sabe a diferença a trave com a bola. Temos o Gaara, o filho do Chuck o boneco assassino que ao invés de jogar fica ameaçando de morte todo mundo e xingando. Temos o Shikamaru, que mais dorme e olha as nuvens do que presta a atenção no jogo. Se você perguntasse a ele quem eram os times no campo ele te daria o jogo do brasileirão passado. Ele ia dizer que os times eram o Flamengo e o Corinthians. Temos também o Sasuke no time. E eu já disse, eu desconfio dele. Eu acho que ao invés de jogar ele fica olhando pro atlético dos meninos... Sai fora!!!! E temos eu no time! Eu não sei jogar! Admito! Deixaremos esse episódio quieto por um momento pra não causar constrangimentos...

Mas aí veio a noite e.... Essa eu gostei! A Tenten acabou com as patricinhas! Tudo bem que ia ser mais divertido se a humilhação em público fosse na escola, mas mesmo assim foi ótimo!

A Hinata Santinha do Pau Oco ficou cheia de lesmas! Prove do seu próprio veneno sua jararaca disfarçada de coelhinha! Quem mandou mexer com a Sra Tenten Smith! Se a Tenten tivesse aqui ela com certeza ia me olhar daquele jeito com os olhinhos fechados e dizes: Não empolga, Hyuuga!

A Ino Porca Mãe também levou a dela! Saiu fedendo a Chiqueiro! Nada menos apropriado pra ela! Tomou a essência de gambá junto com espaguete!

E a Sakurinha Cerejinha Podre! Essa eu morri de rir!!! Provou o gosto amargo do purgante e o gosto ardido da pimenta! Além de levar de brinde alguns caranguejos...

Eu realmente tenho medo da Tenten... As meninas juraram ela de morte! A Hinata foi falsa aqui, mas ela deve tá se roendo de raiva! ela é um lobo disfarçado em pele de cordeirinho! Todas aquelas garotas são umas víboras. Hinraraca: Hinata + jararaca. Sakuracucu: Sakura + surucucu. Inocavel: Ino + cascavel. Já chega! Isso ficou ridículo, eu sei!

Nossa! Como o tempo passou... já é tarde... e amanhã tem escola de novo. Vamos ver o que acontece...

Té mais então.... [/i]

*Neji fecha o caderno e vai dormir.*

Algum Lugar, pra não falar Brooklyn...

NEJI NARRADOR: Mais um dia começa e depois das aventuras de ontem, vejamos o que o destino aguarda! Credo! Isso tá parecendo fresezinha de livro de auto-ajuda! Deus me livre! Eu ainda faço uma fogueira pra acabar com todos os livros do Augusto Cury da coleção da minha mãe! É. Já chega. Isso já encheu o saco! Vambora pra mais um capítulo da minha vida! Credo de novo! Mais que p0rr é essa!!!!! As metáforas voltaram!!! Já chega! Solta a musiquinha ai depressa!

-----------------------------------------Musiquinha de Abertura------------------------------

Episódio de Hoje: Todo Mundo Odeia Ameaças.

*TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!* despertador tosco!

NEJI NARRADOR: Dava pra parar com onomatopéias! Tá parecendo até que isso aqui é o gibi da Mônica!

*O despertador toca.*

NEJI NARRADOR: A gente já sabe. Esse som é ridículo! Eu ainda fico surdo....

*O despertador toca de novo.*

*Neji ainda tá dormindo, ou melhor, sonhando*

------------------------------------ Sonho do Neji on-------------------------------------------

*Neji está andando pela rua, quando de repente um bando de malucos começa a correr atrás dele.*

*E é maluco mesmo! Com camisa de força e tudo mais!*

Neji: Socorro!!!!!!!!!! Eles querem me levar pro hospício! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!!! E eu juro! Eu nunca disse que era o Napoleão! A única pessoa que eu já quis ser foi o Axl Rose! Mas não consegui! Por favor! Eu não quero ir pro manicômio não!

Doido 1: Você vai sim Rainha Elizabeth!!!

Doido 2 *baba*: Você vai ser coroada!

Neji: Eu não sou a Rainha Elizabeth!!!! Ela já virou petróleo! Ela morreu em mil e antigamente!!!!!!!

*Os loucos empurram Neji pra um furgão.*

*Neji acorda. Ele está num consultório médico.*

*De repente entra um tanto de gente com um capuz branco. Essas pessoas retiram o capuz e...*

*As pessoas encapuzadas se transformam na Sakura, na Ino e na Hinata, só que vestidas de cosplay do Coringa do Batman.*

*É. As três estão com aquela maquiagem medonha de Coringa*

Neji: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Um palhaço!!!! Ele vai cortar minhas tripas e me retalhar com navalha!!!!!

Sakura-Coringa: Não Neji! A gente vai fazer algo pior!!!!

Ino-Coringa: É Neji! A gente vai raspar o seu cabelo!

Neji *começa a gritar*: O MEU CABELO NÃO!!!!!!

Hinata-Coringa: E a gente vai pintar ele de verde!!!!

Neji: NAAAAAAOOOO!!!!!!!!!

*Elas pegam a máquina de cortar cabelo e a tinta e começa a acabar com o cabelo do Neji*

*Até que....*

-------------------------------------------Sonho do Neji off-----------------------------------------

TRIIIIIIIIINNNNN *vigésima sexta vez*

Neji *acorda assustado*: Meu cabelo!!!!!!

*Ele pára e olha o cabelo.*

Neji: Ufa... ainda tá aqui!!!!

*Ele começa a abraçar e a beijar o próprio cabelo.*

Neji: Ai meu cabelinho!!! Que susto!!! Odeio pesadelos!!!!

*De repente ele olha no relógio.*

Neji: O que?!?!!?! Tenho cinco minutos pra ir pra escola?!

*Ele sai correndo, esbarra na cômoda, revira a mochila procurando uma calça e um camisa*

*Sai do quarto pulando em um pé sé tentando calçar a meia e o tênis ao mesmo tempo.*

*Desce a escada correndo. Tropeça no antepenúltimo degrau e cai no chão.*

Neji: É. Comecei meu dia com o pé esquerdo. Literalmente.

*Ele abre a porta e sai correndo pra escola. Ainda bem que a casa do seu tio era mais perto.*

*Ele chega cinco minutos atrasado e lá está Tsunade esperando ele.*

Tsunade *muito brava*: Atrasado de novo, Hyuuga! Como todos os dias!!! Você não tem relógio em casa não?

Neji: Relógio?

Tsunade: É, Hyuuga! Relógio! Aquela coisinha que tem ponteiros que ficam rodando num círculo cheio de números...

Neji: É que eu atrasei por causa do Coringa que queria raspar meu cabelo e...

Tsunade O.Õ: Eu acho que você tá vendo muito filme Hyuuga! Santa imaginação fértil! Agora hoje a culpa do seu atraso é do Coringa do Batman!

Neji: Não! É da Hinata!

Tsunade: O que tem a Hinata a ver com isso?

Neji: Ela era o Coringa, digo...

Tsunade: Tá. Semana passada, você chegou atrasado porque um cachorro correu atrás de você. Três dias atrás você atrasou porque tinha um enterro na porta da sua casa. Depois você disse que era culpa do circo que parou um caminhão com um elefante na porta da sua casa. Agora você me diz que o Coringa ia cortar seu cabelo. O que vai ser amanhã?! Você vai se atrasa porque os Telletubbies apareceram na sua sala de estar?!

Neji: Telletubbies?! Você tirou isso lá do fundo do Poço da Samara do Chamado!

Tsunade: Entra logo! Hyuuga!!! Pelo menos você não está tão atrasado quanto o Kakashi!

Neji: Ihhh o véio vai levar um esporro da outra véia mais véia que todo mundo!

Tsunade: Muito bonito Sr. Kakashi!

Kakashi: O que? A minha camisa?!

Tsunade: Atrasado!!!! Não agüento mais reclamar da falta de pontualidade de vocês!

Kakashi: É que um gato preto atravessou meu caminho e...

Tsunade: Chega de desculpas!!!! Já basta a criatividade pra inventar do Hyuuga eu ainda tenho que agüentar você Kakashi! Anda logo! E o que você tá fazendo ainda aqui Hyuuga?! Já pra sala!!!!!

*Eles vão pra sala.*

*Aula de Geografia com o Asuma.*

NEJI NARRADOR: A situação é a seguinte: Shikamaru tá dormindo, babando, roncando em cima do livro. Naruto tá colando chiclete debaixo da mesa. O Sasuke tá ouvindo MP4 escondido, ele tenta tampar os fones com o cabelo. O Gaara tá com uma cara de psicopata tentando apontar o lápis. É serio! Ele faz uma cara de maníaco pra fazer uma ponta! Tenho até medo.

Asuma: Como tá escrito no livro, a economia dos Estados Unidos é...

Neji: Oi bando de vagabundos!

Asuma: Hyuuga! Cala a boca e pára de atrapalhar a aula!

*Neji senta na carteira*

*A aula prossegue chata e com muito tédio.*

*De repente, eles escutam alguém chutando a porta.*

*Alguém cai no chão.*

*Asuma vai ver.*

*Uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros curtos, olhos castanhos e uma roupa bem colorida no estilo de anime está caída no chão com um tanto de livros esparramados.*

Garota-caída-no-chão: Estou bem.... estou bem...

Asuma: Se machucou?

Garota-caída-no-chão: Desculpa... desculpa...

*Ela se levanta.*

Ino *sorriso debochado*: De que planeta ela veio?

Sakura: Nossa... que destrambelhada...

Asuma: Você deve ser a garota que acabou de chegar de Londres, não é?

Garota-caída-no-chão: É... Meu nome é Matsuri e eu vim transferida de lá...

Ino: Nossa, tá parecendo mais que ela veio do Paneta Esquisitíssico X32.

*As garotas riem*

*Asuma pega os livros da menina*

Asuma: Quem foi a inteligência humana que resolveu entregar todos os livros de uma vez pra você?

Matsuri: Ah... aquela secretária meio escalafobética...

Asuma: Shizune...

Ino: Escalafobética? Que idioma essa menina fala? Marcianês?

Asuma: Bem vinda Matsuri, essa é a sala do segundo ano, e você pode se sentar em... *ele olha em volta* num lugar vago...

*Matsuri segura a pilha de livros e vai andando até uma carteira no meio da sala. De repente, ela tropeça na mesa e faz o maior barulho.*

Matsuri: Desculpa.... desculpa...

*Asuma se prepara pra começar a explicar quando...*

*Alguém bate na porta.*

*Shizune aparece segurando Tenten pelo braço.*

Shizune *brava*: Essa garotinha aqui estava matando aula lá nos jardins...

Tenten: Eu não estava matando aula! Digamos que eu estava aproveitando melhor o meu tempo observando a luz do sol no jardim.

Shizune: Anda logo!

Sakura *faz cara ameaçadora*: Chegou a esquisitóide máster...

Tenten *sorri*: Bom dia pra você também Cerejinha! Como passou de diarréia ontem?

*Sakura cala*

*Tenten vai pro fundo da sala e se senta*

*Asuma volta a matéria.*

*O tempo passa e bate o sinal*

Sasuke *tira o fone do ouvido*: Que que a gente tem agora?

Gaara: Biologia.

Neji: Que droga...

Tenten: Cara, biologia de novo?! Será que a gente só tem biologia aqui nessa escola?! Fala sério... só porque a fessora não foi com a minha cara tem que ter biologia todo dia?

*A sala começa a conversar e a ficar aquela zona*

*Anko chega*

Anko *estressada de novo*: Ai.... ai... Essa sala é o karma da minha vida....

*A sala nem nota que ela tá esperando*

Anko *grita*: DÁ PRA VOCES CALEM A BOCA, BANDO DE DIABRETES SEM CÉREBRO E RETARDADOS?! MAS QUE INFERNO!!!!!!

*A sala cala*

Naruto *continua falando*: Eu avisei que a Anko tinha TPM todos os dias....

Tenten: Dessa vez não foi eu que disse! ^^

Anko *têmpora pulsa*: Uzumaki!!! Dever extra!

Neji *sussurra*: Pelo jeito ela não viu o Kakashi hoje de novo.

Sasuke: Eu to falando que o Tiozão de Física tá só dando fora nela...

Tenten: Tiozão de Física?? *começa a rir*

Naruto: É o Kakashi... apelido bunitinho não?

Anko: Guardem os cadernos, livros e qualquer porcaria que possa ter em cima da mesa...

Gaara: Uai, professora, manda a Ino se guardar então!

Ino: Vai pro inferno Gaara!!!!

Gaara: Não posso. Tem prova agora.

*Ino joga a agenda pessoal dela.*

*Gaara cata*

Gaara: Presente pra mim? Vejamos o que tem escrito... Querido diário, hoje eu comi um Sonho de Valsa e sinto muito por isso! Estou com medo de engordar vinte quilos e virar uma baleia....

*Ino vai correndo até o Gaara e pega a agenda*

Ino: Seu idiota!

Anko: CALA A BOCA! É PROVA AGORA SEUS VERMES!!!!!

*Ela entrega as provas.*

Tenten: Shikamaru! Shikaaa!!! ACORDA!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru *acorda e leva um susto*: O que?! Eu juro!!!! Não fui eu!!!! Eu não tenho culpa!!!!

Gaara: Culpa do que?! Você anda coma consciência pesada? Eu te mato! Se você fez alguma coisa com a minha irmã!!!!

*Eles começam a fazer a prova.*

Naruto *pensa*: Que prova do cão é essa... Acho que pelo menos o meu nome eu vou dar conta de acertar....

Shikamaru *pensa*: Isso é tão problemático... Acho que eu vou voltar a dormir...

Sasuke *pensa*: PQP!!!! Será que não tem ninguém nessa budega pra me passar cola?

Gaara *pensa*: Espero que a professora morra! *cara de assassino*

Neji *pensa*: Lesma? Por que tem a foto do Bob Esponja na questão doze?

Tenten *pensa*: Pelo menos eu vou chutar as questões fechadas. *pega uma moeda e começa a jogar cara ou coroa.*

*Anko se aproxima da Tenten*

Tenten *grita*: COROA!!!

Anko: O que você disse mocinha?! Por acaso tá me chamando de velha?!

Tenten: Não... não é isso. Quer dizer, é. Não. Espera. Não to entendendo nada. que você é velha todo mundo sabe, mas...

Anko *brava*: É melhor a senhorita calar a boca antes de eu te dar um zero... Ora, que disparate... Coroa?!

Tenten: É a moeda...

Anko: Ora....

Sasuke *cochiha*: Gaara, qual é a cinco?

Gaara: Vai pro inferno emo!

Sasuke: Ãhn? Fala mais alto!

Gaara: Vai pro inferno!

Sasuke: Letra F?

Gaara *grita*: VAI PRO INFERNO!

Anko: Que isso?! Sabaku!!!! PÁRA DE GRITAR!!!!

Gaara *grita mais alto que ela*: QUEM TÁ GRITANDO É VOCÊ!!!

Naruto: MAIS QUE SACO! EU NÃO SOU SURDO!!!

Sasuke: ALGUEM ME PASSA A RESPOSTA DA CINCO!!!!

Neji: SEU IDIOTA!!! NINGUEM SABE!!!!

*Começa um discussão baseada em gritos.*

Shikamaru: CALA A BOCA QUE EU QUERO DORMIR!

Tenten: QUE DROGA! PRA QUE O BOB ESPONJA TÁ DESENHADO AQUI?!

Ino: SUA DROGADA! BOB ESPONJA FAZ PARTE DA MATÉRIA!!!

Tenten: DROGADA É SUA MÃE! E EU NÃO SABIA QUE A GENTE TAVA APRENDENDO COMO USAR UMA BUCHA DE LAVAR PRATO!!!!

Sai: O BOB ESPONJA NÃO É UMA BUCHA DE LAVAR PRATO! É UMA SCOTT BRITE!!!!

Kiba: TANTO FAZ! ACABA SENDO TUDO BOM BRIL NO FINAL!

Neji: O BOB ESPONJA É GAY!

Sasuke: QUEM DISSE AÍ QUE EU SOU GAY?

Naruto: VOCÊ É SURDO?!

Sasuke: VOCE É RETARDADO!

Anko *momento Kiko*: AI CALE-SE! CALE-SE! CALE-SE! VOCES ME DEIXAM LOOOOOOOUCA!!!!!!

*Sala cala*

Grilo: cricri cricri!

Anko: EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

*grilo evapora*

*Eles continuam a prova*

*Sinal bate*

*Iruka entra*

Iruka: Bom dia gente.

*Todo mundo começa a conversar pra conferir as respostas.*

Iruka *começa a escrever no quadro um monte de conta*: Que tragédia...

*Sala ainda conversa*

*Iruka continua a fazer contas*

*A sala cala e fica olhando*

Iruka: Muito bem, dez minutos de conversa, então quer dizer que se cada um paga esse valor pra dez minutos de aula, e são essa quantidade de vermes, digo, alunos, eu to ganhando essa quantia pra não fazer absolutamente NADA!

Sakura: Queremos aula!

Iruka: Muito bem... Abram os livros de matemática e resolvam os exercícios da página 326 todos!

Sasuke: Ah... o Piruca é muito chato....

*A aula termina e é hora do recreio*

NEJI NARRADOR: Cinco! Quatro! Três! Dois! Um!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIMM! *Sinal bate. Pelo menos é menos tosco que o sinal da minha escola que parece uma ambulância.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Abram as porteiras pra boiada passar! Lá vai os esfomeados para a fila do lanche!

Naruo: Sai da frente Sasuke!!!!! Hoje eu não quero pegar fila!

Sasuke: Impossível, seu idiota!

Shikamaru *boceja*: Esse lanche é muito complicado...

*Matusri vai andado até que tropeça de novo*

Gaara: MAS QUE INFERNO!!!! SERÁ QUE TODO MUNDO É CEGO!

Matsuri: Desculpa! ^^

Gaara: Tá tudo bem.

Tenten: Oi! Você é novata! Eu também! Hehe! Cheguei aqui dia... dia... Sei lá...

Matsuri: Olá! ^^

Tenten: Parece que você não se encaixa no grupo das pattys né?!

Matsuri: Hehe.. não.

Tenten: Legal! Você já deve conhecer a cambada de loucos que andam comigo!

Matsuri: Acho que não conheço!

Tenten: Vejamos... O esfomeado lá na fila do lanche é o Naruto, o cara do lado dele com cara de guitarrista do Fresno é o Sasuke. Aquele lá batendo no outro cara é o Gaara. O cara que ele tá batendo é o Shikamaru, que provavelmente tá apanhando por causa que a namorada dele é irmã do Gaara.

Matsuri *gota*: ^^"

Tenten: Eu acho que você não entendeu direito né? Ah e aquele outro do cabelão é o Neji. E eu sou a Tenten!

Matsuri: Eu sou a Matsuri!

Tenten: Gostei da sua bolsa!

Matsuri: Brigada!

*As Pattys aparecem*

Ino: Ora ora, parece que a menina de outro planeta achou companhia com a ratinha.

Matsuri: Se a Inglaterra for um outro planeta pra você...

Sakura: Acho que ela não sabe exatamente com quem ela tá falando.

Tenten: Não mesmo. Matsuri, essas são Ino Porca a Bolognesa, Sakura Miss Lactopurga e Hinatinha Lesma.

Ino *faz cara de nojo*: Você não espera por perder!

Hinata: Não seria perde por esperar Ino?

Ino: Tanto faz... Tudo é mesma coisa... Você vai ter o troco Tom e Jerry!

Tenten: Vá limpar essa sua cara de macarrão sem extrato de tomate Ino!

Sakura: Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado!

Tenten *irônica*: To morrendo de medo...

Ino: Mande lembranças a Marte garotinha!

Matsuri: Se você continuar falando assim, é capaz de você parar lá rapidinho!

*As Pattys saem*

Tenten: Elas são ridículas.

Matsuri: Bando de nojentinhas...

Tenten: Vamos lá pras mesas. O bando já deve tá lá.

*Elas saem.*

*Vão para as mesas. Shikamaru e Gaara já estão lá.*

*Gaara tá emburrado olhando o Shikamaru torto.*

Tenten: Gaara, vê se relaxa... Pára de ficar bolado com o lance do Shika e da Temari.

Gaara: Lance?! Você chama isso de lance?! Esse lance pode me fazer ser chamado de Titio!

Tenten: Cara, você não confia no seu amigo?

Gaara: No meu amigo eu confio. Eu só não confio é na Temari.

Tenten: Tá explicado então...

Gaara: É porque eu sei que o Shikamaru é mais lento que é jegue na seca... Pra ele criar coragem pra avançar o sinal, demora.... Mas a Temari...

Tenten: A gente já entendeu Gaara. Poupe-me desses detalhes sórdidos de como vocês garotos tratam esses assuntos... E além do mais, o que que a Matsuri vai pensar da gente?

Shikamaru: Obviamente que o Gaara é um maníaco. E eu não sou lento pra essas coisas não! Saiba que eu posso ser bem Fórmula 1.

Tenten ¬¬: Que tragédia... Os garotos são tão... primatas.

*Naruto chega carregando uma bandeja que está tampando o rosto dele.*

Shikamaru: Naruto amigão! Você comprou lanche pra gente?! *-*

Naruto: Você tá louco Shika?! Isso aqui é o MEU lanche!

Tenten: Mas isso aí tem comida suficiente pra um batalhão inteiro!

Gaara: Por que você não faz uma boa ação e divide com os mais necessitados?

Naruto: Bando de sanguessugas! Tirem o olho gordo daqui! É meu precioso lanchinho! *-*

*Sasuke aparece do nada*

Sasuke: Oba! Comida!

*Ele vai pra pegar um bolinho de chocolate, quando o Naruto empurra ele*

Sasuke: Qual é, Naruto?!

Naruto: Você não, seu emo! O lanche é só pras meninas e pra mim. Ou você acha que eu vou ficar alimentando marmanjo?! Tenten, Matsuri, podem pegar o bolinho.

Tenten e Matsuri: Valeu Naruto!

Sasuke: Aff...

Gaara: Eu acho que você devia incluir o Sasuke no grupo das meninas, Naruto.

Naruto: Eu não! O Sasuke conta como meia menina! E eu não distribuo lanche pra meia menina!

Sasuke: Aff, vocês são tão idiotas...

*Sasuke senta num canto e vai ouvir MP4*

Matsuri: Será que ele grilou?

Gaara: Não. Isso é ataque de emo mesmo. Ele deprime às vezes.

*Sasuke começa a cantar Forfun*

*Neji aparece do nada*

Neji: Tenten, eu acho que a Ino tá planejando algo.

Tenten: E daí, Hyuuga?

Neji: E daí?! E daí que vai ser eu que vou me ferrar! Porque eu sempre me dou mal!

Tenten: Ah... já te falaram que você é muito dramático?

Neji: Mas é sério, certeza que elas estão preparando algo de terrível.

Tenten: Duvido. A Ino é tão loira que é incapaz de ter criatividade pra imaginar algo terrível pra aprontar comigo.

Neji: Vai sonhando... Elas quando encrencam com alguém, humilham na certa.

Tenten: Cara! Não se preocupe... Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten. Eu já fui expulsa de um número maior de escolas que você já deve ter imaginado. Minhas expulsões são maiores do que o número de recuperações que você e os garotos têm em um ano juntos.

*Neji e Tenten começaram a discutir, e nem perceberam a conversa do seu lado, um tanto inusitada.*

Gaara: Então você veio de Londres.

Matsuri: É...

Gaara: Nossa. Um dia eu quero conhecer Londres.

Matsuri: É uma cidade muito bonita...

Gaara: É... Muitas bandas de rock são de lá.

Matsuri: Beatles... Black Sabath...

*O sinal bate. Eles continuam nas mesas conversando.*

*Naruto está gritando com o Shikamaru porque ele pegou o chocolate dele. O Sasuke ainda está no seu momento emo, escutando Britney Spears. Neji ainda está discutindo com a Tenten porque ele acha que ela vai ser vítima da Ino. Gaara está "conversando" com a Matsuri de um jeito um tanto conquistador.*

*Todos os estudantes já vão pra sala e eles nem se tocam que o sinal já bateu.*

*Tsunade aparece brava*

Tsunade: VOCÊS SÃO SURDOS?! NÃO OUVIRAM O SINAL?!

Tenten: De onde esse véia sai que ela aparece toda hora?

Tsunade: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MOCINHA?!

Tenten: EU NÃO OUVI O SINAL PORQUE VOCÊ INSISTE EM GRITAR NO NOSSO OUVIDO!!!!!!

Tsunade: MAIS RESPEITO!

Gaara: Depois eu que sou desequilibrado. Tá vendo! Esse povo adora um barraco e uma gritaria.

Tsunade: Mas que diabos! Sabaku! Vai pra sala agora!!!!!!!! E Uchiha! Eu já disse que são proibidos esses foninhos de ouvido!!!!! Andem logo!!!!!

NEJI NARRADOR: Tudo bem. A véia foi tocar a gente pra dentro da sala, feito boiada... Aff. Que coisa estranha... Escola é um saco mesmo.

*Eles vão correndo em direção aos armários da escola. É. Nessa escola os alunos têm armários pra guardar os livros.*

*Naruto abre o dele correndo e cai uns vinte pacotes de macarrão instantâneo.*

Naruto: Ops...

Sasuke: Pra que tanto macarrão?

Naruto: Nunca se sabe, né...

*Sasuke abre o armário pra pegar o livro de história.*

*O armário dele é cheio de posters do Simple Plan, do NxZero, do Fresno, do Blink 182, da Pink, da Avril Lavigne. E ainda tem espaço pra ter um espelho.*

Gaara: Credo Sasuke. Avril Lavigne?

Sasuke ^^": Ah... As músicas dela são tão tristinhas... me fazem quase chorar...

Neji: Fala sério cara! Ele chora até com o Ciranda Cirandinha.

*Tenten abre o armário dela. De repente.*

Tenten *sem animação alguma*: Nossa. Tem cinco ratos aqui dentro.

Gaara: Quem foi o trasgo que teve a idéia brilhante de enfiar ratinhos aí no armário dela?

*Ino, Sakura e Hinata passam, acompanhadas por Kiba e Lee.*

*Ino ri sarcasticamente.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ri sarcasticamente?! Fala sério! A risada dela é igualzinha a do Mutley, aquele cachorro pulguento do Dick Vigarista!

Ino: Gostou do presentinho? São seus parentes...

Tenten *mas irônica impossível*: Nossa. Nunca pensei que você poderia ter essa idéia. Você pensou isso sozinha ou mais alguém te ajudou a pensar?

Ino: É lógico que alguém me ajudou! Ou você acha que eu ia pegar esse bichos asquerosos?

Tenten: Tá explicado...U.U

Ino: Adeuzinho ratinha...

*Elas saem.*

Tenten *fala pra si mesma*: Você espera, loira falsa. Isso não vai ficar assim. Você trouxe os ratos você leva de volta.

Gaara: Nossa Sasuke, esse ratinho aqui é a sua cara! Parece seu filho!

Sasuke: Esse porque não existe um rato satânico pra ser seu parente.

Naruto: Gente, eles parecem o Pink e o Cérebro.

Todos: Quem?

Naruto ¬¬: Pink e Cérebro. Os ratinhos brancos.

Todos: O.Õ

Naruto: Do desenho!

Todos: O.Õ

Naruto: VOCES NÃO TIVERAM INFÂNCIA?

Sasuke: Não.

Tenten: Neji, me empresta sua blusa de frio.

Neji: Pra que?

Tenten: Porque tá fazendo menos vinte graus e eu to com frio. NAoooo! É obvio que é pra colocar os ratos dentro!

Neji: Mas tem que ser na minha blusa de frio?

Tenten: Tem. Ninguém mais trouxe blusa de frio. Anda.

*Neji pega a blusa de frio que estava dentro do armário dele*

*Tenten pega os ratos e os coloca enrolados na blusa de frio.*

Tenten: Vocês pensaram que ia ficar assim mesmo. Elas vão ter o troco e é agora.

Naruto: Você não tá pensando em...

Tenten: Digamos que eu vou soltar esses ratinhos na aula de história.

*Tsunade aparece do nada de novo*

Tsunade: AAAAHHH EU MEREÇO!!!! SERÁ QUE É PROBLEMA DE SURDEZ OU DE MUDEZ?! QUAL A PARTE DO VÃO PRAS SALAS QUE VOCES NÃO ENTENDERAM?

Naruto: Calma vovó... digo, Tsunade, a gente tá resolvendo um lance aqui e já tá indo.

Tsunade: LANCE?! JÁ ERA HORA DE VOCES TEREM RESOLVIDO! E FOI A RECREIO! ANDA LOGO QUE O GENMA TÁ ESPERANDO PRA AULA!

Tenten: Será que a senhora não podia NÃO GRITAR?

Tsunade: SENHORITA!!!! E NÃO!!!!! ANDEM LOGO!!!!

*Eles vão correndo pra sala.*

Naruto: O que deu nela hoje, hein? Parece até perseguição...

Sasuke: É ressaca, só pode...

Gaara: Eu voto que é menopausa.

Shikamaru: Falta de homem.

Neji: Gente, se ela pega vocês falando isso, eu não quero nem estar na pele de vocês...

Tenten: É. Ela vai fazer churrasquinho de meninos maus....

*Eles entram na sala.*

*Genma é professor de história. Ele tá sentado em cima da mesa lendo um capítulo da Revolução Francesa.*

Tenten: Esse professor também é legal... *-*

Matusri: Awww... Ele é uma gracinha...*-*

Garotos: ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu não entendo... O que elas vêem nesses velhos...

Shikamaru: Dinheiro, músculos, carros, experiência...

Sasuke T.T: Cala a boca Shika, não quero mais saber... Você vai ficar aí enumerando o dia todo...

Shikamaru: Se resume em tudo que nenhum de nós tem.

*Genma está concentrado na leitura que nem vê aquela turma chegando atrasada.*

*Eles vão para o fundo da sala.*

Tenten: Eu vou lá devolver os ratinhos pra elas...

*Ela simplesmente levanta da carteira e vai até a Ino.*

Tenten: Oi Ino. Eu gostei da sua surpresa, resolvi te agradecer.

*Ela nem espera ela dar resposta e joga um dos ratos na cabeça da Ino.*

*Tenten pega um e joga no colo da Hinata e outro dentro da blusa da Sakura.*

*Ino, Hinata e Sakura começam a fazer um escândalo.*

Ino: Aiii que bicho nojento!!! Tira! Tira!!!

Hinata: Ecaa!!!! Sai daqui!!!!!!!

Sakura *levanta da cadeira e começa a sambar*: Ele tá na minha roupa!!!!!!!!

*Tenten joga os outros dois ratos na chão.*

*As garotas começam a gritar, a subir na mesa, a sapatear...*

*Alguns meninos ajudam as pattys a se livrarem dos ratos. Outros caem na gargalhada*

*Tenten sorri pelo canto da boca e volta pra carteira dela. Ela fica a observar a cena*

Naruto *rindo*: Você não tem jeito...

Gaara *gargalhando*: Você é muito vingativa!

Tenten: Aqui sua blusa Hyuuga.

Neji: Disponha.

*Só agora que Genma percebeu o que estava acontecendo e ele sai pra chamar a Tsunade.*

Naruto: O QUE? Ele vai chamar a vovó?

Sasuke: Ferrou!!!

Tsunade: Aiii eu desisto! Esses pirralhos estão aprontando de novo?

Genma: Simplesmente um filho do cão teve a idéia brilhante de soltar esses ratos aqui hoje.

Gaara: Pirralho é a sua vó!

Tsunade: O que você disse Sabaku?

Gaara .: Nada.

Tsunade: Bem, eu dou DOIS segundos pra pessoa que fez isso se confessar e ir direto pra minha sala!

Tenten *pensa*: É o jeito...

Gaara *resmunga pro Neji*: Se ela fazer isso, ela vai ser expulsa.

Neji: Com certeza.

*Tenten começa a levantar a mão. Quando Gaara, Naruto e Neji se levantam*

Naruto: Foi a gente.

*Shikamaru se levanta também e cutuca o Sasuke pra ele se levantar.*

*Sasuke está mexendo a cabeça ouvindo Vanessa Hudgens, e ele se levanta*

*Tenten se levanta também.*

Neji: Ei, senta logo! Você vai ser expulsa desse jeito!

Tenten: Eu não vou deixar vocês levarem culpa do que eu fiz.

Tsunade: Só podia ser vocês.... JÁ PRA MINHA SALA! Ò.Ó

*Os seis vão pra sala dela.*

*Tsunade senta na cadeira dela e pega uma garrafa. Bebe o que tem dentro. No rótulo diz Suco de Limão.*

Gaara: O que você acha que tem nessa garrafa, realmente. *diz baixo*

Neji: Com certeza não é suco.

Naruto: É saquê! Sem dúvida alguma!

Tsunade: Eu realmente, to cansada de ter que dar castigo pra vocês... Nunca resolve.

Naruto: É só não dar castigo. ^^

Tsunade: Vocês não entendem? Já foram suspensos, resolvi dar outra chance pra vocês, já tiveram castigo, e não adiantou nada?

*Eles escutam calados.*

Tsunade: Eu acho que nada mais adianta... A não ser...

Naruto *pensa*: Ela não vai...

Neji *pensa*: Será que vai ser...

Gaara *pensa*: Ninguém recebeu esse castigo antes...

Shikamaru *pensa*: Isso é terrível...

Sasuke *pensa*: Eu to com medo...

Tenten *pensa*: Ãhn?

Tsunade: Eu não vejo outra alternativa senão...

*Shizune bate na porta.*

Shizune *histérica*: Tsunade!!! Achei quem são os culpados pelos ratos.

Tsunade *gota*: Mas não são esses aqui?!

Shizune: O que?! Mais?

Tsunade: Eles confessaram.

Shizune: Esses aqui foram pegos no flagra.

Tsunade: Do que você tá falando Shizune?

Shizune: A Professora Anko viu o Inuzuka, o Lee e o Aburame no laboratório de ciências pegando os ratos.

Tsunade: Ah sim.

Naruto: Quer dizer que você não vai punir a gente?

Tsunade: Não Uzumaki. Com muita sorte pegamos os verdadeiros soltadores de ratos.

Sasuke: Então quer dizer que a gente pode ir?

Tsunade: Espera... Mas já que vocês confessaram algo, quer dizer que vocês estavam aprontando...

Neji: Não. A gente não tava não!

Naruto: É que... que... que...

Gaara: A culpa de tudo nessa escola é nossa e...

Tenten: E... e... e a gente pensou que...

Shikamaru: Íamos se culpados de novo.

Tsunade: Ah sim. Vocês podem voltar pra sala. Mas... *cara assustadora* Tomem cuidado. Qualquer desviozinho leva vocês pro castigo final.

Todos: O.O

Tsunade *muito ameaçadora*: Vocês estão por um fio. Agora vão logo!

*Eles somem de vista.*

*Já no corredor.*

Naruto: Devemos agradecer a Fessora Anko... Por ela a gente escapou.

Sasuke: Nossa... Quem diria...

Tenten: Qual era esse castigo final?

Neji: Ninguém sabe.

Gaara: O último que foi pra esse castigo nunca mais voltou.

Tenten: Ele morreu?

Shikamaru: Não se sabe. Às vezes as pessoas dizem que a escola é mal assombrada por causa desse moleque que foi pro castigo final...

Sasuke: Gente eu to com medo!

Gaara: Pára de ser frouxo! Tá se borrando todo...

Sasuke: É sério gente! Não brinquem com o espírito do Moleque do Verão Passado.

Tenten: Quem foi a anta de galocha que colocou esse nome ridículo num fantasma?

Neji: Sei lá...

Tenten: Cara, é tão idiota... ¬¬

Naruto: O Moleque do Verão Passado vai pegar o Sasuke.... ahsuhaus

Gaara: Ui... pegar o Sasuke! Vai que ele gosta!!!

Sasuke: Ei! Calem a boca!! Eu to com medo é sério...

Neji: Ele tá com medinho...

Gaara: Vai ter que dormir junto com a mamãezinha hoje!

Tenten: Agora é sério, garotos!

*Eles param pra ouvi-la*

Tenten *brava*: Que história foi aquela de vocês levarem a culpa de algo que eu fiz?!

Gaara: É que seu histórico escolar já não é bom e...

Neji: E com certeza a Tsunade ia te mandar embora e...

Naruto: E a gente não queria que você fosse expulsa.

Tenten: Mas levar a culpa por alguma coisa que vocês não fizeram é burrice!

Neji: A gente sabe.

Naruto: Por isso foi idéia do Gaara.

Gaara: Eu não sou burro! Se eu for burro você é um protozoário!

Naruto: O que?

Gaara: Ah esquece.

Tenten: Vocês vão ter que prometer que não vão fazer isso de novo.

Todos: Tá.

Tenten: Não quero ficar devendo obrigação pra vocês.

Sasuke: Gente, vamos sair desse corredor deserto porque vai que o espírito do...

Naruto *começa a assustar*: Moleque do Verão Passado puxe o pé do Sasuke!!!...uuuuuu

*Todos riem*

Sasuke *resmunga*: Depois não falem que eu não avisei!

*Eles voltam para a sala.*

*É a ultima aula. Gramática com Ebisu.*

Gaara: Aff, esse professor é um panaca.

Naruto: Eu não entendo por que o Jiraiya não pode ensinar essa matéria.

Shikamaru: Simplesmente porque ele não vai ensinar a matéria!

Neji: Com coisa que esse panaca ensina alguma bosta.

Sasuke: Ah gente... pensa positivo! Daqui a pouco a aula acaba.

Ebisu: Onde vocês estavam?

Gaara: Estávamos matando alguém!

Ebisu O.O: Sé...Sério?

Gaara: Sério!

*Ebisu vai pra trás da mesa.*

Ebisu: Você então vão assistir aula?

Gaara *cara assassina*: Não. *ri*

Ebisu *treme*: O que vocês vão fazer então?

Gaara: Mingau de professor panaca! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ai Gaara, pára de assustar ele.

Neji: A gente tava lá levando bronca da Tsunade.

Ebisu *respira aliviado*: Então eu vou continuar a matéria...

*Eles sentam.*

Gaara: Ah! Vocês são um viados! Cortaram meu barato! Eu tava assustando o Ebisu!

Neji: A gente "cortou o seu barato" porque senão daqui a pouco ele chama a segurança nacional, a Swat, o FBI, o Bop...

Gaara: Vocês não valem meia bola de sabão preto!

Tenten: Ainda bem que daqui a pouco essa aula acaba.

Naruto: Gente, vamos sair hoje?

Gaara: Sair, pra onde?

Shikamaru: Sair de casa é tão complicado...

Naruto: Pensa bem, hoje é dia de sair de casa... Hoje é sexta-feira (Na fic é, gente!)

Sasuke: Sexta-feira dia dos playboys saírem junto com as patricinhas.

Naruto: Ah... vamos!!!

Neji: Não tem nada pra gente fazer na rua hoje, Naruto!

Naruto: Tem sim. Tem festa hoje.

Todos: Festa?! *-*

Naruto: Eu fiquei sabendo, por fontes confiáveis, que o povo do terceiro ano vai invadir a escola e dar uma mega festa!

Neji: Invadir a escola?

Naruto: Todo mundo vai... U.U

Sasuke: Escola?! Aqui de noite? To fora!!!!

Naruto: Mas por que Sasuke? Você nunca foi de negar uma festa! Você é o maior arroz de festa da escola!

Sasuke: Eu não venho aqui na escola de noite nem morto!!

Tenten: Cara, ele ainda tá noiado com a história do Moleque do Verão Passado.

Sasuke: Não fale esse nome!!! Ele pode aparecer a qualquer momento!!!

*Sasuke olha pros lados procurando algum vestígio do "Moleque do Verão Passado"*

Tenten: Quem mesmo tá dando a festa?

Naruto: O povo do Terceiro ano.

Tenten: A Temari é do terceiro né?

Gaara: É. Mas por quê?

Tenten: Bem que o Shikamaru podia jogar todo charme dele pra descolar ingressos pra gente...

Gaara ¬¬: Charme? Desde quando esse palerma tem charme?

Naruto: É... e o Sasuke podia também pedir pra Karin....

Sasuke: O QUE?! Mas nunca que eu vou falar com aquela vaca grudenta!!!!!

Neji: Ah Sasuke, pede ela uns ingressos!

Sasuke: Eu não venho aqui nessa escola de noite! E eu não vou lá falar com aquela perva esquisita!

Gaara: Todo mundo sabe que ela arrasta um bonde por você Sasuke! Você vai arrumar o restante dos ingressos.

Sasuke: Já vi que sobrou pra mim... T.T Se aquela vaca invocar em mim eu vou matar todos vocês!

Naruto: Ela não vai invocar em você. Porque ela já tá gamadona na sua!

Sasuke: ECA! Ela é uma mocréia que não sabe combinar roupa! Ela usa umas roupas de Paquita da Xuxa ridículas!

Neji: Não adianta Sasuke! Tá decidido! Você vai pegar os ingressos! E o Shika também.

Shikamaru: Por mim tudo bem.

Gaara: Eu não quero você muito perto da minha irmã! Ò.Ó

Tenten: Desencana Gaara!

Gaara: Você fala isso porque não conhece a Temari... Teve um dia na sexta série que ela resolveu ir numa festa e...

Todos: E...

Gaara: E...

Todos: E...

Gaara: Prefiro não comentar.

Todos: Ahhhh.

Sasuke: Eu vou ter mesmo que falar com a Karin?

Neji: Vai.

Sasuke: Não tem outra alternativa?

Tenten: Não.

Sasuke: Eu vou ter que vir na escola de noite?

Gaara: Vai sim!

Sasuke: É o jeito... U.U

Sasuke *pensa*: Santa Cacildinha! Me ajuda! Eu to todo borrado aqui!

*Bate o Sinal.*

*Sasuke vai falar com a Karin.*

Sasuke: O... O... Oi... Karin.

Karin: Oiêeeeeeeeee!!!! Sasukette-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ela pula no pescoço dele.*

Sasuke: Dá pra largar?

Karin: Nhá, Sasukexinho!!!!! Você veio falar comigo!!!! *-*

Sasuke: Será que dava pra...

Karin: Lógico! Faço tudo o que você me pedir meu pitelzinho!!!

Sasuke: Eu queria ingressos pra festa...

Karin: Você vem na festa?! *-* Que emoção! Você vai dançar comigo a noite inteira bem coladinho em mim...

Sasuke *pensa*: Socorro!

Karin: Tá aqui os ingressos, Sasukezinho do meu coração despedaçado e remendado! Finalmente às minhas orações ao Santo do Emocore foram atendidas!!!

*Sasuke pega os ingressos e sai correndo.*

Gaara: Cinco ingressos... Vejamos... Um pro Sasuke, um pro Naruto, Um pro Neji, um pra Tenten, um pra Matsuri.

*Shikamaru aparece todo marcado de batom*

Gaara: O_O O que você fez!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: Foi a Temari!

Gaara: É lógico que foi ela!!! Ou você anda trás de mais alguém de batom!

Shikamaru: Aqui o seu ingresso!

Neji: Então já tem ingresso pra todo mundo?

Sasuke: Sim.

Gaara: Ok.

Sasuke: Vocês passam lá em casa pra gente ir junto?

Todos: O_O

Gaara: Que viadagem é essa Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Por favor gente! Eu arrumei os ingressos...

Gaara: Tá. O Neji vai passar lá em casa, depois a gente passa lá no Naruto e depois na sua casa.

Shikamaru: Ninguém vai lá em casa não?

Gaara: Você vai passar lá em casa pra ir com a Temari.

Tenten: A gente se encontra aqui na escola.

Matsuri: Brigada pelo convite! ^^

Tenten: To indo embora! Tchau pra vocês!

Todos: Tchau!

*Tenten sai*

Matsuri: Eu também vou. Acho que minha mãe veio me buscar. Tchau!

Todos: Tchau.

Sasuke: Gente, vocês vão ter que passar lá na casa da minha tia.

Naruto: Por quê?

Sasuke: Porque eu vou estar lá.

Gaara: Onde é.

*Sasuke explica mais ou menos.*

*Eles vão embora.*

*Neji vai de novo para a casa do tio dele.*

NEJI NARRADOR: Ai... ai... vida tirana... ter que morar na casa do tio Hiashi até minha mãe dar sinal de vida. Ou morte.

*Ele vai andando a pé até lá.*

*Chegando lá ele encontra Hinata, Hanabi e Hiashi já sentados na mesa para o almoço.*

Hiashi: Neji, estávamos esperando você pra almoçar.

NEJI NARRADOR: Desde quando alguém me espera pra alguma coisa.

Neji: Tá.

*Ele vai guardar a pasta, lava as mãos e senta-se na mesa*

NEJI NARRADOR: Nossa... To até vendo a Hinata... Ela tá tendo que se esforçar ao máximo pra não me xingar todo!

Hinata *diz entre os dentes*: Me passa o sal, Neji-kun.

NEJI NARRADOR: Uau! Cuidado pra não morder na língua Hinatinha. Você pode morrer envenenada. Vocês viram a dificuldade que ela disse Neji-kun?

*Neji passa o sal pra ela.*

Hiashi: Como foi na escola hoje Hinata?

Hinata: Legal. *olha pro Neji*

Hiashi: Que bom. ^^

*Enquanto isso na casa dos Sabaku.*

Gaara *gritando*: Você anda muito devagar Temari! Eu to morrendo de fome!

Temari: Aff... Seu monstrengo!

Gaara: Você é muito lerda!

*Gaara entre correndo em casa. Joga a pasta no chão. Vai correndo lavar as mãos e já senta na mesa*

Gaara *pega o guardanapo e coloca no pescoço*: Qual é o rango?

*Kankuro aparece do nada*

Kankuro: Bom dia Gaara.

Gaara: Kankuro? Que que você tá fazendo aqui?

Kankuro: Essa é a minha casa também, esqueceu?

Gaara: Mas você não tinha ido morar naquela república pra faculdade?

Kankuro: Tinha, mas eu vim trazer hoje a minha namorada pra vocês conhecerem.

*Namorada do Kankuro aparece. Temari também.*

Gaara: Namorada?

Kankuro: É.

Gaara: Ela não tá grávida não né?

Temari: Gaara!

Gaara: Temari!

Namorada-do-Kankuro: Pareço grávida?

Kankuro: Isso é modos Gaara?

Temari *tenta explicar*: Não. Não é isso não... É que o Gaara anda ultimamente meio paranóico com essas histórias...

Kankuro: Paranóico o Gaara sempre foi...

Temari: Mas ela anda paranóico por demais... Sabe... ele anda esquecendo o gadernal...

Gaara: Mas eu não sou o tio!

*Eles vão comer*

*Enquanto isso na casa dos Uchiha.*

*Sasuke chega sem ânimo.*

Itachi: Oi emo! Tchau emo!

*Itachi sai*

Sasuke: Onde ele vai?

Mãe-do-Sasuke: Viajar com a gente.

Sasuke: Essas horas?

Mãe-do-Sasuke: Ah Sasukezinho não implique com o seu irmão...

Pai-do-Sasuke: A gente vai viajar hoje, Sasuke. E o Itachi vai conosco. Você já arrumou suas malas pra ir pra casa da sua tia?

Sasuke *entediado*: Já.

Pai-do-Sasuke: Então estamos indo. Não quero que você fique aqui em casa sozinho. Você tranca as portas e as janelas.

Mãe-do-Sasuke: Tem comida na geladeira. É só esquentar no microondas.

Sasuke: Tá.

*Eles saem.*

Sasuke: Eu bem que podia dar uma festa aqui em casa. Mas eu não fico aqui de madrugada sozinho nem morto! Vai que o espírito do moleque vem me assustar....

*Enquanto isso na casa dos Uzumaki.*

*Que falta de graça. Naruto já tinha devorado o prato de comida e já tava dormindo.*

*Na casa dos Nara.*

*Shikamaru nem almoçou e já foi dormir. Preguiçoso!*

*As horas passaram e todos os garotos estavam entediados pela tarde.*

*Neji foi ver televisão.*

*Gaara estava jogando Guitar Hero de novo*

*Shikamaru dormia. Que novidade.*

*Sasuke tinha ido pra casa da tia dele. E lá ficou lendo mangá e escutando música de emo.*

*Naruto foi brincar de pique com o Konohamaru.*

*O relógio já marcava sete da noite e os garotos foram se arrumar pra ir pra festa no colégio.*

*Neji vestiu camiseta azul marinho com um desenho de guitarra, uma calça jeans e um tênis.*

Neji: Que povo mais estranho... Ter que passar na casa do Gaara é brincadeira... Só o Sasuke mesmo...

*Neji sai do quarto.*

Neji *grita pra avisar Hiashi*: To indo pra rua!

*Neji sai de casa e vai andando.*

Neji *pensa*: Aposto que a Tenten vai dar um jeito de reviver a história do Moleque do Verão Passado... Mas eu dessa vez quero só ver.

*Ele chega na casa do Gaara.*

*Fazem aquele típico comprimento do soquinho.*

Gaara: Animado pra festa?

Neji: Festa é sempre bom!

Gaara: Garotas... garotas e mais garotas...

Neji: Você só pensa em garotas?

Gaara: Não. Em festa também!

Neji: Aff...

Gaara: Neji, eu to pensando... Que tal a gente assustar aquele povo hoje?

NEJI NARRADOR: O Gaara nunca dispensou a oportunidade de pregar um susto em ninguém. Aposto que ele vai tá velho, cheio de netos e ele vai vestir de Jason e pegar uma serra elétrica pra correr atrás do povo.

Neji: Por mim... tanto faz.

*Eles passam na casa do Naruto.*

*Naruto está do tipo todo animadão.*

Naruto: E aí gente! Hoje vai ser demais!!!!! Nós vamos abalar! Vai ser tudo de bom!!!

Neji: ¬¬

Gaara: Você tá muito animado...

*Eles vão andando na rua, fazendo a maior zorra.*

*Naruto começa a gritar na rua, a pular por cima das latas de lixo.*

*Gaara e Neji começa a cantar uma músicas...*

Naruto: Como é aquela mesma? A do Mamonas Assassinas?

Gaara: Qual delas?

Naruto: Da Brasília Amarela!

Neji *começa a cantar*: Minha Brasília Amarela! Tá de portas abertas! Pra modia agente se amar!!!!!

Os três: Peladius em Santios!!!!!

*Caem na risada.*

Gaara: Onde é a casa da tia do Sasuke?

Neji: Ele disse onde tiver um carro parado.

Naruto: Deve ser ali! Tá cheio de carro! E o portão tá aberto!

Gaara: É. Ele disse que ia deixar o portão aberto...

Neji: Mas o Sasuke é muito vesgo mesmo. Ele disse que a casa era verde de muro de pedra. Aqui tem umas sete casas verdes de muro de pedra!

Naruto: Eu acho que ele não tá enxergando por causa da franja!

*Eles vão até a casa que eles acham que é. Nem batem na porta. Já vão entrando*

Naruto *grita*: Sasuke seu viadinho! Anda logo que a festa deve tá boa!

Gaara: Seu jumento! Cadê você!!

Naruto *rindo*: Vamo logo!

*Quando eles vêem, não era casa da tia do Sasuke e não tinha muito menos Sasuke lá dentro.*

*Eles param e olham. Tá tendo um velório lá dentro. Um caixão no meio da sala. Um tanto de véia chorando.*

Naruto, Gaara e Neji: O_O

Neji: Ops.

Gaara: Foi engano!

Naruto: Um velório?!

Gaara: Quem morreu?

Neji: Gente, vamos embora?

Povo-do-velório: O.Õ

*Eles vão saindo na mesma rapidez que entraram.*

Naruto *grita a respeito do defunto.*: Ele era uma pessoa muito boa!!!!!

*Eles olham na casa de frente, Sasuke está na porta.*

Sasuke: Vocês querem me matar de vergonha?

Neji: Quem tá morto é só o presunto daquela casa.

Sasuke: Vocês são muito anormais! Entram no velório pensando que a minha casa? Vocês não leram a placa ali em cima escrito Funerária Santa Maria?

Neji: Eu já ouvi esse nome antes... De onde foi mesmo...

Naruto: Ah, Sasuke, a gente animou o velório!

Gaara: Mas você também é um viado cego hein? Casa verde com muro de pedra? Aqui deve ter umas 12 casas verdes com muro de pedra!

Sasuke: Vocês que não tem senso de localização!

Naruto: Vamos logo pra festa!

Sasuke: Eu já disse que não é uma boa idéia.

Neji: Ah, cala a boca Sasuke!

Sasuke: Pelo menos Neji, não fui eu quem entrou na funerária fazendo a maior festa!

*Sasuke entra dentro da casa . Os três o segue.*

*Sasuke está pegando uma mochila.*

*Naruto olha os porta-retratos.*

Naruto: Sasuke... Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Que foi Picachu!

Naruto: Por que tem foto da fessora de inglês na sua casa?

Neji: Ãhn?

Sasuke: Porque ela é a minha tia!

Naruto: O QUE? A fessora boazuda é sua tia!!!! Seu viado!!!! Por que você não falou antes?

Sasuke: Ninguém perguntou....

Naruto: Você não vale nada mesmo hein... Por que você não me deu o telefone dela?

Sasuke: Vê se te enxerga Naruto! Vamos logo!

Naruto: Mas eu continuo inconformado! Você é sobrinho da fessora gata!!

Sasuke: Respeito!!! Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Neji: Pra que que você vai levar essa mochila?

Sasuke *tenta esconder a mochila.*: Nada. Ou melhor tudo!

Gaara: Que que tem aí?

Sasuke: Precaução!

Neji: Você tem problema! Anda! O que tem aí!

*Gaara pega a mochila do Sasuke e abre.*

*Ele tira de lá: Uma estaca, um pacote de alho, um vidro de água benta, uma lanterna, mais alho, e outra estaca.*

Gaara: Sasuke pra que você tá levando isso?

Naruto: Então a catinga de alho vinha daí?

Neji: Se você tá tentando se livrar da Karin, o alho vai ser bem vindo. É só você mastigar uns cinco...

Sasuke: Isso é no caso do espírito do moleque aparecer...

Gaara ¬¬: Ele é um fantasma, Sasuke. Não um vampiro!

Sasuke: Alma penada pra mim é tudo igual!

Neji: Acabo de crer que todo mundo tem problema...

Gaara: Larga isso aí, seu emo!

Naruto: Vamos logo pra festa!!! Eu quero dançar a noite inteira!

Sasuke: Se o fantasma deixar é claro.

Neji: Você tá pegando a loucura do Gaara, Sasuke!

Naruto: VAMOS LOGO!

*Eles saem.*

*Depois de um tempo eles chegam na escola.*

*Tá a maior festa no ginásio. Música alta, gente de todo tipo dançando e etc..etc...*

*Eles chegam na entrada e entregam os ingressos.*

Gaara: Tamo dentro cambada! Agora é só aproveitar!

Sasuke *Olhando pros lados.*: Gente, vocês não vão me deixar sozinho não, né?

Neji: Que gayzice Sasuke!

Naruto: Eu é que não vou passar a festa inteira com um emo!

Neji: To indo andar.

Naruto: Vou procurar alguma coisa pra comer.

Sasuke: Gente!!! Não me deixa sozinho não!!! espera!! T.T

*Vai atrás do Naruto*

Naruto: Sasuke! Desgruda!!! Vai caçar sua turma!

Sasuke: Vocês são minha turma! T.T To sendo rejeitado!!!

Shikamaru *aparece do nada*: Emo rejeitado é perigoso.

Sasuke: De onde você surgiu?

Shikamaru: Sei lá... Que problemático...

Temari: Ai.... Shika... você fica tão lindo dizendo problemático.... *suspira.*

Sasuke: ¬¬

*ele olha procurando o Naruto, que já não está mais lá.*

Sasuke: To indo. É melhor ficar sozinho do que segurando vela.

*Gaara te encostado na parede observando o "movimento" da festa.*

*Neji chega.*

Gaara: Ow. Você viu a Tenten?

Neji: Não. Por quê?

Gaara: Acho que ela é a única pessoa que vai topar a parada que eu to tramando aqui.

Neji: Você vai assustar o povo né?

Gaara: Que tal transformar essa festinha num Halloween?

Neji: Você vai acabar expulso.

Gaara: Mas que graça tem escola se você não puder aprontar?

Neji: Nenhuma! ^^

*Tenten chega.*

Tenten: Oi garotos!

Neji e Gaara: Olá!

Gaara: Tenten era você mesma que eu tava procurando!

Tenten: O que vocês querem?

Gaara: Eu andei pensando...

Tenten *interrompe*: Quer ver que não é boa coisa?

Neji: Pode apostar.

Gaara: Sobre aquela história do Moleque do Verão Passado.

Tenten: Você também acha que ia ser super divertido reviver essa história?

Gaara: Hoje e agora?

Tenten: To dentro! É só falar o que você quer fazer!

Neji: Gente, mas e o Sasuke? Cara ele tava morrendo de medo...

Gaara: Ah... amigo é pra essas coisas... ele vai entender...

Neji: Ou melhor... ele vai sobreviver...

Tenten: Vocês são muito maus!

Gaara: Tá. Eu já tenho uma idéia. Agente vai lá no teatro ver as roupas que tem lá.

*Os três saem de fininho.*

*Enquanto isso Sasuke vai pra um canto do ginásio.*

Sasuke *fala consigo mesmo*: Se eu ficar aqui quietinho ninguém vai me ver... Ai... e depois pra mim voltar pra casa da tia Taky... Lá tem uma funerária bem em frente... Eu não devia ter vindo... Não mesmo.... Péssima idéia...

*De repente...*

Alguém-aparece: Saaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Sasuke O_O: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! É O MOLEQUE!!!!!

*Começa a fazer escândalo.*

Sasuke: Pai nosso que estais no céu, não deixe essa alma penada chegar perto de mim! Minha santa Cacildinha! Vá de retro!!!

Karin O.Õ: Que isso Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ah, é você! O QUE?!!!

Karin: Hoje eu vim pra ficar com você Sasuke!!!!!!!

*Ela Vai chegando perto dele.*

*Sasuke vai se afastando dela.*

Sasuke: Ka..karin... que que você tá fazendo....

Karin: Você disse que vai namorar comigo, né?

Sasuke *afasta mais*: Eu... Não disse nada disso não...

*Karin vai chegando mais perto toda oferecida*

Alguém-chega: QUE POCA VERGONHA É ESSA?!

Sasuke *pensa*: Salvo pelo gongo.... ufa.

Karin: Quem é você?

Sakura: Eu sou... eu sou... a futura namorada dele.

Sasuke: O QUE? Não... não é não...

Karin: Quem é essa coisinha Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Ninguém... Ninguém...

Sakura: Sou Sakura Haruno! E sai de cima do Sasuke!!! Ò.Ó

Karin: Você não é a namorada do Sasuke! Então eu posso ficar aqui com ele!

Sakura: Não pode não!

Karin: Ele vai ser meu!!!!

Sakura: Vai ser meu sua vaca!!!

Karin: Jumenta!!!

Sakura: Dentuça!

Karin: Algodão-doce!

Sakura: Quatro-olhos!

Karin: Testa de marquise!

Sakura *explode*: O que você disse?!

Karin *soletrando*: T-E-S-T-A D-E M-A-R-Q-U-I-S-E!!!!!

Saukra *espumando de raiva*: Você já era! Sua vadia!!!

*Sakura vai pra cima da Karin. As duas começam a rolar no chão.*

*Sakura puxa o cabelo da Karin. Karin arranha a Sakura. Elas se estapeiam. Chutam uma a outra. Sakura joga a Karin no chão e começa a bater com a cabeça dela.*

Sasuke: Meninas! Sem violência por favor!!!

*Um sapato voador de uma delas bate na cabeça do Sasuke*

Sasuke: Aiiii! Vou embora também!

*Ele sai e vai procurar o Naruto.*

*Enquanto isso, no super plano Halloween de Gaara, Neji e Tenten...*

*Eles estão no anfiteatro.*

Tenten *olha envolta procurando por algo*: O que você está pensando em fazer, Gaara?

Gaara: Você já viu que dá pra subir nuns ferros que tem sustentando o teto da quadra né?

Neji: Você tá pensando em subir lá em cima? É muito alto! Você ficou maluco?

Gaara: O que a gente pode fazer de fantasma?

Tenten: Que tal esse vestido? *levanta o vestido de Julieta da peça*

Neji: Mas esse é o vestido da peça.

Tenten: Melhor. Que aí eu não vou precisar me vestir de Elizabeth.

Neji: É Julieta!

Tenten: Até você? Tudo bem que o Sasuke foi quem falou Julieta... Julieta... Julieta. Mas até você Neji?

Gaara: Parem de brigar, os dois! Neji, me ajude a prender uns cabides nesse vestido.

Neji: Você vai fazer uma marionete com ele?

Gaara: É obvio, não?

Tenten: Mas desde quando você sabe fazer isso?

Neji: É mesmo Gaara.

Gaara: Eu sou irmão do Kankuro. Quando ele tinha dois anos o primeiro presente dele foi uma Barbie. Quando ele tinha cinco ele ganhou o campeonato estadual de ventríloquos. Com dez ele ganhou o federal. Com treze ele foi pro mundial e ficou em segundo lugar.

Tenten: Nossa.

Gaara: Pelo menos eu aprendi um pouco com ele... Eu sabia que ter um irmão que brinca de boneca um dia ia me ajudar em alguma coisa.

Neji: Cara, vocês são tão anormais...

Tenten: As comadres vão continuar conversando ou a gente vai ressuscitar o espírito?

Gaara: Tá.

*Algum tempo de passa e Gaara já tinha transformado o vestido de Elizabeth, digo Julieta, numa marionete.*

Tenten: Cara, eu já to rindo da cara do Sasuke!

Neji: Eu já to vendo ele vindo pra cima de mim me bater.

Gaara: Que isso. Ele não bate em ninguém não. Lembra na sétima série que ele apanhava todo dia daquela menina louca?

Neji: É mesmo! Ele morria de medo da menina.

Gaara: Deve ser por isso que ele virou emo.

Neji: Mas eu to com dó dele.

Tenten: Nhá gente... Pensem na diversão...

Gaara: É.

*Eles amarram umas cordas no 'marionete'*

Tenten: Quem foi esse Moleque do Verão Passado?

Neji: Não faço a mínima.

Gaara: O Shikamaru é que deve saber. Ele sabe de tudo quanto é bagunça que tem nessa escola.

Neji: Ele sabe até o tipo de saquê que a Tsunade bebe todos os dias...

Gaara: Sabe onde o Jiraya esconde as revistas pornôs...

Neji: Mas o viado nunca quis contar pra gente!

Gaara: Ele é um panaca.

Neji: Quem vai tirar o DJ de perto do som pra tocar uma musica de terror?

*Tenten e Gaara olham pro Neji.*

Neji: Não é justo! Por que o trabalho sujo sempre fica comigo?

Gaara: Ah, Neji, não reclama, você sabe muito bem comover uma pessoa. Lembra lá no jantar? O garçom?

Tenten: Ele acreditou mesmo naquela baboseira que você falou.

Gaara: Aqui o cd.

*Gaara entrega um cd pro Neji: Mil e Uma Musicas de Terror Para Assustar A Galera Nojenta.*

Neji: Onde você arrumou esse CD?

Gaara: Digamos que eu costumo ouvir ele de noite.

Neji: Seu CD de cabeceira?

Gaara: *-* Melhores trilhas da Hora do Pesadelo, a Volta dos Mortos Vivos, O Massacre da Serra Elétrica, e outros... O CD mais lindo que eu já ouvi...*-*

Tenten: Definitivamente ele tem problema.

Gaara: Depois que você conseguir sumir com o DJ, eu vou lá pra mesa dele e fico escondido falando no microfone.

Neji: Falando o que?

Gaara: Alguém precisa fazer a voz do Moleque.

Tenten: E você consegue?

Gaara: Vim treinando desde muito tempo. A voz Maníaca e Demoníaca de Sabaku no Gaara. vocês querem uma demonstração?

Tenten: Melhor não...

Neji: Vai que ele empolga...

Gaara: O plano tá formado. Vamos começar a ação!

*Enquanto isso na festa...*

*Naruto encontra a Hinata.*

Naruto: Hinata-chan! Você veio na festa?

NEJI NARRADOR: Resposta tolerância zero: Não. O que você tá vendo é apenas o Chuck Norris vestido de Hinatinha!

Hinata: Vim sim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Que bom então.

Hinata: É. E você veio né?

NEJI NARRADOR: Tolerância zero 2: Não. O Naruto tá lá na casa da Xuxa dançando o Ilariê.

Naruto: É... tá legal, né?

*Sasuke aparece e fica lá de poste observando a conversa dos dois.*

Hinata: É... legal... mas eu não gosto de vir na escola de noite.

Naruto: Eu também. *com cara de bobo, não prestando atenção no que a Hinata fala, só olhando o decote dela.*

Hinata: Eles dizem que aqui é mal assombrado.

Naruto: Eu também.

Hinata: Ah Naruto... Se você soubesse o quanto eu demorei pra escolher esse vestido.

Naruto *ainda de olho no decote dela.*: Eu também...

Hinata: Eu tava pensando em vir com um vestido rosa...

Naruto: Eu também.

Hinata: O que você disse?

Naruto: Eu também.

Hinata: De vestido rosa?

Naruto *volta a si*: Ãhn?

Hinata: Ai... você diz coisas tão lindas Naruto-kun... *--*

Naruto: E você veste umas roupas tão lindas... *cara de pervertido.*

Hinata: Você acha?

Sasuke *entra de pára-quedas na conversa*: Ai eu vou vomitar!

Naruto: Sasuke?!

Hinata: Que que ele tá fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Desde quando você tá aqui?

Sasuke: Desde a hora que você começou a ficar bobo e não falar nada além de "Eu também."

Naruto: Que que você quer emo?

Sasuke: Emo é sua vó! Da licença um instantinho?

*Ele cata o Naruto pelo braço e deixa a Hinata no vácuo.*

Naruto: Ei, Sasuke! Que isso? Me larga! Depois diz que não é emo! Desgruda!

Sasuke: Cala a boca Naruto! Você viu o resto do povo? O Gaara? O Neji? O Shikamaru? Alguém?

Naruto: Sei lá. Mas por que você quer falar com eles?

Sasuke: É porque eu to encrencado!

Naruto: Como assim?

Sasuke: A Sakura e a Karin tá brigando e as duas tá correndo atrás de mim! Eu preciso fugir!

Naruto: Eu já disse que você deve ser gay? Duas garotas correndo atrás de você e você fugindo?

Sasuke: Elas tão brigando mesmo. Uma voou no pescoço da outra! Levei até uma sapatada na cara!

Naruto: Ah, esquece... Mulher adora um barraco.

Sasuke: Mas você viu o povo?

Naruto: Vejamos... O Shika deve estar em algum canto escuro pegando a Temari. O Gaara ou deve estar procurando os dois ou deve estar em um canto escuro com uma guria. O Neji, não faço idéia. Ele deve estar aprontando uma...

Sasuke: Eu não quero ficar sozinho aqui!!!

Naruto: Você é muito gay mesmo!

Sasuke: Eu to com um mau pressentimento...

Naruto: Iiiih isso é coisa de mulherzinha....

Sasuke: É sério... eu ainda tenho que voltar lá pra casa da minha tia que é enfrente a funerária...

Naruto: Você é mais frouxo que calça em vitrine de loja!

Sasuke: Vocês vão lá comigo né?

Naruto: Fala sério... Eu vou é comer alguma coisa que eu to com fome.

Sasuke: Espera Naruto! Eu vou com você!

*eles saem*

Hinata: O Naruto me deixou aqui sozinha? Vou procurar a Ino.

*Ino tá com a cara amarrada num canto.*

Hinata: Que foi Ino?

Ino: Isso aqui tá um saco.

Hinata: Por quê?

Ino: Você viu algum gatinho aqui?

Hinata: Eu...

Ino *interrompe*: Não! Não tem nenhum gatinho aqui! Essa festa tá um saco!

Hinata: Ino... É lógico que tem.

Ino: O mais bonito que tá aqui hoje é o Sasuke. E se eu falar isso é capaz da Sakura me decepar!

Hinata: Ah... Ino... Eu quero ir embora.

Ino: Por que?

Hinata: Essa escola me assusta...

Ino: Por causa da história do Moleque do Verão Passado? Isso tudo é lenda...

Hinata: Eu não sei não... De repente eu senti um calafrio...

NEJI NARRADOR: Calafrio deve ser por causa do decote daquele tamanho na blusa...

Ino: Larga de ser boba. Quem acreditaria numa história dessas?

*De repente as luzes se apagam.*

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *grita*

Hinata *grita*: AAAAAHHHHH *abraça a Hinata*

*De repente...*

Sasuke *dá o maior escândalo.* AAAAAHHH SOCORRO!!!! ELE VAI ME PEGAR!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!

*De repente as luzes voltam.*

*Sasuke continua sapateando.*

*Todo mundo para fica com aquela cara de não to entendendo nada pro Sasuke*

Sasuke *sambando*: Ai ele tá aquiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Naruto ¬¬: Sasuke!

Sasuke *de olho fechado*: Narutooo cuidado ele tá aquiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Naruto ¬¬: Sasuke!

Sasuke *sapateando*: Eu não quero morreeeeeeeeeeeeerr! T.T

Naruto ¬¬: SASUUUUUUUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *dá um murro nele.*

Sasuke *cai no chão*: Por que você fez isso?!

Naruto ¬¬: Olha o mico Sasuke! Você tá sapateando aí tem meia hora feito a Globeleza!

Sasuke '-': Mas o moleque não tava aqui?

Naruto ¬¬: Sasuke! Não dá bandeira! Não dá pinta! Tá todo mundo olhando!

Sasuke *ri sem graça*: Hehe...

DJ-sem-nome: Gente, desculpa aew, mas a energia tinha caído mais tá tudo bem!

Povo-da-festa: EEEE!!! \o/

*A festa continua.*

Naruto: Sasuke! Você quase me matou de vergonha! Seu emo viado! Se você quiser dá crise de gayzice faz isso longe de mim!

Sasuke: Naruto é sério! É o espírito do moleque do verão passado! Ele tá aqui! Eu posso sentir!

Naruto: Ah, Sasuke! Vira essa boca pra lá... tá me estranhando? Fica aí sentindo presença de moleque... eu não jogo nesse time não!

*Naruto vai embora*

Sasuke: Espera!!!

*Enquanto isso na operação ultra-secreta de Halloween na festinha, Atuando o Tio Ternura (alguém disse isso e eu achei MARA)*-* *

Gaara: Tá tudo pronto kukukukukukuku *risada diabólica*

Tenten O.O: Cara, essa risada me assusta...

Neji: Isso é só o começo. Ele tá ensaiando. Você nem viu a atuação de verdade.

Gaara: Eu to tão feliz!!! Kukukukuku *risada diabólica [2]*

Neji: Não é à toa que ele encarna o filho do Freddy Kruger.

Gaara: Vamos começar o plano?

Neji: Ok.

Tenten: Tudo certo.

*Neji sai e vai falar com o DJ*

Neji: Oi.

DJ: Oi. Você não pode subir aqui.

Neji: Sabe o que é?

DJ: Não. Não sei não.

Neji: Eu queria que você colocasse esse CD...

DJ: Não posso fazer isso...

Neji: È que... *começa a fingir que tá chorando.* Eu queria oferecer uma música pra ela... Ela me esnobou até hoje... e eu vou tentar mais uma vez conquistar o coração dela... Ela sempre me rejeitou e eu não consigo tirar a maldita da minha mente... eu sofro por ela toda noite... tá vendo isso aqui? *ele mostra um arranhão no braço.* Tentei até suicídio... Minha vida não tem sentido longe dela... *ele tira um lenço do bolso e assoa o nariz.*

DJ: Nossa... Não fica assim não... *dá tapinhas nas costas do Neji.*

Neji: Eu quero morreeeeer!!!

Dj: Não faz isso não! Tá aqui! Você pode por seu CD... eu vou dar uma passadinha no banheiro... aqui tá o microfone pra você oferecer a musica pra ela.

Neji *chorando*: Você não sabe o bem que tá fazendo... Ela é a mulher da minha vida...

*DJ sai*

Neji *ri pelo canto da boca.*: Sumir com o DJ, concluído.

Gaara *aparece*: Agora deixa comigo, Neji. Você agora tem que subir no telhado pra ajudar a Tenten a arrumar o boneco.

Neji: Beleza.

*Neji vai até o telhado e dá um jeito de prender o boneco bem no alto, sem ninguém ver.*

Tenten: Você sabe fazer essa marionete funcionar?

Neji: Sei. Eu vou subir ali *aponta pras grades de sustentação do teto.*

Tenten: Vê se não morre!

Neji: Preocupada comigo?

Tenten: Não. Com a marionete.

Neji: Obrigado então!

Tenten: Ah... Vai logo!

Neji: Tá... Tá...

*Neji sobe no telhado, ou melhor, na armação de ferro da quadra.*

*Enquanto isso Gaara vai pra mesa do DJ, senta no chão e fica escondido.*

*Ele pega o microfone e coloca o CD.*

*Tenten vai até o gerador de energia.*

Tenten *resmunga*: Se eu morrer eletrocutada que eles ao menos façam um velório descente.

*Ele pega as luvas de borracha e desliga a luz*

*Fica tudo escuro. Algumas meninas, incluindo o Sasuke gritam*

Naruto: Ai... Ai... isso de novo? Que falta de criatividade de apagar as luzes... Não caio mais nessa... ¬¬

Sasuke *dando um ataque*: AI DE NOVO NÃO!!!!!!

*Tente acende o holofote bem no boneco que o Gaara fez.*

*Neji começa a 'manipular a marionete'*

*Gaara aperta o play*

*O CD começa a tocar umas músicas macabras estilo a Hora do Pesadelo*

Sasuke *quase dando um enfarte*: QUE ISSO?! É O ESPÍRITO! EU AVISEI! AGORA TODOS NÓS VAMOS MORRER! FEITO AQUELESFILMES DE TERROR ADOLESCENTE!!!! EU NÃO QUERO SER O EMO QUE MORRE PRIMEIRO! PORQUE O EMO SEMPRE MORRE PRIMEIRO!!! EU AINDA SOU MUITO JOVEM! EU TENHO QUE CONHECER O SIMPLE PLAN ANTES DE MORRER!!! EU PRECISO PEGAR NA MÃO DO BOYS LIKE GIRLS!!!

Naruto: Cala aboca Sasuke!!!!

*Gaara pega o microfone e começa a falar com uma voz do filho do capeta.*

Gaara: VOCÊS SÃO UNS CONDENADOS AO INFERNO!!! VOCÊS ATRAPALHARAM MEU SONHO ETERNO E AGORA SOFRAM AS CONSEQUENCIAS!

Sasuke *gritando e chorando*: AI SENHO MOLEQUE! NÃO FAÇA ISSO NÃO!!!!! EU SOU MUITO JOVEM! EU JÁ SOFRI MUITO NESSA VIDA! EU FALEI PRA GENTE NÃO VIR! EU NÃO QUERO MORREEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!

Sakura *gritando*: NÃO MATE O SASUKEZINHO!!! E NEM EU!!!!! SE FOR MATAR ELE MATE DEPOIS DE EU TER BEIJADO ELE!

Karin: SUA VAQUINHA!!! O SASUKE VAI SER É MEU!!!!

Gaara *voz do moleque*: CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS!!!! SÃO TODOS UNS PECADORES QUE ATRAPALHARAM MEU DESCANÇO!!! AGORA VOCÊS VÃO ARDER NO MÁRMORE DO INFERNO!!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Gaara: EU VOU FAZER MINGAU DOS SEUS CÉREBROS! VOU FAZER UM CASACO DE PELE COM SEUS INTESTINOS!!!!! VOCES JÁ ERAM!!!!

*Tenten coloca o holofote na marionete de vestido.*

*Neji começa a manipular a marionete e a fazê-la voar pra cima a cabeça de todo mundo*

Gaara: KUKUKUKUKU! *risada diabólica.*

*Todo mundo começa a gritar a e sair correndo da festa.*

*Um tumulto se aglomera perto da saída.*

Sasuke: ME DEIXA SAIR!!! TT_TT EU TENHO PREFERÊNCIA!!! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER VÍTIMA DE UM ESPÍRITO!! EU AVISEI PRA VOCES!!!

Naruto: CALA A BOCA EMO! QUE EU TAMBEM QUERO SAIR!!!!

*Eles empurram uns aos outros pra sair.*

Gaara *voz de filho do capeta*: AGUARDEM MINHA VIGANÇA SEUS TRAIDORES!!!! EU VOU LEVAR TODO MUNDO PRO INFERNOOO!!!!

*A marionete voa.*

*O povo grita de medo...*

*Depois de cinco minutos quase todo mundo já tinha saído correndo da festa.*

*Shikamaru chega perto do Sasuke e do Naruto.*

Shikamaru: Onde vocês tão indo.

Sasuke TT_TT *em pânico*: A GENTE TEM QUE FUGIR DO MOLEQUE!!!!

Naruto *em pânico [2]*: ELE VAI COMER NOSSOS FÍGADOS!!!

Shikamaru ¬¬: Pára de esquete! E Sasuke, você já soltou muito a franga hoje!

Sasuke: EU AVISEI QUE ELE TAVA AQUI! TT_TT

*Shikamaru dá um tapa na cabeça do Sasuke*

Shikamaru: Sua coisa burra! Isso é armação do Gaara!

Sasuke O_O: Sério?

Shikamaru: Dããããrrr

Sasuke: Não tem moleque? Nem inferno? Nem comer nossas vísceras?

Shikamaru: Não.

Sasuke: Então quer dizer que eu mijei todo aqui por causa de uma peça do Gaara?

Shikamaru: Então esse cheiro de xixi vem de você?

Sasuke: Na verdade vem do Naruto também.

Shikamaru: Cara, vocês são doentes!

Sasuke: Eu vou acabar com o Gaara!

Shikamaru: Tem certeza?

Sasuke: Não.

*Sobraram na festa apenas: Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Matsuri e Temari.*

*Gaara aparece morrendo de rir.*

Gaara: HEHEHEHEEHEH!!!! Enganei os idiotas!!!!

Neji: HEHEHE!!!! Caíram feito um patinho!

Tenten: Que catinga de xixi é essa?

Shikamaru: Vem do Sasuke e do Naruto!

Gaara: Puuuuuuutz!!!!! Vocês são muito retardados mesmo!!!! Assustei vocês!!!

Sasuke: Brinca com essas coisas Gaara, pra você ver o que te acontece...

Gaara: O que? O bicho papão vai vir atrás de mim?

Neji: É capaz do bicho papão correr de medo do Gaara. Esse maluco é um maníaco!

Gaara: Gente eu to rachando de rir aqui!

Sasuke: Não teve graça!

Gaara: Ah teve sim!

Sasuke: Vocês ficam aí brincando com os espíritos!

Naruto: Gente, meu coração quase saiu pela boca!!!

Sasuke: Vamos embora?

Naruto: É. Porque o cheiro aqui não tá legal...

Gaara: E agora o Sasuke tem que ir pra casa em frente a funerária...

Sasuke: Vocês vão ter que ir comigo...

Neji: Não vamos não!

Sasuke: Pelo amor de Deus!!! TT__TT

Shikamaru: Vamos embora.

*Eles saem juntos.*

*Vão andando pela rua.*

Tenten *tampa o nariz*: Mas vocês dois estão uma carniça!

Gaara: Eu realmente nunca imaginei que o Sasuke fosse capaz disso...

Sasuke *sem graça*: Acontece... Quando a gente sente medo sabe...

Neji: Que doença!

Tenten: Gente, té mais. É por aqui que eu vou.

Matsuri: Espera! Eu vou com você!

*Elas se despedem e saem.*

Sasuke *ainda olhando para os lados.*: Gente, vocês vão comigo até a casa da minha tia né?

Gaara: Não.

Sasuke *desesperado.*: Mas a casa fica perto da funerária e...

Gaara: E você tem medo.

Sasuke: Não é medo. É respeito. Eu não incomodo os mortos e eles não me incomodam.

Gaara: Maricas.

Neji: Ainda bem que ele não mora perto de um cemitério...

Sasuke *sério*: O Gaara ainda vai pagar pelo que ele faz com os espíritos... Eles ainda vão se vingar dele...

Gaara *irônico.*: To morrendo de medo!

Neji: Já ficou mais que claro que se um fantasma ver o Gaara, o fantasma corre dele.

Naruto: O Gaara assusta criancinha... Quem mandou ter essa cara de filho do Chuck o boneco assassino...

Gaara *pára e pensa*: Gente, o Shikamaru e a Temari não estavam bem aqui agora?

Neji: Você falou certo: Estavam.

Gaara: O_O Cadê eles então?

Sasuke: Não é querendo te desanimar, mas eu aposto que eles devem estar em algum beco escuro...

Gaara O_O: Beco escuro?

Sasuke: Longe de todo mundo...

Gaara O_O: Longe de todo mundo?

Sasuke: Fazendo coisas que duas pessoas fazem a essa hora da noite...

Gaara O_O: Essa hora da noite?

Neji: Ah cala a boca e pára de repetir o que o Sasuke fala!!! Você não entendeu, o Shika e a Temari estão dando uns pegas por aí!

Gaara Ò.Ó: O que você quer dizer com pegas?

Neji: Ah, eu não vou explicar isso pra você!

Gaara: Quer saber?! Eu desisto!!!! Cansei de ficar salvando a honra da família Sabaku!!! Já chega! Se a Temari quiser ser uma devassa que seja!!! E eu digo uma coisa! Eu não vou passar talquinho no bumbum de neném nenhum!

*Todos aplaudem*

Naruto: Yeah!!!! O Gaara maneirou!

Neji: Finalmente!!!

Sasuke: Aleluia!!!

Gaara: Mas a partir desse instante eu lavo minhas mãos!

Naruto: Aqui na rua? Nem tem água aqui!

Gaara ¬¬: Foi uma metáfora sua anta!

Naruto Ahhh.

Gaara: Gente, amanhã não tem nada pra fazer não é?

Neji: Acho que não.

Naruto: Assistir desenho! Eu quero ver Três Espiãs Demais!

Todos: ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu não acredito que você assiste esse desenho de menina!

Gaara: Tá vendo? Nem o Sasuke vê esse desenho!

Sasuke: É! Eu assisto Witch!

Todos: O que?

Sasuke ¬¬: É aquele desenho que as meninas são bruxas e vestem umas roupichas fashions!

Neji U.U: O mundo tá perdido...

Gaara: É o seguinte, bando de garotinhas cor-de-rosa, amanhã depois da uma da tarde...

Neji: Uh bela adormecida... Você não acorda mais cedo não?

Gaara: Cala a boca! E eu não acordo antes não! Fim de semana é pra dormir!

Neji: Tudo bem...

Gaara: De tarde a gente vai reunir todo mundo pra jogar.

Naruto: Jogar o que?

Gaara *faz cara assustadora*: O jogo do copo!

Sasuke *estremece*: Jogo do copo... É aquele que...

Gaara: Isso mesmo... Aquele!

Naruto: É aquele que você chama os espíritos?

Gaara: Isso mesmo Naruto!

Sasuke: Eu não vou fazer isso não!

Gaara: Ah, você vai sim! A brincadeira do copo é a melhor!

Neji: Ah... isso é charlatanice...

Gaara: Vocês querem invocar o jogo e conversar com espíritos?

Sasuke: Não obrigado!

Gaara: Você vai amarelar?

Neji: Vai ser até divertido...

Naruto: Vai ter comida?

Gaara: Vai sim.

Naruto: Então eu vou!

Gaara: Beleza! Duas horas na minha casa amanhã!

Sasuke: Eu não vou!

Neji: Então a gente não vai com você até sua casa!

Sasuke: Tudo bem eu vou.

*Eles acompanham Sasuke até a casa dele. Depois, cada um vai pra sua casa.*

*No dia seguinte Neji acorda bem cedo e vai escrever no seu caderno.*

[i]Oi caderno filho do cão! Aqui estou. Mas vou ser rápido, porque daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir lá no Gaara, jogar um jogo lá que ele quer... Mais uma das doideiras satânicas e macumbas do Maníaco... Mas eu aposto que é mais um jeito dele passar medo no emo do Sasuke...

Devo confessar [credo!!!] que a escola ultimamente anda muito interessante. Interessante no sentido de legal e engraçada, porque a gente anda aprontando pra burro... é bem legal meter medo no povo, mas com certeza, e isso é previsão astrológica, que eu vou me ferrar de alguma forma...

Isso é muito tágico... Não que eu esteja com medo das macumbas do Gaara... Tá bom, eu confesso. Nunca joguei o jogo do copo e prefiro não mexer com os defuntos... mas acho incrível a idéia de assustar mais uma vez o Sasuke....

Agora eu to indo embora diário. Digo, caderno! C-A-D-E-R-N-O!!![/i]

*Neji fecha o caderno, tira o pijama e coloca uma roupa. Escova os dentes, olha no relógio: São dez da manha ainda.*

Neji *fala consigo mesmo*: Vejamos o que de interessante vai ter hoje...

*Abre a porta do quarto de hospedes (ele estava na casa do Hiashi.)*

*Vai tomar café da manhã.*

Hanabi *grita*: Neeeeeeejiiiiiii!!!! Cadê a Hinata?

Neji: E eu é que sei? Acabei de acordar...

Hanabi: Ela não dormiu em casa!

Neji: E eu com isso?

Hanabi: E você com isso?

Neji *consegue entender o que acontecia*: Ai meu Deus!!!! A se a Hinata ficar grávida o Hiashi me mata!!!!!

Hanabi: O que? Eu vou ser tia? Que legal!!!! *--*

NEJI NARRADOR: É impressão minha ou todos aqui tem algum preconceito em ter sobrinhos? O Gaara, por exemplo é super paranóico com essa possibilidade... E até a pirralha da Hanabi?

*Neji liga pra Hinata.*

Hinata *voz de sono*: Alô.

Neji *desespreado*: Hinata?! Onde você tá?! Quase me mata!!!

Hinata: Neji?

Neji: É! Onde você tá?

Hinata: Neji... são dez da manha e você tá me ligando... eu to com sono...

Neji *mas que desesperado*: Você dormiu na rua?

Hinata: Não... Eu to na casa da Ino...

Neji: Ahhh. Mas você não fez nada de errado não né?

Hinata: Do que você tá falando Neji? Eu fui embora cedo, por causa daquele caos lá... credo! Assustei pacas... nunca mais eu volto na escola de noite!

Neji: A tá. Tchau.

*Desliga o telefone*

Neji: Ela tá com a Ino.

Hanabi: Então eu não vou ter um sobrinho?

Neji: Não. Graças a meu Santo Kurt Cobain!

Hanabi *pra baixo*: Ahhh Nejiiiiii!!! Eu quero um sobrinho!!!! Mas pode ser um priminho também!!!

Neji: Não olha pra mim com essa cara! Nada de bebês pra ninguém Hanabi!!!

Hanabi *desapontada*: Aaaahhhh

*ela sai.*

*Neji toma café tranquilamente.*

*As horas passam. Ele vai pro computador.*

*Já é meio dia e ele almoça.*

Neji: É... acho que eu já posso ir lá pra casa do Gaara.

*e sai.*

*Neji vai caminhando pela rua. Já era quase uma da tarde.*

*Ele chega na casa do Gaara.*

*Toca a campainha.*

*Temari vai atender.*

Temari: Ah... Neji, você chegou....

Neji: Oi Temari.

Temari: Entra.

Neji: E o Gaara?

Temari: Dormindo.

Neji: Cheguei cedo pelo visto...

Temari: Ah não, o Shika já tá aí...

*Neji vê o Shikamaru sentado no sofá da sala.*

Neji: E aí, Shika...

Shikamaru: Daí, Neji!

Neji: Você também veio cedo pro jogo do copo.

Shikamaru *sem jeito*: Na verdade foi por outro motivo... *ele olha pra Temari.*

Neji: Ahh sim, entendo... digamos que vocês aproveitam enquanto o Gaara tá dormindo...

*Campainha toca.*

*Temari vai atender.*

Temari *resmunga.*: Aff, será que eles acham que eu tenho cara de porteira?! Fala sério... eu mereço... Conferir cara/crachá... que coisa de pobre... ¬¬

*Ela abre a porta.*

*Naruto aparece empurrando o Sasuke pra dentro da casa.*

Naruto *gritando*: Não empaca Sasuke!!! Entra logo pô!!!

Sasuke: Eu não queria vir! Seu loiro burro!!!

Naruto: Quase que eu chamo um guincho ou uma carroça pra te trazer até aqui!!!! Tá parecendo uma mula empacada!!!

Neji: E uma mula emo, pelo jeito...

Shikamaru: Você deu pra passar lápis de olho agora Sasuke?

Sasuke: Última moda colega... Todos os cantores das minhas bandas preferidas passam lápis...

Neji: Aff... o tal de emo se alastra feito praga mesmo...

Sasuke: Eu ainda convenço vocês a ouvirem minhas músicas...

Neji: Tenha dó Sasuke... pra eu começar a ouvir Fresno eu vou ter que morrer e nascer de novo pelo menos umas setenta e sete vezes...

Gaara *aparece*: Pra ouvir as músicas do Sasuke tem que ter muito estômago.

Sasuke O_O: De onde você surgiu?

Gaara *cara de maníaco*: Do além, do aquém de onde vivem os mortos!

Sasuke O_O: É impressão minha ou o Gaara é o Drácula?

Temari: Na verdade o Drácula nem chega perto do Gaara.

Sasuke O_O: Sério? Gente... eu tenho que ir sabe? Tá na hora de ir ver alguma coisa muito importante.. .e eu tenho mais o que fazer...

*Sasuke começa a ir embora.*

*Naruto puxa ele pela gola da camisa*

Naruto: Você não vai não! Eu não te arrastei aqui à toa!

Gaara: É Sasuke! Espera que eu aposto que você vai gostar de ver o que eu preparei...

Sasuke *com voz fraca*: Eu acho que eu não vou gostar tanto assim...

Neji: Ah... Sasuke... não é possível que você acredite tanto assim nas histórias do Gaara...

Sasuke: Eu acho que eu sigo aquele ditado "Nunca duvide de nada e..." como é mesmo o ditado?

Neji o.õ: Que ditado? Nunca ouvi falar nesse não...

Shikamaru: Ah... deve ser o ditado do... não. não é esse... então é o do... também não... qual era mesmo?

Gaara: ¬¬ Ditados são sempre inúteis...

Neji: O que a gente tá esperando pra começar o jogo?

Gaara: Adivinha?

Neji: Você não tem copo aqui na sua casa?

Gaara: ¬¬ Não.

Neji: Então não tem água?

Gaara ¬¬: Aqui tem água sim...

Neji: Não tem papel?

Gaara: É lógico que tem.

Neji: Não tem caneta então?

Gaara: Errado. Tem muita caneta aqui.

Neji: Então o espírito que a gente vai se comunicar não chegou porque pegou trânsito?

Gaara: Claro que não seu burro!

Sasuke: no outro mundo tem engarrafamento Neji?

Neji: Sei lá... Vai saber... lá pode ter uma grande quantidade de almas que circulam de um lado para o outro...

Gaara: Você realmente é louco Neji... Eu acho que você não fala coisa com coisa...

Neji: ah gente... e quem são vocês pra discordar que não tem trânsito no mundo dos mortos? Vocês nunca morreram pra contar!

Naruto: É! Quando eu morrer eu juro que quero ter um conversível laranjado... *-*

Gaara ¬¬: Conversível laranjado? Eu acho que no máximo o Naruto vai conseguir um fusca amarelo...

Neji: Não seria Brasília Amarela?

Gaara: ¬¬ Tanto faz...

Neji: Mas o que você tava esperando Gaara?

Gaara: Não é obvio?

Temari: Eu chamaei mais pessoas pra jogar...

Neji: Mais pessoas como por exemplo?

Temari: Vejamos... A Sakura, a Hinata, a Ino, a Matsuri, a Tenten, a Karin, o Sai...

Sasuke: A Karin?! O_O

Neji: Pelo jeito você vai ter que se preocupar é com a Karin, não com os espítiros...

Sasuke: Ela é mais assustadora do que os espíritos do Sexto Sentido!

Temari: Desculpa Sasuke, mas quando eu convidei, ela ouviu e implorou pra vir...

Gaara: Não tem problema. Quanto mais gente pra assustar, melhor...

Neji: Um dia o Gaara ainda mata um do coração...

Sasuke: Eu ainda não to acreditando como que aquelas pattys aceitaram vir aqui depois do que o Neji e a Tenten aprontou com elas...

Temari: É simples... pra Sakura eu disse que você ia estar aqui, pra Karin também e pro Sai também...

Neji: Nóooo... O sasuke tá com três pretendentes...

Sasuke: Cala a boca que eu não tenho nada com o Sai!

Neji: Isso é verdade, mas eu aposto que ele tem muita coisa com você nos sonhos dele...

*Sasuke joga uma almofada no Neji.*

Temari: Agora, a Sakura com certeza vai arrastar a Ino e a Hinata.

Gaara: Tá tudo bem gente... Mais uma chance de acabar com elas...

Temari: Ai, não sei nem por que eu ainda converso com aquelas cobrinhas...

*Campanhia toca.*

Temari *grilada*: Eu não vou atender não! Não sou empregada! Nem me chamo Jurema! E não sou nem porteira! Eu nem tenho cara de Severino...

Gaara: Vai atender Temari!

Temari: Ah, vai você!

Naruto: Eu vou!

*Aparecem Tenten e Matsuri.*

*Depois de cinco minutos chegam Sakura, Ino e Hinata.*

*Em seguida chegam Karin e Sai.*

*Karin olha mortalmente para Sakura.*

Gaara: Todo mundo aqui? Podemos começar?

Sasuke: Não dava pra adiar?

Gaara: Não!

Todos *menos o Sasuke*: Começa! Começa!


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara: Já tá todo mundo aqui não é?

Temari: Acho que sim...

Gaara: Então a gente já pode começar!

Sasuke: Será que não dava pra adiar pra outro dia... do tipo, pro dia de São Nunca?

Gaara: Não Sasuke!

Temari: Vamos todo mundo lá pra mesa.

*Eles vão se sentar em uma mesa redonda.*

Karin: Sai pra lá sua coisinha cor-de-rosa que EU vou sentar do lado do Sasuke-kun!!!!

Sakura: Sua esquisita que veste roupa de Paquita! EU é que vou sentar perto do Sasuke!!!

*Elas começam a se bater.*

Karin: Você é tão cor-de-rosa que olhar pra você me dá náuseas!

Sakura: Com coisa que você é muito bonita sua dentuça!

Karin: Sua testa é tão grande que mais parece um aeroporto de mosquitos!

Sakura: E seus dentes são tão grandes que eles sempre perguntam se dá pra abrir garrafa com eles!

Karin: Ora! Seu algodão doce fedorento!!!

Sakura: Quatro olhos!

Temari: Tenham modos meninas!!!

Sakura: É ela que não me deixa sentar perto do Sasuke-kun!

Karin: Quem disse que ele quer se sentar com você?! Não é Sasuke-kun?

*Quando elas vira, Sasuke estava sentado entre Naruto e Sai.*

Sai: Não briguem meninas porque foi EU que sentei perto do Sasuke-kun!

Karin e Sakura: O_O

*Sasuke se afasta o máximo possível do Sai.*

Sasuke *resmunga*: Esse deve ser o meu pior pesadelo...

Sai: Nhá Sasuke-kun, você gosta de que tipo de música?

Sasuke: Do tipo: NÃO FALE COMIGO!

*Estão sentados da seguinte forma: Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Matsuri, Tenten, Karin.*

Gaaras: Ô farofada! Já calou a boca?

Todos: Sim!

Gaara: Temari, vai buscar os copos de água!

Temari: Eu? Por que eu? Eu não sou sua empregada não!!! Vai você!!!!

Shikamaru: Ah... Morzinho, eu te ajudo...

Temari *-*: Tudo bem Morzão!!!

Naruto: Que coisa romântica...

Gaara: Eu acho que eu vou vomitar... Bleack!

*Temari chega com os copos de água.*

Gaara: Gente é pra beber agora!

Naruto: Mas pra que?

Gaara: Sei lá...

Neji: Deve ser pro Sasuke encher a bexiga pra molhar as calças mais rápido!

Temari: Não é nada disso não. É pra rezar!

Gaara: Isso. Vamos lá gente! Holly Mary... Pai nosso! Amém! Prontinho a gente já rezou. Agora bebam a água.

*Eles bebem*

Gaara: Agora, as folhas de papel.

*Temari arruma papeizinhos picados com todas as letras do alfabeto, repetindo inclusive as vogais com acento. Depois, coloca papeis enumerados de 0 a 9. E por fim, dois pedas escritos SIM e NÃO.*

Neji: Pra que os papeis do SIM e NÃO?

Gaara: É pra facilitar as respostas dos espíritos!

Sasuke: Gente! Eu to ficando com medo. A gente não devia fazer isso....

Sai: Ah... Não tenha medo não Sasuke-kun... Eu to aqui pra te proteger!!

Sasuke O.O: Me erra! Sai pra lá!

Gaara: Pronto.

*Ele pegou um copo vazio, virou de cabeça pra baixo e pôs em cima da mesa. No centro.*

Gaara: Agora coloquem o dedo indicador no copo.

Naruto: Qual é o dedo indicador?

Gaara ¬¬: Como é burro!!! É esse *mostra pra ele*

Naruto: Ah... pensei que fosse o outro...

Gaara ¬¬: Mente poluída.

Sasuke: Eu não vou colocar meu dedo nisso não!

Hinata: Eu... Eu... também não...

Gaara: Tá. Quem não quiser não encosta.

*Encostam os dedos no copo: Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Karin.*

Temari: Mozão, você não quer brincar não...

Shikamaru: Prefiro só olhar Morzinho...

Gaara: Ele tá é se borrando.... Cabra frouxo...

Neji: Só a gente então?

Gaara: É. E agora é sério. Não riam. Não pressionem o copo. Ele tem que estar livre pra deslizar sobre a mesa. Concentrem-se. É preciso que todos estejam sérios. Senão nada acontece. Vamos respirar fundo.

*Eles semicerraram os olhos, respiraram fundo e esperaram*

Gaara: Somos amigos. Estamos aqui reunidos para fazer contato com o além... Há algum visitante nesse copo que queira conversar com a gente?

*Os dedos indicadores dos participantes sentiram um tremor vindo do corpo.*

Sasuke *de olhos fechados*: Gente... Que isso? Eu to sentindo um arrepio... *começa a tremer.*

Shikamaru: Deve ser dor de barriga. Se for corre pro banheiro!

Sasuke: Não gente! É sério!

Gaara: Shiiiii. *pergunta pro copo.* Tem alguém entre nós?

*De repente...*

Sasuke *grita*: GENTIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! EU TENHO QUE IR NO BANHEIRO!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Aff, eu não acredito que você abriu essa boca pra falar isso?! Atrapalhou nossa concentração!

Sasuke *sapateando por estar apertado*: Gente! É urgente!!!!!!!!! Eu vou me molhar todo aqui!!!!

Neji: Será que nenhuma alma boa podia fazer o favor de comprar um pacote de fraldas Pumpers pro Sasuke!

Sasuke: Alma não! Tudo menos alma!

Gaara: Se você continuar atrapalhando nossa concentração eu sou capaz de pedir pro Sai te levar lá no porão!

Sai: Eu levo!

Sasuke O_O: Não obrigado! ONDE É O BANHEIRO?!

Gaara: Lá em cima, depois da sala de tortura, virando a esquerda do salão do necrotério, Ah e não entre na refrigeração... Tem alguns corpos junto com o sorvete de baunilha. Ah e cuidado com o sótão... pode sair de lá algo nada agradável. Temari, você podia levar o Sasuke lá? Ah... e por favor, oculte aqueles cadáveres da semana passada. Tem plástico preto perto do certo de roupa suja.

Sasuke O_O: Não precisa levar não... Eu acho que eu posso segurar sabe...

Gaara: Não faça isso... Eu não quero que você molhe minha cadeira...

Sasuke: Não.. Tá tudo bem... Não preciso mais de banheiro...

Gaara: Então cala a boca e fica quieto aí...

*Gaara retoma a concentração pra chamar o espírito.*

*Eles encostam novamente o dedo no copo.*

Gaara: Tem alguém entre nós?

Sasuke: Entre mim está só o Sai e ele tá fazendo biquinho pra mim! O_O

Gaara *bate com a mão na testa*: Não é com você que eu to falando Little Ponney Uchiha!!!!! Eu to falando com o Além!!!! E ninguém quer saber desse seu momento baitola com o Sai!

Sasuke: Gente... eu só to comentando que eu tô com medo dele!

*Sasuke se arrasta saindo de perto do Sai e consequentemente chegando perto do Naruto.*

Naruto: Vai pra lá Sasuke! Para de ficar chegando perto de mim!!! Se você não sabe eu tenho alergia a homem!!!

Gaara *revoltado*: Será que vocês podiam calar a boca!!!! Isso aqui é o jogo do copo não Adoleta!!!

Sasuke: Boa!!! Vamos brincar de adoleta? É totalmente seguro! Olha só! Adoleta! Lê peti peti póla! A doleta puxão rabo do...

Gaara *completa*: Capeta!

Sasuke O_O: Não gente! É do Tatu!

Gaara Você quer realmente que eu arrume uma rima essa parte?

NEJE NARRADOR: Não!!! Tem menores lendo a Fic!!! Mamães de todo o Brasil! Tirem as crianças da frente do pc!

Neji: Gente! Vamos calar a boca!!! Gaara, continue...

Gaara: Eu não agüento mais esse projeto de NX Zero do Sasuke me atrapalhando!!!

Temari: Não estressa Gaara, faz mal pra sua cabeça...

Gaara: Tá mas se ele abrir a boca de novo eu juro que amarro ele numa cadeira elétrica e ligo no 220 volts!

Neji: Só 220?

Gaara: Aff!!!!

Sasuke: Nóooo... Talvez se me ligar no 220 eu fique com o cabelo do cara do Tokyo Hotel!

Gaara: Cala a boca Sasuke!!!!!

*Volta novamente pro copo.*

Gaara: Vamos lá gente! Pela terceira vez!!!

*Eles colocam novamente o dedo no copo.*

Gaara *quase gritando*: Será que teria um espírito filho duma égua pra falar com a gente hoje??????

*O dedo os participantes do jogo sentem um leve tremor vindo do copo.*

Tenten: Cara... Funciona!

*O dedo deles começa a arrastar pela mesa até encontrar o papel escrito SIM*

Sasuke: O_O Tem um espírito aqui!!!!!

Neji: Cala a boca senão ele vai embora!!!!

Sasuke *começa a gritar feito um louco*: SOCORRO!!!! BOMBEIROS!!!!!! SOCORRO!!! TEM UM ESPIRITO AQUI!!!!! ELES INVOCARAM!!!! SOCORRO!!! EU NÃO QUERO SER ABDUSIDO!!!! ELE VAI ME MATAR!!! ELES SÃO ASSASSINOS!!! SOCORRO!! CHAMA O PADRE!!! OU MELHOR O PAPA!!! TRAZ AGUA BENTA!!!!!!!

*Gaara levanta da mesa e sai, em direção à cozinha.*

*Sasuke ainda grita por socorro*

*Gaara chega com uma maleta preta.*

*Ele joga a maleta em cima da mesa.*

Temari: O..ow...

Shikamaru: Por que o.. ow?

Temari: O Gaara pegou a maleta dele!

Sasuke: O_O

Temari: É Sasuke. Essa é a parte que você devia sentir medo.

Sasuke: O_O.

*Gaara olha com cara de psicopata prestes a matar da forma mais sangrenta possível.*

Sasuke: O_O

Gaara: Agora você vai calar a boca!

Sasuke: O_O

*Gaara abre a maleta. Tira de lá um serrote.*

Sasuke: O que você vai fazer com esse serrote?

*Gaara não dá ouvido e tira da maleta uma tesoura de jardineiro de mais ou menos meio metro*

Sasuke: Pra que essa tesoura?

Gaara: Você não é capaz de imaginar?

Sasuke O_O: Não...

Gaara: É pra te fazer calar a boca!!!

Sakura *começa a fazer escândalo*: Não!!! você não vai matar o Sasuke-kun!!!!!

Sai: Vai ter que me matar primeiroooo!!!

Gaara: Do que vocês estão falando?

Neji: Ué? Você não ia esquartejar o Sasuke com esse serrote, arrancar os dedos dele com essa tesoura, transformá-lo em picadinho?

Tenten: Picadinho que seria jogado na privada e depois seria recolhido pela perícia e todos os seus restos mortais caberiam em um tubo de ensaio?

Naruto: Pelo menos o caixão seria bem pequeno...

Shikamaru: A gente podia enterrar o Sasuke dentro de uma caixinha de fósforo, no vaso de violeta da mãe dele!

Sasuke: O_O Socorro?

Sakura: Naaaaoooo!

Gaara: Do que vocês estão falando?

*Ele tira uma fita isolante, daquelas prateadas de prender refém seqüestrado que passa nos filmes norte-americanos.*

Todos: Aaaahhh...

Neji: Pra que você usa essa fita isolante prateada de prender refém seqüestrado que passa em filme norte-americano?

Gaara ^^: Nunca se sabe...

*Gaara vai até o Sasuke, amarra ele na cadeira e passa a fita na boca dele, cortando cada pedaço da fita com a tesoura de jardinagem*

Sasuke *com a fita na boca*: Huuuuummm!! Hummmm!!!!!

Gaara: pronto! Agora a gente já pode continuar o jogo sem esse emo interromper!

Sasuke *com a fita na boca*: Huuuuummm!! Hummmm!!!!!

*Gaara pega a maleta e guarda.*

*Ele volta pra mesa pra continuar a jogar.*

Gaara: Prontinho gente. Vamos continuar a brincadeira?

Neji: Você quer dizer se ainda houver algum espírito aqui... Pelo jeito eles foram embora por causa do ataque do Sasuke.

Gaara: Não adianta. Vamos tentar de novo.

Hinata: Gente... Eu acho melhor parar com essa brincadeira... Vai ver que é um sinal pra gente não mexer com eles.

Tenten: Deixa de ser boba... Ou você tá é com medo?

Hinata: Me... me... do?

Gaara: Eu quero jogar o jogo!!!

Sasuke: Huummm!!! Hummm! *remexendo na cadeira*

Naruto: Vamos?

Neji: Tá.

*Eles voltam a Brincadeira.*

*Colocam os dedos no copo.*

Gaara: Tem algum espírito aí?

*O copo se meche*

*Vai até o papel escrito SIM*

*O povo arregala os olhos.*

*Um vento frio passa por eles.*

*Sasuke está com cara de pânico e gritando Huuuumm!*

Naruto: Quem foi a anta que mexeu o copo com o dedo?! Eu não acredito que isso mexeu sozinho não!

Neji: Não fui eu!

Temari: Nem eu!

Gaara: Você é homem ou mulher?

Naruto: O que?

Gaara: Cala a boca que eu to falando com os espírito.

*Eles sentem o copo sendo arrastado por debaixo de seus dedos.*

*o copo vai até a letra M*

Gaara: Mulher. Alguém quer perguntar alguma coisa?

Karin: Gente! Eu to sentindo um frio na barriga!

Sakura: Provavelmente é diarréia!

Karin: ò.ó

Sai: Eu to falando que essa brincadeira não é de Deus...

Gaara: Ninguém que perguntar nada pro espírito?

Neji: Eu quero! Me escolhe!! Por favor! Eu quero!

Gaara: Ninguém?

Neji: Eu! Me escolhe! Aqui!

Gaara: Tem certeza?

Neji: Aqui eu!

Gaara: Não sei... To com medo da pergunta do Neji...

Neji: Deixa eu!

Temari: Vai logo!

Neji: Eba! Oi senhor espírito!

Gaara: É senhora! ¬¬

Neji: Oi senhora espírita!

*O copo se mexe até as letra O e I*

Neji: Que emoção! Ela tá falando comigo!!!!

Tenten: Definitivamente, ele tem problema.

Neji: Senhora Fantasma, a senhora morreu?

Gaara *quase morre com a pergunta dele*: Isso é obvio, né Neji!

Neji: Eu só queria ter certeza... ^^"

*O copo se meche até a palavra SIM*

Neji: Que legal! Quer dizer, que pena...

Tenten: 90% de certeza que ele é louco.

Neji: Senhora espírita, como é morrer?

*O copo se move até as letras T R Á G I C O *

Neji *desapontado*: Só isso?

Naruto O_O *tremendo do medo*: Co... co... mo ele consegue falar com um fantasma parecendo que tá falando com alguém... vivo?

Neji: Como é a outra vida?

*Nada acontece.*

Neji: ¬¬

*Um minuto depois e nada.*

Neji: ¬¬

*Mais dois minutos depois...*

Neji: Oiiii! Tem alguém aí? *ele bate no copo como se estivesse batendo na porta.*

*Nada de novo.*

Hinata: Gente... a gente não devia mexer com essas coisas...

Sakura: Eu to ficando com medo disso!

Karin: você já nasceu com medo Algodão doce!

Sakura: E não era você que estava sentindo um frio na barriga?

Karin: Não. Era só um pressentimento...

Sakura: Pressentimento que o Sasuke-kun vai ser meu!

Sai: É obvio que não vai queridinha!

Sakura: Eu não acredito que além de ter que disputar o Sasuke com a vaca da Karin eu vou ter que competir com o Sai! Isso é tão injusto!

Sai: Tá com medo de perder?

Gaara: O.O Desculpem interrmper o momento Guerra do Amor de vocês mas eu acho que o jogo já acabou.

Neji: Naaaao!!! Esse copo ainda vai ter que me falar mais coisas!!!

Ino: Por que a gente não brinca de verdade ou conseqüência?

Hinata: Por favor, esse jogo não!

Neji: Ai copinho lindo do meu coração! Vamos! Dê sinal de vida ou morte! *ele ainda tá batendo no copo.*

Tenten: Desista.

Neji: Não! *começa a gritar com o copo*: SEU COPO FILHO DO CÃO!! EU TE ORDENO QUE VOCE VOLTE A TER O ESPÍTRIO EM SEU INTERIOR!!!

*Ninguém está mais encostando no copo.*

*O copo começa a tremer sozinho em cima da mesa.*

Tenten: O que é isso?

Gaara: Não insulte os espíritos!

Naruto O_O: Por que o copo tá vibrando?!

Sasuke: Hummmmm Hummmm!! *tentando gritar se balançando na cadeira*

Ino: Gente! Tem um espírito aí!

Sakura: O_O

Karin: O_O

Sai: O_O

Sasuke: O__________________O

Naruto: O_O

Hinata: O_O

Matsuri: O_O

Shikamaru *já tava longe*

Neji: n_n Oba! Ele veio falar com a gente!!!

*O copo mexe sozinho ainda mais*

*Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Karin começam a gritar!*

Sakura: Tem um espírito aí!!! Eu to com medo!!!!

Karin: Vamos embora!!!

Sai: Corre! Corre!!!

*Até que...*

*Todo mundo esconde dentro de um cômodo de aproximadamente 2 metros quadrados e fecham a porta.*

*O cômodo parecia mais a dispensa da casa do Gaara.*

*E eles esquecem tecnicamente o Sasuke amarrado na cadeira.*

*Sasuke fica sozinho com os olhos arregalados e se balançando na cadeira tentando chamar alguém que o salve dali.*

Sasuke *desespereado: HUUUUUUUMMMMMM *chacoalha a cadeira* HUMMMMM HUMMMM HUMMMMM HUMMMMM HUMMMMM!!!!

*Traduzindo o que ele quis dizer com esse bando de Hums*

Sasuke: SOCORRO! ME AJUDA SANTA ISILDINHA! TEM UM ESPÍRITO AQUI E EU VOU MORRER! ELE VAI ME MATAR! SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!!!

*Mas como ele tava amordaçado, foi só os Hums que se pôde ouvir.*

*O copo começou a mexer sozinho em cima da mesa.*

Sasuke *urrando*: HUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!

PLOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!!

*Que foi isso?*

Lawlie: Só a tentativa de expressar ridiculamente o som do que vai acontecer. Onomatopéias são do mal! Nunca acreditem nelas!

*O copo parte em mil pedaços do nada!*

*Um vendaval percorre a sala em que eles estavam e derruba as cadeiras.*

Sasuke *desmaia*: X_X

*Enquanto isso, na despensa apertada.*

Sakura: Ei! Quem tá em cima do meu pé?

Hinata: Por que tá escuro aqui?

Neji: Porque ninguém acendeu a luz sua jumenta!

Hinata: Se eu sou uma jumenta você é um jegue Neji priminho!

Neji: HIN[u]ANTA[/u]!

Hinata: Cala a boca!!!

Sai: Alguém podia acender a luz?

Ino: Pera aí que eu acho que eu to vendo o interruptor... Não... Espera! Isso aqui não é interruptor...

Temari: AI!!!!!

Sakura: O que era?

Temari: Meu olho sua porca!

Ino: Não era o interruptor?

Temari: Não!!! Se eu ficar cega eu te mato com toda certeza! Te corto em mil pedaços com a primeira faca de mesa!

Naruto: Ai!!!!!

Neji: Que foi agora?

Naruto: Alguém beliscou minha bunda!

Neji: Hinata!!!!!

Hinata *cora no escuro*: Não fui eu!

Sakura: Foi a Ino tentando achar o interruptor da luz.

Ino: Não foi não!!!!

*Naruto tenta ver quem estar do seu lado*

Naruto: O_O Foi o Sai!!!!!! Arreda seu filho de cruz credo com Deus me livre!!!! Já basta o Sasuke! Isso é assédio!

Sai: Cadê a Karin?

Sakura: Aposto que morreu!!!!

Karin: Quase! Alguém tá com a cabeça no meu nariz! Eu não respiro!

Ino: Só pode ser o cabeçudo do Naruto!

Sakura: Espero que você morra asfixiada!!! E cheia de piolhos dele!

Naruto: Eu não tenho piolho!!!

Sai: CREEEEEDOOO!!!! Nooooffaa! Socorro!!! Piolho!!!

Karin: Piolhenta é você Sakura!

Sakura: Você tem chulé!!! Vaca-Karin!

Neji: Alguém tá puxando meu cabelo!!!!

Tenten: Quem mandou ter um cabelo desse tamanho Rapuzel!

Neji: Você tá viva! Achei que tinha morrido lá fora!

Tenten: Que tá aqui é meu espírito seu burro! O corpo já foi esmagado há muito tempo! E é culpa sua que insultou o visitante!

Neji: Eu não insultei ele!!!! Ele é lerdo! Não respondia minhas perguntar!!!

Matsuri: Gente eu acho que eu vou desmaiar!

Naruto: Pelo jeito vai ser bom, porque nem tem espaço pra você cair.

Matsuri *começa a fazer escândalo*: SOCORRO!!!! ALGUÉM!!!!! EU TÔ SEM AR!!!! VOCÊS!!! PAREM DE RESPIRAR!!!!

Naruto: Se eu fizer isso eu morro!

Matsuri: VOCÊS ESTÃO RESPIRANO MEU OXIGÊNIO! EU TENHO CLAUSTROFOBIA!!!!!

Neji O_O: Claustrofobia? Eu também!!! SOCORRO!!!! EU VOU MORRER!!!!! NINGUÉM RESPIRA!!!!!

*Neji e Matsuri começam a gritar*

Temari: CALA A BOCA!!!

Tenten: DÁ PRA GRITAR MAIS ALTO?!!! *grita*

Ino: MEU OUVIDO!!!!!!

Sakura: Aiii! Você bateu seu braço no meu dente!!!

Karin: Meus óculos tá entrando no meu olho!!!!

Naruto: E meu nariz tá quase entrando dentro do meu cérebro!

Neji: Você tem cérebro?

Sakura: *grita* TIRA A GENTE DAQUIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*De repente a porta se abre.*

Todos: AAAAAHHHHH!

*Caem um em cima do outro*

*Gaara tá do lado da dispensa com cara de paisagem.*

Gaara ¬¬: O que vocês estavam fazendo aí, apertados na dispensa?

Sakura: Já dava pra imaginar né?

Gaara: Vocês são estranhos... ¬¬

Karin: Sai de cima do meu pé Sakura!!!

Temari: Tem alguém pisando na minha mão!

*Eles estavam parecendo que fizeram montinho um em cima do outro. Que estranho, na minha escola eles chamam esse montinho de pelota...o.õ*

Gaara: Mas Temai! Até você se escondeu aí?!

Temari: Ué... Eu nunca vi o espírito do copo daquele jeito...

Gaara: Culpa do retardado do Neji! Será que você nunca ouviu falar: NÃO INSULTE O ESPÍRITO?!

Neji: Hun... Eu... Não... ^^"

Naruto *cai na conversa*: Gente, que hora que vai começar a servir a comida?

Gaara: Do que você tá falando?

Naruto: Ué, eu só vim aqui hoje pra comer! Ou vocês acharam que eu vim pra ver um espírito horrendo mexer no copo e me fazer borrar todo aqui?

Neji: Ah.., isso foi muito sem graça...

Tenten: Não tem um joguinho mais interessante pra gente jogar não?

Ino: Verdade ou conseqüência!

Gaara: Esse jogo é uma droga... É a brincadeira mais retardada que eles podiam ter inventado!

Neji: Concordo!

Hinata: Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de brincadeira...

NEJI NARRADOR: Ela só fala isso da boca pra fora! Eu chão que a Hinata tem transtorno de personalidade! Na mesma hora que ela é perversa e má, ela é coitadinha e tímida! Isso não é normal!!! Ela deve ser mais louca que o Gollum/Smeagol do Senhor dos Anéis!

Matsuri: Já sei!!!

Sakura: Já sabe do que marciana?

Matsuri: De um jogo legal!

Ino: Que você aprendeu lá em Marte?

Gaara: Deixa ela em paz!

Ino: Agora você tá protegendo ela? Palito de fósforo?

Tenten: Fala qual jogo é!

Matsuri: Se chama Stop!

Sakura: Que isso? Bem que a Ino falou que era jogo de Marte!

Ino: Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso... Stop?

Matsuri: É!

Karin: Eu já joguei isso!

Ino: Ninguém te chamou pra conversa!

Sakura: É! A conversa ainda não chegou no curral Vakarin!

Sai: Como que se joga isso?

Tenten: Vocês não tiveram infância? Stop... é a mesma coisa que Adedonha!

Naruto: Eu não to entendendo nada!

Neji: Isso não me surpreende... Você nunca entende nada!

Hinata: Esse jogo é legal!

Gaara: Explica logo isso aí!

Matsuri: É o seguinte: Cada um recebe uma folha de papel e uma caneta. E daí tem um tanto de itens numerados, como nome, cidade, país, frutas, cores, etc. então a gente sorteia uma letra e tem que preencher esses itens. Não pode mostrar a folha pro outro. Quem terminar primeiro grita Stop e todo mundo tem que parar de escrever.

Sakura: Só isso?

Ino: Me parece idiota! Não gostei nenhum pouco desse jogo...

Neji: Eu achei legal!

Temari: Eu também!

Naruto: Eu ainda não entendi o que é isso!

Gaara: Ele nunca entende...

*Vai até o Naruto e explica tudo de novo*

Gaara: Agora você entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Peraí! No Nome eu escreve o meu nome ou de outra pessoa?

Gaara *quase enfarta*: Naruto! Escreve o nome que começa com a letra sorteada!!!!

Naruto: Só isso? Mas eu escrevo de caneta azul? Ou vermelha?

Gaara Ò.Ó: Escreve com o seeeeeuuuu......

*Temari tapa a boca dele*

Temari: Olha os palavrões Gaara!

Gaara: mas eu ia falar escreve com o seu dedo!

Temari: Mentiroso!

Gaara: Mente poluída!

Tenten: Vamos logo lá pra mesa jogar?

Ino: Não tem outra alternativa, né?

Sakura: Pensa bem Ino... Talvez seja legal!

Ino: Nada que venha dela é legal!

*Aponta a Matsuri*

Naruto: Será que a barra já tá limpa lá na mesa?

Gaara: O que? O Sasuke sujou a cadeira da minha mesa? Ò.Ó

Neji: Eu não acredito que ele fez isso?

Temari: Quem mandou você marrar ele daquele jeito na cadeira... Agora se ele se borrou todo lá vai ser culpa sua!

Naruto: Iiiiii o Gaara vai ter que limpar cocô de emo!

Neji: Eca!

*Todos vão correndo pra onde está a mesa.*

*Eles encontram Sasuke desmaiado na cadeira*

Naruto: Gente! Será que ele morreu?

Tenten: Pelo menos ele tá tão branco como um defunto... Acho que ele morreu!

Neji: O que a gente faz?

Gaara: Pega o saco plástico preto! Desova o corpo ali no lote vago... Ninguém vai sentir falta dele...

Temari: Pelo menos eu acho que ele não se borrou! Não to sentindo nenhum cheiro desagradável!

Ino: Alguém vai ver se ele tá bem!

Sakura *começa a chorar*: SASUKE-KUN!!! POR QUE VOCE PARTIU JUSTO AGORA!!!! EU TE AMAVA TANTO!!!! VOCE ME DEIXOU!!! SOU UMA VIÚVA DE LUTO ETERNO!!!

Karin *começa a chorar e a competir com a Sakura*: AAAA SASKUE-KUN! EU TE AMAVA MAIS QUE ELA!!! SASUKE!!!! NÃO MORRA!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! ME LEVE JUNTOOOO!!!!

Sai *grita 3 vezes mais que as duas juntas*: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH VIDA TIRANA!!! POR QUE ME TIRARAM O SASUKE!!!! EU VOU MORRER TAMBÉM!!!! EU QUERO IR JUNTO COM VOCE NO SEU CAIXAO!!! AIIII MEU ATAQUE DE LABIRINTITE!!! EU ACHO QUE EU TÔ COMEÇANDO A VER TUDO ESCURO!!!! SOCORRO!!!!! OS CORVOS COMEÇAM A INADIR MINHA CABEÇA!!!! AI QUE EU TÔ MORRENDO DE FRIO!!! AI QUE EU TÔ MORRENDO DE CALOR!!!!!! ACUDAAAA!!!!!!!! MINHA SANTA RITA LEE!!!!

*Sai deita encima do Sasuke e começa a chorar feito louco e a gritar: Por quê?*

Todos: o.õ

Shikamaru *aparece do nada*: Isso é perigoso...

Naruto: De onde você apareceu?

Shikamaru: Sei lá...

Naruto: Eu acho que o Shikamaru também tem parte com o demônio!

Shikamaru: Eu to falando sério... *começa a fazer sotaque gaúcho* Tinha um guri lá de Pato Branco, que foi jogar o jogo do copo, daí...

Todos: Daí...

Shikamaru *ainda com sotaque*: Daí que o espírito do copo passou pra ele e daí...

Todos: Daí...

Shikamaru: Daí que ele ficou com um encosto daí.

Todos: Daí o que?

Shikamaru: Daí que ele acordou no dia seguinte pensando que ele era a Hello Kitty e daí...

Todos: Daí o que Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Daí que eu não sei o resto!

Todos: Aff....

Neji: Vocês acham que se o Sasuke não morreu, ele vai acordar achando que ele é e Hello Kitty?

Gaara: Não.

Neji: Mas por que não?

Gaara: Porque quando ele já tá no seu estado normal ele já acredita que ele é a Hello Kitty.

Temari: Alguém vê aí se o Sasuke ainda tá vivo, porque eu não agüento mais o Sai fazendo esse escândalo aí em cima dele!

*Gaara desamarra o Sasuke da cadeira*

Gaara: Sai daí! Anda! Sai! Desinfeta!!!!!

Sai *chorando*: Mas ele morreu!!!!

Gaara: Oh Sasuke! Seu emo!! Acorda!!! E pára de frescura!!! *começa a cutucar o Sasuke*

*Nada acontece*

Gaara: SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *Começa a dar tapas na cara do Sasuke*

Sakura: NAAAOOO!!! Você vai machucar o Sasuke-kun!!!!!

Gaara: SASUKEEEE!!! ACORDA!!!

*Sasuke abre os olhos.*

Gaara: Finalmente... *puxa de uma vez a fita que tava tampando a boca dele*

Sasuke *grita feito uma garota*: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Gaara: Não senti nada...

Sasuke: Você quase arrancou minha boca!!!!! Doeu! ='(

*Sasuke olha atordoado*

Sasuke O.O: Onde que eu to?

Sakura: Ele não se lembra?

Sasuke: Quem são vocês? O que eu tava fazendo aqui? Vocês são terroristas? Vão me matar? SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!!!!

*Gaara dá mais um tapa na cabeça do Sasuke*

Gaara: Sua coisa sem cérebro! Para de ser esquisita!! Você tá gritando aí feito o Ney Matogrosso!

Sasuke: Agora eu me lembro! *começa a gritar feito uma garota de novo*

Sasuke: É O ESPÍRITO!!!! ELE TAVA AQUI!!!! ELE IA ME MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Isso já encheu o saco...

Neji: Concordo plenamente.

Tenten: Vamos jogar o tal de Stop ou Adedonha, seja lá qual for o nome disso...

Todos: Ok.

*Sasuke ainda grita*

Naruto: Cala a boca de uma vez Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Mas e o espírito?

Neji: Foi embora!

Shikamaru: Vamos logo jogar!

Sasuke: O que? Não me diga que é mais uma coisa satânica que vai fazer vocês me prenderem na cadeira de novo?

Sai: Não Sasuke-kun! O jogo agora vai te deixar presinho da Silva comigo!

Sasuke: O_O

Gaara: Bando de gays!

*Tenten explica o jogo pro Sasuke.*

*Eles se preparam para a partida.*

*Pegam as folhas de papéis, canetas e todo o resto.*

*Vão sentar ao redor da mesa*

Naruto: Gente esse jogo parece que é difícil...

Neji: Pra você até jogo da velha é difícil!

Gaara: Quem mandou nascer loiro!

Naruto: O que vocês tem contra minha loirisse?

Hinata: Na... Nada Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Eu sabia que alguém ia me apoiar!

Gaara ¬¬: Isso não é apoio, é ser puxa saco!

Tenten: Gente vamos começar o jogo!

Sasuke: Alguém me passa cola?

Shikamaru: Mas que saco... Você pede cola pra tudo...

Gaara: É... se brincar ele pede cola até em teste da revista Capricho!!

Sasuke: Peço mesmo gente!!!! É óbvio que naquele teste do "Quem é você nas Pussycat Dolls" eu tive que colar! E naquele do "Quem é você no Paramore" também! Eu queria sair com a personalidade da Hayley!!!

Sai: Colega! E você fez aquele teste da semana passada? O Que o menino pensa de você?

Sasuke: Menina! Fiz! Tive que colar também! O teste é MARA!

Todos: O_O

Gaara *põe a mão na cabeça*: Pra que que eu fui trazer esses viados pra dentro da minha casa? O que a vizinhança vai falar?

Temari: Simplesmente que você dá baile funk pra rapazes, além de que você faz macumba na esquina, coloca galinha preta com vela na porta da casa deles, rouba as cruzes do cemitério, tem pacto, enterrou o jardineiro em baixo do coqueiro, põe fogo nas latas de lixo pra parecer mais do mal...

Gaara *interrompe*: Pode para Temari! Eu sei que a minha reputação não é muito boa com os vizinhos.... U.U

Temari: Não é muito boa? É PÉSSIMA!

Matsuri: Vamos começar logo...

Ino *faz cara de que tá cheirando bosta*: Pra mim isso aqui vai ser a coisa mais chata do mundo...

Gaara: Pra mim você é a coisa mais chata do mundo...

Ino: Então pra que você me convidou?

Gaara: Eu não convidei! Você veio de penetra!

Sakura: Isso é verdade! Eu que chamei ela!

Gaara: Tá vendo? Então, é melhor você ficar calada e parar de encher a Matsuri.

Ino: Grande coisa...

Neji: Vamos logo!

Todos: Tá!

Matsuri: Vamos escrever os tópicos. Primeiro: Nome.

Sasuke: Pode ser nome de menino e de menina?

Gaara: Lógico né... Se sair a letra S você pode colocar nome de gay, por exemplo, Sai ou Sasuke.

Sasuke *-*: Eba!

Matsuri: O Segundo é CEP.

Naruto: CEP não é aqueles números que a gente coloca nas cartas?

Shikamaru: Nem se usa mais cartas...

NEJI NARRADOR: Definitivamente, cartas viraram coisas de museu... A única correspondência que eu recebe é conta de água, luz, telefone, aluguel... Nem cartão de Natal eu não ganho...

Matsuri: É cidade, estado ou país. O terceiro vai ser Verdura. Nesse item vale vegetal ou fruta.

Gaara: De novo se sair a letra S vocês podem colocar os nomes Sai e Sasuke... frutas...

Matsuri: Depois vem Programa de Televisão. Pode ser filme, novela e qualquer outra coisa. E depois é Cor, tá certo que não existem cores com todas as letras, mas a gente tenta. E tem Banda ou Cantor e Animal.

Neji: Nesse se sair N você escreve Naruto!

Hinata: Eu juro que pensei que você ia falar pra escrever Neji!

Neji *ri sarcasticamente*: Você é tão criativa... Se brincar você supera o Pica Pau em quesito de criatividade...

Matusri: Depois disso vem Peça de Vestuário e por fim Minha Sogra é.

Shikamaru: Tem isso? *olha com medo pra Temari.*

Gaara: Cuidado com o que você fala da minha mãe! Ò.Ó

Matsuri: Nesse item você coloca o que vem na cabeça.

*Todo mundo anotou na folha de papel e deixou um espaço pra responder.*

Tenten: Vamos sortear a letra.

Naruto: Como?

Tenten ¬¬': Tirando na sorte, contando nos dedos.

Naruto: Tipo par ou ímpar?

Matsuri: É.

Gaara: Ok. Um, dois, três e já!

*Eles colocam o número de dedos.*

Shikamaru: Tem quase quinze pessoas aqui... contar esse tanto de dedos vai ser complicado...

Matsuri *contando*: A-B-C-D-E...

*Cinco minutos depois*

Matsuri: G-H-I-I-J...

NEJI NARRADOR: Vai demorar....

*Mais cinco minutos...*

Matsuri: T-U-V-W...

*Até que finalmente….*

Matsuri: A letra sorteada é H!

Sasuke: H? Não vale!

Sakura: Não tem nada com H!

Neji: Deve ter... Agora sim você pode colocar Hinata no item de animal! *dá o troco na Hinata*

Tenten: Vamos começar!

*Eles começam o jogo.*

Neji: Cara, mas não tem nada com a letra H...

Tenten: Vê se não reclama...

Naruto *pensando*: Caracaaaaa.... Isso é mais difícil que eu pensava...

Sasuke *pensa*: Será que eles vão grilar se eu colocar isso?

Sai *pensa suspirando*: Ai... ai... o Sasuke-kun ainda vai ser meu

Gaara *pensa*: Eu juro que eu um dia ainda arranco o fígado de muitos aqui!

Shikamaru *pensa*: Isso é muito complicado...

Naruto *pensa*: Puuutz! Como se escreve isso?!

Ino *pensa*: Será que essa palavra existe?

Sakura *pensa*: Eu tenho que me esforçar pra mim aparecer pro Sasuke-kun!

Karin *pensa*: Isso é difícil... Meu cérebro daqui a pouco funde...

Tenten *pensa*: Existe cor com H?

*De repente...*

Matsuri *grita*: Stoooop!!!

*Todo mundo se assusta e pára quieto.*

Naruto: Por que você gritou sua louca?

Matsuri: Acabei!

Ino: Duvido!

Tenten: Existe cor com H?

Sakura: Sei lá...

Gaara: Não vale! Eu não terminei ainda!

Matsuri: Vale sim! É quem terminar primeiro!

Naruto: Mas eu só consegui responder o nome!

Karin: É!

Shikamaru: Eu fiz três itens!

Karin: É!

Neji: Eu voto pra gente continuar!

Karin: É!

Sakura: Você só fala É?

Karin: É!

Sakura: Aposto que ela não conseguiu nem fazer o nome...

Ino: Com certeza... E eu também não...

Tenten: Você não fazer nada já era previsível! Loira ox!

Temari: Olha o respeito com as loiras!

Naruto: Apoiado!

Neji: É... mas que eu vi umas fumaçinhas saindo da cabeça de vocês eu vi! Deve ser sinal do cérebro queimando...

Gaara: Ah gente! Vamos calar e continuar a fazer!

Matsuri: mas aí não ia chamar mais Stop...

Shikamaru: Vamos continuar assim mesmo...

*Eles continuam escrevendo*

Matsuri: Eu não vou esperar até amanhã não...

*Alguns minutos depois...*

Gaara: Já chega povo! Vamos parar de escrever aí!!!

*Eles ainda continuam*

Gaara: Ô farofada!! Pára aí!!

*Eles ainda escrevem*

Gaara ò.ó: EU MANDEI PARAR CAPETA!!!

Neji *grita também*: Não pode xingar aqui não inferno!

*Até que todo mundo pára*

Matsuri: Vamos corrigir gente! Começando!

Sakura: Nome!

Matsuri: Hiro!

Ino: Hanna

Neji: Hilda

Naruto: Handercréidisson!

Todos: O que?

Naruto ¬¬: Handercréidisson!

Gaara: Que inferno de nome é Hander-não-sei-das-quantas?

Naruto: É Handercréidisson! Mas se pronuncia Randercréidisu!

Neji: Isso não existe!

Naruto: Existe sim!

Gaara: Ok... deve existir...

Neji: Com certeza... Aposto que tem um tanto de adeptos na Campanha é bonito ter nome feio!

Karin: Hihana!

Sai: O que?

Karin: Hihana... aquela cantora... que fica passando clipe...

Sai *capota*: Rihana!!! É com R sua burra! Não com H!

Karin: Mas é o mesmo som... O.Õ

Sai: Eu vou morrer aqui!!! Hihana?!sua vaca sem cérebro!!!

Tenten: Coloquei Helena!

Shikamaru: Heleumário!

Todos: Ahn?

Naruto: Ta vendo?! Não sou só eu que coloca esses nomes...

Neji: Isso é nome de alienígena...

Shikamaru: É o nome do meu primo! ¬¬

Temari: Sério?

Shikamaru:A mãe dele chama Helena e o pai Mário, eles quiseram juntar os nomes e formou Heleumário...

Gaara: Que coisa anormal... Nem quero perguntar de onde o seu nome veio...

Neji: Isso é de outro mundo...

Sasuke: Hayley!!! Uhú! Eu amo Paramore!! Eu ainda vou ter um cabelo igualzinho ao dela!!!

Todos: ¬¬"

Sai: Hugo... um nome de um ex meu...

Todos:O_O

Neji: Eu to ficando com medo...

Gaara: Quem tem que ter medo é o Sasuke!

Temari: Eu coloquei Horácio. Apoiando a Campanha é bonito ter nome feio!

Hinata: Eu coloquei Hinata...

Neji: Que novidade...

Gaara: Eu coloquei Haroldo!

Sasuke: Não tinha um nome mais bonito não?

Gaara: Não!

Temari: Era o nome do ursinho de pelúcia dele!!

Gaara Ò.Ó: Cala a boca Temari!!!

Temari: Era sim! Ele adorava aquele ursinho... Teve uma vez que...

*Gaara pula no pescoço dela e fecha a boca dela*

Gaara: Não fale isso! NUNCA!!! Vamos para o próximo item gente?

Temari: *se livra do Gaara*: Ah... Mas espera que eu vou contar a história!

Todos: Conta! Conta!!!

Gaara: Naaaaoooo!!!

Neji: Por que não Gaara? A história é tão cabulosa assim?

Temari: Tudo começou quando o Gaara ganhou aquele ursinho da Tia Creudisnéia...

Shikamaru: Creudisnéia?

Neji: Que nome... ¬¬

Temari: Por isso que a gente chamava ela de Tia Dininha...

Gaara *quase morrendo*: Eu não acredito que você vai contar a história Temari!!!! T.T

Temari: Ah vou sim! Daí... o Gaara tinha uma coleção daqueles bonequinhos de lutinha... Tinha todos os Power Rangers, era Power Ranger Metalizado, verde, azul, lilás, amarelo, vermelho, preto de bolinha amarela, listrado de zebrinha, todas as cores do arco-iris... E tinha também os Tranformes, os bonequinhos do Star Wars, do Dragon Ball, do escambal... Tinha Tazzo de Fandangos... Bonequinho do Pokemon Digimon, edredom, moletom e todo o resto terminando em on, tinha aquelas bugigangas que vinha no Skinny.... e etc...

Neji: Só faltou ter coleção de Barbie...

Temari: Quem tinha era o Kankuro...

Naruto: Tá, mas conta por que a Tia Dininha deu o ursinho pro Gaara...

Gaara: Naoooo! TT_TT

Temari: Era o seguinte: O Gaara adorava fazer macumba com esses bonecos... ele tirava a cabeça do Pikachu e colocava no Agumon, tocava os braços dos power rangers, arrancava os membros do Goku e implantava no Ranger Azul, enforcava o Mestre Yoda e jogava os transformers na parede pra quebrar...

Neji: Credo... Você maltratava tanto eles hein?

Gaara: Claro... Eles eram tão anormais... e tão monstruosos e macabros...

Tenten: Pensava que você gostava de coisas macabras e monstruosas...

Gaara: E gosto! *-*

Temari: Por isso ele sempre inventava um ritual pra cada boneco... Teve uma vez que ele pegou o ketchup da cozinha e falou que era o sangue do ranger prata e então ele disse que ele ia fazer um pacto com o Vingador...

Neji: o.õ

Ino: Existe alguém mais mentalmente perturbado que o Gaara?

Gaara: Sim! É você!

Temari: Deixa eu continuar a história! E então, a tia Dininha vendo esse comportamento um tanto assassino de meu querido irmãozinho ela resolveu fazê-lo largar dos bonecos estranhos dele... porque segundo ela era coisa do capeta! Então ela deu de presente pro Gaara, quando ele tinha 3 aninhos, era a coisa mais fofinha do mundo... cute-cute... *-*

*Ela aperta as bochechas do Gaara*

*Gaara fica vermelho*

Gaara Ò.Ó: Pára Temari!!!!

Temari: E então, o Gaara gostou do ursinho e chamou ele de Haroldo...

Matsuri: Mas por que Haroldo?

Temari: Acho que Haroldo era o nome de um personagem que ele tinha visto num filme de terror...

Neji: Tinha que ser...

Temari: Daí um dia, ele tentou matar o Haroldo... Tentou cortar a cabeça dele, mas a tia Dininha concertou, ele rasgou o bicho de pelúcia e jogou no liquidificador, mas a tia Dininha concertou, ele jogou na privada e deu descarga, mas a tia Dininha entrou no esgoto e pegou o bicho...

Tenten: 100% de certeza que toda família Sabaku tem algum problema mental!

Temari: E então, o Gaara vencido que o Haroldo tinha pacto com alguma divindade das trevas do mundo subterrâneo, que ele era mais diabólico que todos os vilões da sua coleção de bonequinhos, ele cria o Haroldo como se fosse seu bichinho preferido... E como o ursinho tinha sobrevivido a todos os ataques homicidas do Gaara, ele crê que o Haroldo seria o melhor amigo dele...

Todos: Awww... Que fofo!

*Gaara vai parar embaixo da mesa*

Gaara *grita de lá*: Fui humilhado!

Temari: E então, ele andava pra cima e pra baixo com o Haroldo, conversava com ele, dava comida pra ele, arrastava de um lado pro outro...

Neji: E o que aconteceu com ele?

Temari: Um dia ele caiu no lixo e o caminhão do lixo levou ele embora...

Matsuri: Mas a tia Dininha não foi buscar ele não?

Temari: Não, a tia Dininha tinha morrido...

Todos: Aaaw

Temari: E então o Gaara sempre surta quando escuta o barulho do caminhão do lixo!

Gaara *grita lá de baixo*: AAAAAHHH!!!

Temari U.U: Não deprima Gaara...

Gaara: HAROLDOOOOO!!!

Temari: não devia ter tocado nesse assunto...

Gaara *volta alegre*: Tô bem!!!! A deprê passou!!! ^^

Matsuri: Vamos continuar com o jogo! Agora é CEP!

Naruto: Eu ainda insisto que CEP é aqueles números que a gente coloca em carta...

Matsuri: Mas não é! É cidade! Estado! Ou país!

Tenten: Ta... Não se irrite!

Matsuri: Vamos então! CEP:

Sakura: Holanda!

Neji: Sua idiota! Copiou o meu! Também pus Holanda!

Gaara: É! O meu também!

Matsuri: Cinco pra cada um! Eu coloquei Hollywoody.

Ino: Copiadora!

Matsuri: Cinco pra gente!

Karin: Eu coloquei Hitália!

Todos: O_O

Sai: Hitália? Com H? só podia ter vindo da Karin mesmo! Sua degolada! É Itália! E é com I!!!!

Naruto: Eu coloquei Hespanha!

Gaara: Vocês só podem estar de zueira!!!

Naruto: E estamos!

Karin: É sério que Itália não é com H?

Matsuri: Vocês vão levar Zero!

Shikamaru: Eu não coloquei nada...

Sasuke: Também não!

Temari: Quer saber de uma coisa?

Todos: O que?

Temari: Esse jogo ta um saco!

Neji: É!

Naruto: É muito difícil!

Gaara: Ah... gente! É porque vocês são um bando de analfabetos sem cérebro!

Karin: Analfabeto são vocês!

Sakura: Pelo menos eu não escrevi Itália com H! Se brincar ela escreve Japão com G!

Gaara: Então ta legal né? Ninguém respondeu mais nada né?

Matsuri: Eu respondi! No quesito verdura eu coloquei Hortelã!

Ino: Isso vale?

Matsuri: Lógico que vale! Ou vocês nunca tomaram chá de hortelã?

Karin: Eu coloquei Habacate!!!!

Gaara ¬¬: Desisto!!! Ela é mais burra que uma porta!

NEJI NARRADOR: A Karin definitivamente sempre foi aquele tipo de garota que nunca precisou de muitos neurônios pra ganhar a vida... Quando ela terminou a escola ela virou dançarina do grupo de axé É o Tchan... depois disso eu prefiro não comentar sobre as fotos dela por aí... E então quando ela já tava mais velha ela casou com um velho rico, ou seja, ganhou na loteria e nunca mais contou a idade... desde uns dez anos atrás que ela não aumenta sua idade. Do tipo, desde aquela época ela ainda ta com 25 anos... E vive nas clínicas de estética esticando daqui, tirando de lá, puxando um pouco mais...

Matsuri: Depois vem programa de televisão! Eu coloquei o anime Hellsing!

Sasuke: Eu pus Hebe Camargo!

Todos: O.Õ

Sasuke: Qual é gente? A véia ta conservadona...

Matsuri: Em cor eu coloquei Hortelã!

Sakura: Mas hortelã não era verdura?

Matsuri: Mas existe a cor Hortelã!

Ino: Não existe não! Isso é comida!

Naruto: É!!!! Não vale!!!!

Matsuri: Tudo bem então... Em banda eu coloquei Hawk Nelson!

Ino: Nunca ouvi falar...

Sakura: Nem eu....

Sai: Eu coloquei Hilary Duffy!

Sasuke *grita*: Não brinca colega! Eu simplesmente AMOOOO ela! É tudo de bom aquelas músicas!!!

*Começa a cantar e a dançar. Sai o acompanha*

Todos: O_O

*Eles continuam dançando.*

*De repente, Neji se pronuncia para a segurança geral da nação.*

Neji: Dá pra parar?!

*Eles ainda dançam*

Gaara *grita*: PÁRA COM A BOIOLAGEM!!!!

*Eles param.*

Gaara: U.U: Continua Matsuri.

Matsuri: Animal eu coloquei Hipopótamo!

Neji: Também! ^^

Gaara: Acho que esse eu dei conta de fazer! Coloquei Hidra.

Naruto: Que isso?

Gaara: É um bicho do mar.

Naruto: É o Sasuke?

Gaara: Eu falei bicho! Não bicha!

Naruto: Ah, sim...

Karin: Eu coloquei Hinoceronte!

Neji: Mas por que infernos ela nunca acerta?

Gaara: Karin, por que você faz um favor pra humanidade e poupa a gente de suas asneiras calando essa boca?! Ò.Ó

Karin O_O: Mas que foi que eu fiz???

Sakura: Nasceu sem cérebro!

Karin: E por acaso você respondeu?

Sakura *sem jeito*: Não... porque... porque... eu demoro pra escrever...

Tenten: E pra pensar também... eu coloquei Hipopótamo também!

Sakura Ó.Ó: Cala a boca sua coisinha com cara de hamister!

Temari: Hamister!!!

Tenten ò.ó: Você ta concordando com ela?!

Temari: Não... é que eu respondi hamster no jogo!

Tenten: Aaah sim... ^^ Então eu posso matar a Sakura?

Temari: Fique à vontade!

Karin: Espera que eu vou bater nela também!

Tenten e Karin: Ò.Ó

Sakura: O_O

*Elas vão pra cima da Sakura.*

Sakra: Pára!!! Vocês vão me matar!!! O que eu fiz de errado?! Eu sempre faço tudo certo!!!!

Temari: Pára com isso suas barraqueiras! Brigar na minha casa não!

*Elas param*

Matsuri *alegre*: Gente falta só dois itens pra gente acabar o jogo!

Shikamaru: Só você que brincou...

Matsuri *nem escuta*: Olha! Vestuário! Eu coloquei Havaianas!

Gaara: Não vale!

Matsuti: Por que não!

Gaara: Isso é nome da marca!!

Matsuri: Vale sim!

Gaara: Não vale!

Matsuri: Vale!

Gaara: Não vale!

*cinco minutos depois*

Matsuri: Vale!

Gaara: Não vale!

*dez minutos depois*

Matsuri: Vale!

Gaara: Não vale!

Tenten ¬¬: Eles vão ficar nisso o dia todo?

Neji: Se depender do Gaara vão sim...

Shikamaru *cochilando*: Sorvete... é... bão...

Temari ¬¬ *bate na cabeça do Shikamaru*: Acorda!!!!

Shikamaru *assusta*: Não foi eu! O_O

Temari: O que?

Shikamaru: Na... nada...

Gaara *interrompe a discussão com a Matsuri*: EU AVISEI QUE ESSE JECA TINHA CULPA ATÉ DORMINDO!

Temari: Cala a boca Gaara!

*Gaara volta a discussão a respeito do Vale e Não vale Havaianas no Stop.*

Sasuke: Gentennnn! É Óbvio que tem que ter havaianas!!!

Matsuri: Ta vendo Gaara! Eu te disse!

Gaara: A opinião do filho emo de Cruz Credo com Deus me Livre não conta!

Sai *entra de ganso na conversa*: Noooosaaa!! Havaianas é mara!!!

Matsuri: Ta vendo!!!

Gaara: Não vale! Isso deveria ser chinelo!

Neji: ¬¬

Tenten: Isso é problemático!

Shikamaru: Ei! Essa fala é minha!

Tenten: Agora você acordou né? Só pra reclamar!

Temari: Ei! Não briga com o Shika!

Gaara: MAS QUE MERDA!!! HAVAIANAS NÃO VALE!!! Ò.Ó

Todos: O_O

Naruto: NÃO GRITA QUE EU NÃO SOU SURDO!!!

Gaara: MAS É BURRO!

Naruto: BURRO É A MÃE!

Gaara: A minha ou a sua?

Naruto: A sua lógico!

Gaara: Pensei que fosse a sua!

Naruto: Não... só meu pai que é loiro!

Gaara: Minha mãe é loira!

Naruto: Ta vendo! Acertei!

Gaara: Mas sua mãe é burra! Que cor é o cabelo dela?

Naruto: Cor... deixa eu lembrar... Que cor é aquela mesmo gente? Cor de tomate!

Gaara: Você é mesmo burro... cabelo cor de tomate? Onde já se viu?!

Naruto: Nhá! Eu não sou obrigado a saber que cor é aquela!!

Gaara: É sim! Aquilo lá é cor primária!

Naruto: Eu disse que eu não sei nada de cor primata!!!

Neji ¬¬: Não era cor primária?

Naruto: Cor primata é do mal!

Gaara: Eu desisto! O elemento mais burro da humanidade não sabe que a cor do cabelo da mãe dele é vermelha!

Naruto: Isso!!! É vermelho!

Gaara: ¬¬

Naruto: Caaaara! Seu cabelo também é cor de tomate!!!!

Gaara *faz voz de ironia*: Nooooossa!!! Como você descobriu isso?

Naruto O.o: Gaara posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Gaara: Pode. To até com medo do que ele vai me perguntar...

Naruto: Gaara, você pinta o cabelo?

Gaara: O_O

*Todos gargalham*

Ino: Depois eu que sou a oxigenada, né Gaara! Você usa Maxton!!!! Vermelho acaju! Cha!

Sakura: Sou eu que falo Cha!!!! Ò.Ó

Ino: Tanto faz!

Naruto: Você ta louca Ino! Caju é amarelo! Não é da cor do Gaara! Eu sempre tomo suco de caju pra dor de barriga e é amarelo!

Ino: Desisto! ¬¬

Naruto: Mas você pinta o cabelo Gaara?

Gaara Ò.Ó: Lógico que não! Suas antas! Suas topeiras! Isso aqui é natural!!! Vocês podem ver! Nas minhas fotos de quando eu era pequeno! Quer dizer! Não vejam as fotos não!!! O_O

Temari: Eu ia buscar seu álbum agora Gaara!

Gaara O_O: Faz isso não Temari!!!! Por favor!!!

Temari: Ok.... em consideração a você!

Naruto: Mas eu não entendi uma coisa...

Neji: Iiiih, lá vem de novo...

Naruto: Se o Kankurou tem cabelo cor de terra, a Temari cabelo cor de palha...

Temari Ò.Ó: O que você disse?! Que meu cabelo é uma palha!!!

Ino: Hihi! A Temari tem o cabelo de palha! Cabelinho ruim hein?!

Sakura: Iiiih, cabelo de Bom Bril! Palha de aço!

Temari: Ó_Ó Eu vou buscar a maleta do Gaara!

Ino e Sakura: O_O

Ino: Ta, a gente parou! ^^º

Naruto: Deixa eu falar!!!

Neji: Fala!

Naruto: Pois é... se eles tem o cabelo de cor diferente... tipo, cor de terra e cor de palha, como que o Gaara tem o cabelo cor de tomate? O.Õ

Sakura *pensativa*: Hunnnnn

Temari *pensa*: Hunnnnn!!

Shikamaru: Doiss!!!!

Neji: Faz sentido...

Shikamaru: Será que vocês não são irmãos?

Lawlie *entra de penetra*: Sempre suspeitei desde o principio que o Gaara pudesse ser filho do Sasori!

Todos: O_O

Temari: Pára de falar asneira! O Gaara só é estranho!

Gaara O_O: Será que eu sou adotado?

Temari: Não é não!

Gaara: *-* Queria tanto ser... Daí eu ia ter um motivo pra me rebelar e matar um tanto de gente!

Neji: Por incrível que pareça, o Gaara sempre consegue ver o lado bom das coisas...

Tenten: É... só que do jeito bem Gaara...

Shikamaru: Nascer três filhos cada um com o cabelo diferente é meio impossível né?

Sakura: É...

Shikamaru: Agora eu tenho quase 100% de certeza que o Gaara é filho do capeta!

Matsuri *cai na conversa e muda de assunto*: Gente, vocês vão aceitar Havaianas?

*Sasuke tira uma Havaiana e começa a imitar a propaganda*

Sasuke: Havaianas! As legítimas! Recuse imitações!

*Sai faz o mesmo só que com um chinelo da Ipanema*

Sai: As anatômicas só Ipanema tem! As anatômicas só Ipanema tem!

Neji ¬¬: Que idiota...

Tenten: Medonho...


End file.
